Lo que nos une
by minackerman20
Summary: Un enemigo regresa por lo que cree que es suyo, las sailors senshi no lo dejaran ya que para ellas es algo muy preciado, serena y darien tendran problemas por lo que demostrarán si su amor es mas fuerte , las chicas deberan ser mas fuertes para lo que se enfrentaran ya que no se esperan quien seria su enemigo que yace oculto en las sombras y sueños. Mi primera historia.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí comienza una nueva historia de Sailor Moon, los protagonistas serán serena y Darién, puede ser algo oscuro, espero que sea interesante para ustedes.

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son derechos de la autora Naoko Takeuchi

Capítulo 1

Unos gatos corren con mucha rapidez en un bosque en media noche sus rostros demostraban cansancio, miedo y desesperación y sus pequeños cuerpos tenían señales de heridas, el más afectado era el gato blanco que tenía una herida grande en su patita delantera derecha, cojeaba pero aun así con esfuerzo mantenía el ritmo con su compañera, era claro huían de algo o alguien,

-luna -decía Artemis fatigado casi en un susurro pero si fue lo suficiente para que la gata lo escuche, la gata mira a su amigo herido y entiende lo que quiere decir y se siente triste y asiente con la cabeza los dos paran de correr

\- necesito descansar un se.. Segundo, lo siento- jadeando fuertemente

-no te disculpes, me salvaste le dice mientras se pone en guardia atrás del felino mientras este descansa

En eso oyen un ruido cada vez más cerca, el gato blanco se pone de pie- vamos, los felinos se ponen en marcha-

-Vamos Artemis no te rindas, sino le diré a mina que te ponga a correr más- tratando de aligerar el ambiente viendo a su compañero que la ve de mala manera pero lo capta y le sonríe, chicas espero que estén preparadas para lo que venga si llegamos a faltar piensa luna mirando a su compañero cada vez más fatigado.

Una muchacha rubia camina por las calle con bolsas de compras, con dificultad camina hasta que llega a su casa, hace saber que ya llego con un grito y sube las esclareas para luego llegar a su cuarto y tirarse a la cama jadeando

-ya no puedo más estoy exhausta, cierra sus ojos después de unos minutos descansando, los abre bruscamente sentándose en la cama

-no-

No debo dormir, no puedo dormir- murmura para sí misma la muchacha que hace semanas era alegre y llena de vida ahora esta pálida se ve que ha perdido peso y tiene unas ojeras que se ve que no ha dormido en días,

Mejor me doy una ducha suspira para tratar despertarse y no dormir lo más que pueda

…..

Unas muchachas que se encuentran diferentes partes del mundo están tienen una conversación en línea

-haruka me mando esta foto- enviando la imagen donde aparece serena cansada, apoyada en un poste parece que está jadeando.

-dice que corrió para ir a la escuela pero no llego muy lejos cuando paso esto- dice una rubia con el ceño fruncido claramente preocupado

-ya veo, por lo que veo ella se ve que ha perdido de peso-

-es cierto amy, mira que flacucha esta- exclama Rei claramente preocupada por su amiga

-siempre me miente o evade cuando le pregunto, algo no está bien- con el ceño fruncido la miko

\- así es Rei a nadie le ha comentado algo ni a luna ni a Darién es mejor regresar por ella- reitero minako

-minako- a qué hora es tu vuelo- pregunta lita

-en la tarde a las 4 en el horario de EUA, saldré un poco tarde de lo previsto

-entonces llegare yo primero, cuando llegue averiguare cono está la situación y se lo hare saber

-bien, entonces nos veremos en Japón chicas-

-así es amy- dijo lita después de unos minutos conversando lo que harán se despiden preocupadas pensativas y tristes por su amiga y princesa

Una mujer de cabello rubio camina en un parque con la vista baja dirigiéndose a una banca para poder pensar sobre sobre lo que le pasaba en los últimos días, necesitaba estar sola para pensar, sentía que se ahogaba con las interrogaciones de las chicas, siempre la interrogaban aunque estén lejos no las culpaba porque solo se preocupaban por ella, el problema era que no les quería decir sobre lo que temía, lo que le pasaba, era mejor así.

\- ellas están contentas por con sus vidas, y no quiero que por mis preocupaciones lo dejen- desde que tengo esos sueños no puedo saber si es o no real, solo sé que esas caricias eran reales, esa sensación, esa voz me resultaba conocida pero quien será- pensó la rubia de dos coletas tratando de calmarse mira el horizonte perdiéndose en la hermosura de la tarde. Después de tanto pensar no llego a nada bueno, cansada y rendida por los escasos resultados de sus pensamientos opta por irse, suspira poniéndose de pie.

-Bien me iré a casa ya es tarde pero no quiero volver a dormir, temiendo volver a soñar ahora le resulta miedo _, trata de no pensar más sobre eso, ya tuvo suficiente por hoy_ , se regaña masajeando su cien, le duele la cabeza y cada vez su respiración se siente, más pesado, mientras camina trata de pensar en algo bueno como en las chicas luchando por su sueño, en su amado Darién un suspiro sale, Darién aunque después de unos minutos vuelve a preocuparse por el sueño reciente.

Flashback

Sueño

\- serena caminaba sin saber a dónde se dirigía o donde estaba atrapada en la oscuridad cuando a lo lejos se ve una luz suave se puede apreciar unas siluetas, curiosa se va acercando y logra ver a sus ocho guardianas alegres conversando animadamente, serena feliz por la escena se detuvo a ver a contemplarlo ellas se veían contentas– ella sonriente y satisfecha porque ellas se notaban contentas y felices.

\- chicas que bueno que estén haciendo sus sueños una vida tranquila susurra– se quería acercar a ellas dando un paso pero no pudo lograrlo ya que de pronto una luz la cegó cerrando sus ojos tapándose con sus brazos por la intensidad, la luz disminuye, donde ella abre los ojos, pero cuando lo hace ve una escena que le deja en shock, la escena ya es otra es una de sufrimiento, miedo por lo que ve, caen rayos donde están las chicas que empiezan a gritar de dolor cuando los rayos caen impactando a sus amigas, ella quiere ir a ayudarlas pero no se puede mover, sus piernas no le responden, trata una y otra vez pero es inútil, ve como sus amigas sufren y ellas impotente solo las ve sin ni siquiera gritar.

Cuando una segunda luz seguida por una potente sonido hace su aparición fue tanto la fuerza que ella había cerrado sus ojos y oídos por unos minutos sabe que pasara cuando lo abra

 _-siempre es así-_

Hasta que al fin decide abrirlos entonces ve la terrible escena donde sus amigas tendidas donde se ve sus ropas sangrientas en los cuerpos de sus amigas ahora sin vida, serena se deja caer de rodillas llora desconsoladamente abrazándose a sí misma por no poder hacer algo para ayudar

–No- susurra

– No puede estar pasando- niega con tristeza y frustración se sentía impotente, cada vez que pasa eso, siente como se desgarra su alma dolorosamente. Una voz gruesa y profunda se escucha una voz del hombre que la persigue en sus sueños pero aún no lo había visto, siempre en las sombras.

– princesa –

-eh?- la voz la saca de su sufrimiento como si la voz la tranquilizara un poco levanta su vista y ve como la escena de sus amigas muertas se ve cada vez más lejos quiere correr para buscarlas pero es en vano sus intentos, su cuerpo no responde, sabe que es lo que sigue, siempre es así, sin embargo el sentimiento es el mismo, molesta e impotente aprieta los puños por la frustración de no poder hacer algo para evitarlo, solo le queda esperar que es lo que dirá la voz

-princesa no llores.. La voz se escucha como si le doliera lo que sentía serena

\- eres hermosa pero más aún si sonríes- la chica triste por sus inútiles intentos de moverse y confundida por la voz trata de recordar de donde conoce la voz temerosa se limita a quedarse callada

\- hermosa no temas nos conocemos

\- quién eres? Tratando de mostrarse firme

-eso lo sabes muy bien, mejor respóndeme que es lo que más temes, porque lloras?

Déjame, se que tú haces que vea esto, pero te juro que las protegeré, quie….

Yo no eh echo nada - interrumpiéndola, tú lo haces, con tus miedos e inseguridades pero no te preocupes yo te puedo consolar

Ella trata de responderle pero sabe que algo es cierto lo que dice, baja la mirada

Tienes miedo de que ellas les pase algo malo, pero no es cierto ellas sufren porque están contigo

-No, mientes, ellas son lo más preciado para mí, y ellas también, no eres nadie para decirme esas cosas sin sentido-

- _es mentira-_

-No la que no entiende eres tú, eres tú la que no se da cuenta de las cosas, tu además del miedo de que sufran porque tienes ese gran corazón, tienes miedo de quedarte sola, que te abandonen, por eso no ves que es lo que ellas sienten, solo lo que tú quieres sentir y tienes miedo de que ocurra por eso lloras, sabes que pasara y te duele pensar quedarte sola...

 _-no-_

Silencio es lo que reina en el espacio que se encuentra la rubia simplemente se niega a contestar

\- Responde- la voz eleva el tono

¡BASTAA! Déjame- porque me preguntas eso, grita tapando sus oídos cerrando sus ojos

\- te lo digo porque mi amada princesa es lo que veo en tu corazón, veo tus aflicciones, tu tristeza.

 _-tu oscuridad_ -

Yo no quiero que tengas miedo y sufras por tus amigas que solo te hacen sufrir, alejándose de ti, ellas te abandonaron-

– ellas jamás lo harían- así y porque estás sola no veo a nadie contigo, te dejaron sola,- no ellas se fueron porque yo lo pedí , para que cumplieran sus sueños, es lo que yo quiero susurra

Se oye una risa maliciosa,- no te creo ellas se fueron porque se cansaron de ti, si me dejas estar a tu lado no te dejare sufrir y tampoco a ellas,

-Eso nunca- grito no lo permitiría

-lo harás y pronto, aunque se a las malas estarás conmigo vendrás a mis brazos asegurándome de que sea para siempre

-no, yo luchare contra ti-

Si así lo propones entonces sabrás que es lo que pasara y ya viste un poco no-la voz con ironía mientras que la rubia se siente débil confundida como si alguien entrara a su mente poniendo imágenes de sus amigas alejándose de ellas cuando de pronto desaparece y un dolor aparece en su pecho; pronto siente una presencia atrás se quiere virar alejarse pero no puede tiene el cuerpo paralizado, su corazón late rápido por la angustia, una mano se desliza por su cintura hasta llegar a su abdomen y la otra la acaricia con sus nudillo su mejilla y siente el aliento detrás de du ojera y le susurra

– muy pronto tendrás noticias de mí.

- _pronto-_

Serena se despierta agitada sudorosa en la madrugada se sienta y ve a luna a su lado llamándola con el rostro preocupado – que bueno que despertaste te tuve que rascuñar tu mano como me dijiste- angustiada la gatita

-gracias luna por despertarme- otra vez esas pesadillas piensa

\- si luna, ya sabes desde que vi es película de terror tengo pesadillas por eso quiero que me despiertes, - pero hace rato que te llamaba y no reaccionabas, cada vez tardas más en despertar eso es raro-

-lose luna gracias de nuevo iré a tomar agua quieres un poco de leche- la gata sabe que ya dio por terminada la conversación resignada asiente y se dirigen a la cocina

Fin flashback

Ya no puedo seguir mintiendo a luna ya sabe que mis sueños no son producto de una película de terror, suspira- que hare?, No sé qué me pasa cada vez estoy más débil, puede ser un nuevo enemigo pero dice que ya lo conocía y tengo la sensación de que conozco esa voz pero…. quien será? Cada vez más preocupada y lanza un bostezo.

-Y cada vez me estoy quedando sin energía y tengo miedo de dormir , mmmmm….. lo mejor será que se lo cuente a luna ella podría ayudarme, si es lo mejor suspira mira al cielo a la luna

Con tanta nostalgia perdiéndose unos momentos viéndola, eso la hacía más segura pero no puede quedarse así que vuelve a su camino, lo que no sabía es que en las afueras de Tokio se encontraba el hombre de la voz que tanto la atormentaba.

Una silueta se ve en el balcón de una mansión viendo la hermosa imagen de la luna atrás del esta un hombre cabello castaño ojos cafés viendo la noche sonriendo- en unos días será cuando haga mi aparición ante las sailor scouts, según el plan todo ladra bien como señor lo planeo, tu corazón es parte de mi

Francia, parís

Bueno ya está todo arreglado, listo para partir a mi hogar, chicas pronto las veré, serena espero que esté bien siento algo que me inquieta desde hace días porque será? Ojala solo sea falsa alarma pero no lo creo, todas tienen la misma sensación y nos pusimos de acuerdo en volver, como la extraño pensaba una chica de cabello castaño alta agarrando sus maletas saliendo de un edificio rumbo al aeropuerto

Estados unidos

En el aeropuerto de chicago una mujer de cabellos largos rubios andaba animadamente pero no del todo luego de una gran temporada de filme de una película, la rubia por fin tendrá sus bien merecidas largas vacaciones- pasajeros del vuelo ER028 con destino a Tokio favor de abordar el avión anuncia la voz

– ese es mi vuelo. Ya quiero llegar a ver a mis amigas de alma, al fin! Exclama la rubia haciendo que varias personas se viren a verla, ella se percata y acomoda los lentes esperando que no la reconocieran pone una mirada seria pensando – que estará pasando con serena, luna nos ha mencionado lo preocupada que esta y su amiga se niega a contarle a luna. Que tienes amiga siento que estas en peligro cuando veo el brillo de la luna ya no es el mismo de antes viendo hacia la ventana

Okinawa, Japón, Dos días después

En un templo Una mujer de cabellos largos de color negro se encuentra meditando sentada con las piernas cruzadas en un cuarto con puertas cerradas enfrente del fuego tratando de concentrarse – ve una aura maligna que rodea la luna haciendo que se opacara su brillo y siente algo que la obliga a salir de su concentración-

-Ya les dije que no me molesten hasta que ya sea la hora que indique¡- reclama con enojo propio de las Sailor del fuego - pero señorita ya es hora el taxi no tarda en llegar- anuncio el hombre sudando por el temor al temperamento de la miko

-ohhh gracias- apenada se ruboriza-te puedes retirar -si señorita no se preocupe y se retira el hombre

\- bien ya es hora de volver se levanta espero que no sea nada grave, que no sea nada grave, por favor que este bien- se repetía mientras se dirigía a cambiarse, trata de convérsense pero muy dentro sabe que algo está ocurriéndole a su amiga rubia y eso la agobia cuando termina de cambiarse, se despide de las personas del lugar, agarra sus cosas para irse a Tokio

Tokio, Japón

Aeropuerto de Tokio se encontraba amy volvía a Tokio después de 3 año estudiando en Alemania al fin termino y cumplir con la promesa de las chicas a serena de cumplir sus sueños volverían a encontrarse para no separarse de nuevo, espero que estés orgullosas de nosotras serena, de pronto su mirada de felicidad se vuelve una de preocupación, agarra sus maletas y se dirige a su mama que la recibe con los brazos abiertos.

En la mañana siguiente

Las outers se encuentran en su mansión discutiendo sobre de lo que está sucediendo a la princesa de la luna

\- la puerta está sellada algo está a punto de ocurrir y las decisiones que se tomen en adelante pueden cambiar el futuro- con voz firme hablaba la mujer de cabellos verdes oscuro mientras tomaba su te.

-Si algo está a punto de ocurrir el viento se agita violentamente- decía la Sailor del viento viendo por la ventana

-Mi espejo solo me muestra una sombra que opaca el brillo de la lu….. no termina de decir a que suena algo rompiéndose todas corren buscando de dónde provino aquel sonido hasta que llegan y se topan con Hotaru se acercan a ella pero la pequeña parece que no las ve como si está en trance- la princesa de la luna se encuentra en peligro está en el parque número 10- balbucea luego sale del trance, cae agitada, Michiru la abraza calmándola

Las outers se miran, saben que hay que hacer

-hay que ir- confirma haruka- las demás asienten y se preparan para dirigirse al lugar.

Serena se encuentra cruzando la calle para llegar el parque número 10, se había quedado con Darién para tener una cita, su novio le había invitado, aunque ella estaba feliz por la noticia, es extraño de que la cite un día en la cual era ocupado para Darién, rápidamente piensa las posibilidades de cuáles eran las razones pero opta por lo peor, _Darién sabe que algo anda va mal con ella, debí ser más cuidadosa_ se recrimina. Hace unos días que tuvo una pelea en donde él le exigía que le contase pero ella no quería, serena huyó dejando a Darién molesto, sentía que esta cita era para terminar lo que empezaron.

Solo que esta vez sería diferente ella pensaba decirle sobre los sueños porque ya no soportaba más la situación tenía que contárselo, de pronto un estallido estruendoso la saca de sus pensamientos y la gente grita histérica empieza a correr alejándose del lugar, el pánico se hace presente en las personas, serena se dirige rápidamente al lugar donde provino el sonido evadiendo a las personas corriendo pero se paraliza al observar la terrible escena que se halla frente a sus ojos, en la escena hay cuerpos ensangrentados por todas partes el área simplemente no se halla un rastro de vida nada más que un aura maligna se ha apoderado del parque, ni siquiera los arboles pudieron sobrevivir a tanta energía maligna, se hallaban muertos al igual que el suelo. Sentía como su estómago se revolvía al ver la muerte de las personas encontradas, sus ojos viendo a la nada sin vida además del mal que emana del aire.

Una carcajada y el sonido de metales chocando escucha y se adentra más al lugar, ella levanta la vista y ve a un hombre levitando con una sonrisa astuta, ella dirige su vista a la dirección donde los ojos del joven tiene fijado , era Darién con su traje de Endimión en la cual parece que tuvieron un choque de espadas hace poco, su amado tenía un corte en el brazo derecho que sangraba

\- ¡ Darién ¡- exclama

Haciendo que los dos hombres se dirigen su vista a dónde provenía esa voz

– vaya pensé que tenía que esperar más, por lo menos el príncipe si es puntual jajá pero bueno a lo que vine príncipes-

-¿De qué hablas?- Darién Sorprendido por lo que acaba de oír

\- principito te recomiendo que piense mejor y sabrá- dice con burla en su voz

-como sabes quiénes somos?- exclama con voz firme el pelinegro confundido y asustado; Cuando llego al parque deseando ver a su novia y luego una explosión que casi le cuesta, solo porque uso su habilidad de saltar a tiempo para después encontrase con ese sujeto que no le dio tiempo de nada atacándolo realmente está asustado de que entre esas personas este su amada pero este hombre no le da tregua para verificar el área pero hace buen control de sus emociones al pelear con el hasta que escucho su voz, un alivio enorme paso por el cuerpo del príncipe pero rápido se fue abajo cuando dijo quiénes eran

\- me decepcionas principito pensé que serias inteligente pero veo que no- mientras hablaba una energía maligna se acumula en el centro de sus dos palmas que están unidas para después separa sus manos manteniendo la esfera con ese aura oscura para después lo lanza hacia ellos, ambos lo esquivan con agilidad a tiempo pero eso él ya lo tenía previsto, la esfera de energía se parte en dos y van en persecución de sus objetivos, Darién no podía esquivarlo así que opta por bloquear con su espada pero es inútil lo arrastra varios metros dejando una cortina de humo tosiendo por el polvo, siente su brazo lastimado y lo aprieta tratando de ignorar el dolor escupe un poco de sanngre.

Mientras que serena trata con su propio problema salta a la derecha logrando esquivarlo, el hombre de negro atento siguiendo de cerca los movimientos casi lentos de la joven, prediciendo sus movimientos, se dirige hacia la rubia de dos coletas la cual la toma por sorpresa.

Serena sintió algo detrás de ella sujetándola del cuello, trata de zafarse pero no tiene suficientes fuerzas para lograrlo si ni siquiera defenderse y la acerca viéndola fijamente

\- tengo un mensaje para ti princesa- viendo a los ojos celestes que brillaban de curiosidad y miedo

\- los cuerpos que ves aquí serán las de tus amigas guardianas si no aceptas a lo que dijo mi amo.. sabes bien que ellas no podrán contra nosotros- amenaza el muchacho ejerciendo fuerza al cuello de la mujer que saca un quejido de dolor, La chica se tensa por esas palabras

– No- murmura tratando de zafarse pero sin éxito

-esa no es la palabra que busco- serena siente que la empujan y en un instante siente que la estrellan contra un árbol con fuerza un dolor en su cuerpo gimiendo de dolor seguido de otro golpe del puño desocupado del hombre dándole en su cabeza hace que vea borroso hasta que solo ve negro, la chica cae inconsciente, el hombre sonríe al verla caer inconsciente y se inclina para agarrarla.

Endimión ya se había acercado a ayudarla tan rápido como podía blandiendo su espada hacia su enemigo pero él se percata de este y lo esquiva saltando y le lanza un golpe lo cual bloquea y empiezan a pelear.

El hombre lanza un poder el cual Endimión logra esquivar con dificultad retrocediendo mientras el otro asesta golpes, la rubia de dos coletas empieza abrir los ojos siente un quemazón en la garganta y una sensación rara siente en su pecho, no había sentido eso, solo cuando tiene esos sueños, que será?

Un ruido la saca de sus pensamientos y mira aturdida a su alrededor y logra divisar a su novio que está perdiendo poco a poco la pelea, serena con dificultad se trasforma decide interferir la pelea lanzando un poder con gran esfuerzo dirigida al castaño la cual el hombre trata de esquivar lo cual no puede evitarlo del todo rosándolo un poco el brazo, la rubia cae agitada por el esfuerzo que hizo, el pelinegro corre hacia su amada

\- serena ¿estas bien?- inclinándose abrazándola viendo sus heridas, le preocupaba la cabeza, ella esta desorientada

-si no te preocupes -trata de levantarse con mucho esfuerzo Darién al ver el estado de su rubia lastimada y débil la detiene

– vete tienes que salir de aquí, avisa a las demás yo lo detendré por un tiempo –- ahora no puedes enfrentarlo serena tú no estás bien

– no, juntos lo haremos firme la voz de la rubia

\- pero serena no quiero que te da….

La rubia no puede seguir escuchando ya que una voz escucha dentro de su cabeza- tus guardianas sufrirán por tu culpa pero ahora no solo ellas sino hasta Endimión, rápidamente imágenes inundan su cabeza haciendo que le duela

! NO! Grita agarrando sus oídos

En su mente vuelve a ver a sus amigas tiradas ella cierra los ojos _\- no es verdad, no es verdad, ellas están bien, están bien-_ se repite en su mente

Decida se levanta con una firme mirada haciendo que resplandezca su cristal de plata apareciendo en el centro de su pecho sudor cae por su rostro pálido, el cuerpo le tiembla pero su determinación esta firme

Darién confundido por la reacción de su novia solo puede observar la acción de serena

-¡no te lo permitiré! eleva su cetro lanza un poder hacia el enemigo.

\- no podre bloquearlo- asustado el muchacho lo cual decide huir y desaparece- antes que le toque, el poder purifica el lugar pero no a las personas, serena pierde su trasformación y cae rodillas, se siente debilitada, a su lado esta su amado sujetándola preocupado pero no dice y pierde su transformación y la lleva a su departamento rápidamente. Las outers llegan al lugar presenciando lo último, había llegado tarde solo para ver como cae su princesa molestas por eso verifican el área, después se ponen a seguir a la pareja hacia el departamento de serena.

Después de llegar la acuesta en su cama le cura las heridas que tiene, en eso suena el timbre, él va a abrir y son las outers

…

Continuará…

Al fin termina el capítulo espero que les guste es mi primera historia. Espero que haya hecho bien mi trabajo, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Hace dos semanas que la veo pálida, ojerosa que tiene pesadillas pero ella dice que es de una película pero cada vez que sueña más tarda en despertar eso nos contó luna,- menciona Michiru mirando su taza de té, después de que atendió a la rubia de coletas, ella misma vio el estado de la muchacha y no le gustó nada lo que ella vio, está más delgada y pálida que hace un día que la vio, fue por utilizar su poder piensa.

-Eso es muy extraño, y no ha dicho nada y cada vez se ve más distante, se aleja de nosotros, según luna ella casi ya no habla con sus familia - un angustiado Darién sentado en la sala no deja que la toquen mucho cuando le pregunto porque me pone evasivas se pone nerviosa en sus ojos se ve el miedo piensa el muchacho

-no sé qué hacer, para que me diga que tiene, no se hacer para que se sienta mejor- frustrado y triste

-Deja de atormentarte no es el momento sentirnos mal ni ser débiles, el destino nos tiene preparado algo y nosotros debemos estar fuertes para lo que viene- dice setsuna con calma habitual

-quien avisara a las demás de lo ocurrido –pregunta Darién –mañana cuando nos reunamos le informaremos los hechos, en una hora llega rei y amy llegara como en cuatro horas asi que…- Darién la corta diciendo creo que conveniente que ellas sepan lo que pasa y decirle a serena que llegaran hoy y las demás mañana-

\- lo mejor es que la princesa descanse y mañana cuando este mejor se encontraran sabes que las chicas querían darle la sorpresa-le informa setsuna que ya se levantó dejando su taza sin tomar, Darién que asiente y las ve marchar dejándolo pensando en lo que dijeron

En el cuarto de serena la rubia se encuentra en la cama en posición fetal agarrando su broche- no pude protegerlo, me esforcé demasiado para lograr un ataque- se aprieta más-¿qué me estará pasando? Pensaba la rubia mirando su broche un largo rato cansada y reprochándose por lo sucedido, en su mente viene imágenes de sus seres queridos felices y contentos pero ella no está con ellos, cuando los alcanza ellas se voltean y la ven tristes

– chicas porque están tristes-

Michiru hace un gesto de enojo y después decepción seguido por tristeza, ve que cada una de ellas hacen lo mismo; ella ve que es por ella que están así; cabizbaja se aleja cuando está un poco más alejada voltea y ve a sus amigas que vuelven a platicar alegremente cuando de pronto se oye una explosión donde se encuentran ellas, ella no puede gritar, esta estática viendo la escena, ojos perdidos mirando- como sufren sus amigas, cierra los ojos con fuerza tapando sus oídos que solo escuchan los gritos de sus amigas después de un rato abre los ojos llorosos y rojos acostada en una cama se abraza a si misma

–chicas- murmura tratando de tranquilizarse después de unos momentos siente que alguien esta atrás de ella en el otro lado de la cama, no puede moverse, quiere voltearse pero es en vano sus intentos solo se aferra a su broche siente que se sienta en la cama unos brazos la abrazan después le acaricia el cabello con una mano descendiendo por su espalda ella se tensa siente la respiración del hombre en su cuello

-HUmmm hueles muy bien hermosa siempre tienes esa esencia que me encanta- respirando su cuello causando que ella tiemble trata de moverse aunque sabe que es en vano

\- no puedo esperar- suspira- pero lo hare aun no es tiempo y con su mano agarro su cara volteándola un poco hasta que siente como se acerca su rostro al de ella, cierra los ojos cuando unos labios posarse en los suyos.

Se Despierta viendo alrededor después se toca su labio y siente su temblor siente que su cabeza duele un montón, trata de sentarse pero al moverse un dolor le vino a su cabeza lo cual gime de dolor y agarrando su cabeza logra sentarse.

Puedo moverme, pero no le gusta lo que en su corazón siente, una sensación que…..perdona Darién, no puedo detenerlo, tengo que hacer algo pronto.

Darién está afuera tomando un té, pensando en lo ocurrido - que hare, este nuevo enemigo es fuerte, pero quienes serán, como saben nuestra identidad, serena, solo pensar en ella se le encoge el corazón verla tan frágil, después de lo que le paso recordando cuando estaba discutiendo con ella y cuando de pronto grita tapándose los oídos, que será lo que ocultas- se pregunta suspira cansado y se levanta y va al cuarto de la rubia la cual no halla en la cama, la busca y la ve en el balcón sale con ella la abraza por detrás pero siente que se tensa, pero después se relaja pero el de percata de la tensión de la rubia y eso hace que el pelinegro frunza el ceño

-Te quiero princesa- le da un beso en la cabeza

\- cómo te sientes-

-mejor Darién aunque..- Apareció un nuevo enemigo y aunque ya lo sospechaba por mis sueños sé que están ligados piensa

-es por el nuevo enemigo verdad después de unos segundo en que su amada esta en silencio decide abrir el tema adivinando los pensamientos de la rubia

\- si, es por eso, debemos saber quiénes son, y que es lo que quieren

-mañana nos reuniremos con las chicas no y le diremos- suspira cansada

-bien, mañana hablaremos ahora anda a descansar- volteándola para ver sus hermosos ojos azules ahora con un brillo pálido que Darién le da una sensación de tristeza la besa en la cabeza

-tienes razón vienes?- pregunta Darién - no me quedare un rato mas- volviendo a la posición de antes Darién suspira camina a la habitación obtenido muchas opciones de que es lo que le atormenta a su amor

-Bien pero no tardes debes descansar más- se voltea para mirarla

\- si no te preocupes.- la rubia no se volteo permaneciendo su vista hacia la noche el paisaje de la ciudad pensativa, Darién triste se va a preparar algo para su princesa y después intentara que duerma

En la tarde al día siguiente

Las chicas se encontraban en el templo hikawa discutiendo sobre el enemigo de ayer, ya les fue comunicado por las outers

-Ya veo, entonces si algo está pasando, lo sentíamos por eso regresamos, y ella está bien?- pregunto preocupada lita,

Si está bien solo…. Solo que nose como explicarlo pero siento algo en ella, su energía es muy débil, desde hace días, pensativa Michiru, y ahora por este enemigo y ella no se encuentra bien, temo por ella, y si está enferma?- cuestiona

-Pues no supongamos nada todavía, ahora lo que debemos hacer es protegerla, ellos sabe la identidad de ellos- reitera haruka

-Tenemos que tener más fuerza, según luna nosotros en el pasado nuestros poderes estaban al máximo- decía lita.

-Me temo que esta vez la batalla que se avecina tiene que ver con el pasado, pero aun no estoy segura, estos hechos recientes siento que ya la hemos vivido -murmura setsuna

-Luna, no puedes recuperar nuestras memorias, así podemos obtener información o mejor aún al recuperar nuestros recuerdos podremos obtener los poderes que teníamos en el milenio de plata- opina venus

-lo siento chicas no puedo hacerlo, ya hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos, dándoles algunos recuerdos pero no todos, lo…..

-chicas- una voz se escucha en la puerta todos se voltean a ver a la rubia llorando atonita que esta con su novio, todas las inners se sienten emotivas felizmente por verla, una sensación calidad inunda sus corazones al tenerla cerca pero también siente tristeza por la palidez del cuerpo de su amiga

-serena- la primera en hablar es rei que corriendo va a abrazarla seguido de mina amy y después lita que abraza a todas

Serena está llorando de felicidad, hace tiempo que vio a sus amigas reunidas, que su corazón se llena de alegría, no cree lo que ve, sus amigas , cuanto tiempo paso si tener este sentimiento, ella ama a todos pero ellas tienen un lazo especial, después de pensar las razones que están aquí, piensa lo peor ,ellas saben algo que me pasa y trata de alejarse pero no puede

Rei es la que se percata de las emociones de su amiga y se aparta

-chicas que gusto me da verlas de nuevo, porque no me avisaron haciendo un puchero- tratando de no pensar en eso y estar son sus amigas

-serena tonta- queríamos darte sorpresa- siguiéndole el juego que serena agradeció con la mirada

-rei porque eres tan mala conmigo- dramática la rubia que lita decide intervenir

-vamos no te pongas a llorar, mira te prepare algo voy por ella en la cocina, se aleja la peli castaña- yo te traje estos libros y le da una bolsa a serena que lo agarra- gracias amy- bueno yo te traje este álbum y mi nueva película- hoy mismo la veré- animada serena- bueno yo te traje esto y le un medallón que tiene un amuleto – gracias rei- los outers y Darién se quedan viendo a su princesa que hace tiempo que no ven ese brillo resplandeciente, y deciden dejar lo que empezaron por el momento con solo sentir esa calidez una vez más, saben que después ese resplandor podría perderse, un escalofrió corre por sus cuerpo solo pensarlo.

Después metida la noche serena misma decide cambiar el tema – chicas gracias me da gusto que estén aquí pero ….- lita la corta

-serena-le habla con una voz maternal, nosotras nos pusimos de acuerdo en llegar juntas porque ya terminamos lo que teníamos que hacer y mina tiene sus vacaciones largas

-si lita pero es extraño que vengan todas juntas—eso porque queríamos estar todas juntas para divertirnos, serena- amy es quien hablo esta vez

Pero…. Cuando llegue estaban hablando de lo que paso ayer verdad- todas la ven – asi es serena, haruka nos contó todo- no te preocupes nosotras te protegernos

-eso es lo que no quiero que ustedes deban enfrentar al enemigo por protegerme- serena viendo a haruka

-mira serena- nosotras somos tus guardianas, es nuestro deber- habla mina con voz firme- y no solo por eso sino porque eres nuestra amiga- para serena esas palabras eran un consuelo ante las dudas que esas pesadillas le atormentan y sonríe agradecida- aunque asi no me gusta- ni a nosotras nos gusta que estés protegiéndonos cuando nosotras debemos hacerlo- afirma rei

-ok- cabizbaja la rubia, todas miran a rei que estaba impactada, se suponía que ella iba a devolverle pero no paso- serena yooo- tranquila rei- estoy bien- antes que sigan cambia el tema escuche hace rato que querían los recuerdos yo puedo hacerlo

-¿en serio?- pregunta amy curiosa

-yo si puedo hacerlo con el cristal de plata podría, sé que son fuertes en el pasado y este enemigo es del pasado y no pudo contra ustedes pero ahora es más fuerte y ustedes debes serlo más aunque hayan recuperado su verdadera fuerza deben serlo aún más si algo.. Con un leve temblor de voz

Serena estas bien aún estas débil- dice Darién que viene llegando con su amada

\- estoy bien Darién- regalando una sonrisa a su novio, el pelinegro asiente no muy convencido pero opta por darle un beso en la cabeza

-aun no creo que sea bueno que lo hagas-

-tengo que hacerlo soy la única que puede o dime otra solución haruka viendo que no contesta tampoco las demás decide hacerlo-bien, chicas transfórmense, tu igual Darién

Todos ya transformados serena se transforma en princesa el cristal de plata hace su aparición y una frases en un idioma desconocido para los demás recita la princesa cuando el cristal resplandeces iluminando la sala bañándolas con su resplandor, las muchachas y el joven príncipe van recuperando la memoria aunque no todo pero lo suficiente; momentos después el brillo disminuye dejando a una serena cansada, ella ve como todo se pone negro cae inconsciente

-¡!Serena!- Gritan de coro

Mina corre junto a su amiga al igual que Endimión el cual la carga y la lleva al cuarto de rei, acostándola en la cama

Mercury y mars vaya a checarla, el aura de la princesa no es la misma es débil, uranus neptune y saturn verifiquen el área-

Dando órdenes la líder de las sailors todos se van sin poner objeción Júpiter se va la cocina a preparar te donde se destransforma y también prepara el desayuno regresa después de un rato de silencio llegan las outers

\- nos vigilan por un individuo-

\- ¿que? impactada lita-¿donde esta? Rápidamente su espíritu de batalla toma control de ella

uranus lo persiguió por un rato pero es muy escurridizo logro huir aunque muy asustado y herido por cierto, saturn puso un campo de energía para que no entren, estaré el pendiente con mi espejo, por si algo pasa- informa neptune

-bien eso nos da tiempo para ponernos de acuerdo en muchas cosas murmura pensativa, en eso sale mars y mercury

-la princesa esta descansando el desmayo fue producto de falta de energía, no puede utilizar el cristal de plata por mucho tiempo comunico mercury con semblante serio.

\- tiene razón en su cuerpo siento un aura que la está contaminado y no pude sacarle mucho ahora Endimión le está otorgando un poco de energía, por ahora es todo lo que se puede hacer

-otra vez esta pasando lo mismo y ahora ni siquiera mars puede sacarlo completamente parece que nos enfrentaremos otra vez contra el ahora s mas fuerte debemos ser fuertes para protegerla- decía setsuna con su característica calma y serena

Las chicas reunidas asienten con determinación

Desearía hacerle sufrirá ese maldito, arrepentirse por espiarnos, ni crea que esto se quedara así sería un buen calentamiento –

-pues yo no lo pienso así – neptune mirando a su compañera

\- eso lo discutiremos más tarde un rubor sale en las mejillas de las sailor del viento

Una risita se forma en los labios de la sailor del océano- no cambias con una mirada de complicidad a su compañera

Tose un poco poniéndose seria reanuda la conversación-Pensándolo bien ellos conocen nuestra identidad es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los vuelvan atacar

-Tiene razón Michiru debemos buscar un lugar uno que este aislado cómodo para entrenar y también para que no nos encuentren fácilmente le apoya júpiter

r- yo tengo el lugar perfecto, en ese lugar iba de vacaciones con mis padres decía saturn melancólica con los recuerdos que le traen-

, excelente Hotaru dice venus -bien esta decidido ahora veremos a la princesa

En el cuarto de rei estaba la pareja, Darién tenia agarrado la mano de su amada mirándola con ternura y preocupación pensando el porqué de su debilidad cuando tocan la puerta y entran las sailor, le informan la situación y el esta de acuerdo

Setsuna y yo nos quedaremos con ustedes mientras que las demás van a buscar lo necesario para llevarlo ahí

-bien, setsuna sabes algo sobre el futuro pregunta Darién preocupado – el futuro es incierto, a veces uno tiene asegurado el destino pero hay cosas mas fuertes que el destino mismo,

-que es mas fuerte que el destino pregunta darien con un hilo en la garganta

El amor príncipe el amor es mas poderoso, el pelinegro sonríe

-tienes razón- mi amor por ella es grande y cada obstáculo cada batalla nuestro amor vence, mas el de ella, el amor por los demás es su fortaleza, y debo ser fuerte por ella-

Setsuna le regala una sonrisa

\- asi es-

\- ella ha desafiado al destino muchas veces al igual que a la muerte, pero como dije hay algunas cosas que cambiaron al interferir la línea del tiempo, nose que cambiaria….lo siento,-

no te preocupes, podremos salir delante de esta viviendo el presente

-después de un rato una por una llegan al templo esperaron a que todas estén y saturn las transporta – cortando el tema

-después vendré por ustedes príncipe- ya que saturn era la única que sabía el paradero del lugar, las sailor se transportan después de unos momentos aparece saturn agarra las manos de los príncipes y los transporta

-Bien ya están todos, nos acomodaremos y mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento, saturn y neptune ya saben lo que tienen que hacer siempre alerta- las dos chicas afirman y salen a realizar su trabajo que es poner un campo de protección para que el enemigo no sienta las auras además que también sirve como escudo otros no podrán pasar la barrera tan fácilmente

-Ahora descansen- dice el pelinegro cargando a la rubia para llevarla a un cuarto, se destransforma

Y se instala, las chicas hacen lo mismo

Después de varias horas preparan algo de comer para el almuerzo

\- Hotaru ve a avisarle a Darién que ya está el almuerzo- grita lita a la niña que veía tv

-si-

La pequeña va a avisarle después de unos momentos regresa con él, los se sientan en los lugares vacíos, las chicas ven al chico que esta deprimido, después de comer en silencio también ellas están tristes por la salud de su amiga, todas se van menos setsuna que se queda con el chico cuando Darién decide romper el silencio

-por qué no despierta ya debería hacerlo-

-Debes calmarte ahora ella nos necesita fuertes- ella también lo es, es mejor que descanse ya que por lo que nos cuenta luna no duerme tal ves es por eso que no despierta -tranquilizándolo setsuna

-Lo siento, es que por lo que paso aquella vez… si vuelve a pasar no los soportaría, lo sabes solo porque mars lo sintió y fuimos capaces de llegar a tiempo….. Llevando sus mano a la cabeza sino… el.. el..-

-no, no lo menciones, ese está loco está obsesionado con ella -le corta haruka entrando, es claro que escucho la conversación,.-mira Darién no importa quién sea si lo vuelve a intentar no podrá hacerlo, lo juro - golpeando la pared

-calma haruka-

\- mira mañana empezaremos a entrenar y buscaremos una solución a lo que tiene serena ahora no podremos hacer nada más que descansar- opina lita

-tu igual podrías entrenar con nosotros claro si quieres recordando que el pasado los terrestres siempre fueron machistas- dice amy viednolo

El pelinegro tiene una risa nostálgica- vaya que las ocas han cambiado no ? Antes con mi comandantes siempre decíamos que ustedes no pueden ser guerreras ya son mujeres y ahora, ustedes me han salvado y mis comandantes no están, y soy débil, ni siquiera puedo utilizar el cristal dorado-

\- pero tienes razón-

\- entrenare con ustedes tragando su orgullo, lo hare gracias setsuna por escucharme, también a ti haruka- inclinándose un poco por respeto

\- iré a ver a serena – se despide el pelinegro desapareciendo por el pasillo.

En el sueño de serena se ve un cuarto elegante, una persona esta en el balcón viendo el hermoso planeta tierra

\- Endimión espero que estés bien- murmura serena triste, como siempre pasa cuando duerme, no puede despertar por si sola, solo queda esperar que alguien la despierte o que el causante de sus pesadillas la deje

-Hola hermosa sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos, me dejaste esperando mucho tiempo, por me apartas de ti con voz triste, no sabes cuánto te quiero ya cada vez más cerca la rubia se vira y se queda impactada al ver quién es el dueño de esa voz, empieza a salir lagrimas ahora ya no había dudas, era el, ella quería negar su existencia pero verlo, solo le paso a decir que es en verdad el volvió

\- no llores ya vez estoy aquí contigo y esta vez es para siempre y no sufrirás mas yo me encargare intento abrazarla pero ella lo evadió, porque me temes no hecho nada eh sido paciente-

-Paciente, me tienes controlada encerrada no me dejas en paz perturbas mi sueño

-que quieres que haga y lo hare pero que te que de claro tu eres mía, tus sueños son míos

– no soy tuya-

\- lo serás en poco tiempo

\- noo.. déjame ir con mis amigas con da…a no lo dice por temor al enojo del hombre,

-mira ellas están bien, claro si vienes conmigo no les hare daño cariño, para que veas que soy bueno contigo dame un beso y te dejare ir,

-Yo, por favor Ibrahim déjame ir-

\- te iras solo si me das un beso- señalando su mejilla,

Pero….

\- no hagas que me arrepienta, sabes lo que pasara si me enojo-

Ella asiente, duda unos instantes se acerca e intenta besar la mejilla pero el se vira capturando los labios de serena la cual se asusta trata de zafarse pero el la tiene sujetada fuerte, trata de hablar pero eso solo le abrió paso a la lengua aprovechando le devora la boca con fiereza, ella trata de utilizar las fuerzas pero como siempre algo le impide controlar su cuerpo, hasta que el decide se aparta.

-mmmm me encanto pero te lo prometí aunque me duela mucho dejarte ir pero se que nos veremos pronto hermosa- serena solo derrama lagrimas sabia que podía pasar esto, pero le era imposible no hacerlo cierra los ojos por el dolor que le causa esta situación entonces despierta mira alrededor no son las paredes del templo Hikawa es un lugar desconocido para ella se alarma, ve a su lado y observa a su príncipe, con solo verlo se siente tranquila, segura, viéndolo dormir junto a ella, perdóname Darién siente que una de sus manos esta entrelazada con su amado sonríe no quiere romper así que decide estar así por un buen rato, le encanta observarlo dormir.

El pelinegro se despierta al oír el ruido de la puerta abriéndose ve a su enamorada pero no aparece a su lado lo cual lo asusta rápidamente se reincorpora

-donde…- buen día Darién

Con el ceño fruncido Darién busca la dirección dónde provino esa voz al verla se tranquiliza

\- hola- murmuro embobado viendo a su princesa que estaba sentada en un mueble alado de la ventana, siempre se ve hermosa más cuando sonríe pensaba, después se pone serio

\- no puedes estar ahí, debes descansar-

\- no- negando rápidamente con la cabeza la joven rubia con semblante triste que asusta al pelinegro por la reacción

\- lo único que quiero es no dormir y además me muero de hambre –dice la chica; Darién sonríe, algo de lo que no cambia será el gusto por la comida, esa es mi chica piensa

-bueno estamos de suerte porque tu amiga y chef preferida te hizo un platillo delicioso que seguro te encantara-

\- pues vamos levantándose pero primero voy al baño, después de unos minutos los dos caminan hacia el comedor donde las demás están ,se escucha el cuchicheo aunque claro la voz de mina es la que sobresale

-¡Chicas! Déjenme algo -dejando a Darién rápido toma un lugar

\- la dormilona regreso-

– por lo menos no soy gruñona - devolviéndole el sarcasmo al la chica de cabello negro

\- que fue lo que dijiste!- alzando su voz con una vena palpitando en la frente, la rubia ya iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida.

\- chicas no peleen por favor- lita tratando de tranquilizar a las dos amigas, aunque por una parte está feliz que siga siendo la misma serena ya extrañaba esos comentarios, Mientras ellas discuten mina aprovecha para agarrar un pedazo de pan la cual lo ve serena

\- eso es mío mina, ya comiste dos y yo solo uno justificándose

\- pero yo quería agarrarlo primero solo porque ella- señalando a rei- estaba diciendo cosas

\- cosas que son verdades -contraataca rei que también está feliz por verla recuperada aunque un poco.

\- mira puedo hacerte más si quieres- dice lita para calmar la pequeña discusión que ya es costumbre

\- mira para que no se peleen mejor yo lo agarro decía la pelinegra

\- oyyeeeee exclaman las dos al mismo tiempo que rei se los arrebata en un rápido movimiento lo mete a su boca las dos rubia hacen un puchero

\- Rei porque eres tan mala llora- la rubia que se abraza con su amiga rubia.

-yo solo quería ayudar- encogiendo los hombros tratando de no reír mientras come a gusto

Los demás están con una gota estilo anime con risas nerviosas, felices por el ambiente en el que están hace tiempo que no conviven de esa manera, asi se la pasaron durante el resto de la mañana.

En un lugar en las afueras de Tokio

En una mansión camina de un lado a otro dentro de un salón mientras que otra persona se mantenía alejado por temor al enojo del que lo llamo- como que desaparecieron, te dije claramente que no las perdieras de vista.- lo se per tu princesa hablando con un poco de sarcasmo les devolvió la memoria, y además la que me quito la vida- con voz llena de rencor con miedo – me descubrió y me estaba persiguiendo como crees que reaccionaria

-Eres un inútil ¡– grito molesto ya te dije que ahora somos más fuertes que antes, idiota! no quiero más errores encuéntralas-

\- El plan está funcionando muy pronto podré hacerla mía, pero aún falta quitarle energía fue capaz de utilizar el cristal de plata-

\- debo hacerlo rápido pronto la visitare pensándolo bien sonríe-

\- pienso que ellas saben quién eres-

\- tienes razón, puede ser pero no te conocen bueno aun no te han visto por las scout así que todavía tenemos esa ventaja pero muy pronto lo sabrán

\- te daré más poder, espero que lo sepas utilizar no falles, no vuelvas hasta tener noticias de su paradero acercándose al Joseph le toca el pecho con un poder oscuro que rodea la mano del pelinegro traspasa al cuerpo

\- Joseph ahora con seguridad y determinación renovada se despide y va a cumplir con su misión encomendada.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada los derechos de sailor Moon pertenecen a naoko takeuchi.

Gracias a todos lo que siguen esta historia, me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo aunque me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa de esta historia. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto seguido pero debido a mis estudios en la Univ. creo que tardare más en actualizar aunque ya tengo 10 capítulos terminados

Capitulo 3

En el escondite de las sailor

Las chicas están sentadas en la sala conversando después del almuerzo excepto por tres personas que en ese momento hacían su recorrido en el patio trasero buscando algún indicio del enemigo les haya seguido pero por el momento aun no hay indicios que demuestren lo contrario

-setsuna que crees que le pasa a nuestra princesa, la noto ausente y preocupada – pregunta Hotaru mientras caminan por la orilla donde termina el terreno que es bastante amplia con árboles grandes en los alrededores

-así es Hotaru- murmura haruka pensativa recordando viejos tiempos se detiene mirando al cielo buscando respuestas, las dos también se han detenido viendo e instándole a setsuna y ella empieza a hablar

-te voy a contar lo que paso en el milenio de plata mientras te encontrabas lejos en ese entonces cumpliendo con tu misión; el enemigo que ahora enfrentamos se llama Ibrahim el hermano menor del príncipe Endimión

\- ¿el hermano del príncipe fue un enemigo? – pregunta sorprendida y más curiosa por esa historia

-él tiene una extraña obsesión por la princesa desde que yo recuerde, es tanto su obsesión que…. Casi perdemos a la princesa- suspira triste al recordar esos sucesos horribles

-extraña dice?- exaltada, ese malnacido, ese – haruka se calma cuando ve a Hotaru con los ojos inexpresivos y luego su mirada a setsuna que le sus ojos le dicen que debería calmarse y lo hace

\- el….. el tiene una enferma obsesión por la princesa, dirigiéndose a Hotaru

-¿Por qué?- ¿que pasó en ese entonces?- pregunta, no puede creer que alguien cercano y aún más de sangre al príncipe sea capaz de ser algo así- opina la pequeña al ver los ojos tristes de setsuna, se da cuenta que fue grave, ahora mas interesada en saber la historia

\- nosotras de haber sospechado aunque sea un poco sobre lo que haría Él no hubiéramos permitido lo que paso pero no volverá a ocurrir –decida a proteger a su princesa no causarle más daño pausa un momento mirando hacia el paisaje ida en sus recuerdos por lo que su rostro revela no es algo bueno cuando suspira y mira a la pequeña que paciente espera el relato

Flashback

Dos príncipes están en conferencia con la reina, los dos se ven fuertes, apuestos galanes que todas las mujeres de la galaxia y más allá codician la atención de los apuestos príncipes parados frente a la reina pero el más grande es el que habla, la reina se pone de pie e invita a su hija hacer lo mismo, ambos hombres se acercan a saludarlas dando un beso en su mano, los dos príncipes no podían apartar la vista de la princesa, y la princesa inmediatamente decide hacerse amiga de los dos por su calidez que emanan

Fin flashback

Después de fortificar la alianza de la luna y la tierra los príncipes a veces solos visitaban la luna con la princesa esperando recibirlos ya que le encantaba pasear con ellos acompañadas ahora por sus senshi y ellos por sus generales dando una amistad, sin embrago la princesa y el hermano mayor empezaron a verse más de amistad pero aun sabían de esos sentimientos.- comenta setsuna recordando, Hotaru espera paciente por el relato

Flashback

Una rubia caminaba en el jardín con dos de sus amigas platicando alegremente sobre cosas de chicas, cuando un sirviente se acerca haciendo una reverencia

\- majestad el príncipe Ibrahim solicita verle- la rubia sorprendida – en un momento estaré, el sirviente se retira- poruq te sorprendes serenity- pregunta amy que noto su reaccion

\- nada malo solo el me dijo que llegaría en 4 días, chicas después les veo, veré que paso- nunca llega tarde o temprano los hermanos por lo cual extraño a la princesa

-anda nosotras iremos a ver a los nuevos guardias que llegaron- dice júpiter

-en serio- mostrando su mirada picara la rubia

-así es- murmura roja mercury- las dos chicas no tardan en burlarla

-bueno mejor les dejo, luego me dicen como les fue-se despide la rubia Mientras se encamina rumbo al salón de visitas

-mejor dicho…."luego me diran con son" - pincha júpiter- la rubia ríe alejándose, como la conocen muy bien

El ojiverde paseaba ansioso e inquieto por ver a la princesa, uranus y venus pasaron por el salón y vieron a el príncipe y pasaron a saludarlo, el rápidamente las despacho como pudo educadamente, después de que se vayan se pone aun más impaciente

\- porque no vienes hace rato que estoy aquí y no llega, hasta que siente su calidez formando una sonrisa contento se voltea para ver a la mujer que está en sus pensamientos la mira con adoración mientras se acerca –

-hola hermosa-

\- hola Ibrahim, ya te dije que me digas serenity, no hermosa parece que esa palabra se larga mucho cuando lo dices- conteniendo una risita

-te queda mejor hermosa pero serena es muy bonito- coquetea el muchacho

\- ya cambiando de tema me dijiste que en cuatro días llegarías que paso- haciendo un gesto para que le siga

-Como sabes que paso algo- a veces asusta que sepas las cosas antes de saber que paso- fingiendo estar sorprendido

\- oye no exageres es lógico pensar algo así cuando falta días para la reunión- se sienta en el mueble y el después

\- bien acertaste tuvimos un pequeño conflicto con los reyes de la galaxia Meria pero no te preocupes solo es cuestión de que yo esté ahí para que se arregle- confiado el muchacho

\- tengo que partir pronto por eso vine a despedirme ,el viaje será largo y nose cuanto tiempo estaré fuera

-oh entiendo si hay algo que pueda hacer solo dilo tenemos buenas amistades con ellos- habla con sinceridad la chica

\- no, déjame a mi arreglarlo esto es pequeño, solo como un bien príncipe debo hacer frente al problema y no dejaría que una dama se presente en este tipo de situaciones, peor aun que me ayude a este que es mi responsabilidad- serio el chico

La muchacha ríe negando la cabeza- algún día lograrás ver los entrenamientos de las sailor y cambiaras tus pensamientos sobre las mujeres, el ojiverde frunce el ceño –no creo que sus entrenamientos sean más fuertes que los de la tierra y es una lástima que no se permite ver los entrenamientos- para que vea lo que tanto presume tus guardianas, mas júpiter pero nosotros somos fuertes- presumido el chico, serenity solo sonríe y niega la cabeza ", machista" piensa

\- bueno me tengo que ir, me mandas saludos a tu madre y en la reunión sea muy provechoso para ambos reinos- poniéndose de pie y le da un beso en la mano

-no la vas a esperar- era más afirmación que pregunta lo cual hace un puchero

-asi es, vengo con prisa, me hubiera gustado estar más contigo pero soy un hombre ocupado hermosa- aun agarrando su mano

.-ve con cuidado y que la diosa Selene te acompañe, saludos a tus padres y a Endimión- al decir el ultimo la chica se sonroja levemente al recordar al hermano

el muchacho se tensa al escuchar a su hermano la mira a sus ojos y ve un brillo cuando lo menciona, lo cual no le agrado nada

-Volveré lo más pronto que me pueda permitir se acerca y le da una beso cerca de las comisura de sus labios, la cual serena se percata de ese acercamiento pero inocente piensa que fue un accidente pero le incomodo un poco rápido desecha esos pensamiento mientras que el hombre piensa lo contrario piensa sobre el beso pero menos un beso de amistad.

Fin flashback

Como te dijo setsuna no pudimos verlo antes, si yo estuviera cuando pasó el incidente o desde el primer día que me percatara esto no hubiera pasado- cerrando los puños la rubia de cabellos cortos haruka

-no se pudo hacer nada, aunque no estuvieras o todas juntas jamás pensamos que es lo que iba a pasar – opina la peliverde viéndola pero haruka no quiso devolver la mirada, setsuna suspira y vuelve a la historia

 **Flashback**

Paso un año desde que el príncipe se fue, Endimión al fin supo de sus sentimiento y se le declaro a la princesa que al escucharlo lloro de felicidad aceptando, por parte de la madre dijo que ya era hora de que se hicieran novios,

El príncipe llega a al palacio solicitando ver a la princesa cuando ve a venus y corre a alcanzarla le llama muy ansioso

-venus, llévame con la princesa- ordena el muchacho

la rubia frunce el ceño sorprendida por el tono al voltear y darse cuenta de quién es decide no mandarlo a la…,por la forma de pedir pero se recupera pensando que tiene prisa pero aun así no deja de dar sus característicos comentarios

\- mucho gusto verte de nuevo , yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar dice venus sarcástica

\- disculpe venus pero quiero verla- un poco desesperado, venus piensa que es porque no le ha visto o quiere decir una noticia

-no hay problema por lo de la disculpa, ella está ocupada con tu hermano en el jardín y no creo que le guste que los interrumpan- picarona la rubia

\- mi hermano? Que hace ella con él?- eh?- sorprendido el muchacho

\- Él es su novio, pensé que lo sabias- mirándolo incrédula que no lo sepa

-todo el mundo lo sabe, no has hablado con el- confundida de que no lo sabe

el chico enojado e incrédulo se exalta

\- QUE!- No es su novio yo soy el que se casara con ella es MIA, MIA- grita furioso

mina ya no entiende que pasa pero trata de mantener el orden ya que algunos guardias se pusieron tensos al ver la explosión del chico algo no esta bien con el pero como sabe que es un buen muchacho piensa que es un mal entendido; además de como se atrevió a grítale y molesta por cómo se refirió a su amiga y princesa como un objeto de su posesión, pensado que esta estresado o algo así trata de calmarlo

\- en eso aparece mars enojada por los gritos que según ella se escucha por todo el castillo

\- bájale a tu tono Ibrahim y para que lo sepas serenity no es nada tuyo solo son amigos claramente había escuchado lo último.

-Quiero verla, necesito verla- exclama nervioso y enojado ya estaba sudando sus manos avanzo dos pasos antes que venus y mars lo agarraran del brazo él iba a zafarse pero lo pensó mejor opta por no hacerlo. Sobretodo mars que ve el aura del chico y ve que está molesto y dolido, siente casi pena por el muchacho pero aun así no es justificación para armar un escandalo

\- calma es mejor que te clames y este rollo lo aclaren entre los tres-, le hace un gesto a un sirviente y él se acerca

A sus órdenes mmi señora- reverencia el sirviente

\- dile a Júpiter que acompañe al príncipe donde la princesa nosotras debemos ir a la reunión

El sirviente va a cumplir la orden, un minuto más tarde el ojiverde y la castaña caminaban hasta llegar al jardín cuando vieron a los príncipes dándose un beso, enfurecido y dolido aprieta sus puños logra avanzar dos pasos cuando es detenido por una mano sosteniendo firmemente su brazo era Júpiter

\- debes tranquilizarte- añade con dulzura a que es obvio porque esta así

\- déjame- susurra cabizbajo, la castaña siente pena por el chico asiente y quita la fuerza de su brazo cuando nota que ya no tiene fuerzas el chico como para hacer una escena esperando a que lo entendiera pero era todo lo contrario

– estoy bien- solloza limpiando sus lagrima con el dorso de las otra mano -cuando? Cuando sucedió- y salió un sollozo, lita conmovida suspira y mira a la pareja sentados a espaldas de ellos a cierta distancia

-hace como tres meses que el se le declaro pero hace tiempo que los dos sentían algo, lo siento- mientras hablaba la chica ; saca un cuchillo de su funda que esta en su cinturón con cuidado para que la senshi no lo note lo cual hace con éxito, la joven alta no se percata ya que se queda viendo a la pareja

De un momento a otro el cuchillo entraba en el estómago de su acompañante mientras que su otra mano tapa la boca de la chica para evitar que grite

Ella trata de forcejear pero siente que su energía se escapa de su cuerpo instantáneamente rápido pierde el sentido, el muchacho la arrastra llevándola cerca detrás de un arbusto, ve que nadie está alrededor

-bien ahora por lo que regrese- murmura el pelinegro

La rubia siente algo una sensación de peligro, siente que una de las senshi esta peligro y dolor se instala en el pecho, su instinto le dice que debe ver a júpiter , se voltea siguiendo su instinto pero ya era demasiado tarde ve a una sombra de un sujeto que le clavaba una daga en la espalda del pelinegro

Impactada y en shock solo veía como su amado caía; ella no reacciona rápido cuando siente un golpe en su nuca y todo era oscuridad,

-duerme princesa, después de que despiertes podrás ver el mundo de otro modo a lado mío- susurra Ibrahim

\- mi amada- viéndola con adoración con cuidado la carga dándose la vuelta ve con desprecio a su hermano tirado, un charco de sangre se tiñe el suelo alrededor del príncipe caído

– Es mía que te quede claro hermano- con un tono cargado de odio escucha ruido de unos pasos acelerando

-kuzo-

–Malditas scouts ya saben- molesto pero después se forma un sonrisa en sus labios y se teleransporta junto con la princesa inconsciente

Este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores pero me gusto poder dejarlo aquí

Hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

Este recuerdo que narra setsuna es antes de lo sucedido con beryl, más adelante se los podre explicar ya que lo tenía preparado.

Estoy muy agradecida de poder ver que les haya gustado mucho la historia y eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, esta historia como se darán cuenta es algo fuerte así me gusto plantearla, la idea de hacerlo me vino de un sueño y dije porque no plasmarlo en una historia, y porque no en una de mis anime favorito que es sailor Moon

Los personajes de sailor Moon son derechos de la autora naoko takeuchi

capitulo 4

Las sailor cuando sintieron que algo paso a su compañera rápido, temerosas iniciaron su búsqueda pero cuando sintieron la sensación que su princesa corría peligro para luego su aura desapareció se alarmaron al igual en pocos minutos todos en el palacio ya estaban enterados.

Búsquenla por todo el reino- exclama la reina detrás de ella esta luna y Artemis siguiéndole los pasos, la reina ya ha sido informada de la desaparición de su hija, sailor júpiter y del ataque al príncipe, enojada y desesperada ya que todo eso ocurrió en su planeta, en su reino, su palacio.

Un momento antes Ella teniendo una reunión con sus consejeros cuando sintió la desesperación de su hija, se puso de pie inmediatamente al dar un paso sintió como dejo de sentirla se tambaleo sobre sus pies luna vino a ayudarla dándole una mano para que se aferre

-¿majestad? Pregunta confundida

-oh luna, mi hija- angustiada la reina viendo a su consejera

\- no la puedo sentir debo buscarla- luna asiente preocupada y Artemis se adelanta sale corriendo a saber la situación, las dos mujeres salen del salón

-llama a los guardias y envía a las senshi a buscar y hacer todo lo que puedan- luna alejándose para cumplir de su misión.

Menos de un minuto sailor venus llego a dar un informe de su hija y Júpiter desaparecidas, y el príncipe herido.

-Puede ser que Júpiter este con ella protegiéndola, no le pasara nada mientras ella este- opina mercury a venus que buscan en los extensos jardines del palacio buscando pistas

-lo sé, pero hay algo me dice que no están juntas- mercury también lo piensa así que opta por no decir nada y mirando su computadora señalando algo entres esos arbustos a una distancia considerable al oeste

Ahora sentada en su trono con su rostro sin expresión viendo a los guardias de alto rango

-busquen en todo, el palacio, el reino, en el planeta, en la galaxia si es necesario busquen a júpiter y a mi hija- ordena con voz de autoridad, ahora no bebe flaquear debe dar seguridad a sus súbditos- con elegancia los despide ya ahora camina con luna hacia un salón en busca de una persona que tiene la esperanza de saber algo de su hija desaparecida sin rastros de su paradero hace que su control flaquee desesperada llega donde está la sailor de fuego concentrada tenia cerrado sus ojos pero no fue impedimento para que la reina la sacara de su concentración

\- rei – la llama con voz firme pero con dulzura implora -¿dime dónde esta?

\- lo siento majestad pero no puedo sentirla- comunica mars responde con un susurro, sudor cae en su rostro elegantemente signo de la concentración y esfuerzo por buscar a su princesa y amiga

-aun no hay rastro de Júpiter intentare llegar a e… las dos se ven interrumpidas cuando un soldado llega corriendo haciendo rápido una reverencia les comunica

\- majestad encontraron a sailor Júpiter… está herida- informa agitadamente el soldado que llega corriendo

-que ¡cómo es posible – exclama luna, la reina ya se aleja con el guardia al paradero de la senshi del trueno; mars rápidamente se pone de pie, las damas van al cuarto donde tienen a la guardiana atendiéndola

\- que fue lo que pasó- pregunta mars a mercury que se encontraba ayudando a los médicos a atender a su amiga

\- nose lo que paso, la encontramos en ese estado entre los arbustos del jardín, a 40 metros más precisos de donde estaba el príncipe pero…. La princesa sigue desaparecida –

-como pudo pasar esto- pregunta rei preocupada y furiosa por no poder predecirlo

-¿quién o quienes pudieron hacer esto? Pregunta la reina a quien sea que le conteste algo-

-Nadie sabía que esto pasaría, ¿quién es y cómo entro al castillo?, se supone que es seguro- pregunta pensativa mercury que no deja de atender a la morena

-¿el príncipe ya despertó?- pregunta la reina

-aun no, el príncipe tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y una herida de arma blanca en la espalda que casi perfora el pulmón derecho- ahora mismo sus guardianes lo llevan a la tierra a que sane, parece que su tierra puede tener más oportunidad que aquí- anuncia amy a la reina

-ya veo por lo visto tengo que tener una reunión con los reyes de la tierra por esta situación- un suspiro cansado sale de la reina que solo pensar los problemas que traerían a ambos planetas por esto

-por ahora solo nos queda lita para que tengamos información a menos que tampoco ella sepa que es lo que paso- comenta amy

\- así es, Debemos esperar a que lita despierte para que nos diga que es lo que sabe, es todo lo que podemos hacer ahora- dice mina acercándose a ellas con la mirada seria enfocada a su amiga acostada en la cama después dirige su mirada a rei

\- esperar es lo último que quiero- murmura rei, las cuatro mujeres enfocan la vista a la castaña que postrada en la cama inconsciente, la reina se acerca y toca la frente de la senshi herida un resplandor blanco hace presente. Después de unos momentos la reina la deja, tomo mucho de mí pero con esto deberá despertar pronto, iré a preparar una conferencia con la tierra, las senshis preocupadas solo ven que desaparece por la puerta junto con luna

Caminando por unas calles del pueblo ve una persona que ella sabe que es importante para ella pero no sabe quién es, no sabe dónde está el pueblo no es conocido solo sabe que por la estructuras pertenece a la tierra, la persona se acerca más pero no puede ver su cara es como una sombra que protege sus rasgos solo puede saber que es un hombre frunciendo el ceño espera que se le acerque. De pronto empieza a sentir algo dentro de ella como un no sabe parece como un sentimiento que se hace fuerte mientras mira esta persona se hace más fuerte, porque será, creo que debo quererlo

-Pero yo ya quiero a….-

-No sé….¿a quién quiero? Se pregunta el me hace sentir así de esa forma, entonces al quiero? viendo que está a unos pasos quiere ver sus cara y lo hace ve a esa persona que la abraza

Me encanta ese abrazo pero siento que falta algo piensa la chica. La sigue abrazando ella cada vez se pierde más su mente como que se nubla intentando, ve como el rostro del chico se acerca intenta besarla, su cuerpo su mente le pide hacerlo pero hay algo le dice que no, no es el que ama, no es él quiere

 _-no es el-_

-no, por favor suéltame- ruega el sujeto la suelta confundido y vuelve hacer los mismo pero ella no le deja

-entiende yo amo a alguien rápidamente su mente viene imágenes de un apuesto muchacho viéndola con ojos zafiros y no verdes sonriendo-

-Endimión-

El sujeto desaparece como humo por el viento y ella empieza a aclarar su mente

 _-Endimión_ -

Ibrahim sentando a un costado de la cama quitando la mano de la frente de la rubia dormir frunce el ceño confundido y molesto, agarra su mano masajeándolo adolorido

-Maldito Endimión no puedo controlar su mente no puedo hacer que lo olvides después sonríe- no importa mientras este conmigo todo estará bien

-Bueno yo iré a ver si puedo hacer algo buscando su aura- rei se despide con un gesto y sale de la habitación dejando a las dos senshis velar por su amiga amy teclea con la computadora viendo algo que es capaz de ver pero aún no hay nada mientras que venus pensativa viendo al techo

En la Tierra

En el escondite del hermano del príncipe

Serena se despierta entrecerrando sus ojos sintiendo un dolor terrible en la cabeza aturdida y desorientada pero eso no evita que sienta unas manos acariciándola su mejilla enviando un escalofrió por su cuerpo trata de enfocar su vista, al fin logra divisar a la persona que está junto a ella, eso la deja más desorientada, se mueve y se da cuenta que no puede mover sus manos

-hola hermosa- sonriente el muchacho mirándola con ternura

\- eh!... donde estoy…..que hag…. Rápidamente en su mente pasa las imágenes de lo que paso en el jardín, Endimión haciendo bromas sobre su cabello, Endimión dándole un beso, Endimión y su abrazo, ese dolor en el pecho por una de sus senshis la princesa cierra los ojos que empieza a soltar lágrimas, el dolor se hace notar en su corazón, viendo caer a su amado, el recuerdo hace que cierre los ojos ahogando un sollozo

\- Endimión –susurra lagrimas empiezan a salir

Júpiter- ella estará bien? Se pregunta la cabeza le duele tanto por todo esas sensaciones, ella debe estar bien ya no siento ese dolor pero Endimión, a él lo vi caer piensa confundida

Tranquila- murmura el muchacho pero ella solo lo escucha perdida en sus pensamientos

-oh no- él está herido hay que ayudarlo- tratando de levantarse pero solo su cabeza logra levantar no tiene fuerzas y siente mareos un dolor ounzante se hace mas fuerte que sale un gemido. Después de un momento vuelve a hablar

-Alguien lo ataco debemos ir….. Hay que salvarlo- solloza histérica sin percatarse de la cara de su captor al oír el nombre de su hermano. La chica Trata de moverse pero no puede

\- no te quedes ahí parado ayúdame debemos salir- checa porque no puede mover sus manos esta encadenada de las muñecas

-Perdona por pegarte pero no podía permitir que sus sucias manos de el te siguieran tocando- sin contestar a sus peticiones con el ceño fruncido bajando su cabeza como tímido por lo que ha hecho se aleja dando vueltas nervioso

-QUE no me escuchaste… tu Herman- en instantes la rubia empieza a unir las piezas con las palabras que dijo

-Tu… tu fuiste- murmura atónita no sabe qué hacer tiene un montón de emociones incapaz de creer que haga eso a su propio hermano, rápidamente la ira forma en las cara de la rubia

-Que hiciste.. QUE HICISTE- exclama sorprendida y furiosa el la agarra sus manos poniéndolas firmes, notando que le hacían daño las cadenas, mientras ella forcejea sin éxito sanado fuerzas de quien sabe donde

–Suéltame- moviendo tratando de zafarse de pero no es inútil cada vez se ponía más débil, ¿Por qué?...¿Por qué? Piensa tengo mucho sueño debo salir de aquí

– Suéltame- murmura sus ojos se sienten pesados parpadea enfocándose en quedarse despierta

-¿que me has hecho? – susurra con lágrimas en los ojos

El solo la mira dolido suelta las manos porque ya no hay movimientos bruscos de serena

\- Cálmate- extendiendo su mano para tocar su frente!

Nooo- no me toques— repugnancia es lo que siente pero logra que no lo toque

\- calma no te alteres o te harás daño- con voz triste o preocupado

-no me digas que me calme como te atreviste- traicionada con miedo a lo que podía pasar a su novio, no sabe que paso con él, al que Júpiter

\- las cadenas te maltrataran esas muñecas finas hermosa- ahora con un poco más alto la voz

\- por favor suéltame, solloza –por Selene es tu hermano- ya no le quedan fuerzas pero solo por su miedo y enojo la mantienen despierta

Te puedes tranquilizar- al escuchar a su hermanos de los labios de su "prometida" hace que le hierva la sangre de celos y odio pero trata de calmarse

-tengo que saber que está bien, Endimión- llora con ojos cerrados la rubia

Al oír que menciona otra vez a su hermano no se controló esta vez – quieres saber porque!- le grita hace una pausa pasando las manos por su cabello tratando de calmarse suspira, tomado lentas respiraciones cerrando los ojos, cuando los abre esta más calmado le toca su mano

\- porque él no es para ti, en cambio yo sii, te amo y el solo te quiere como premio - con un tono de desprecio

– _el no- él no te merece_ -

-nos quiere separar, se supone que cuando yo regresara nos íbamos a casar- le reclama dolido porque según el ella lo esperaba con amor y devoción al escuchar lo último serena

\- que! Nosotros…. –¿Qué?- volvió a repetir tal vez el golpe en la cabeza le está jugando mala pasada y no escucho bien o si era que estaba a punto de derrumbarse, si, eso debe ser piensa

- _no es cierto-_

-De que hablas-

-nos íbamos a casar tu eres mía con la mirada en su cara después en su cuerpo-mía- susurra

– ¡Que!- es una pesadilla eso debe ser piensa cada vez que quiere invocar a sus senshi no puede, porque se pregunta, creo que estoy muy débil para siquiera utilizarlo se queja

\- Tu eres mía-

\- como puedes decir eso yo no te pertenezco, yo amo a Endimión jamás te di motivos para que pienses eso mucho menos para casarnos- mas confundida que nada, su amigo ahora piensa que yo , que lo amo, no puede estar pasando esto,

 _-es una locura-_

El solo sonríe- ohhh claro que lo harás de eso me encargo yo y escucha bien no vuelvas a decir que lo amas, él te utiliza yo no- no deja que la rubia contestara se marcha rápidamente dejando a serena atónita con este giro de los acontecimientos

-Esto es un error-

Piensa el poco tiempo antes que el sueño la venciera, que él esté diciendo incoherencias, el necesitaba ayuda pronto no era seguro para ella estar cerca de él de eso estaba segura, piensa que hare?

\- que hare-

\- Endimión- fue lo último que pensó antes que cayera en oscuridad

En el palacio lunar

Una chica abre los ojos escucho a alguien decir su nombre le era familiar hasta que instantes reconoció la voz de sus amiga, sonríe, parpadea un poco aturdida tratando de saber cómo llego hasta ahí, la llaman otra vez cambia su rostro a una de preocupación y miedo sus ojos se vuelven furiosos, la princesa está en peligro trata de levantarse pero una mano no la permite

\- ibrah…. Él fue… -no te esfuerces mucho- tranquila con un tono suave que hace que la chica asiente respira

\- mina, fue Ibrahim… el Ibrahim-con voz ronca pero audible tratando de que le crean

-es todo nosotros nos encargaremos- creyéndole al instante ya sospechaba que él era

-pero- tratando de levantarse, otra vez la empujan suavemente en la cama la rubia da una mirada a amy preguntándole si es necesario sedarla sabe cómo es terca la senshi cuando siente que falla y quiere reparar el error más si es cuando es la protección de serenity, amy niega con la cabeza parada a lado de la puerta de la habitación estéril

-no- con voz autoritaria, nosotras nos haremos cargo te necesitamos bien confía en nosotras le sonríe

\- lo siento no pude….. – culpable por no poder hacer algo en ese momento

-no digas nada- le corta las palabras sailor venus

\- ella está bien? Pregunta esperanzada que solo ella haya salido lastimado y ese desgraciado haya huido o algo así, mira suplicante a su amiga que por su mirada hace que caiga en pedazos su esperanza

-se la llevo, aún no sabemos a dónde- habla con frustración y enojo

-debemos ir a buscarla- tratando de levantarse dispuesta a buscarla hasta el fin de la galaxia o el universo si es necesario, una mano le impide nuevamente hacerlo frustrada

-no, tu trasero se queda aquí hasta que amy decida que estés en condición de acompañarnos- con tono de que no acepta discusión alguna, lita resopla enojada, pero acepta la orden de su líder

-bien- apretando los puños dejando sus nudillos blancos frustrada por no poder hacer algo o haber hecho algo para impedir esta situación horrible, siente la culpabilidad la responsabilidad de fallar como senshi y como amiga

-entendemos, sabemos que lo harías pero esto a todas nos dejó…..- Mueve su cabeza mirando al techo pensando; la morena alta cierra los ojos recordando los hechos anteriores pensando como paso esto

-nadie sabía que iba a ocurrir esto- suspira dirige la mirada a la senshi del trueno, viendo sus facciones, sabe que se siente culpable, conoce muy bien a su amiga

\- no te atormentes ahora descansa la recuperaremos- con determinación en los ojos de la rubia las dos se despiden y sale la rubia la de cabellos azules que permaneció todo el tiempo callada del cuarto pensando en toda la situación.

-Tenemos que llamarlas para la búsqueda es nuestra prioridad encontrarla cuanto antes- la rubia asiente sabe que es necesario que las otras regresen, nuestra mayor prioridad es la princesa, nuestra amiga

-hazlo, pero menos a ella – afirma la rubia, la senshi de la sabiduría asiente sabiendo a quien no debía llamar

Esto no lo esperaba susurra para si misma pensativa parada en el pasillo - después reanuda su paso para alcanzar a su compañera.

Escondite en algún lugar en la tierra

-ya regrese, fui al castillo a buscar unas cosas que necesitamos aquí, este será nuestro hogar - señalándolo con su dedo alrededor mientras se acerca a la cama de serenity feliz al verla con toda su hermoso rostro, sus ojos resplandecientes que desde la primera vez que la vio sintió una calidez

-por ahora es nuestro, mientras las cosas se ponen más suaves en el reino pero si no se pone bien encontrare un lugar de hecho de tengo una en mente- pensativo

\- hermosa- acercándose para darle un beso pero ella lo evade volteando su cara; el muchacho se enfurece pero decide no forzarla, y se queda sentado a un lado de la cama vigilándola

-en unos minutos te daré de comer- agarra su mano pálida de la rubia que ella trata de zafarse pero es en vano por culpa de esas cadenas

-por favor, detén esta locura, te perdono pero déjame ir, se que no quieres hacer esto, sé que quieres a tu hermano- suplica con ojos llorosos

-ya te dije que NO- molestándose la agarra fuerte de los brazos

\- mi hermano te arrebato de mi lado, siempre él aunque me cuidaba, decía que me quería, pero no es cierto el solo me quiere para sus propósitos y también a ti- con los ojos perdidos como si se repitiera a el mismo

Serena se asusta y se confunde pero no vuelve a decir nada para no complicar las cosas es claro que el chico está mal; el joven príncipe le acaricia su mejilla y ella se aparta

\- porque te apartas, con el bien que te dejabas que te abrace- molesto por la reacción le agarra su cara fuerte y la besa a la fuerza ella trata de quitárselo de encima pero es inútil pasa el tiempo y para el muchacho se vuelve más intenso aunque la chica no quiera… serena siente dolor que hace un gemido de dolor, Ibrahim se aparta serena siente su labio adolorido su sabor es a hierro sangre, ha mordido su labio

-lo siento…perdona tu a mi es que no aguanto, me vuelves loco- viéndola con deseo

\- porque me siento débil- ignorando lo que dice el hombre tratando de cambiar de tema

\- Porque estoy drenando tu energía que es muy buena y deliciosa aparte de que no tengas lo suficiente para escaparte y cuando me ames con el tiempo te lo dejare de drenar- comentándolo como si fuera un tema del clima, serena no lo puede creer

-¿Que? no puedes hacer esto- ahora ya sabe porque está débil e incapaz de dar una señal a sus senshis

– No insistas que no me retractare – suspira tratando de controlarse, que ahora es muy difícil tener el control

noooo como me paso esto piensa la chica tratando de pensar en cómo zafarse viendo que él está muy cerca, tiene miedo de que pase algo malo, es peligroso piensa

– Quiero ir al baño- susurra con miedo viéndolo, el pelinegro suspira cansado

\- está bien si prometes no escaparte- ella asiente tratando de controlarse observa como le liberan las manos se soba las muñecas por lo incomodo que estaban, las tiene un poco maltradas y rojas

\- trata de calmarse pero no puede, necesita saber cómo sigue Endimión

\- déjame ir- lloriquea mientras Ibrahim la ayuda a air al baño pero es ignorada

\- por favor- suplica

-nooo. No te dejare- ve al baño antes de que te amarre otra vez- no estoy bien por favor déjame seguir yo sola no hace nada

-bien pero date prisa-

Con trabajo, mientras ella se detiene a abrir la puerta se voltea a ver la puerta que sale del cuarto, ve el pasillo de la casa y de ahí esta el camino para la salida

Espero que les haya gustado de este capítulo, espero que me pueda explicar bien y si no entienden algo pregunten con gusto les responderé

Hasta la próxima

Perdón si hay errores ortográficos


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten

Este capítulo tiene un poco contenido violento, ya están avisados

Los personajes de sailor Moon son derechos de la autora naoko takeuchi

Capítulo 5

-Maldita sea como es posible que no la hayamos encontrado, ya ha pasado un día – exclama la castaña sentada en su cama molesta por no poder hacer algo

\- mañana llegan las outers, es mejor que las esperemos- trata de calmarla venus sentada a lado de la cama a ella tampoco le gusta esperar pero no debe apresurarse solo se desesperarían mas ya que no tienen ninguna pista sobre el paradero de la princesa

\- aunque estén atrasadas pero no es fácil dejar sus puestos- añade amy sentada en un banco a lado de la cama de lita sin verla ya que sus ojos están posados en la computadora

\- lo se solo que esto me supera-suspira su voz parecía cansada y frágil sintiendo culpa por lo que paso, mina le da un apretón suave pero firme ella la mira y ve en sus ojos azules, dándole fuerza y seguridad asiente sonriéndole ella le sonríe igual

\- en la tierra Endimión ya está con la búsqueda y ha recorrido bastante terreno en la tierra pero no es suficiente – opina mercury viendo algo en su computadora buscando patrones de la energía del príncipe menor sin resultados

-debemos ir- dice la morena desesperada

-lo haríamos, si fuera fácil ir de un planeta a otro pero sabes cómo son las leyes de los planetas además de que los terrestres no nos permiten ayudarlos porque según Zoisita si ve ven a las senshis pensaran que están tramando una golpe contra los terrestres- le contesta la peli azul levantando levemente su vista a lita con fastidio

\- bah algún día se va a tragar esas ridiculeces y su hombría- con una sonrisa arrogante la chica de fuego venus la apoya

-esos machos - haciendo comillas con sus dedos- ya verán cuando se enfrenten a una mujer senshi les patearía el trasero si vuelven…- oh..uh gome-, la reina sonríe divertida –venus la valiente pero con una lengua locuaz - todos en la sala ríen e iniciando un saludo y reverencia por la monarca presente

-qué bueno que quieran ir a buscar a mi hija aunque no me gustaría que creen un conflicto sería demasiado complicado en este momento

-perdone majestad pero si la princesa está en la tierra aunque un indicio que nos indique que si, no me importara el acuerdo con la tierra, nuestro deber es la seguridad de la princesa- determinada la líder

\- no hay nada que perdonar es mi hija y eso rompe cualquier acuerdo- firme la monarca- pero aun así me dolería más iniciar otro conflicto- reitera mordiéndose el labio inferior

-el conflicto lo iniciaron ellos al raptar a la princesa- dice lita con el ceño fruncido

-en realidad fue el príncipe pero no fue obra de los reyes ni del consejo si no el actuó por propia voluntad, según los reyes de la tierra no tuvieron nada que ver, están desconcertados y tristes y aun no creen que su hijo halla atacado a su propio hermano la reina serenity les cree- anuncia mercury cerrando sus ojos un momento masajeando sus sienes

-pero me ataco, es obvio que el lo hizo- exclama

-ellos saben y te creen solo que es su hijo sus emociones son muy difíciles de controlar y no pensar sabiamente- explica con paciencia amy

-deben descansa un poco, mañana podrán trabajar mejor si descansan sus cuerpos pensaran mejor-con voz suave la reina pero con autoridad que las chicas asienten

\- bien iré a ver si mars tiene noticias, le pediré que descanse y ustedes igual despidiendo se retira la reina, la cola del vestido es lo último que ven de la presencia de la reina

-también ella debe descansar- murmura mina triste por la monarca de la luna blanca

Escondite de Ibrahim en la tierra

-Tengo que salir o hacer algo alguna clase de señal para que me encuentren, necesito recuperar energías, por favor aunque solo un poco- frustrada porque ni siquiera es capaz de sentarse la rubia y para el colmo un dolor de cabeza de muerte, se sentía agotada física y mentalmente su tristeza se veía en sus ojos hermosos azules afligidos y cansados pero con determinación, tengo que salir….las chicas sé que me están buscando debo salir pensando en un plan; después de un rato despierta ya que se había quedado dormida por el cansancio recupera algo pero no lo suficiente para levantarse ve que es de noche y no hay rastros de Ibrahim, pensando que debería dormir un poco más para reunir energías y comer lo que Ibrahim le dé era lo primordial ahora recuperar las energías

El motivo de que despertara es que Ibrahim regreso

-buen día hermoso hoy es un día muy bonito- acercándose a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla

-Como quisiera salir contigo a dar un paseo, a unas millas esta un lago hermoso atravesando las montañas, pero lastima, no podemos salir porque aun te buscan, - la muchacha siente un alivio y se anima con la esperanza de que la buscan y tiene más determinación de conseguir su escape o mandar una señal a sus seres queridos

-Me duele mucho la cabeza, no me siento bien, todo me da vueltas - finge aunque no del todo porque si tiene esos malestares solo lo dramatiza más

El rostro del príncipe se torna preocupado y hace una mueca, se queda unos segundos viéndola analizando, la rubia se torna más nerviosa consigue verse pálida por el nerviosismo por lo que Ibrahim lo ve al fin hace algo, suspira

-creo que se me paso la mano con quitarte energía, te daré un poco - cuando estaba a punto de tocarla se detuvo pensándolo mejor

\- te traeré algo para calmar los dolores, ella solo cierra los ojos pensando que su plan puede funcionar, después de darle a medicinas serena duerme por los efectos pensando en los últimos momentos de conciencia trata de pensar en el plan solo debe esperar, no quiere dormir temiendo no estar mas en ese lugar si no lejos.

Después de varias horas el ojiverde entra al cuarto de su prisionera viéndola en la cama pálida durmiendo se detiene a contemplarla perdiéndose en su rostro con su cabello de oro esparcidos por la cama con algunos hilos dorados caídos por el rostro de su ángel, se detiene al ver su figura se acerca queriendo tocar su suave piel le susurra cerca de su oreja

\- mi amor aquí estoy abre los ojos linda- no hay movimientos de parte de la joven

\- princesa despierta-

Después de otro intento fallido se levanta preocupado

\- rayos si sigue así no podrá ni siquiera comer y eso no es bueno para ella

\- que hago- tirando de su cabello claramente preocupado

– maldita sea no entiendo solo le quite un poco - empieza a caminar de a un lado a otro, después de unos minutos rendido

\- no tengo opción - se acerca a la rubia y su mano posa en su frente y le da energía

La rubia abre los ojos lentamente parpadeando un poco y el le ayuda a sentarse poniendo almohadas en las espalda levantándola levemente con delicadeza

\- hola es hora de comer – con gusto la rubia acepta

-te traje un regalo, espero que te guste mostrando un collar de un material que serena no identifico era un metal plateado y el dije era una luna de igual color tiene un brillo, en cierta forma tiene es bonito.

-dime que te gusto tu regalo, ella siente algo en ese collar que hace que no lo quiera cerca

\- mira es hermoso y es único especialmente para ti ¿te gusto?- pregunta

Otra vez el silencio cede parte de la rubia eso hace que el muchacho se enoje

-di que te gusto, nada sale de los labios de la rubia volteando su cabeza a otro lado cerrando sus ojos

\- di que te gusto – habla amenazante

Ella solo asiente asustada tratando de darle una sonrisa pero no sale más que una sonrisa torcida, mejor no hago que se enoje

\- ves así esta mejor - le da un beso en sus labios cosa que ella ya esperaba esos arrebatos y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pone el collar en su cuello cerrando el broche

\- hoy iré a ver a un amigo él nos ayudara, en pocos días nos iremos de la galaxia muy lejos, nadie nos encontrara- feliz el muchacho sonriendo, ella se aterra al escucharlo ahora más que nunca necesitaba salir de ahí

\- y mis amigas susurra e,… ellas que pasara con ella ya no las voy a ver- con un hilo de voz

\- por ahora no.. cuando estemos casados y tu enamorada de mi podrás verlas- ella quería gritarle lo que siente, su enojo su tristeza, frustración pero mas ira , decirle que nunca lo amara, pero calla tragándose todo

-bien me voy y le da otro beso en los labios pero con mayor fuerza ella trata de no corresponder pero el le tiene agarrado su rostro y la falta de aire le hace que abra la boca lo cual el aprovecha metiendo su lengua, ella le da asco solo una lágrima sale de sus mejillas, el joven se pierde en el momento y sus manos cobran v ida acariciando su pierna ella trata de empujarlo pero es inútil hasta que el la deja- te amo hermosa no sabes cuánto te quiero volveré - se retira del cuarto, ella aliviada por su prisa

después de un rato ella con esfuerzo y determinación logra sentarse, un minuto después se pone de pie tambaleándose, su plan está funcionando, pero le falta más energías con mucho esfuerzo llega a la puerta y trata de abrirla pero no cede- bien entonces daré la señal empieza a incrementar su aura , su cuerpo empieza a resplandecer más y más aún hasta que otro brillo oscuro resplandece del collar, serena siente que su energía disminuye rápidamente, cada vez más débil, el collar lo hace, piensa trata de sacar más pero el collar lo drena cae al piso débil

\- no, que me pasa, porque- por favor espero que lo hayan captado… po.. por favor que lo hayan sentido -viendo puntos negros hasta que queda inconsciente

Palacio del reino Lunar

-La tengo, la sentí… la sentí venus en la tierra, la sentí en el sur pero no llegue identificar el lugar exacto, un momento lo percibí debe ser ella- exclama con un brillo de esperanza y alegría la pelinegra; después de descansar un poco tiempo mars decidió que ya descanso y se puso a buscar a su princesa, venus después se unió al salón también ella no podía dormir mucho

-bien, vamos no esperamos a las outers ella podrán alcanzarnos- ya haciendo planes en su cabeza para ir a la tierra inmediatamente

-solo fue un momento pero se que es ella- contenta rei- casi corriendo con mina mientras hablan organizan el viaje avanzan para avisar los demás

Tierra

-Príncipe las senshi vienen sin un permiso para entrar al planeta, parece que percibieron su energía- bien déjenlas entrar, yo respondo por ellas no importa lo que digan mis padres y el consejo vamos a darles permiso de que entren- ordena Endimión saliendo del palacio hacia el jardín viendo a cinco chicas materializarse avanzando hacia el príncipe

-príncipe no entremos en términos políticos- haciendo una demanda deteniendo al joven la rubia líder encarándolo

-iremos a buscarla- anuncia lita cortando cualquier protesta de parte de los guardias a interrogarlas

\- bien iré con ustedes – decidido Endimión

\- nos alcanzas después, ahora nos atrasaras al organizar a tus hombres, toma esto - entregándole un papel las coordenadas se despiden, dejando al joven príncipe con un ego golpeado

\- kuso esa sailor siempre ordenando- kunzita observando a la líder rubia, una sonrisa se muestra en la cara del general

–deja de ver f traigan a los 20 mejores hombres rápido no hay tiempo que perder muévanse exclama con voz muy fuerte. Kunzita solo niega la cabeza, cuando el príncipe empieza con ese tono es por esa rubia lunar suspira hacia los soldados haciendo su tarea

\- al cumplir con la orden saliendo le dice a su compañero- quien dice que solo la scout manda- dice jedite a su compañero que asiente

-no estoy de humor para sus bromas muévanse- bien ya.. estamos casi listos- lo tranquiliza nefrita, Endimión solo gruñe

Un hombre camina de noche a la luz de la luna iluminando su camino felizmente hacia su "escondite del amor" como él le llamo pensando en su amada cuando de pronto su rostro feliz se convirtió por una de miedo y enojo al sentir una energía que reconoció como l de la misma líder de las guardianas de la luna

\- maldita sea, como lo descubrieron…. No, aun no lo descubren, no saben el lugar exacto.-una sonrisa malvada sale de sus labios, es claro que se le ocurrió una idea- se desvía del camino

Las sailors iban siguiendo a mercury que iba analizando con su computadora cuando detuvo sus pasos

–esperen- la energía esta cambiando su curso- ahora se mueve rápido hay que darnos prisa-

\- bien nos adelantaremos -le dice al príncipe que escucho la noticia hace un rato que al fin pudo alcanzarlas y el va la par con ellas mientras que sus soldados están a distancia; las sailors cada vez se van alejando de los soldados terrestres-

-kunzite – lo llama- no se preocupe los seguiremos- e responde el general que esta a su derecha

-bien yo me adelantare con ellas– que la diosa te acompañe mi príncipe

Las sailors junto con el príncipe están cada vez más cerca de su objetivo después de un buen rato corriendo hacia la dirección que marca la computadora de mercury

\- desapareció - alarmada mercury que tecleaba rápidamente la minicomputadora buscando cualquier signo de lo que sea que este en movimiento

\- que haremos ahora- dice Endimión impaciente por saber el paradero de su amor rubio, culpándose por no protegerla y ser débil, rayos porque no fui capaz de anticipar esto piensa por dentro apretando los puños molesto con su hermano, con el, con todos los que le hicieron daño a su novia, jurando que hará pagar muy caro, una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos

\- sin duda es del hermano del príncipe- murmura mars que tenía cerrado sus ojos concentrada

\- pero ya no lo siento es bueno ocultando su aura- todos se quedan callados analizando mercury y Endimión intercambian palabras viendo la computadora de mercury, mars concentrada mientras que mina y Júpiter caminan a los alrededores buscando algo que les lleve con el paradero de su princesa hasta que las dos últimas vuelven y se reúnen para intercambiar ideas.

-Algo no cuadra, ¿Por qué lo oculta? Queda muy claro que nos sintió – puede ser que apenas nos haya sentido y decidió que no tiene caso desaparecer- dice venus a mercury-

-no- murmura rei -el lo sabia estábamos demasiado cerca, sabe que estamos aqui desde hace un rato y por nuestra desesperación se nos pasó por alto esto y en vez de desaparecer…

\- hizo que lo siguiéramos- júpiter lo termina apretando su puño

\- ese hij….

-calma mars – poniéndole una mano en el hombro, la pelinegra cierra los ojos suspira enojada

\- regresemos al lugar antes que el se moviera rápido- le indica al grupo

\- todos asienten a venus y regresan lo más rápido posible- Endimión en el camino piensa triste porque sabe que es su hermano el culpable, pero aun no puede creerlo, que sucedió para que pasara esto, la traición de su hermano, sea cualquier cosa que su hermano tenga contra el o la luna su hermano no podría haberlo hecho o si? Pero ahora la mayor preocupación le que ocupa sus pensamientos es su princesa, espero que este bien porque si no cierra lo puños solo pensar que su amada tenga algún rascuño.

-..-…-

-Esto me dará algo de tiempo- el ojiverde llega a la casa pensando su siguiente movimiento, tiene preparado un plan de emergencia por si algo llegara a ocurrir ahora estaba agradecido por pensarlo antes

Llega a al cuarto donde está su prisionera, se sorprende al verla tirada en el piso inconsciente.

Aterrado la levanta en brazos llamándola sin obtener respuesta la deposita con delicadeza en la cama, ve el collar que le dio que tiene un brillo y el color cambio a negro, porque estaba en el piso, el collar esta negro lo que significa…, no debió pararse quería escapar, con furia se levanta agarrándola por los hombros

\- te ibas a ir con el!- estalla enojado consumido por los celos, serena suelta un gemido de dolor pero sigue cerrado sus ojos

-creíste que te ibas a ir con el- se burla riendo histérico

\- no lo voy a permitir! -

ME OISTE!¡ ERES MIA, MIA!- se aleja y tira las cosas por el lugar, no puede pensar en nada mas en los celos enfermos que cada vez se hace mas intenso

\- cuando venga Joseph nos largamos de este lugar- hablando solo

Mars siente el aura del hermano del príncipe - lo tengo está en esa dirección apuntado donde proviene la anergia que esta inestable y crece podría ser peligroso para la princesa piensa

\- es inestable, cambia de intensidad por momentos pero estoy segura que es el, no tengo la menor duda hay que ser rápidos- todos asienten y cambian de dirección a la dirección donde señalo mars a velocidad

-debemos apurarnos hay algo extraño que esta pasando con el flujo del aura, algo ocurrió, esta como fuera de control, anuncia mercury con su computadora

-dos senshi se miran y asienten- júpiter y venus se adelantan ya que ellas son más veloces

-malditas senshi – maldita sea No, no ,no, no- no puede ser me encontraron sintiendo como las auras de las senshi y su hermano están cada vez más cerca viendo por la ventana esperando que su súbdito llegara, esta tan concentrado en su plan de escape y aterrado por las senshis que no se percata de que la rubia despertó

Es ahora o nunca piensa se arma de valor agarrando una lámpara con mucho esfuerzo se levanta con todas sus fuerzas camina detrás del ,antes de golpearlo se detiene.

No puede hacerlo, ya que para ella él era como un hermano para ella, un amigo, solo está obsesionado conmigo, necesita ayuda y mucha, baja la lámpara, pero el se percata de la rubia detrás de el y de un movimiento le quita la lámpara y es todo para que el piensa que es lo que iba a hacer con eso

\- pensabas golpearme atónito, no esperaba que la mujer que ama se atreva a hacerle daño dolido el chico mirándola triste

\- me ibas a lastimar – susurra viendo el objeto con los ojos perdidos

\- yo… apenada no dice nada bajando la mirada- quiero salir-susurra- por favor tengo que…. siente un dolor punzante en su mejilla que la arroja al piso sintiendo el sabor de la sangre de su labio partido, El molesto la ve perdido lleno de ira,

-¿Que? quieres largarte para que te veas con el- acercándose a ella que ahora llora arrastrándose queriendo estar lejos de e

l- no vas a ir a algún lado con el estúpido de mi hermano- escupiendo la última palabra con rencor

-eres mía cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir.-

La agarra y la avienta en la cama poniendo se sobre ella Sujetando con una mano sus dos manos arriba de su cabeza, ella trata de escaparse pero es imposible a cada vez se siente débil, aturdida por el golpe, asustada intenta hablar pero eso solo hace que el invada su boca emitiendo un gemido de dolor por su labio partido cosa que el interpreta como placer

Por favor no- suéltame derramando lágrimas, el le pega otra vez marcando su cara de la rubia en tono rojo

\- calla- ahora aprenderás que eres mía - la besa violentamente le sube el vestido dejando sus pernas desnudas acariciándolas, perdiéndose en su enojo su lujuria, olvidándose de todo menos en ella quiere marcarla como suya hacerla suya ya no pude mas, le rompe la parte superior del vestido, bajando con besos en su cuello en el valle de sus senos…basta..

 _-no-_

ella llora desesperada quiere gritar por ayuda pero es imposible solo sale sollozos, cierra sus ojos hinchados, sabe que no le queda energía en sus últimas palabras susurra

\- Endimión…. Chicas ayuda….–susurra poco empieza a perder el conocimiento

-eres muy hermosa murmura entre jadeos, el hombre ocupado en el izquierdo de la rubia, se separa jadeando se pone de pie para desabrochar el cinturón perdido en su lujuria viéndola con intensidad

\- eres deli…..

un gran estallido se escucha en la entrada de la casa. El ojiverde salta aturdido. No reacciona, perdido en lo que estaba haciendo hasta que al fin reacciona cuando escucha los pasos acercándose a la habitación, rápidamente saca su espada y agarra a serena cuando la puerta es derribada sin ningún problema, dos personas entran, júpiter y venus, la primera fue quien derribo las dos puertas

las senshis quedando atónitas por la escena, no reaccionan están en shock, la princesa con un par de moretones acompañado de un hilo de sangre en la comisura de los labios hinchados, el vestido rasgado e inconsciente en los brazos de captor que están en la cama, ve unos grilletes con cadenas sujetas a la cama ve el cuarto destrozado

júpiter enfurecida es la primera en reaccionar

-¡BASTARDO¡-

\- que le hiciste furiosa- suéltala- ruge venus los demás llegan atónitos igual que sus compañeras; sailor mars da un paso furiosa y preocupada pero no da un paso mas ya que el ojiverde pone la espada en el cuello de la rubia

-maldito déjala- ruge venus

\- serena, serena- abre los ojos grita desesperado Endimión

– amor mío ábrelos trata de llamarla-

Una risa que pone de cabellos de punta a los presentes se escucha por parte del ojiverde

\- ella no te quiere- es mía mía y de nadie más-

\- te volviste loco, entrégala-

\- de ninguna manera se las daré-

\- porque Ibrahim, pregunta Endimión viendo a su propio hermano hacer esas cosas que él no quería creer, es un dolor y rabia intenso aun más al ver el estado de la mujer que ama

\- porque la amo y tu no- contesta con odio a su hermano

-serenity está muy mal, su energía está desapareciendo, si no la atendemos rápido va a morir- exclama mars asustada

-¿Que? gritan todos incluyendo a Ibrahim que pensaba que solo era cansancio lo que tenía por eso no quería despertar pero en el fondo sabía que su princesa estaba mal

\- rápido danos a serena necesita atención- el solo niega con la cabeza riendo

-no, si ella se quiere ir me iré con ella- las senshi estupefactas por tal revelación; este chico en serio que tiene problemas, pero él no era así cuando cambio que será lo que ese viaje le hizo para que tuviera una mente tan retorcida y demente piensa venus su princesa quien sabe lo pudo haber sufrido a manos de este maniaco

\- es imposible razonar con el debemos atacar- Todos se ponen en posición de pelea

-na ah ah, quieren que ella nos deje rápido, bien si eso quieren- moviendo mas cerca su espada al cuello de la rubia, si no quieren que muera rápido déjenos ir- avisa

Ni loca voy a permitirlo- reclama mars

\- bien ustedes deciden, ella es mía y ustedes no me la quitaran- riendo triunfante ahora colocando su espada con la punta dirigida al pecho de la rubia

-eso es lo que quieren atravesare nuestros cuerpo con esta espada así podremos morir juntos con nuestro amor- temblando sosteniendo la espada con manos sudadas

Todos tensos por la situación en que se encontraban, que harán se preguntaban, las cosas se ponen más difíciles, ya que cada momento que pasa, cada instante es una menos para la rubia, mars y mercury lo saben, una lo siente, la energía apagándose poco apoco como una flama que se hace chico, mientras que la otra checa en su computadora, pensando en planes.

Continuara….

Esta es la quinta parte de esta historia espero que se pueda entender esta parte de recuerdos es importante para el desarrollo de la trama pido paciencia ya que no podre subir por semana el capítulo pero tratare, si hay alguna duda no duden en preguntar acepto quejas, sugerencias etc.

Hasta la próxima actualización


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten

Este capítulo tiene un poco contenido violento, ya están avisados

Los personajes de sailor Moon son derechos de la mangaka Naoko Takeuchi

Capítulo 6

No puede estar sucediendo esto, no a ella, porque le tuvo que pasar esto solo puedo esperar a poder checarla y ver que no haya pasado algo más grave, debo buscar una solución ojala o sea demasiado tarde piensa mercury viendo la situación.

-eso es lo que quieren… viéndolos enojado - atravesare nuestros cuerpo con esta espada así podremos morir juntos con nuestro amor- temblando sosteniendo la espada con manos sudadas

Todos tensos por la situación en que se encontraban, que harán se preguntaban, las cosas se ponen más difíciles, ya que cada momento que pasa, cada instante es una menos para la rubia, mars y mercury lo saben, una lo siente, la energía apagándose poco apoco como una flama que se hace cada vez más pequeño, mientras que la otra checa en su computadora, pensando en planes.

-decidan rápido o váyanse de aquí- un poco nervioso sudando frio sabe muy bien las probabilidades de que viva pero si él no vive tampoco lo hará ella.

 _-Mia_ -

-Ibrahim es la última vez que te lo digo dánosla- ladra venus indicándole a los demás que apunten al joven que cada vez está más desesperado, él sabe que serenity está mal, pero no se la quitaran otra vez, no primero muerto Y ella también piensa

\- te mataremos sabes que no vamos a fallar-

\- no .no si me matan, me muero con ella - poniendo presión a la espada temblando

-espera-

-espera….te dejaremos a serenity -dice con seguridad mercury hablando por primera vez alzando la vista seria fijamente en Ibrahim

\- que?, estas loca como puedes… mercury hace un gesto haciéndole que se calle, Júpiter capta la señal, sabe que su amiga no hace las cosas sin pensar

\- por favor por lo que as quieras déjala que la atiendan- haciendo que las chicas la dejen hablar

-nosotras no haremos nada, por favor solo necesita un poco de ayuda- susurra mercury dándole seguridad con su expresión

\- lose -susurra- ella está mal la mira bajando un poco su guardia, cosa que Endimión percata y avanza otra vez, pero Júpiter lo detiene moviendo su cabeza negativamente

\- ella es muy especial para nosotras, te dejaremos si nos dejas curarla- con voz suplicante mercury hace un gesto a los demás que bajen sus armas la cual obedecen de mala gana confiando en la senshi de la sabiduría

\- que se alejen, yo la atenderé- dice el ojiverde no convencido de las intenciones de la senshi

-entiendo… por favor atiéndela- suplica mercury

\- no me iré- dice Endimión acaso se han vuelto locas piensa

\- tu , en especial tu vete -le recrimina su hermano

\- entendemos- Príncipe acompáñame- pide júpiter viéndolo tratando de decirle que haga lo que le digan Endimión quiere ser terco, no cree en ellas mucho

-pero….-

\- por favor es por el bien de ella, si perdemos más tiempo va hacer demasiado tarde, ahora mantenerla con vida es lo primordial- insiste con ojos suplicantes hace que Endimión dude y piensa la situación

\- bien- derrotado el muchacho y los dos retroceden pero no se alejan demasiado

\- bien ahora ustedes-

\- nosotros sabemos de medicina, podremos ser de ayuda-

-venus tu aléjate hacia la pared pégate hacia ella- la rubia hace lo que dice sin dejar de verlo con expresión indiferente pero por dentro hierve de rabia

-cualquier cosa que vea como un ataque juro que la mato y me iré con ella- las senshi asienten- la acuesta sin dejar de verlas y le toca la frente, de otorga energía después de unos momentos el collar brilla y absorbe la energía de serenity; sailor mars siente como el collar hace que la llama de vida de la princesa

\- el collar quítaselo, rápido- desesperada por su amiga que ahora disminuyo rápido la flama de vida

! Que¡- voltea a verla bajando un poco la guardia lo suficiente para que le caigan las tres sailor, mars patea la espada mandándolo lejos del muchacho y mercury separa a la princesa, venus lo golpea con toda su fuerza en el estómago dejándolo sin aliento alejándolo lo estampa contra la pared dejando un gran grieta alrededor de el

—maldito, pagaras por lo que hiciste- agarrándolo del cuello él que patalea agitando sus manos tratando de golpearla con su poder pero es en vano, no puede zafarse, sabe que es difícil escaparse de una sailor más si es la líder; Júpiter que rápido se une a ella, le da un rodillazo en el abdomen, chilla de dolor retorciéndose venus lo tira al piso después lo levanta aventándolo a otra vez a la pared ahora dejando un agujero que le da un golpe terrible en la cabeza que hace que vea puntitos, sabe que está a punto de perder la conciencia-

-malditas senshi- murmura

el joven casi inconsciente por que la líder no deja su cuello, Júpiter le propina una serie de golpes con rayo en la mano, hasta que un puñetazo a su cara haciendo que venus lo suelte cae Júpiter lo levanta como un trapo y venus apunta al pecho con su dedo que empieza a emanar una luz, el cierra los ojos ante lo que él piensa es su fin, pero antes de que venus lo atravesarse con su luz, una bola de energía negra se dirige hacia ellos, las sailor se percatan y lo esquivan a tiempo, Júpiter le lanza unos rayos contrarrestarlo para que proteger a las demás

Endimión a l ver la luz protege a mercury mars y la princesa protegiendo con su capa y su cuerpo, una estela de humo es lo que llego, levanta la mirada ve que una parte de la pared ya no está dejando ver la vista del exterior, observando que fue lo que paso llega a la conclusión de que júpiter consiguió contrarrestarlo a tiempo

-que fue eso-dice confundida venus mirando a su compañera, la cual ella está más desconcertada solo atina a encoger los hombros

-ni idea-

Venus cierra los ojos tranquilizándose suspira mirando al joven quejándose de dolor, ensangrentado tirado en el suelo

\- kuzo… me deje llevar casi lo mato- golpea la pared que queda derribándolo dejando salir la rabia

-el está inconsciente, no podremos interrogarlo ahora- haciendo una mueca ya que es culpa de que este así

-no solo tu venus- rascando se cabeza riendo nerviosa júpiter, venus también ríe

Júpiter arrastra al hombre a un rincón lo suficiente lejos de la princesa viéndola preocupada por la princesa pero ve que esta mars y amy atendiéndola y se queda a vigilar al príncipe. Venus ve a su alrededor pensando en la situación, después de unos minutos va con las demás que tratan de atender a su amiga

-nose que pasa, no puedo quitarlo, cada vez que trato de hacer algo me da una descarga eléctrica, ni me deja acercarme- mortificada mars, mercury checa las otras heridas de la rubia pero su diagnóstico sale que no puede ser de ayuda la ciencia y solo mars puede hacerlo

\- si sigue así no tardara en morir- dice mercury

-intentare algo- después si me desmayo no se alarmen- cerrando los ojos sus manos junto e forma de oración cantando sellos dejando a los dos confundidos y esperanzados por lo que intentara mars

Darién tomando las manos frágiles de su amada viéndola con esas heridas terribles y sin despertar hace que su corazón se encoja solo queda esperar que las senshi puedan hacer algo, Endimión le había colocado su capa encima cubriendo su cuerpo maltratado, su ropa hecho tirones roto.

"Amor," susurró en voz inconfundiblemente delicadeza. Un anhelo de entender. Y todo ello envuelto en conjunto en la inocencia infalible, dulzura sin igual, y una compasión que es a la vez ingenua e impresionante. Más que nada, una ausencia de miedo de perderla. La voluntad de hacer lo correcto cuando los amigos dicen que la dejen "no", cuando los padres dicen que solo traerá problemas "no," cuando dicen que incluso los dioses

" _no la dejare"_

\- venus se acerca al chico mortificado para infórmale

\- iré a acompañar a lita, iremos a buscar al sujeto que nos atacó, cuídalas- el pelinegro asiente sin mirarla mientras ella se marcha aunque no quiere alejarse pero es lo que debe hacer

Mientras Rei termina su oración con un pergamino se acerca y lo pone en la frente de la rubia, el collar tiene un destello negro a empieza a emanar destellos negros para después desaparecer en el aire con el collar rompiéndose dejando humo que torna una silueta de una cara para después se retuerce como si sufriera; rápido empieza a dirigirse a ellos lo cual se alarmaron los tres pero al ver que se desvanece en el aire.

Respiran aliviados. Mars tambalea por lo que Endimión la agarra y la recuesta a lado de la princesa

Mercury y Endimión le dan energía pero no es lo suficiente para hacerla despertar,

Debemos salir de aquí, ella está muy mal en el palacio la puedo atender mejor-dice mercury.

-bien, vayan yo me quedare con júpiter a averiguar quién fue el que lanzo ese poder- ordena la líder

-además las outers no tardaran en llegar, las puedo sentir - una sonrisa a venus la guerrera de fuego

-Endimión sé que es tu hermano y estamos en tu tierra pero el reino de la luna este sujeto tiene cargos altos que serán justiciados por la justicia del reino lunar- firme venus, Endimión ve a su hermano tirado en el rincón solo verlo siente que lo va a matar pero es su hermano, su sangre, su familia, siempre eran unidos en sus travesuras

-venus- también aquí tiene cargos contra la ley, el será enjuiciado aquí en la tierra- sentencia venus

-escúchame príncipe.. no pregunte, ni solicite permiso, solo te informo que el cometió delito de los mas graves al secuestrar a una de la familia real, por eso te pido que colabores si quieres tanto a la princesa como dices.. Porque tu sabes bien que el reino de la luna no puede tener problemas con la tierra y eso significaría que ustedes no se podrán ver- Endimión aprieta su mandíbula al escuchar eso, maldita sea tiene razón pero…..

-kuso..Pero.. no puedo dejarlo en manos de ustedes nosotros nos encargaremos- terco el príncipe

-entonces prefiere que la luna y la tierra entren en conflicto, solo tú puedes tener la autoridad y esperanza de tus padres no pongan más complicado esto- Endimión la ve enojado sabe que tiene la maldita razón soy el único, no quiero que haya guerra, menos con ellos, a nadie favorece la guerra, solo perdidas suspira derrotado

-bien hablare con mis padres sobre esto pero por favor no me separen de ella-

-siento a kunzite y a los demás terrestres están llegando les mandare a buscar al otro -venus asiente y ve a mars que la de cabello negro asiente entiendo lo que trata de decirle

Después de que kunzite se haya ido mars se acerca al principe

-Endimión agarra mi mano y la de serenity, el muchacho obedece y mars agarra la de mercury que tiene la de la princesa

-no lo maten aun- murmura Endimión a venus pero ella no responde solo ve a ellos que destellan luces desaparecen dejando a las dos sailors con el príncipe inconsciente

-auch venus eso hasta a mí me dolió, no sabía que eras tan fría jugando con los sentimiento de las personas- pincha Júpiter viéndola venus hace una mueca de dolor

-loo se , pero él no está en posición de tomar decisiones, solo de Di un empujón- susurra

-bien bien, tienes razón- dejando por la paz esa conversación ahora viendo a ibrahim

\- me da ganas de matarlo, revivirlo y volverlo a matar, viste como estaba ella- con un tono de ira y preocupación

-si, la vi no pensé verla de esa forma…. Nunca pensé que llegaría a esto…..él no es así- murmura venus

\- pero eso no justifica lo que hizo- le dice Júpiter

-no…. yo igual quiero verlo sufrir y matarlo- viendo al chico inconsciente solo verlo le hierve la sangre

\- pero antes debemos hacer nuestro trabajo- agarrando al hombre de la camisa, le da golpes en la cara despertándolo

\- que despiertes- le da más duro- el ojiverde chilla de dolor

\- bien ya despertó principito – sarcástica venus que le da otro que hace que escupa sangre el muchacho

–Quien más está contigo- el cierra los ojos volviendo a la inconciencia pero ahora es el turno de Júpiter que le da un buen golpe despertándolo aturdido su mano temblando soba su mejilla

\- dímelo ruge la rubia- él se quita el aturdimiento ve alrededor y nota que no está la mujer que dice amar,

-¿Qué?- aturdido por no ver lo quiere, donde esta ella piensa buscándola tratando de levantarse

\- donde esta serena -grita pero empieza a toser agarrando se el cuello hinchado; siente otro golpe en la cara que lo tira a un lado el aúlla de dolor

\- calla, no tienes derecho a mencionarla- ruge Júpiter

\- dime quien es tu cómplice-

Él sonríe con gesto de burla- no hay…. nadie mas- tosiendo escupiendo sangre

Las dos sailors incrédulas lo vuelven a golpear

-no te creemos, hay alguien más y me lo vas a decir- con ojos amenazantes Júpiter que lo quiere volver a moler a golpes pero venus la detiene

\- jajajaja tose doliéndose el cuerpo por reír- jamás te lo diré, aunque me tortures sonriendo con triunfo

Venus sonríe se acerca viéndolo fijamente a la cara

-bien, no me lo dirás, no te voy a torturar- poniéndose de pie viendo a Júpiter que también sonría al adivinar los pensamientos de la rubia

Alivio es lo que siente al escuchar esas palabras, no sabría si iba a soportar mas de esos golpes más de la sailor del trueno pensó.

-Uranus lo hará- al momento de decirlo aparecen las outers en la habitación, el miedo se apodera del joven que sabe que está perdido, conoce muy bien los métodos de la sailor mas de la sailor de cabello corto

Venus rápidamente dice la situación a las outers que por sus expresiones se ve el enojo, el dolor preocupación alivio y por último la rubia de cabello cortó sonríe

\- muy bien- comienza a tronar los dedos Uranus acercándose al joven sin esperar que termine de hablar la rubia se agacha jalando su cabello del joven temblando de miedo al ver la cara sádica de la guerrera.

-además sentí una energía poderosa- dice venus informando a las senshi mientras caminan por el pasillo ya que Ibrahim no deja de gritar que lo suelten, y no deja que hablen a gusto

-ustedes dos se encargan de ello, por favor cuídense, en verdad esa energía que sentí es poderoso- preocupada venus que quiere ir pero solo un lugar puede estar a la ves

-no se preocupe, lo haremos- las dos outers salen en búsqueda del que queda libre dejando a las dos rubias con el prisionero

Venus ve alejarse a las senshi hasta que se pierden se da cuenta de los gritos de dolor del joven adentro suspira y se encamina a la habitación.

En otra parte

-Capturaron a Ibrahim, que vamos hacer? Con voz de miedo el chico, el otro solo lo mira molesto e irritado por los planes que se esfumaron cuando rescataron al a princesa de la luna blanca.

-cállate , ese imbécil no sabe controlarse- dice enojado la sombra que se ve por su apariencia débil

-no importa, tengo otros planes, después me encargare de ella. Mientras se sienta en una de las sillas se sentía cansado en que utilizo ese poder para hacer callar al joven príncipe pero fallo.

-Que… no vas hacer nada, y si él dice algo nos delatara lo cual nos buscaran y si tienen éxito van a matarnos- estalla más pálido que anteriormente ya que su jefe no piensa liberar al joven.

-Ahora no tengo energía suficiente para encargarme, destruyeron mi fuente de poder, ahora necesito otra fuente energía parecido a la de la princesa y eso es muy difícil.

-déjame ayudarte- esperanzado de que lo ayude a huir

-jajaja, ni lo pienses eres débil no soportarías el viaje, será largo y cuando vuelva seré más fuerte- con voz cansada parecía enfermo

-Que?.. Espera, necesito salir del planeta…. ellas vendrán por mi - chilla con pánico sudando pálido

\- tu te quedas – ordena con voz intimidante haciendo que el chico se encogiera de miedo aunque su apariencia se vea débil pero siempre le da miedo con esos ojos amenazantes llenos de ira

\- me mantendrás informando de lo que pase – poniendo se dé pie poniéndose de espaldas a Joseph

\- si te atrapan lo sabré – desaparece dejando confundido al chico que no sabe si es buena noticia o mala

-espera, dice al aire, no me dijo como me comunicare con el, rayos estoy frito saliendo del lugar.

Uranus te dije que quería la información no que lo castigaras gruñe molesta al ver al prisionero

\- no es mi culpa que este en estas condiciones señalando al cuerpo herido y sangriento del muchacho, con muchos cortes y sangre en todos lado, algún dedo tirado en el suelo

-lo siento, me deje llevar- apenada y roja venus con una risa de nervios, Urano molesta patea el cuerpo del joven-

-quería hacerlo yo -gruñe cruzándose de brazos pensativa- entonces serenity como estará- pregunta

-ella…..- la detiene alguien que se asoma por donde estaba la pared que ahora es como una ventana

Júpiter vuelve después de hacer un paseo de vigilancia a ver si el enemigo decide volver por su jefe, ve a las dos rubias negando con la cabeza.

Uranus suspira- mejor vámonos- alzando al chico como si fuera un costal de papas-

-Quiero ver a la princesa-

-Si, yo igual me lleno de rabia al verla asi- apretando sus puños

\- bien, yo iré con plut y neptune, ustedes adelántense

\- pero yo quiero ir- suplica júpiter

\- no, aun no estás en condiciones- hace rato que vio a Júpiter agarrando su costado donde está la herida

\- pero….- pero nada es una orden-

—bien de mala gana desaparecen del lugar, dejando sola a la rubia que se dirige a donde sus compañeras que ya encontraron a la guardia terrestre en el camino.

Después de un rato encontraron al joven que trataba de huir pero rápidamente lo rodearon

-Vaya, vaya, eres el cómplice del demente- venus parada enfrente de el a una distancia media

-no, esperen nose de que hablan- negando con la cabeza nervioso

-Es obvio que lo sabes – mirando al chico que está en medio de las guardianas de Plutón y Neptuno junto con guardias de la tierra esboza una sonrisa,-

Me divertiré mucho piensa- pobre chiquillo,- poniendo cara de lastima

\- y además acabas de confirmarlo- opina Neptuno mirando al joven el joven se puso más pálido y sudaba como nunca

\- que yo no… no se nada- con voz temblorosa

\- tsss- moviendo el dedo negativamente Neptuno que se sentó unas rocas elegantemente con seguridad

\- no mientas - con voz amenazante-

-yo nose nada… el no dijo nada, no..-

-Bien eso lo confirma, gracias por su cooperación- dice Neptuno que se levanta satisfecha

\- que yo no eh dicho nada!- grita

– vamos hacer un poco mejor sacar la información, mis métodos me agradan aunque no mucho a los que los aplico- dice Plutón

-Váyanse, me hare cargo- ordena

-bien, no te tardes y no utilices mucha fuerza te servirá después- le advierte neptune viéndola picarona Plutón solo levanta una ceja

Esboza una sonrisa- ohh, eso espero….- siguiéndole la corriente Asiente

-me avisas Plutón, no te retrases también lo interrogaremos en la luna, tenemos permiso para llevarlo- antes que los generales empiecen a discutir, los generales sin creerle cuando venus les explica más o menos la discusión con el príncipe por lo que no mu convencido logran que Plutón y los demás se queden un tiempo a interrogarlo después la misma Plutón lo podrá llevar el mismo dia- venus asiente volviendo la vista al chico quien lo sostiene por tres guardias mientras dos siluetas desaparecen

\- bien, por donde empezamos-

Fin flashback

-Después de un tiempo la princesa se recuperó, la reina por temor a que sufra traumas del secuestro borro sus recuerdos de todo sobre Ibrahim al igual que a los que conocieron al muchacho pactando un trato con los de la tierra que le dieran a su hijo a cambio de que no se mencione en la luna el nombre de el y que este encerrado lejos de la princesa.

así mismo la tierra y la luna poco a poco empezaron a tener conflictos por la falta de confianza de ambas partes; la reina de la tierra pensaba que serenidad tuvo la culpa por enamorar a sus dos hijos, endimion por su parte siempre vio a la princesa aun a escondidas , los dos se amaban.

-temo a que ella al recordar todo… no se si podrá aguantarlo- pensativa mientras hablaba al sailor del tiempo con su caracteriza voz calmada

-las senshis aun no recuerdan todo, pero con el tiempo...-

-lo hará, es fuerte- afirma Hotaru conmocionada por esa historia viendo a la casa donde está la persona que ocupa sus pensamientos; después de unos instantes de silencio

\- es hora de volver y empezar a entrenar para protegerla- Urano asiente sin decir nada, ella recuerda vagamente pero con la historia sus recuerdos salieron al flote

\- espero que esten de acuerdo que esto se queda aqui... aun no es el momento- viendo a hotaru pensativa

las tres se marchan hacia la casa

tarde mas en subir este capitulo, le doy muchas gracias por pasar a leer esta historia aunque quiero saber si les agrada, si le falta algo, si se entiende pues, por favor hágame saber sus dudas aunque es un poco temprano ya que no puedo revelar mas aun solo el tiempo lo dirá

hasta la próxima besos


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí les entrego la actualización del capítulo disfrútenla

Ahora seguimos en el presente, pensaba poner el recuerdo en un one-shot pero mejor lo puse aquí

Los personajes de sailor Moon son derechos de la autora naoko takeuchi

Disfruten

Capitulo 7

-Joseph búscala- dice con tono grave varonil autoritario mientras sostiene una copa de frente a su lacayo

-si mi señor, pronto ese resplandor estará en tus manos- Joseph inclinado ligeramente en reverencia

\- esta vez… hare las cosas como debí hacerlo- dice pero con el rostro pensativo como si le dice a alguien más que a su subordinado que solo lo escucha

-aun no hay información de parte de los prisioneros

-aun no mi señor… pronto lo harán- una sonrisa de lado de joseph al recordar los gritos al interrogarlos

-eso espero- aun perdido en sus pensamientos el joven apuesto hace un gesto para que se retire sin verlo, el muchacho obedece

 _-pronto-_

Dos chicas se encontraban de frente a casi medio día con el cielo un poco nublado con el viento golpeando sus cuerpos haciendo que sus cabellos se agiten conforme el viento quiera, ambas respirando entrecortadamente viendo a su oponente observando, viendo a su oponente en completa concentración, en posición de ataque, ambas oponentes descienden sudor de la frente de su rostro por el esfuerzo que hace sus cuerpos por el la batalla.

La chica de cabello corto corre lanzado un golpe directo al rostro, la cual es esquivada con facilidad por su contrincante, por tanto, la de cabello largo negro le devuelve el golpe con el codo a la cara de a su amiga la cual lo detiene con su brazo como escudo; siguen dándose golpes que algunos llegan a darle a ambos oponentes pero aun así siguen dando pelea sin dudar, en un movimiento de parte de la miko que cuando lanza su ataque con el puño izquierdo la cual amy se protege rápidamente, pero se percata que solo era una distracción, dando un golpe que va dirigido a su estómago que la deja sin aire rápido lanza una patada en la rodilla y dando un salto hacia atrás haciendo una mueca de dolor por el golpe, rei por su parte ya la alcanzado propinando golpes a amy que los sigue esquivando, una patada en la parte trasera de la pierna derecha de amy hace que caiga de una rodilla, lo cual rei aprovecha dando lanado un golpe a la cara pero amy se agacha dando un giro salta y se aleja a distancia.

-vamos amy, porque no atacas, acaso ya te oxidaste,- le reta poniéndose en pose de combate, la otra limpia su sudor con el dorso de su mano pero no dice nada solo la mira-

-Bien, veo que ya olvidaste que es pelear, te mostrare – con una mirada arrogante viendo fijamente a mercury

Se pone en posición la pelinegra concentra su poder en una mano que lo lanza a su contrincante que rápidamente crea un escudo de agua que al impactarse se rompe ya que el puño era de fuego, cuando el escudo desaparece un puño sale, amy solo alcanza a voltearse y solo le roza, entonces es cuando amy por fin se decide atacar lanzando un par de puños de agua lo cual la sailor del fuego lo contrarresta con su fuego, mientras eso pasa amy ya se ha acercado lanzado un último poder se enfrenta a la senshi de fuego con golpes cargado de poder.

La pelinegra retrocede ya que algunos le han dado cada golpe sin dejar a la miko respirar, es acompañado por un choque de energía que la hace retroceder una pata de parte de amy golpea la pierna derecha de rei, pero de un moviendo con la mano en el piso gira dándole una patada en el costado izquierdo de la peli azul, la cual grita quejándose del dolor las dos se alejan, después de una larga pelea de un par de horas, las dos siguen sin rendirse aunque una se encuentra adolorida y la otra ya muestra signos de cansancio.

-ves a si se ataca- sonriente mars de que por fin amy se atreva, que esperas sonriente -invitándola con un gesto con la mano para que se acerque después hace una mueca por su pierna adolorida- es el turno de amy sonreír.

-Suficiente – una voz autoritaria se escucha, las dos que ya se encontraban con los puños cerrados listos para dar un golpe, se detienen al recibir la orden ambas suspiran cansadas; mercury se para secándose con el dorso de su mano la frente de sudor, mientras que mars cierra los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor al agarrar su pierna que sangra.

Mina se halla sentada en el piso de la terraza acompañada de los demás a excepción de algunas, la ve con expresión en blanco después de un momento se para y se acerca a las dos muchachas, se queda fija en mars

-te confías mucho al saber la debilidad de ella, la próxima vez hazlo en serio y no te desesperes por pelear- le aconseja

Mars asiente y se destransforma y entra a la casa

\- mercury tienes buena técnica pero debes tener más condición física

\- si- dando por respuesta y se destransforma rei viene con dos botellas de agua y le lanza uno a amy que lo atrapa y bebe de ella.

Mina alejándose un poco de ellas pensativa luego se voltea viendo a serena que platica con lita animada pero con su rostro pálido y su brillo débil, se queda seria y se acerca nuevamente

-ahora solo voy a ver su combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin transformación,- es mucho tiempo desperdiciado todo es tiempo de inactividad, nuestro cuerpo debe quedar lo suficiente fuerte para lo que viene, debemos protegerla y a este mundo- rei y amy asienten mientras se acercan al espacio donde peleaban y se ponen en posición- dando la señal de inicio mina empieza la lucha.

Viendo el entrenamiento sentadas en el piso de la terraza las tres chicas en silencio viendo cómo se desarrolla la pelea, mina ve de reojo a su amiga que por lo que ve esta pálida se acerca un poco le pregunta a serena

\- ¿cómo estás?- mejor me siento mucho mejor….uh…¿cómo van las chicas?- tratando de desviar el tema, mina se encoge de hombros

\- van en buen ritmo pero no suficiente – dejando que cambie el tema pensando en no presionarla

-sí… lo son y lo lograran, sé que pueden- con seguridad después sonríe viendo a su dos amigas combatir

\- aunque a rei la están destrozando, aunque es obvio que le pateen el trasero- con burla la chica rubia

-¡SERENA!... te escuché! -se escucha el grito furioso de rei

-Esa es la idea- grita las tres se ríen al escucharlo

-¡que dijiste!- grita rei molesta esquivando una patada de su oponente

-Dije que….- lita le tapó la boca interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir tratando de que no se haga más la pelea y comiencen con sus cosas

-tu sigue peleando- le anima la castaña a rei que por su parte no dice nada ya que su concentración se fija en el puño de amy que por poco le da en el ojo.

lita y mina se ríen , serena solo hace un puchero pero igual esta alegre, después de un buen rato viendo la pelea

-ya quero pelear- una ansiosa lita viendo la pelea- ya llegara tu turno-

-lo sé es que hace tiempo que no tenía practica y quiero desempolvarme jeje -rascándose la nuca

-Ya pueden usar sus poderes -grita mina la respuesta llega inmediatamente

Las dos contrincantes lo escuchan y de un movimiento de salto Rei se queda detrás de amy derrumbándola haciendo caer de rodillas, amy para no estar de espaldas, se gira enfrentándose a rei poniendo su mano en el suelo comienza a convertir en hielo rápidamente hasta que llega al cuerpo de Rei congelándola la mayor parte de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que ella se prepara para asestarle un golpe cargado de fuego

Las dos quedan quietas por el momento sin poder moverse, agitadas por el esfuerzo que hicieron se escuchan los vítores de sus amigas ellas sonríen deshacen los poderes y rei le da la mano a amy para que se levante

-Bien chicas excelente avance, pero como dije necesitan más condición, las dos van a ir con haruka y que les instruya con los ejercicios de resistencia pero antes curen esas heridas- las dos asienten mientras toman un poco de agua, Mientras se limpian las heridas charlan amenamente entre las cuatro

Cuando Rei y amy se alejan para ir a ver a Haruka las tres que quedan charlan sobre los entrenamientos

-ahora es tu turno lita – palmeado el hombro a su amiga

-al fin, contra quien- mientras se levanta estirándose

-contra Michiru y empiecen con el calentamiento- le instruye

-bien voy a buscarla – se aleja animada lita

Las dos que quedan charlan un buen rato de cosas triviales pero una tiene otras cosas en su mente, cosa que la otra se percata pero no dice nada, hasta que la rubia se anima a comentarlo

-quiero pedirte un favor mina- mirándola un poco temerosa por lo que va a pedirle, pero sabe que tiene que intentarlo, mina por su parte busca en sus ojos que es ese favor pero por lo que ve no le va a gustar nada

-dilo- es lo único que dice instándola

\- quiero que me entrenes, quiero saber protegerme quiero ser fuerte, no quiero caer otra vez- con voz decidida, mina se sorprende un poco y suspira, la mirada pensativa luego la mira y le agarra una mano

-serena tu no caíste, no eres débil, eres la persona que más fuerte que conozco con un tono suave

La chica suspira sabiendo que no sería fácil pero era mejor intentarlo que quedarse callada, su amiga tiene que entender además soy la líder no? piensa siente una opresión en su pecho al pensarlo

\- cuando no recordáramos nuestras vidas pasadas, nosotras siempre confiamos en ti siempre, todas las veces que enfrentaste al enemigo, cuando los venciste aun cuando no había nada que hacer siempre triunfaste y ahora estamos juntas- dice mina recordando las batallas del pasado

\- si, pero no siempre estuvieron allí conmigo, en algunas ocasiones ustedes cayeron, mina…- la mencionada le devuelve la mirada triste

-murieron… eso fue un dolor horrible y no quiero pasar por eso otra… otra vez- atragantándose al sentir un nudo en la garganta recordando las veces en que sus amigas murieron apretando su puño por no poder protegerlas

\- nosotras estamos aquí contigo ahora… eso es lo que importa… como lo prometimos y eso es gracias a ti- tratando de hacerle entender

-pero sus sueños aquí no podrán ser realidad porque siempre habrá enemigos, es como si nunca acabara, y no podría soportar vivir sin saber que puedo protegerlas por mí misma -por eso te pido que me ayudes

-serena- conmovida mina- nosotras somos las que debemos de protegerte, y si algo te pasara no me lo perdonaría, nosotras nos haremos cargo mientras…..-

-¡es que no lo entiendes! Casi grita por desesperación y enojo levantándose que sorprende a la rubia de lazo rojo

-no quieres que entrene porque quitare tu trabajo – ¡!ES ESO¡ mina sorprendida mejor dicho a las dos ya que serena se tapa su boca atónita a lo que dijo, nunca le había levantado la voz por algo así

\- yo lo siento no fue mi intención gritarte, perdona no sé qué me pasa, cabizbaja, creo que es el estrés de la situación- apenada

-tranquila serena- viéndola preocupada viéndola como su mano tiembla, algo anda mal y no es su estado físico piensa. Si tan solo quitaría estos pensamientos sobreprotectores del milenio de plata hacia su princesa, estaría pensando en cómo entrenarla pero es difícil lidiar con esos recuerdos ya que aún son frescos piensa suspira derrotada, a veces es difícil ser líder, "a veces"

-yo sé que te preocupas, así como también nosotros pe…-

-yo sé lo que me dices- con un tono cortante- te entiendo y si no quieres que este en los entrenamientos solo dilo- con voz dolida y con enojo mientras se va levantando pero una mano la detiene

-no iba a decir eso- extrañada por lo que escucho y más por el tono de su amiga- suspira negado la cabeza con una sonrisa

\- sabes no te puedo negar nada….está bien entrenaras- pensando que aún es una locura pero también si por alguna razón no pueden protegerla ella deberá poder defenderse.

-en serio?- pregunta emocionada sin creer lo que escucha volviendo hacer la chica que mina conoce

-si, después de todo que seriamos sin sailor Moon- sonríe

Serena feliz la abraza- gracias mina que le devuelve el gesto

\- bien cual quieres aprender lo espiritual o física- ya pensando en el plan de entrenamiento

-los dos, en las luchas siempre salgo algo torpe y me fatigo mucho cuando utilizo el cristal, necesito entrenar mi mente para controlar su poder y no me lleve más energía de lo que necesito

\- bien primero en lo físico pero primero hay que saber qué nivel estas

-oh mina ya quiero empezar- emocionada

-no tan rápido señorita- moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro –empezaras cuando estés en mejores condiciones- viéndola con autoridad

\- bien lo hare recuperare fuerzas para empezar pronto -animada mina ve los ojos celestes un poco de tristeza, así que cambia la conversación a uno más alegre (chicos)

Después de un rato Lita regresa con Michiru que estaba haciendo trabajo con algo, se inicia la pelea

-anda a dormir que te veo cansada- al oír "dormir" serena se tensa ganando la incertidumbre de su amiga…

-no yo.. no quiero dormir- sin percatarse aprieta su manos lo cual no pasa desapercibido de mina

\- quiero quedarme con ustedes hace tiempo que estuvimos juntas- susurra ahora se ve más pálida, mina iba a preguntar pero serena la corto cualquier argumento

-oh mira llego Darién con setsuna se levanta rápido y va con su novio y amiga que van llegando de compras

-Serena que es lo que ocultas- murmura mina viendo como su amiga se aleja

Unos minutos antes

Setsuna y Darién platicaban mientras se dirigían al "escondite de la luna" bautizada así por mina

-Y qué piensas sobre los sueños de serena- pregunta setsuna viendo el camino

-en el pasado, pienso que el enemigo es del pasado- haciendo una pausa ordenando sus pensamientos

\- si me dices que serena tiene pesadillas en la cual no puede despertar…podría ser una posibilidad que hay alguien capaz de controlar a la perfección la energía de las personas, porque esta conectado con el ser de una persona- expresando lo que sospecha

-ya veo- murmura setsuna recordando lo la historia que conto a Hotaru.

\- uno que puede controlar bien la energía, puede interferir en su interior y cuando duerme alguien su energía es ligera y estable lo cual es fácil de penetrar la mente de uno, más si esa persona sabe cómo es la energía o la ha tocado- pensativo

\- entonces, ¿sabes quién es?- pregunta setsuna que por lo que escucha identificarlo

-no puedo sacar conclusiones a base de eso pero….- pensativo y triste

\- no se puede asegurar lo que sospecha- murmura la peliverde -pero cualquier cosa puede ser de ayuda- como siempre misteriosa; Darién la ve sabe que ella sabe algo, quiere preguntar pero es obvio que no dirá nada ya que ella es la sailor del tiempo

\- no todo está escrito, así que uno debe luchar con todo para lo que vendrá y tener fe en los que ama- enigmática la senshi del tiempo, Darién por su parte no entiende muy bien a que se refería, solo entendió que algo esta por ocurrir y pronto pero no dice nada y opta por cambiar el tema

-mientras serena no puede dormir y ella lo necesita – murmuro cabizbajo angustiado recordando cómo está su rostro se ve ojerosa y pálida, siempre está cansada, le duele, duele mucho verla así, más si no le dice que es lo que tiene

-estuvimos hablando Rei con Michiru y tenemos algo en mente con ayuda de Hotaru podremos hacer algo- asiente setsuna feliz por cambiar el tema, sabe que el mensaje fue tomado

-así y de que trata- interesado en el tema

\- es un sello en el que cualquier energía no interfiera con el de la princesa, estamos haciendo todo lo posible sobre los riesgos que podría ocasionar

-entiendo, pero si la ener…. No alcanzo a decir algo más porque una rubia de dos coletas se acercaba a ellos, no corriendo pero contenta

\- setsuna Darién que bueno que llegaron- feliz la chica

Hola princesa saluda Darién y le da un beso en la frente

Hola princesa serena- saluda setsuna cortésmente

-no digas princesa- haciendo un puchero mientras tres ya se han a cercado a la casa

-serena no comas chatarra te vas a que dar gorda- grito rei mientras se acerba al grupo

-cállate rei, no ves que solo los acompañe- gruñendo

-asiii, y que es eso de estar viendo que compraron y más aún, porque estás viendo la bolsa de compras de las botanas! -Le grita señalándola que efectivamente la rubia esta con las manos en la bolsa

\- y tú no deberías estar con haruka y amy o ver algo de lo que hacen las sacerdotisas- lanzando rayos

-estamos en descanso y necesitamos comer- trata de mediar mina que termino la batalla porque ya vinieron de compras y necesita preparar la comida lita que alegre se ofreció

\- lo que pasa es que quieres comer mis botanas- le devuelve con tono acusatorio la de ojos amatista

-que fue lo que dijiste- y unos rayos chocan en las miradas de las dos

-serena y rei empiezan a pelear mientras lita trata de clamarlas todos los demás están con sus gotas estilo animes

Es mejor irnos a preparar el almuerzo así que no tardemos porque también me muero de hambre- dice lita separándolas llevándolas dentro de la casa. Todos los presentes ríen y contentos al ver al menos un poco de entusiasmo

En el almuerzo todos comen bueno Casi todos excepto por lita que fue al baño cada quien charlando con el quien está más cerca animadamente pero todas están preocupadas por su amiga que come con dificultad, tratan de no mostrar su preocupación sabiendo que su amiga se sentirá peor. Hace unos momentos estaba animada peleando con rei y ahora parece lo contrario por lo que es muy triste ya que esa niña es alegría, se sentía extraño.

Lita dentro del baño se pone al frente del espejo, la joven se mira al espejo pero la verdad es que su mente se encuentra en otro lado, mejor dicho en alguien.

-que estará pasando con ella, no come, no duerme, algo la atormenta pero que, que será lo que tiene así, desde que estaba lejos sentía el sufrimiento de su amiga pero no llego a tiempo a verla, no pensó verla si en ese estado, se reprocha frunciendo el ceño, si estuviera ella haría todo lo posible para que no hubiera sido atacada.

Se lava la cara, refrescándose después sale del baño se recuesta en la pared tratando de calmarse ya que su amiga se daría cuenta, rayos porque no llegue pronto

Cierra su puño, después niega con a cabeza y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, hay lita en vez de relajarte estas peor piensa

-veo que tampoco tu puedes estar allí sin ocultar tus sentimientos- murmura una voz cerca

-no- susurra viendo el techo la castaña sabiendo quien es la persona que se dirige a ella

-ni yo- suspira - está débil si sigue así no podrá soportar lo que viene- misteriosa la chica

-¿que has visto?- ahora si viéndola con una expresión preocupada por lo que dijo

Ella suspira y ve atrás de ella donde los ruidos de las conversaciones de las chicas provienen- la luna se opaca cada vez y tiene una luz oscura que se propaga en las alas de la princesa consumiéndola para que no vuele con libertad, es… es muy difícil lo que vendrá- suspira

Rayos- golpea la pared lita impotente enojada, pero haría lo que fuere para que no sufra su amiga

-Debemos ser fuertes por ella, nuestra misión es protegerla- adivinando los pensamientos de la castaña

-Así es Hotaru -las dos con una voz determinante firme en sus palabras

-En un rato más se inicia los entrenamientos – le informa que por eso fue a buscarla por petición de su mama Michiru

-ya quero volver a pelear- ansiosa

Si y yo quiero entrar al baño- la chica pasa de lado y se encierra al baño terminado la conversación

-una sonrisa burlona moviendo la cabeza respira profundo- bien allí voy -suspira se encamina al comedor a platicar con sus amigas

-donde esta luna- pregunta serena viendo a todas que rápido cambiaron sus expresiones por lo que la chica frunció el ceño

-donde esta luna y Artemis mina- viendo a su "gemela" que ve su expresión triste

-no se…. Los hemos buscado y llamado por sus comunicadores pero no tenemos idea – murmura la líder

-desde cuando no saben- pregunta mas angustiada que antes llevando sus manos juntas al pecho

-desde el día que llegue…. Artemis el mismo día que llegue él me dijo que saldrá con luna, pensé que tenían una cita pero por el peligro que hay ahora deberían estar aquí….. pero aun nada- murmura

-porque no me habían dicho- dolida la chica

-no queriamos preocuparte- murmura Darién acercándose a abrazarla pero serena no lo deja, el joven extrañado lo deja pasar, por ahora.

-estamos haciendo lo posible por buscarlo- dice amy

-no hace suficiente!1- grita

-párale serena también yo sufro por Artemis, él también es mi amigo y también luna, Artemis es como un padre para pero no ando gritando a cualquiera- firme la rubia

-lo siento – perdónenme por favor búsquela debemos salir a buscarla

-no podemos salir solo asi- podrían rastrarnos, no sabemos quien es el enemigo- dice haruka

-ellos deben estar en peligro-

-puede ser que ellos estén también escondiéndose del enemigo , veras que pronto sabremos de ellos- opina Michiru que esta alado de haruka

-luna y Artemis estarán bien, si algo les hubiera pasado lo sentiríamos no es así- pregunta venus que también se trata de convencer; serena no muy convencida le da la razón

-solo espero que no haya pasado nada malo- susurra

-yo igual…. Yo igual- susurra mina pensando en su amigo peludo blanco

 _-yo igual-_

 _Continuara…_

 _Hola, espero que se entienda esta parte de la historia, mas adelante se podrá ver algo de acción._

 _Gracias por seguir esta historia ando empezando otras espero que pueda algún día publicarlas. espero con ansias dead busters que saldrá en abril, quiero ver ya a las outers_

 _Hasta la próxima_


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten

Los personajes de sailor Moon son derechos de la autora naoko takeuchi

Capitulo 8.

Escondite del enemigo

Un ruido hace eco en la habitación donde se encuentran dos personas, el ambiente es muy tenso por una parte se siente energía maligna fluyendo grandemente mientras que hay otro punto donde se siente el temor y también enojo

-maldita sea, porque no duerme, no debí permitirle irse- apretando sus puños en la pared

El otro solo lo ve a una distancia lejana previniendo que cualquier ataque de ira de su jefe para que no le alcance, pero aun si se arriesga a hablar

-lo permitiste, ahora seguro que debe estar con tu hermanito, burlón el chico, aunque tiene miedo de él no desperdicia el momento de hacerlo enojar, lo hace por una razón.

\- no ella no está con lo sabe muy bien, muy bien viéndolo fríamente

\- es mía-

Tragando saliva hace un esfuerzo para parecer seguro- pues no será tuya hasta que la tengas y la puedas poseer- en eso sale una tercera sombra que con un ademan despide al muchacho que daño solo los dos, el muchacho aliviado se retira rápidamente

-ya me canse de esperar, si no lo haces en el tiempo establecido, yo me hare cargo y sabes como la hare- viendo fijamente a Ibrahim, el de cabello negro lo ve furioso, sabe que es capaz de matarla, y también a él si fracasa, pero no le dará la satisfacción de la presión que ejerce sobre

Pues hasta entonces no vengas a amenazarme todavía tengo tiempo, todos la están buscando, nadie descansara hasta que las encuentre, o mismo me lo hare- decidido volteándose a espaldas de él que solo lo ve arrogante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos personas se enfrentan en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, una pelea difícil de ver cuál será el ganador, la chica castaña que sin duda se destaca por su fuerza dando golpes siniestros mientras la otra con cabello aguamarina tiene una velocidad y una forma de moverse impresionante, con una patada por parte de la sailor de los océanos impacta en el brazo derecho de la castaña bloqueándolo, en el momento devuelve el golpe con el puño izquierdo impactando en el rostro de su contrincante que se ve un hilo de sangre en su ceja partida, pero aun así continua sin problemas rápidamente lanza un poder con su puño en el estomago de júpiter que se dobla dando pasos hacia atrás en un instante neptune se coloca atrás de ella sujetándola de su brazo torciéndolo detrás de su espalda, por su fuerza Júpiter sonríe y de un movimiento logra zafarse el brazo agarrando su brazo de su amiga fuerte y la lanza al aire y con dificultad evita lo menos posible el poder del impacto del suelo al caer las dos respiran entrecortadamente júpiter es la primera en atacar al momento en neptune apenas se reincorporaba logra darle un golpe antes que la esquive poniéndose de lado con una mano en el suelo da una patada hacia los pies de la alta que cae neptune se tira encima de ella y le comienza a propinar golpes, ella trata de quitarla y bloquear los golpes a su rostro y estomago después de unos buenos golpes logra tirarla hacia un lado

En su mano empieza salir destellos de electricidad, dispara dándole de lleno al estómago de la senshi de Neptuno retorciendo de dolor, de rodillas neptune agarrándose con una mano su estómago no puede levantarse por el duro golpe gimiendo de dolor. Acercándose Júpiter sonriendo arrogante va a dar el golpe final pero al último momento neptune lanza su poder que le da de lleno Júpiter cae a varios metros atrás cae de rodillas agarrando su estómago dolorido escupiendo s sangre

-¡FIN DE LA PELEA!- grita mina que supervisa la pelea tomando un jugo de naranja

-solo que algunas cosas que hay que corregir, una es que no deberían confiar en su fuerza y la otra que no se protege debes bloquear más vayan y mediten sobre esto espero que la próxima mejoren

-¡si!- gritan al mismo tiempo

Las dos se levantan y se alejan adentrándose en la casa a buscar a Rei que se encuentra en el último cuarto meditando con algunas senshis

-Vaya Hace tiempo que vi a la líder senshi venus dando órdenes, con lo despistada que eres- se oye una voz con un poco de burla atrás de la rubia que sigue tomando su jugo pensativa. Acercándose haruka poniéndose alado de la rubia muy cerca

\- no soy despistada- haciendo un puchero mira a haruka que se siente muy cerca de ella que hace que la chica se sonroje desvía la mirada por un segundo

-veo que no- Haruka viéndola se acerca cerca de su oreja sonriendo por lo que esta segura de los efectos que produce su cercanía, lo cual es certero ay que efectivamente hace sonrojar a la chica, tose un poco para recuperar su compostura

– para que lo sepas…yo soy una persona buena que algunas- haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- no comprenden el poder que emito ya que yooo mina aino diosa del amor soy un ser magnifico y único- con determinación en sus ojos haciendo un gesto de triunfo

Haruka solo ríe nerviosamente jeje -solo decía -con una gota estilo anime pensando- (atolondrada y exasperante)

-si, si si, bueno daré una vuelta con Michiru necesito salir del encierro- señalando la salida-compraremos algunas cosas aparte de buscar algo de información - alejándose

-A mí se me hace otra cosa – dice picara viendo sus uñas

-dijiste algo- deteniéndose volteando a verla arqueando una ceja

\- me compran algo si es que van de compras- dice sonriendo inocente

-me arrepiento de informarte- suspira-saldremos en dos horas- le grita ya lejos la rubia de cabello corto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Darién no quiero dormir, en serio estoy mucho mejor y quero estar con ustedes- viendo suplicante

-serena necesitas descansar aunque sea unos minutos- trata de mediar Darién

-no, no quiero- con voz desesperada

-dime porque no quieres dormir, dime que son tus sueños, me duele saber que no me dices las cosas que te preocupan- viéndola dolido, serena solo baja la cabeza al escucharlo

Vas a sufrir más si te lo digo pensó serena apretando su mano

-Es por mi hermano- serena levanta la mirada asombrada por lo que dijo sus ojos muestran más dolor y una lagrima roda por su mejilla asiente

El pelinegro aprieta los puños con una expresión de dolor, impotencia y una furia al ver que no se equivoca, aunque quería estar equivocado. Serena se siente más culpable y baja la mirada cosa que el pelinegro ve y trata de tranquilizarse después de unos momentos rompe el silencio la rubia

-como lo sa….- no termina de decir ya que sintió que unos dedos levanten su barbilla que al hacerlo sus ojos se pierden con otros ojos azules zafiro en un instante sus labios se encuentran ocupados besándose con ternura, mostrando su amor transmitiendo lo que siente serena sabe que por ahora lo único que quiere es su apoyo y amor, la abraza la cual se pierde en su mundo después de unos minutos rompen el beso.

-yo también tengo recuerdo aunque vagos ..ahora no hablemos de eso…pronto solucionaremos ese problema, te lo prometo- afirma Darién siguiendo abrazando a serena acariciando su cabello

\- lo se- susurra la rubia enterrando su rostro en el pecho fuerte de su amado se sentía segura en sus brazos

\- setsuna me conto lo que está haciendo junto con las chicas- anuncia serena intentado cambiar el tema pero Darién sabiendo lo que trama la chica decide no hacerle caso, solo esta vez.

\- me hubiera gustado que me lo contaras todo desde el principio me asusté mucho verte así, más si no sabía lo que estaba pasando

-Créeme que lo quería decir, pero… pero él me amenazó con hacerles daño- su voz se quiebra- cada vez que duermo él está ah sin que yo pueda hacer nada cuando el… se muerde el labio por temor al recordar el pasado aunque es vago pero aun así es suficiente para no querer revivirlo.

-Dime que te hace dime que no te ha hecho daño que no ha…- incapaz de decirlo con miedo el chico

-NO- grita…..aun no -susurra después pero tengo miedo a que.. y no pueda hacerle frente, soy débil- llora si o fuera tu no lo resistiría créeme… en las peleas anteriores siempre me paso lo mismo, el enemigo

-el la abraza sintiendo el temblor cierra los ojos impotente por no poder hacer nada para detener ese dolor

-No eres débil mi amor, si yo fuera tu no lo podría resistir, en las batallas anteriores siempre me han manipulado incluso he muerto, siempre he sido débil, siento que no te merezco, no soy digno de ti, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco y por ti mi amor, por mi planeta seguiré adelante volviéndome más fuerte para protegerte aunque sea de él- con voz firme pero cuando menciono a el en sus ojos vio un destello dolor

-Darién- susurra serena

\- te amo-

El le sonríe

-yo igual te amo-

Viéndola con firmeza los dos se miran intensamente con las miradas se hablan lo que no pueden decir con palabras

Se quedan así unos instantes, después Darién lo corta, aunque quisiera estar más con ella, platicar sabe que ella necesita descansar

-duerme-

-pero- Darién el pone un dedos en sus labios -estaré contigo, te daré un poco de energía para que soportes más hasta que esté listo el sello-

Serena asiente sonriendo pero en el fondo tiene miedo pero no puede demostrarlo debe ser fuerte por el, por sus amigas.

-y yo velare tu sueño amor te lo prometo, ahora dame tu mano y comienza a pasarle energía a su amada que siente que sus energías regresan, se siente tan bien ya no aguataba más piensa la chica contenta

Después de unos minutos pasando energía

-bien, ahora duerme retirando su mano- debes descansar y recuperar fuerzas, después te preparan tu comida- solo serena atina a sentir

Se acomoda en el respaldo de la cama Darién y hace un gesto a la rubia para que se acerque, serena se recuesta en las piernas del pelinegro y el le acaricia el cabello que resulta ser relájate para la rubia

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hermosa donde te llevaron se preguntaba un hombre vestido elegantemente que andaba de una lado a otro. Desde hace unas semanas que no sabía nada acerca de su princesa y el tiempo se acababa para el pero más tenia preocupación por su princesa

\- porque te escondes un segundo después furioso. Maldita sea se me acaba el tiempo

\- solo te queda un poco de tiempo antes de que yo tome el control- una voz desde las sombras

\- lo sé con voz indiferente- no me tienes que restregar e n mi cara, aún hay tiempo

\- todavía, pero pronto- sonriendo

-solo vine a recordarte el acuerdo pero por lo que veo no podrás cumplirlo- alimentándose de su ira

-Cállate mejor vete o….. no alcanzo a terminar porque ya estaba en el aire su cuello agarrado por el hombre y lo avienta brutalmente a la mesa que se rompe por la fuerza y una grieta se forma en el suelo

-eso te bastara para darte una lección de quien es el que manda-emitiendo un aura oscura y viendo lo con ojos fríos una sonrisa siniestra, después un momento se calma

-bien espero resultados pronto vendré cuando el lapso se cumpla- camina hacia la puerta después de desaparecer en él.

-kuso –gimiendo de dolor agarrando su cabeza- tomare medidas piensa

-Joseph te necesito-Ante el aparece Joseph haciendo una reverencia

\- aun no la eh encontrado, usted me dijo que… si, sii se lo que te dije- cambio de planes mientras se endereza poniéndose de espadas ante su acompañante

-toma todo el ejercito y ataca a la ciudad, no importa lo que diga ese imbécil.. hazlo ordena sentadose en una silla mientras masajea su cuello

-Sii señor- desapareciendo

-Si no puedo encontrarte por las buenas, tú vendrás a mí- sonriendo siniestramente

-el sello está listo ¡- exclama rei después de varios días trabajando al fin lo había logrado.

-vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- corriendo perdiéndose por el pasillo dejando a dos chicas en la habitación

\- después de días de un duro trabajo al fin lo logramos, vamos a buscarla aliviada-

-si,,… desde que la vi se ha estado debilitando, ni siquiera puede comer por si misma- afirma setsuna saliendo del cuarto con su compañera

En el cuarto se halla una pareja de enamorados, uno acostado con su cabeza encima de las piernas de su amada, mientras que la otra sentada contempla como duerme, viendo su rostro tranquilo cosa que ella también hace, ya tiene tiempo en que se sentía en paz pero solo dura unos momentos al pensar en la situación en la que se encuentra.

Mi Darién ,aunque me des energía me siento cada vez más débil, como me gustaría poder dormir, comer, pelear con reír sonríe al recordar a su amiga, pero ni siquiera puedo estar de pie por mucho tiempo, se acuesta en la cama mirando al techo perdida en sus pensamientos poco a poco cierra sus ojos

-hermosa donde te has metido, porque no quieres que te visite, acaso quieres que te vaya a buscar-

¡No!- ¿sabe dónde vivo? ¿Dónde estoy? piensa

-hummm ese tono no me gusta – si no quieres ven conmigo, iré a buscarte y matare a todos los que estén en el camino, pero tú no quieres eso, ver a tus amiguitas tiradas con los ojos sin brillo, muertos- haciendo énfasis a la última

-cállate- se tapa sus oídos tratando de disipar las imágenes que le llegan al escuchar esas palabras- ellas son fuertes ya te vencieron y lo harán otra vez-

-una risa macabra se escucha mientras serena sigue tapándose los oídos se agacha temblando pero sus ojos no están cerrados sino están perdidos viendo las mismas imágenes

-vete- susurra-déjame temblando su labio

Tus amiguitas me atraparon pero fue por un descuido, por culpa de esas no eres mía, por eso pagaran, pero como dices que son tus amigas te dejare elegir, sabes que esta vez será diferente a lo del pasado y sabes lo que puedo hacer piénsalo- esa voz cada vez mas cerca

-No tengo nada que pensar- susurra

La rubia abre los ojos respirando entrecortada temblando siente unos brazos sacudiéndola ella trata de zafarse hasta que escucha voces, se percata de que es de Darién

-princesa tranquila yo estoy aquí, nada te va a pasar la abraza y la mece ella se deja llevar llorando

-no te hará daño, no lo permitiré ella solo llora pero calmándose poco a poco

-Aun no puedes transformarte, así que deja que nosotros nos encarguemos

Ellas aprietan los puños escuchando que es débil aunque él se percató de eso

-debo serlo Darién debo pelear las chicas están en peligro tu estas en peligro, ellas ponen todo de su parte así yo también- viéndolo suplicándote aunque el ve un destello de decepción pero trata de no tomarlo en cuenta , lo que cuenta es su seguridad

-pero nada, ahora regreso iré a traer la cena- vas a estar bien le da un beso en la cabeza antes de marcharse, serena se da cuenta que ya está terminada la conversación

\- Darién porque no me dejas hacer algo, ni siquiera observar los entrenamientos como un…. Que estoy diciendo, debo estar feliz porque se ha vuelto más atento conmigo, porque me molesto, serena tonta no debes pensar así.

Después de un rato tratando de comer lo que le preparo lita- sí que esta rico mientras Darién ya termino de comer cuando un sonido de la puerta interrumpen a los dos

\- pasen-

Serena ya está, lo tenemos listo- exclama rei entrando seguida por los demás-

-Que bien- contesta alegre serena

-que efectos secundarios tiene- pregunta Darién

-Antes que nada te debemos decir algo importante, debes estar bien emocionalmente, cualquier cosa que tiene llene el pensamiento malos o negativos, el sello puede desestabilizarse y no podrá funcionar bien o peor puede sellar tu energía entendiste?- explica rei

-Sii, nose preocupen lo prometo- asiente la chica seria

-Bien chicas- mirándolas todas asienten y se transforman se forman alrededor de la cama con Darién también transformado

-agarra el sello acercándose a serena y se los coloca uno en su estómago, las demás concentran su energía en serena, la energía roja fluye del sello penetrando al cuerpo de serena; mars pone su otra mano en la frente de serena que al instante a rubia cierra los ojos sintiendo como fluyen las energías de sus amigas y su amado en su cuerpo

Después de un momento mars retira su mano que tiembla e indica a los demás que ya está listo, todos se destransforma aliviados

-funciono – exclama mina- dando saltitos de alegría

-shhhhh no ves que esta durmiendo- le regaña rei

-hay que esperar aún no hay que cantar victoria, hay que esperar si tiene pesadillas para ver cómo reacciona el sello- dice setsuna

\- yo me quedare a cuidarla- se ofrece Darién ya sentado agarrado de la mano de la rubia

-lo siento Darién pero será alguien que pueda percibir y controlar el sello y esas son nosotras tres – afirma Michiru

Derrotado sale con los demás quedando solamente cuatro mujeres en el cuarto

Setsuna toca la frente de la rubia concentrada

-todo está bien, funciona por ahora – comprobando

-bien si el sello llega a fallar debemos retirarlo solo nosotras tres somos capaces de hacerlo, si nosotras no estamos con ella…. No podrán controlarlo y el sello se desestabilizara rompiéndose y serena podría morir- comenta Michiru con su mano en la barbilla pensativa

-Así es, afirma setsuna, nos turnaremos primero Michiru después yo, por ultimo mars ya que te llevo mas al implantar el sello- Las dos asienten mientras rei y Michiru se marchan

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Al día siguiente las chicas entrenando junto con Darién que ya empezó a utilizar su cristal mientras que en un cuarto serena se despierta mareada confundida su mirada busca algo que reconozca, lo cual lo hace ya que se encuentra con setsuna que está leyendo un libro

-setsu…. Su voz se ve ronca y no puede hablar

-tranquila princesa- setsuna se levanta y camina hacia ella sirviéndole un vaso de agua lo cual serena lo toma

-gracias- dándole una sonrisa

-cómo te sientes – tocándole su frente- comprobando su estado

-estoy mejor dormí mucho no?- al escucharse se paraliza mirándola después una enorme sonrisa aparece

-dormí, dormí…. cuanto tiempo- eufórica la chica

Casi un día- le informa también alegre

-¡Dormí¡- exclama alegre abrazando aunque débil a setsuna tomándola por sorpresa pero devolviendo el abrazo

-si durmió y un montón - alegre contagiada por la rubia –

Ahora supongo que tiene mucha hambre -dice al escuchar el estomago de serena

\- mucha – mirándola después de separarse unos momentos la vuelve a abrazar

-dormí-

-asi es- setsuna le da palmaditas en la espalda aun un poco incomoda por la muestra de afecto pero agradable

\- iré avisar a las chicas y a traer tu comida -antes de separarse de nuevo escuchan los pasos de las chicas

-que fue ese ruido- sin duda fue la voz de mina

\- serena despertó- grita mina al ver a su amiga ya despierta y alegre en un instante

Cuando se asoman todos de una vez en la puerta empujando a mina que cae al suelo tratando de pasar pero se atoran en la puerta, setsuna y serena solo ríen nerviosas con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime hasta que las jalan

-chicas abran paso no me dejan entran- regaña haruka que entra después de las demás

\- serena- exclaman las inners corriendo a abrazarla preguntándole ¿ cómo se siente si tienen hambre?

Si tengo mucha hambre- que hay de comer- pues te prepare algo que te va encantar- anuncia lita

-me gustaría comer todo lo que preparaste- afirma la rubia

-esa es mi serena- esa voz le pertenece a Darién que la abraza y le planta un beso

\- ira a traértelo- es tu platillo favorito corriendo lita

-mejor te llevo al comedor para que salgas de este cuarto te hará bien- dice haruka acercándose a la cama

\- tiene razón- apoya Darién ayudando a haruka levantado a serena de la cama- todos felices emprenden el camino cuando

-alllltooooooo!- grita serena todos se paran preguntándose si paso algo

-primero necesito ir al baño-

-ohhh- murmuran los demás dejando a setsuna con ella para que la ayude

Después de un buen rato después de comer y platicar Hotaru llega corriendo

-chicas hay…. Se quedo viendo a serena y corre a abrazarla- que bueno que despertó princesa

-Hotaru no me digas princesa, y si me siento mejor gracias- sonriendo

-Si ella esta bien que es lo que ibas a decir- pregunta Michiru

-Ahh si, están atacado la ciudad por un ejército de demonios- seria la chica

Iremos- habla firme serena levándose

\- por favor serena déjanos esto a nosotros- le dice Darién

-pero-

\- apenas te estas recuperando y ellos te quieren a ti- con voz autoritaria

-Si vas nos estorbarías y nosotros no podremos pelear bien intentado protegerte- le contesta haruka, lo cual serena triste baja la cabeza

Todos se le quedan viendo con cara de pocos amigos a haruka y ella defendiéndose encogiéndose de hombros de yo que dije

-yo no quiero que les pase nada -susurra serena

-serena solo es un pequeño ejército, los detendremos confía en nosotras- hablándole suavemente mina

Parece que ustedes no confían en mi piensa, suspira resignándose por lo tercas que son y porque confía en ellas, -está bien chicas solo por favor cuídense-

Todos asienten- bien, nos dividiremos rei lita setsuna y Hotaru se quedan los demás iremos

-Yo igual me quedo- dice Darién, mina asiente, ya transformadas desparecen

-chicas tengan cuidado piensa serena

Continuara

Otro capítulo, espero que les guste, cualquier cosa no duden en comentarlo, en el otro capítulo estará la acción

Al fin salió la tercera temporada, me encanto el capítulo, las emociones de las chicas que en los anteriores no mostraban, lo que no me gustó tanto fue el opinión

Hasta la próxima actualización sayonara


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos les agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia, me da mucho gusto y me anima a seguir con esto, pronto se pondrá bueno la trama

 **Cindy 04** : gracias por ser la primera en comentar sobre esta historia, espero que la sigas

 **Mirel moon** : gracias por seguir esta historia y espero que la pregunta haya sido contestada, seguiré actualizando lo más pronto que pueda, lo prometo

 **Kingwolrd:** así es, ya empezoo, este lunes que viene saldrá el tercer capitulooo ¡yeahhh!.

 **Jenny y Moon** : me da gusto que te agrade esta historia espero que aun te guste; me alegra de verdad

 **Faby amy:** Artemis y luna tal vez si, tal vez no sea eso quien sabe jeje, que bueno que se ve interesante jeje

Bueno aquí está el capítulo 9 como sabrán los personajes de sailor Moon son derechos de la autora naoko takeuchi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 9

En el centro de Tokio un pequeño grupo de youmas ataca a la gente, con diferentes formas de ataque; unos lanzaban esferas eléctricas negras a las personas que corrían para huir de la zona de batalla algunos sin suerte se electrocutaban gritando de dolor cayendo inconscientes. Otros con una velocidad y fuerza tomaban a las personas atrapando a lo que encuentre golpeando o desgarrando varias personas yacían en el suelo con un charco de sangre debajo de su cuerpo.

Uno de ellos lanzo a una mujer hacia un edificio, la pobre mujer gritando viendo que impactaría en la pared de concreto pensando que sería su fin, cuando una silueta amarilla salto atrapándola en el aire para luego aterrizar en el suelo de cuclillas, la mujer temblando ve a su salvadora

–¿se encuentra bien señora? – uranus, revisando si tiene heridas y si necesita atención inmediata, pero ve que no es necesario

-gracias por salvarme la vida- agradecida la señora que aliviada se pone de pie junto con la senshi

\- no es nada, ahora a un lado y pónganse seguro- señalando con su dedo la dirección, la mujer asiente y va donde le indico la sailor

Cuando ve a la mujer irse, Uranus corre con una velocidad impresionante hacia el youma, hace aparecer su espada y se la clava al estómago al instante se desintegra y va por una segunda víctima, mientras que Michiru ayuda a las personas que se encontraban en la zona de batalla. Vio a Un hombre que no ponían avanzar por sus propios pies por la herida que tenía en su costado, Neptuno ya estaba por ir a ayudarlo cuando se interponían en el camino dos youmas rápidamente en su cuerpo fluye su poder en la palma de su mano expulsándolo hacia los dos youmas exterminándolos

-déjame ayudarte- ayudándolo a salir de la zona de batalla observa el panorama alerta cuando ve a Urano limpiar el camino, sonríe de lado.

Por otra parte júpiter y setsuna se encargaban de los que lanzaban poderosos rayos sin tener un patrón de ataque parece que su objetivo era destruir todo a su paso; piensa neptune cuando dejo a un joven correr al lado seguro.

uno de ellos arremete con sus garras de electricidad contra Júpiter que lo esquiva con facilidad cuando otro esta por atacar mercury logra golpearlo con su poder de agua júpiter agradece con la mirada y regresa a golpear al otro que se acercaba para morderla; Júpiter llamando su poder cuando ve una esfera turquesa saliendo disparada de la palma de neptune acercándose a una velocidad golpeando al monstruo al rostro lanzándolo lejos estrellándose con un árbol lo cual se parte por el impacto se quiebra cayendo una parte en otro monstruo desapareciéndolos al instante

-esa neptune me gano, pero bueno encogiéndose los hombros, el que sigue, tronando los dedos que salían unos minis rayos entre ellos

-venus daba su parte torturando e interrogando al que se tope en su camino acerca de su amo

\- te lo preguntare otra vez- mirándolo seria al youma de forma tipo humano aunque su piel es escamosa con los ojos secos y la mitad de su cuerpo era pegajoso atado por la cadena de venus aterrado con su cuerpo todo golpeado-

-Quien te mando y te hare una muerte fácil sin dolor

¡Jamás! el te hará polvo- riéndose con su voz rasposa

-una sonrisa se forma en los labios de la rubia que el otro cuando lo ve se le va la risa y le da un escalofrió de lo que vio no era nada bueno para el

-Hablando de polvo -mirando alrededor instándolo a seguirla todos estarán dentro de poco tiempo hechos polvo, por ellos no sufrirán como tu, hace aparecer la espada, no tenía pensado ensuciar esta espada contigo pero no dejas opción, te cortare pedazo por pedazo y solo te podrás escuchar a ti mismo gritar, el traga saliva sabe muy bien que ella lo cumpliría

-Yo noo, no se quién es solo recibo órdenes del youmas mayor

-bien veo que no estas cooperando empezare-

Quuueeee- nooo espera viendo que ya mero le clava la espada en su rodilla

Mi amo es Joseph mano derecha del príncipe Ibrahim y …. Se detiene abriendo sus ojos como platos al ver algo detrás de la rubia, venus frunciendo el ceño se voltea y salta lejos de ahí justo antes que una esfera negra de poder impacte al monstruo desapareciéndolo junto con un radio d la redonda totalmente muerta por la energía maligna que desato el ataque

Venus observando la escena toma una decisión, rápidamente corre a la dirección donde se disparó el ataque, abre su comunicador.

-aquí venus, Estoy yendo a la dirección dónde provino un ataque, puede ser alguien grande de los malos, me dirijo al norte, uranus sígueme las demás cuando terminen ahí nos alcanzan si necesitan ayuda, pídanlo

-Si- asienten y cortan la comunicación- uranus sale corriendo a alcanzar a venus

-Bien- mercury, nosotras quedamos podrás con esto o llamamos a las demás- murmura neptuno

-no son tan fuertes y las personas están seguras, si nos dividimos podremos ganar tiempo y terreno, este lado es mío -se separa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Alto o atacaremos- grita venus a un muchacho con capa que solo se ve la espalda, tenía cubierto su cabeza

-altooo- grita otra venus lanzando un rayo desde la punta de su dedo, ahora acompañada por uranus

El joven se voltea, salta esquivando el ataque, el movimiento hizo que su cabeza quede descubierta cuando aterriza en el suelo solo se queda viéndolas burlonamente

-¡Tu! Maldito te hare pagar, arrancaré tu corazón por mis propias manos- furiosa uranus que esta más que lista para atacar

-Tranquila uranus, conozco muy bien tus métodos como la última vez, ahora soy más fuerte que tu- se burla el joven poniéndose en posición de batalla

Venus se acerca a uranus no lo mates aun necesitamos información, las dos vamos a atacar- instruye

Uranus asiente de mala gana- bien vamos a empezar - las dos empiezan a correr y le lanzando un golpe Urano, pero él lo esquiva dando un salto hacia atrás pero la sailor fue más rápida pegándole en el rostro aventándolo pero no llego lejos ya que venus lo atrapo con su cadena, le pego un golpe al estómago, agarra una mano del joven y le tuerce llevándolo a la espalda de este

-vaya, pensé que darías pelea, eres solo un bocón- se burla uranus acercándose

-Jajajaja no saben nada aunque me maten, esta vez no me harán soltar nada, ustedes sufrirán-

Al momento que termino de hablar su cuerpo empezó a calentarse causando que venus se queme soltándolo pero de un momento lanza una patada lo cual este si lo alcanza a esquivar y se lanza a haruka tirando golpes de poder oscuro

-tontas no me atraparan -Ibrahim se ríe burlonamente peleando contra las dos senshis, las dos pelean hasta que venus aprisiona a Joseph con su cadena otra vez

-Veo que si- burlona Urano

-Aun no- desaparece el joven apareciendo a metros de distancia

-Pero que::. Maldito las dos rubias corren a atraparlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-vaya están acabando con tu sirviente, me decepcionas Ibrahim- con voz decepción falsa ya que no le importa lo que haga o le pase.

-cállate, esto es parte del pan- enojado

-cuida tus palabras, el tiempo ya termina, la matare si no lo cumples, pero me conviene mejor de otra manera- sonríe con cinismo

-maldito, no te atre….. una mano en su cuello impide hablar seguido lo avienta a la mesa quebrándola

-mira principito, te advertí como vas a dirigirte a mí- soltándolo sacudiendo sus mano - te destruiría ahora mismo por tus impulsos, pero no lo hare -viendo cómo se sienta el muchacho tosiendo

La próxima espero resultados y desaparece

-Debo darme prisa si no me la quitara piensa-

-tu- señalando al youma que está en el salón

un gruñido es la respuesta

-envía a 5 contingentes más, pero la mayoría que sea de fuego- instruye al youma

-si- con voz gruesa como un gruñido se logra a escuchar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Donde rayos aparecieron estas cosas- se queja Júpiter mientras esquiva los ataques de fuego. Ellas respondían atacando, neptune ya tenía signos de cansancio ya que desde que una hordas de monstruos llegaron de la nada, ahora nos le dejan respiran un segundo; vio a mercury que tenía igual signos de cansancio y algunos moretones pero aun así no cedía, peleaba con la misma intensidad.

Mercury y neptune se cuidaban las espaldas ya que los monstruos las rodearon, mercury vio que unos monstruos lanzaban bolas de fuego, ella se agacho y tiro bolas de agua contrarrestando, mientras que otro monstruos se acercaba a golpearla, ella levanto su brazo derecho bloqueando el golpe, dejando su brazo cubierto de hielo, ya que el monstruo estaba rodeado su mano de fuego, mercury asesto con el otro brazo su cabeza al monstruo mandándolo lejos llevándose a algunos monstruos que se cruzaron en su camino, otros dos ya se habían lanzado a atacarla, cuando un maremoto los destruyo, cuando volteo vio a neptune que estaba ya en pelea contra un monstruo, mercury se levanta y tira dagas grandes de hielo a los monstruos que se acervan a neptune.

Las dos se vuelven en posición de pelea

Si queremos ir con las demás debemos terminar aquí rápido- Neptuno mientras lanza otro maremoto destruyendo youmas que se encontraban cerca

Mercury asintió- chicas aquí mercury, se triplico el número de enemigos necesitamos apoyo

-aquí, mars y setsuna iremos a ayudarlas- informan y se corta la comunicación, ahora las senshi de Plutón y marte listos para la pelea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Haruka lo sientes-

-no, no creo que está cerca, ese maldito ya se escapó y algo me huele mal-

-te aseguro que no soy yo- bromeo Minako

Haruka sonríe de lado- creo que nos querían separar del resto

-si también lo creo, debemos regresar, las dos chicas corren de vuelta a ayudar a sus amigas

Lo que no sabían las senshi es que Joseph puede sentir la presencia del quien ose tocarlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sailor del tiempo agita su báculo haciendo maniobras con elegancia golpeando con fuerza a tantos monstruos que encuentre después envía un onda de energía que destruye a tres monstruos , repite el ataque una cuantas veces más haciendo que griten de dolor.

Mars tira flechas de fuego impactando a los ataques que le lanzan por el enemigo pero la de ella es más fuerte pasa por los ataques llegando a al monstruo que chilla de terror y dolor quemándolo, después se lanza una lucha de cuerpo contra dos, ella se aleja saltando hacia atrás para esquivar un golpe, se inclina dando una patada izquierda derribando a uno mientras que el otro ya le lanzó un golpe que ella esquiva girando una voltereta poniéndose de pie le lanza un poder que lo hace cenizas.

-vaya eso fue rápido, solo logre sudar un poco- suspirando de alivio júpiter

Mars mirando alrededor cuando por fin término la pelea solo quedaba el olor a quemado, descomposición y energía maligna que a mars le da un mareo por su don psíquico

-vamos con ellos- le anima júpiter mars asiente, Se dirigen hacia donde están neptune y mercury que según escucho tenían algunos problemas

Cuando llego solo faltan una docena y algunos se daban a la fuga. Dos monstruos corrían cuando anillos de fuego emergen los calcinó

-A donde creen que van- murmuro mars alzando un dedo con llamas lo sopla apagándolo-

-buen tiro mars- sonríe júpiter acercándose palmeando su espalda a la senshi de fuego que hace una mueca por lo fuerte que es la senshi de Júpiter

\- quien sigue- poniéndose en combare al resto de mostrous que igual corrían tratando de huir de la matanza que se estaba llevando a cabo a sus compañeros por las demás senshis

Cuando ya habían terminado, venus y Urano ya habían llegado

-.-.-.-.-.-

Como fue con el plan- pregunta Ibrahim ansioso

-bien amo, todo salió como lo planeaste- sonriendo con orgullo

\- perfecto mañana mismo iniciaremos con la otra parte del plan prepara todo- contento con los resultados. Mañana serás mía princesa

-mia-

-te puedes retirar- hace un gesto con la mano

Si amo haciendo una reverencia se retira sonriendo

-Mañana será el día, piensa Joseph mientras camina por los pasillos de la casa donde se encuentra.

-mientras me divertiré un poco- sonriendo se transporta en las lejanías de la ciudad, bien creo que pondré un poco de caos una sonrisa malva adorna su rostro, levantado sus manos extendidos empieza a esparcir energía maligna sobre el lugar matando a todo ser vivo que toca

A ver si son capaces de salvar lo que queda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las sailors después de una batalla solo tenían heridas superficiales que un buen descanso les haría bien para recuperarse ya que esas heridas solo tardan un ratito en sanar, ventaja de ser una sailor.

Después de un buen rato en descanso ya entrada la noche.

-cabeza de bombón te verás bien con este- señalando una foto de una revista

Oohh- es hermoso comenta fascinada la rubia sentada entre Michiru y haruka en la sala. Cuando serena vio la puerta abierta perdiéndose del hilo de la conversación

-lita y mina no tardan en llegar de compras, así que no te quedes viendo la puerta serena

-Para tu información rei Hino- volteando a ver a su amiga -yo estoy viendo la puerta en busca de mis amigas

Nuevo dirige su vista a la puerta pero ve más allá de eso su mirada se muestra confusión y preocupación

-Que pasa-pregunta rei viendo que hay algo extraño sucede a la princesa por la expresión de su rostro

Lo que pasa es que sentí algo en esa dirección

-iré a ver y sale la chica de cabellos negros alejándose de la casa, mientras que los demás salen a ver que está sucediendo

La chica de ojos amatista cierra los ojos concentrándose, abre los ojos después de un momento con una expresión de horror corre a avisarlo.

-Tu, Michiru y yo iremos, estén alertas las tres figuras de transforman y se teleransporta

-Otra vez no, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando piensa la rubia sujetando su boche de su pecho mirando a la dirección donde sintió esa energía , primero solo sintió como un cosquilleo después de un momento lo sintió más fuerte lo que se le hizo conocida, propagándose rápidamente.

-Estarán bien, para eso es el entrenamiento diario princesa-

-La rubia miro a la portadora de la suave voz- Hotaru – la pequeña tiene la revista de vestidos en una mano mirando a la misma dirección que estaba viendo la rubia, de donde vino y no me di cuenta se pregunta

-estaba haciendo mi ronda de vigilancia pero ya me relevo setsuna- contesta la de cabello corto como si supiera lo que se preguntaba serena

-oh, la rubia asiente las dos se van a dentro de la casa y se sienta en el sofá a esperar noticias

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las senshis están paradas viendo la terrible escena que esta frente a ellas- es lo que vimos cuando atacaron a los príncipes, la diferencia es que en ese entonces había menos victimas- murmura la rubia de cabello corto mirando el lugar sin rastros de vida.

-tienes razón, entonces el causante de esta triste escena es Joseph, debí suponerlo - negando la cabeza Neptuno

-tenemos que hacer que par- mars observando cómo se propaga la oscuridad, poniéndose en guardia listo para saber dónde es el origen del poder que emana .

-Eso no lo voy a permitir- una voz se escucha no muy lejos de ahi

Asi que te dignaste en aparecer- contesto uranus mirando alrededor conoce esa voz ,se pone lista para la pelea

-tan altanera uranus .murmura Joseph que aparece frente a ellas,

\- trajiste a la bruja de marte para que haga el trabajo por ti- moviendo la cabeza negativamente- eso no lo esperaba de ti, me decepcionas Urano-

Urano aprieta los puños de rabia- no caeré en tu juego Joseph escupiendo con rencor el nombre

Una risita salió de los labios del hombre

-Ohh, ya veo, este lugar me recuerda cuando ataque a la princesa, tan frágil y tierna, hasta cuando se enoja- un una sonrisa burlón

-Cállate- murmura mars tirando una fecha que Joseph esquiva desapareciendo

-Mars debes calmar ese fuego que llevas dentro sino explotaras, veamos en donde estaba ha ya se, también me acuerdo cuando estuve en uno de sus sueños, cuando ella estaba en los brazos de mi amo besándose como una cualquiera- haciendo un gesto pensativo sonriendo

-Apuesto a que…..-antes de que termine de hablar uranus grita eufórica corriendo hacia donde está la voz, pero neptune se interpone en su camino

\- nos quiere separar y mars necesitara protección para contrarrestar la energía maligna- tratando de calmarla.

Uranus murmura maldiciones frustrada por no hacer algo para detenerlo- debe pagar por burlarse de cabeza de bombón-

\- lo sé y pagara por eso, hay que esperar –Urano suspira

\- bien- las dos se ponen alrededor de mars , la de cabello negro asiente y se concentra y usando uno de sus sellos se pone a cantar oraciones

-Solo hay que esperar que mars termine y podrá pagar su error- dice neptune sacando su espejo para buscar el escondite de Joseph buscando alrededor

\- ahí a las 9 – susurra a uranus - bien, cuando mars termine atacamos-Mars recita y la energía oscura va desapareciendo parando su avance

-Les daré puntos por eso- anuncia la voz varonil- pero a ver si aguantan esto- lanza una ilusión

Se ve a una serena y a una haruka, que se acerca a ella uniendo sus labios haruka, Michiru dolida mira la escena no puede moverse solo se queda viendo la escena una lagrima sale de sus ojos sus puños cerrados por la ira y el celos.

.-.-.-.-

Michiru le da un golpe en el estómago lo que hace que retroceda pasos atrás hasta que ya no queda suelo por lo que cae al precipicio, pero se sostiene de una roca, haruka grita y corre a auxiliarla pero cuando está a punto de agarrar su mano Michiru cae, haruka grita el nombre de su compañera, llora de dolor enojada empieza a golpear el piso una y otra vez culpándose por el destino de Michiru.

.-.-.-.-

Dos fuera solo queda una, la bruja de fuego, se acerca a la mujer de cabello negro contemplándola solo su mirada no aparece porque lo tapa su cabello, su mano se extiende para tocarla a solo unos centímetros una mano lo detiene de su avance apretándolo con fuerza

-pensaste que caería- se burla mars atónito Joseph no sale de la sorpresa

-kuso, no debí de confiarme se repine mentalmente, una bofetada mental para salir de trance

-después de todo eres una bruja-

\- y tu un idiota- invocando su poder mars haciendo que de pronto Joseph grite de dolor por su mano quemada, sailor mars de un movimiento con su mano lanza a Joseph golpeando con un árbol. Joseph gime de dolor, buscando aire por el fuerte golpe se recompone

-Ahora veras niña, esto si es poder- le lanza un poder pero ella lo esquiva con maestría- ya hiciste que me enojarme-

-y a mi que me importa- saeta llameante de marte- grita. Joseph lo esquiva con felicidad

-Bruja, no dejas que termine mi trabajo, lanza un poder a mars y luego se saca dos sellos con una mano para que sus compañeras salgan de la ilusión pero una daga ha sido atravesada en su mano, grita de dolor la senshi.

-puedes sentir energía pero no puedes con una simple daga, patética, la chica hace una mueca de dolor al sacar la daga de su ensangrentada mano

\- maldito con su otra mano tira anillos de fuego lo cual el hombre los esquiva, rápidamente saca otros sellos y lo tira hacia el pero se detienen a unos centímetros de hombre quedándose en el aire; el hombre no le da tiempo de reaccionar ya que los sello empiezan a fluir electricidad lo cual también le toca a el lo cual grita de dolor,

-y tu no puedes con tu propia habilidad -mars corre hacia sus compañera las toca y ellas salen de trance

chicas todo suyo- mars un poco agota ya que utilizo mucha energía en parar la oscuridad aparte tener que hacer frente a la ilusión tomo mucho de ella

-¿que cuan…. que paso? Murmura uranus perdida igual que neptune

-estaban en una ilusión- les informa mars

-maldito desgraciado, invocando su espada - te voy a rebanar pero lo hare lentamente- quiero oírte gritar de dolor

-Gracias nos descuidamos, - dice neptune

-no te preocupes, el es muy fuerte, tengo la suerte de ser una miko

-tienes razón, no caeré otra vez -corriendo donde está la sailor del viento hacia Joseph

Uranus lanza un poder arrojándolo al suelo, le da una herida en la pierna cortado por su espada, el solo grita de dolor, otro corte en el brazo izquierdo

\- te dije que te haría sufrir, pateándolo en la cara, mándalo lejos cuando la senshi de Neptuno estaba preparando su ataque una sombra aparece a lado del hombre herido

-idiota te dije que esperaras mañana, agarrándolo del cuello lo alza. El hombre golpeado gime de dolor por la forma en que esta sostenido en aire

-Tu!- menciona con desprecio uranus al hombre que acaba de aparecer, la ira crece en las senshi al reconocerlo. El hombre se voltea viéndolas con indiferencia

\- nos veremos senshi- lanzado su poder hacia neptune lo cual ella también tira su poder pero el del hombre lo traspasa dirigiéndose a neptune pero una mujer se interpone y le da de lleno - es solo una prueba de lo que esperan y desaparece llevando al hombre herido con el

Neptune corre hacia la mujer inconsciente con un hilo de sangre en la frente, -haruka reacciona revisa sus signos vitales y halla pulso, tengo que sacarla de aquí, necesita ayuda , estarás bien?- pregunta neptune con voz preocupada a la de fuego

-Si, terminare de eliminar lo que queda y volveré, no creo que vuelvan así que pierde cuidado- neptune asiente carga a haruka entre sus brazos y se desaparece

-.-.-.-.-

Como que mars uranus y neptune se fueron sin decirnos- estalla Júpiter golpeando la mesa, -tranquila ahora dos iremos a revisar murmura venus, tu y…. no termina de hablar ya que dos personas se materializan con ellos, Darién se aproxima y carga a haruka vistiendo de civil, la lleva a su cuarto para atenderla Michiru quiere ir pero el deber primero amy va a auxiliar a Darién.

Donde esta rei cuestiona Júpiter, viendo a Michiru cubierta de sangre pero parece que no es la de ella, la sailor del océano se siente aliviada por su compañera pero era hora de regresar, si haruka está en buenas manos.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Está bien? pregunta serena, ella baja la cabeza incapaz de verla por vergüenza

Tuvimos una pelea con Joseph, estábamos ganado pero Ibrahim apareció y ahora haruka esta mal y rei esta todavía… ella sigue ahí voy a ir a verla-

\- espera, espera una mano posa en el hombro de neptune, ve con haruka, nosotras dos iremos por mars- informa venus

Pero…. -ve te necesita- ella asiente -además necesitas también atención, no te preocupes princesa no es lo que parece- viéndola con culpa, al recordar la ilusión, soy tan idiota se lamenta, porque tuve que caer así tan bajo

\- discúlpame princesa, no tienes que disculparte la rubia contesta pensando que no pudieron con el trabajo pero Michiru se disculpó por otra cosa - y se va al cuarto donde atienden a la rubia,

-bien vamos las dos senshi apunto de transformarse cuando otra silueta se asoma a afuera de la casa, era mars

-mars corre una preocupada serena en busca de signos de heridas en el cuerpo de mars - estoy bien solo algunos rasguños pero desaparecerán rápido quitándole importancia, como sigue haruka, amy y Darién están con ella atendiéndola, mars asiente.

-Que pasó mars, neptune no dio muchos detalles, así que empieza a hablar- canta lita, aparece amy y todos se enfocan a ver lo que tiene que decir,

-haruka se pondrá bien, el golpe en la cabeza fue muy duro, pero no es grave un buen descanso y pastillas para el dolor podrá reponerse- todos suspiran de alivio

Ahora todos posan su vista a rei que tiene los ojos cerrados, ya destransformada sentada en una silla,- suspira y abre los ojos

-hay algo que me desconcertó- murmuro viendo el techo como que buscando respuestas frunciendo el ceño

\- Ibrahim dijo que mañana empieza con el plan-

-qué plan? Pregunto serena todos se quedan en silencio, nadie sabe por lo que optan por no responder solo una

\- pues por ahora nos queda prepararnos para mañana ya que no sabemos que vendrá, debemos estar listas para lo que se nos venga cierto chicas anuncia mina- todas asienten

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eres un estúpido, ahora ellas sabrán que tramamos algo- regañándolo- solo porque me sirves para mañana sino te dejo en las manos de esas senshis-

-pero yo no fui el que dijo que el plan-

-cállate- levantándole la mano para pegarle una buena tunda que seguro recordara no fallarle de nuevo

– espera.. Espera- grita

\- puedo serte útil- afirma desesperado y angustiado Joseph –

Ya mero llega su golpe a su cara, trata de no escucharlo pero tiene razón se detiene suspira, cansado pero no deja de ser intimidante lo mira molesto

-Lo dudo, dudo que seas de ayuda, estas todo inservible mirando las heridas que tiene

\- cuando les lance ilusiones entre a sus mentes de dos senshis y obtuve información sobre la princesa

-habla,- sí, ellas tienen un sello puesto en la princesa, solo tres personas pueden quitárselo, pero ya que tuve la suerte de estar en la mente de una de ellas.

-sabía que no me equivoque en salvarte, al fin valió la pena dejarte vivir

-oyee, eso servirá, ahora dime como es el sello

Casa de las sailors

-amy ya desperto haruka? Pregunto serena- aun no, pero no creo que tarde en despertar ella es fuerte, si fuera un humano normal, la historia seria otra- comenta toma un sorbo de jugo

Si es verdad-

Eres buena en esto, sin ti no sé qué haríamos, no solo tienes la vocación de ser doctora, sino que además, tienes una capacidad de aprender las cosas, eres un genio en todo

Un rubor sale de las mejillas de la peli azul- no es nada murmura

-claro que si- bueno más roja todavía

Bueno te dejo iré a ver como esta rei, ya sabes cómo es no deja que la atienda, según ella está bien-

\- entonces iré contigo ya que es una testaruda- las dos sonríen y van a buscar a la temperamental amiga.

-la cena esta lista- grita la castaña desde la cocina, después de unos minutos, todas las senshis y Darién se encontraban en el comedor a excepción de haruka y Michiru que decidieron tomar la cena arriba en el cuarto, en unos minutos ya están cenando, charlando haciendo bromas, uno por uno fue desapareciendo para ir a sus respectivos dormitorios para prepararse por las batallas que se enfrentaran mañana.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo este capítulo como sabrán los personajes de sailor Moon son derechos de la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.

Este capítulo contiene algún contenido violento.

Disfruten

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capitulo 10**

Serena después de ver que todos estaban bien durmiendo ella fue en el cuarto donde la esperaba Darién. Le pidió a Darién que durmiera junto con ella para que velara sus sueños aunque por el sello no podía tener pesadillas; pero aun así no se confiaba por más que quisiera, ella tenía miedo, por sus amigas, por Ibrahim, por Darién, por el planeta, sabe que algo va a pasar pronto y ella aún no estaba preparada, ella lo sabía, lo sentía en su pecho, desde que pusieron el sello, algo le incomodaba en el pecho, en su mente y sabía que no era el sello, algo había en ella pero que era?... eso no lo sabía, ella solo quería dormir con su amor a su lado, si eso estaría por ahora piensa.

Ella sabía que estaba dentro del palacio donde hace un tiempo fue su hogar, confundida camino como sus recuerdos le permitían hasta que llegó a su habitación al entrar y sentarse en la cama sintió un escalofrío

Ella sabe que es un sueño pero.. Siente tan real, esta confundida, por lo tanto tiene miedo de encontrarse con su pasado, temor de que vuelva a repetirse en el pasado, pero cuando su corazón late con más fuerza que nunca.

-Te encontré - paralizada por la voz que reconoció temiendo lo peor trato de despertar

-¡Fuera de aquí́- la mente de Serena le dijo a la voz sonando desesperada ,mientras su cuerpo congelado, finalmente conseguir sus músculos paralizados al trabajo que bruscamente se puso de pie y salió́ corriendo por la puerta de la habitación. Corriendo por los pasillos abrió́ la puerta que conecta al jardín Observando la vista todavía donde se veía el charco de sangre seco en el suelo junto a un banco, sacudiendo su cabeza por los recuerdos que vienen de su mente tratando de sacarlos ella salió́ desviarse peligrosamente cerca de la pared para evitar ver esa escena. Se dio la vuelta hacia el camino principal y vio que ya no estaba en milenio de plata en los jardines el palacio. Era un paisaje hermoso, arbustos estaban rojos manchados, cuerpos tirados por doquier, se dio cuenta que estaba en la ciudad, en el parque lloviendo a torrentes.

-no puede ser- susurra caminando por el oscuro lugar sus pies descalzos pisando el suelo frio empapado, ella se abraza para mitigar la sensación que le carcome dentro de ella

-hola- una voz escucha lejano, apenas si se escucha, pero eso no hace que la chica tenga miedo

-¡VETE!- corre tapando sus oídos, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos tratando de salir de ahí. El sello empieza a trabajar a serena le alivia sentir la fuerza el sello se siente los poderes de sus amigas, tan cálidos y ya no siente que alguien está en su mente

Darién que veía dormir a serena se preocupó antes ya que serena se vía que sus sueño estaba perturbado como ella estaba intranquila esta que vio que se calmó y él se puso a lado de ella y se duermo abrazándola y ella se acurrucó más cómodamente en los brazos fuertes de su amado

Al día siguiente, una hermosa mañana se presenta para la ciudad de Tokio, personas haciendo las actividades rutinarias, otros paseando por los parques, desestresándose de las actividades de la semana todo como de costumbre. Todo el mundo contento con el buen fin de semana que les espera.

Todo cambia cuando se escucha un ruido fue de gritos. Una niña comiendo su helado para refrescarse por la ola de calor, ve como un youma despedaza a un hombre con sus garras, ese hombre era el vendedor de helados, la niña grita de espanto, su papa en ese entonces agarrando a la niña para llevarla lo más lejos posible de esa cosa, por más que quiso salvar a su hija de ser despedazada, un youma con sus dos garras atrapo al señor con la niña en brazos, con fuerza los lanzo al aire. La niña con ojos cerrados sintió una sensación de vacío en su estómago para luego escuchar un golpe, después nada supo más, solo la oscuridad apoderándose de ella.

Todos los que presencian la terrible escena huyen por su seguridad, otros atrapados en medio cuando un numero de youmas aparecen de la nada a en el lado oeste de Tokio avanzo rápidamente y empiezan a destruir todo a su paso en minutos.

El ejército junto con la policía arribó en el lugar con el fin de resguardar la ciudad, muchos de los hombres temieron al ver a lo que se enfrentarían. Minutos los soldados vieron otro contingente de moustros pero esta vez es mucho mayor de lo que enfrentan.

En unas calles de distancia se presenciaba un desfile, muchas personas llenaron el lugar cuando de pronto vieron a la gente correr hacia ellos, muchos preguntándose ¿qué es lo que pasaba? hasta que unas monstruosas sombras se acercaban respondiendo a la pregunta de ellos. Pero esta marcha, más que un espectáculo, era un extraño fenómeno. La gente de la calle que los observaba pasaba de la sorpresa a la total euforia de terror, empujar y gritar con ellos mismos casi como si estuvieran embrujados., empezaron a caer en un profundo estado de pánico que les quitaba los sentidos y la razón. Ellos mismos se mataban aplastados por huir de esas cosas.

-no- murmura el soldado incapaz de creer lo que veía, miedo es lo que siente, ni siquiera podían con un grupo menor ahora esto.

Las chicas unos minutos antes ya se encontraban en la ciudad con el motivo de proteger lo que aman, ellas avanzando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la terrible situación, sin embargo llegaron un poco tarde.

Impactadas al ver la magnitud de la zona de desastre que se veía, tanques volcados, aviones derrumbados y otros autos que no se reconocen por su carrocería dañada por no hablar de las personas tiradas por el camino, también algunos sustancias pegajosas en el piso, según Júpiter los soldados se encargaron de algunos youmas ellas mientras corrían para evitar más perdidas, sangre y cuerpos cubrían el suelo en la zona, cada una se lamentó profundamente y su enojo fue grande al ver tal masacre.

Ellas harán justicia por las personas caídas; también se percataron de que no solo ellas estaban ahí. El ejército o lo que queda pues el motivo de que el ejército este en minorías es porque algunos youmas que se adelantaron atacaban a los soldados están esperando hasta que llegue una gran horda de moustros que se avecinaba.

\- venus El ejército está organizándose para evacuar a todos los ciudadanos parece que están desesperados y quieren bombardear la ciudad, están por declarar zona perdida y mi suposición seria que exterminen a la amenaza de inmediato antes que se propague a otras ciudades – dice mercury viendo su computadora.

La rubia piensa viendo la situación; el ejército había puesto barricadas, había pocos aviones sobrevolando alrededor de la zona, ya que tuvieron que retirase ya que eran derribados con facilidad

Primero debemos derribar a los que están a la ciudad y contener a los que van llegado

-mars y Júpiter nos quedamos aquí los demás vayan al frente y retrásenlos mientras llegamos

-todas asienten separándose

-bien hay como una docena en diferentes partes surgiero que nos separemos en los comunicadores les daré la ubicación

-bien pensado mercury, separémonos- apoya venus, empiezan a hacer lo mencionado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

30 minutos antes en la casa de Hotaru en las afueras de la ciudad,  
Rei se acercó́ más a Usagi que estaba desayunando y le pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro. "todos queremos ayudarte. Todos hemos hecho la misma promesa. Incluso si tiene que ser en contra de nosotros, vamos a ayudarte aunque sea de ti, serena."- viéndola

-Porque soy la princesa- Serena susurró con amargura,.

-No seas tonto! No tiene nada que ver con eso. Que se preocupa por las vidas pasadas? Todos nosotros Senshi te protegen porque te amamos, baka.

-Debido a que nos enseñó́ todo sobre la amistad y nos dio el amor- Opina mina que se pone del otro lado de serena

-Nos has salvado de una vida triste y solitaria. Eres la persona más dulce, más amable existe y tiene el corazón más grande. Es decir, vamos, usted es incluso capaz de amar a nuestros Enemigos, Usagi. Y, por mi parte, no lo haría- comenta lita viéndola de frente sonriendo

-no quiero imaginar un mundo sin ti. Esos pocos minutos en ese asteroide hace un par de años, antes que Darién te reviva, fueron los peores momentos de mi vida. No voy a revivirlos. – amy tomando la mano a la rubia dando un apretón, serena traga un nudo tenía ganas de llorar, por dudar de ellas

-yo…- no digas nada,- lo que sea que estés escondiendo, cuando estés lista podrás decirnos- promete rei, serena asiente cuando iba decir algo la interrumpen

-chicas tienen que ver esto -anuncia haruka viendo la televisión que apenas pasando los canales vio el corte informativo.

-un gran ejercito de criaturas extrañas se aproxima a la ciudad, los militares hacen lo posible por contenerlos- informa el reportero , la cámara divisa a lo lejos como el ejército tiene problemas por contenerlos

Las chicas rápidamente lo ven y toman una decisión. En unos instantes se encontraban las senshis organizándose y preparándose para fuera lo que fuera lo enfrentarían

-ya es hora de ir- murmura júpiter impaciente por entrar en acción

-haruka puedes luchar- pregunta serena preocupada por su amiga

-estoy bien gatita, solo fue un rasguño, ya no tengo nada- sonríe con confianza, la rubia de coletas asiente aun preocupada.

-setsuna y Darién se quedan con serena, los demás conmigo- ordena venus mientras caminaba hacia afuera seguido de los demás; setsuna, Darién y serena se alejan del grupo ya que ellos se transforman y se agarran de las manos con miradas determinadas desaparecen al teletransportarse .

-serena preocupada por sus amigas, solo opta por decirles que tengan cuidado antes de que desaparezcan. Sus pensamientos solo aparece sus temores, respirando hondo trata de calmarse, debe confiar en ellas, pero tiene un presentimiento de que algo va a pasar

-ellas estarán bien serena- Darién agarrando su mano en signo de apoyo, la rubia asiente y sonríe

-tienes razón- la rubia apoyándose en su brazo, setsuna solo ve donde las chicas estaban antes con la cara triste, y perdida en sus pensamientos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Presente_

Ya acabe con algunos, ¿cuantos me queda?- informa Júpiter corriendo- tienes 2 a tu derecha a tres cuadras – informa mercury en el comunicador

-bien, después de esto me uniré al frente- corriendo las calles vacías

-bien, nosotras te alcanzaremos después- corta venus la comunicación mientras con su cadena arrastras a dos youmas golpeándolos contra la pared de un edificio para luego exterminarlos con su poder

-mercury el que sigue- dice venus esperando las indicaciones de su amiga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los humanos uniformados escondidos en las barricadas tratando de hacer retroceder al enemigo, pero les fue imposible, el ejército es el que está retrocediendo ya que no pueden contenerlos.

Un grupo de chicas uniformadas con sus respectivos colores aparecen en esa parte de la ciudad. Los soldados retrocediendo por seguridad, ven como destruyen a los youmas que estaban cerca de ellos

Después de minutos las senshi ponían a raya a los moustros mientras Hotaru creaba campos de energía para que la mayor parte no se acercaran pronto, protegiendo a los policías mientras esperaban a los demás

La policía y el ejército o los que quedan de pie, contentos algunos al verlas, se llenaron de esperanza y alivio pensando que solo ellas tendrían el poder de hacer frente a esas cosas. Alguna minoría se siente enojados y con miedo al verlas sintiendo el poder que ejercen estas chicas extrañas, pero también pueden sentir el alivio porque en el fondo saber que ellas soportaran este tipo de situación y ellos podrán vivir un poco más

Un tiempo más tarde llegan otro grupo de muchachas que se unieron al resto enfrente de los guardias mientras la pequeña creaba un campo protegiéndolas mientras hablaban

-ya saben sus puestos, estén alertas a sus comunicadores por cualquier emergencia -habla una firme sailor del amor

-todas asienten con determinación y se dispersan organizados en tres grupos. Hotaru y amy se dirigen atrás, mars, mina y Júpiter en medio y haruka y Michiru adelante

Hotaru y amy se aceran a los hombres uniformados con una semblanza de confianza

-quiero hablar con el que está al mando- anuncia sailor mercury-con voz fuerte y segura mirándolos firmemente cuando se escucha como los uniformados hablan entre ellos confusos hasta que aparece a la vista un militar con una mirada firme cuerpo musculoso como de 35 a 40 años se acerca caminando hacia ellas

\- soy el que está al mando, comandante de la 5 división- se presenta con porte militar

-soy sailor mercury, las senshis están de su lado, no haremos daño a ustedes o civiles- estirando su mano al comandante mirándolo, tratando de trasmitir confianza

-se quiénes son senshi- mirándola rudamente, lo cual no perturba para nada a la senshi del agua. El jefe después de un momento suspira mirando a los youmas peleando con las senshis, dando una pelea impresionante para su gusto de él que ni siquiera ha podido hacer algo comparado con lo que ve, lo cual es algo digno de y raro de ver, si sus compañeros ni siquiera pudieron hacer para pararlos, hasta que desapareció las tres primeras defensas rápidamente matando a muchos de sus compañeros.

Si alguien puede hacer este trabajo son ellas, aunque sean una niñitas, mira un momento a saturn, es solo una niña y en sus ojos se ve el poder que emana, cosa que le da un escalofrió al pensar que una pequeña tiene un gran responsabilidad y poder

-como dije se quiénes son, y que es lo que hacen, así que...- dándole a mercury un apretón de mano

-gracias por su apoyo, solo espero que ustedes saben en donde están paradas niñas- ahora con voz un poco más suave

-lo sabemos comandante, gracias por el apoyo y la confianza, dejan el saludo- el señor siente un alivio por la forma que las niñas estén determinadas

\- seré breve, necesito la información del número de heridos, y también necesitamos su ayuda para encontrar a las personas que siguen atrapadas en la zona roja, mientras teclea en su computadora

-te puedo decir sobre los heridos, pero tengo ordenes de arriba estrictas de quedarme aquí en la defensa y con respecto a los civiles ya los evacuamos, están en una zona segura en el otro lado, en esa zona está un grupo para evacuar los fuera de la ciudad si es necesario- habla el comandante con voz varonil

-Entiendo- tecleando su computadora donde efectivamente se ve a las personas como puntos rojos al otro lado de la ciudad, alejándose, "es mejor prevenir que lamentar "piensa, mientras vuelve su mirada al jefe.

\- no se preocupe- por lo que veo esto demorara, así que- mercury vuelve su mirada a Hotaru, lo cual la senshi más joven le devuelve la mirada entendiendo el mensaje asiente, se aleja del grupo y se concentra en la imagen de enfrente hace un movimiento de su alabarda

-¡campo de energía!- un capo morado cubre toda la zona oeste

-no se alarme, este campo nos protegerá de los ataques mientras buscamos a los civiles, ellas se quedara aquí y yo iré con ustedes- quita su lentes viendo al jefe

-el jefe duda, sabe que ellas están del lado de los buenos, pero ordenes son ordenes, y aun así tiene miedo de que el enemigo se adentre a la ciudad, pero descarta esos pensamiento opta por tener fe en las senshi

\- bien, una unidad se quedara conmigo aquí a vigilar la situación, los demás se ocuparan de los heridos- Mercury asiente

-! teniente samaki¡- grita el comandante

-señor- llega el militar de unos 26 años

-este cargo de dar información de los heridos- ordena el comandante

-sí señor, enseguida por aquí eh… mirándola, sin saber cómo dirigirse a la senshi Señorita de traje azul

-gracias por su cooperación comandante- respetuosa mercury se deja dirigir por el teniente adentrándose en el pequeño campamento que han hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la batalla que se está llevando un gran número de youmas sigue apareciendo, sin embargo otro número ya ha desaparecido por una buena razón, las senshis que luchan sin titubear desapareciendo al quien ose cruzar por su camino.

-Parece que el enemigo se lució esta vez, pero como siempre el fuego los consumirá por su estupidez de enfrentarnos piensa mars. Pero como no pudimos verlo a tiempo es obvio que estos moustros están desde hace un tiempo

Sailor mars golpea el suelo con su puño varias llamarada de fuego sale disparado por los suelo hacia los youmas, siente algo detrás de ella haciendo que se voltee y ve a un monstruo a punto de golpearla pero una cadena logra atraparlo tirándolo lejos de la senshi de fuego lanzándolo a los demás monstruos.

mars ve a la dueña de la cadena y le agradece con la mirada, la rubia asiente y regresan a la batalla , anillos de fuego sale de la mano de fuego calcinado al que toque, mientras que sailor venus lanza laser de luz a tantos monstruos que se le parezcan lo cual es mucho, atrapando con su cadena al que logre escapar de su poder, a unos pasos más atrás se encontraba una sailor del trueno haciendo trizas al que ose posarse en su vista con sus rayos, era imposible sobrevivir a su rayo, su cara de emoción se ve reflejada en la cara de la senshi.

-ya era hora de dejar ir la adrenalina acumulada, y estos youmas son más que suficientes para satisfacer a la senshi del trueno- grita jupiter euforica

\- por lo menos alguien está muy contenta de acabar con la mayoría de ellos- sonríe la senshi de fuego

-.-.-.-.-

El dúo más poderoso de las senshi del sistema solar se encontraba más delante de la formación ya se habían adentrado al ejército youma.

Encontrándose a la mitad precisamente, la combinación de estas dos senshis hacia que sea digno el título que presumían, la senshi del océano ataca a los youmas que están al frente de ella lanzando maremotos que era imposible escapar de ello, mientras que Urano se encuentra a su espalda derribando a cualquiera que se le acerque utilizando poderes de larga distancia.

-Michiru hay monstruos que tienen alas y tierra pero aun no atacan- comunica la rubia

-no sé por qué pero es mejor terminar de una vez con estos y después ellos-

-ok- murmura la senshi

Urano toca la espalda de neptune dándole la señal de agacharse lo cual ella obedece inclinándose rápidamente sin dudar la espada de Urano corta el aire donde estaba la cabeza de neptune enviando una ráfaga que le corta la mitad a 5 youmas que se hallaban en el campo del poder de la espada, mientas que neptune ha lanzado su maremoto derribando a tres youmas, neptune vuelve en posición de combate peleando con tres youmas.

Urano se halla tirando poderes lo cual los youmas gritan de dolor al ser destruidos. Cuando de pronto el pie de Urano es jalado hacia abajo cuando se da cuenta de que un youma de agua fue quien lo hizo, su pie es enroscado con una tira de agua arrastrándola por el suelo, Urano corta el agua con su espada poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

Neptune crea un maremoto de 4 metros de altura que arrasa a una gran cantidad de monstruos con destreza y agilidad logrando ganar tiempo para ayudar a su compañera quitando a uno dos youmas, girándose para volver a su posición mientras que haruka ya se ha recuperado, solo se escucha el sonido de gritos de guerra, ira, coraje dolor es lo que siente en esa zona

-aun no estás en forma Urano- arqueando una ceja elegante neptune mientras combatía con youmas tipo fuego

-te lo muestro en la noche- comenta uranus blandiendo su espada cortando a la mitad a todo que este en su rango, neptune sonríe al pensarlo

 _¡Maremoto de neptuno!….._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otra parte Júpiter crea unos relámpagos que caen encima del enemigo que aúllan de dolor de sufrimiento, Júpiter no se inmuta para nada solo sigue rompiendo la formación del enemigo.

La Sailor del amor saca su poderosa espada que muy pocas veces es visto en las peleas, esta ocasión lo amerita, con un movimiento ágil y elegancia una luz sale de la hoja cortando un gran número de youmas.

-Sailor Júpiter, no dejes que lleguen a la ciudad quédate atrás

-no crees que estas siendo muy mandona líder- espeta un poco mientras mantiene su poder

\- tendrás que soportarme igual, si no lo hago -venus atacando

-iré un poco más atrás- informa la sailor del trueno que no cambia su cara de emoción, venus grita algo afirmativo

-venus, los youmas voladores no entran en la pelea y también los que se mueven abajo tierra cúbreme tratare de saber si están abriendo camino debajo de la tierra o aire para llegar a la ciudad- anuncia mars al sentir auras malignas debajo de ella, por todo los auras que la rodean no se percató al principio, cuando lo hizo su poder era un poco débil. Pensando que debido a los youmas que estaban por casi todos lados

Venus asiente y se pone a destruir todo lo que se acerca a las senshis - si lo están haciendo avisa a saturn ya mercury, ellas sabrán que hacer-

La sailor de fuego se concentra, si, presiento que muchos están muy debajo de mi radar no poder sentirlos, les avisare a las chicas piensa

-aquí mercury saturn habla mars, un contingente se encuentra muy por debajo de la tierra dirigiéndose a la ciudad- informa preocupada

-entendido nos haremos cargo, suerte allí- mercury pensando en todo lo ocurrido

-igual ustedes- se corta la comunicación, mars siente una opresión en el pecho y estaba segura que no es por los youmas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las afueras de la ciudad, se encontraban tres personas viendo las noticias en la televisión viendo a sus amigas combatir- cuando un estruendo se escuchó afuera

Rápidamente salieron a ver qué pasaba, lo que vieron les dejo helados,

Ibrahim estaba golpeando con su espada el capo de energía que creo saturn cuando dio otra estocada una grieta se formó, una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en los labios del hombre que estaba junto con Joseph y un pequeño grupo de los más fuertes mostrous esperando la caída de la barrera

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-chicas, aquí saturn, estoy sintiendo el debilitamiento de mi barrera en la casa, no creo que podrá aguantar mucho tiempo- cada vez sintiendo como dismiuye la fuerza de la barrera

-QUE! es lo que estás diciendo repítelo- grito uranus sorprendida, venus iba a hablar pero un ruido horrible de pájaros se escuchó volteo hacia el cielo y vio a youmas voladores que están moviéndose rápidamente a la ciudad

-maldita sea -grito venus

\- saturn prepárate que ya te llegan, Júpiter y mars apunten a los de arriba los demás nos encargamos de los de abajo, esperemos que setsuna y Darién protejan a la princesa- comunica la líder pensando que esto solo es el comienzo de algo muy malo

-mercury ¿me escuchas?-

-aquí mercury- la chica se detiene ya que corría junto con algunos soldados una zona dañada

-ve a ayudar a saturn-

\- entendido- se corta la comunicación

-tendiente me tengo que retirar, lo dejo a cargo aquí-

\- vaya ehh ¿ amm señorita, tenga cuidado- mercury solo sonríe y se retira.

-.-.-.-.-

Hotaru se aleja lo suficiente de la barrera que creo, toca el suelo con su alabarda haciendo una grieta lo cual aparece los youmas que salen de la grieta

Saturn hace movimientos con su alabarda girándolo para poner una pose de su ataque

\- _TUMBA DEL SILENCIO_ -

La punta de la alabarda toca el suelo y una onda expansiva arrastra todo a su paso los carros estacionados y volcados anteriormente son arrastrados furiosamente por el poder de la pequeña.

El suelo se va destruyendo conforme pasa el poder creando una avalancha de vehículos y tierra, los youmas no podrán hacer nada contra eso, es destrucción lo que se ve, los uniformados miran con terror a la escena que aparece frente a sus ojos, incapaces de creer que una niña pueda tener semejante poder de destrucción.

Otro grupo de youmas aparecen después de unos minutos lo cual saturn vuelve a producir el ataque solo con menor escala, tratando de no dañar mucho el suelo, los youmas no aparecerán un tiempo, aunque corto pero un tiempo al fin de cuentas

-Bien ahora es mi turno menciona mercury al ver otro frente de youmas. Que llego cuando Saturno lanzo su segundo ataque, saturn aliviada por ver a su compañera por temor aunque dañe la corteza por poder, dando pasos hacia atrás dejando espacio a mercury que se inclina tocado el suelo con la palma de su mano

 _\- PARAISO DE HIELO-_

Congela todo a su paso, por igual se levanta avanzo congelando los monstros que escaparon de la congelación, después la senshi de la sabiduría lanza dagas de cristal destruyendo a los youmas.

-mercury podrías checar como está la tierra temo hacerle daño, no debí utilizar este poder-la senshi mira su computadora,

-no te aflijas, la tierra está bien, ya tienes más control sobre tu poder que antes, en otro tiempo si sería alarmante pero ahora no puedes culparte fue necesario- la más chica asiente aliviada, la otra le sonríe, después de unos minutos en su computadora de mercury aparecen otro grupo dirigiéndose hacia ellas

-prepárate hay vienen más-

-Sí, cuando saturn se tambaleo cerrando los ojos

-¡NO!, destruyeron la barrera en la casa, avisare a las demás- mercury preocupada solo atina a asentir, pensando en su princesa, pero debería confiar en los que se quedaron con ella, aquí también se necesita la ayuda, su princesa eso quería que hiciera, todas las sailor en el combate tienen esos pensamientos..

-.-.-.-.-

Invocando poder en su espada con sus manos bajo la hoja de la espada impactando a la barrera, la cual formo una grieta parpadeando desapareció como polvillo en el aire, sonríe orgulloso

-Al fin te encontré hermosa, es hora de que vengas conmigo dónde perteneces –mirándola sonriendo confiado acercándose más al trio.

Serena tiembla al ver al hombre que ha hecho sufrir durante más de un mes, alejándola de sus seres queridos, de su amor, llenándolas de dudas. Palidece al recordar todo eso

-Ibrahim déjala en paz, detente – grita Darién ahora transformado en tuxedo mask poniéndose enfrente de ella para protegerla

-Cállate hermano, no permitiré que me la quites otra vez, ella es mía- grita enojado

-¿como me encontraste?- pregunta angustiada tratando de calmarse

-mi princesa, mi amor por ti es todo lo que necesito para encontrarte, ahora eres tu la que debe venir hacia mí- hablando suave

-abe, yo no quiero ir contigo entiéndelo- tratado de razonar con el como muchas veces-

-hermosa, me dijiste "abe" se escucha lindo como en el milenio de plata- acercándose

-no te acerques- ruge tuxedo mask furioso

-no te metas hermano – dijo con odio viendo a su hermano

-ella está conmigo, siempre fue así, no lo entiendes, acéptalo, solo la lastimas, no lo ves- exclama sabe muy bien el estado de su amada solo por la presencia de el, le da coraje e impotencia

-CÁLLATE, no sabes todo lo que he hecho por ella, no sabes nada de mí, y ella- señalándola

-Es mia, si no me quiere, yo hare que me quiera, y voy a recordártelo siempre- sonríe. Serena tratando de ser fuerte, no debe ser débil, todos están bien por ahora, solo debe mantenerse firme, pero.. Y si falla y le hace algo a sus amigos, si es así….

-Joseph avanza- ordena Ibrahim viendo el semblante de serena, el hombre de cabello castaño hace señas a los youmas para que avancen a atacar

Sailor plut, sailor Moon y tuxedo mask invocando sus poderes se enfrentan contra el grupo de youmas, la batalla ya estaba decidida, se ve quien va a ganar. Ibrahim al ver esto decide interferir lanzando un poder hacia setsuna, sin embargo sailor Moon se interpone contrarrestando con su poder

\- no harás más daño a nadie- habla firme la princesa apretando su cetro. Ella protegería a los demás

-si no vienes ellos sufrirán, acaso quieres hacer realidad lo que ves en tus sueños, la rubia palidece al volver a tener esas imágenes en su mente

Continuaraaa….

Este capítulo es largo, pero fue necesario para describir lo que mi mente tramaba. Hasta la próxima

Cualquier duda, queja o lo que sea, dejen un comentario.


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, ya saben cualquier comentario o duda pregunten o comenten como sabrán los personajes de sailor Moon son derechos de la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.

Este capítulo contiene algún contenido violento.

Capitulo 11

-Júpiter estas dejando ir algunos youmas- grita sailor mars mientras crea anillos de fuego que son expulsados de su mano hacia el cielo quemando a las criaturas que vuelan hacia la ciudad, sim embrago algunos desvían su camino para atacar a las senshis por lo que se tenían que proteger y al vez atacar para que no lleguen lejos, eso la molestaba en verdad, es que acaso esas cosas son interminables, estaba preocupada por su amiga, su temperamento a flor de piel a punto de dar ebullición.

-¿yo? tú eres la que lo deja escapar yo he matado más que tú- se defiende la senshi del trueno, del cielo cae rayos sin cesar creando un ruido ensordecedor en la zona de batalla; el cielo estaba oscuro por las nubes negras y el enjambre de youmas voladores creando más oscuridad; el fuego de marte ilumina la zona además de los relámpagos poderosos de júpiter, estos últimos hace que las nubes cargadas suelten agua por lo cual empieza a llover primero con una lluvia ligera hasta formar una torrente de agua interminable

-Mira lo que causas Júpiter ahora mi fuego no va hacer tan letal - hace un gesto de malhumorada, sailor mars al ver que sus llamas no tienen el efecto deseado, pero aun así es letal, ella no le gustaba mojarse, gracias al cielo su traje era a prueba de agua, pequeñas bendiciones.

-Además me vas a dejar sorda con este ruido- ya un poco más irritada por todo lo que pasa, sus tacones ahora manchados de lodo, como le gustaría quemarlos y g

-Ya Deja de quejarte, mina no se queja tanto como tú-señalando a la rubia un poco alejada de ellas peleando valientemente, se voltea

-me llamaban- grita la rubia viéndolas con una pose de sailor v. las chicas sale una gota estilo anime en su frente, Júpiter le hace señas con sus manos negativamente, sailor venus lo capta encogiéndose los hombros vuelve a la pelea.

-ves- reitera Júpiter

\- porque ella está lejos- grita otra vez para que la escuche, rayos en el cielo, se ven como las líneas de luz eléctricos aparecen resquebrajándose formando hileras de luz que tocan a los youmas del cielo electrocutándolos

-Ya ya… no es puedo controlar el sonido, aléjate un poco- Júpiter en medio de la tormenta, mars por su parte ya no la escucha ya que se ha alejado un poco por el ruido de los rayos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-si no vienes ellos sufrirán, acaso quieres hacer realidad lo que ves en tus sueños, la rubia palidece al volver a tener esas imágenes en su mente, trata de quitarlos pero aún están ahí como si no quisieran irse

-serena no lo escuches, nosotros pode..- una espada corta el aire donde hace medio segundo se encontraba tuxedo mask que afortunadamente logro esquivarlo a tiempo, interrumpiéndolo de ir con su amada, Joseph rápidamente lo vuelve a atacar por lo que empiezan a pelear

-tú…otra vez- con voz cargado de rencor a Darién no se le olvidó que el los atacó y hirió a serena en aquella noche en el parque, con furia empieza a dar estocadas con su espada Joseph sonriente por el plan funciona ahora solo la rubia estará sola contra el príncipe menor, sonríe.

-No quiero hacer daño, solo ven conmigo- dice Ibrahim amablemente acercándose mas

-no, por favor detén lo que estás haciendo en la ciudad- tratando de sonar fuerte pero su voz falla Darién , escuchando lo que dice, la ve de reojo preocupado, aprieta su mandíbula, lleno de coraje, pero no puede hacer nada ya que ese idiota está en su camino por la misma razón

-solo tu puedes detenerlo si vienes conmigo-

-porque haces esto, tienes que parar de lastimar a las personas, yo no iré contigo, podemos resolver esto sin la necesidad de pelear- tratando de hacerlo entender y obtener algo de paz, su mente víctima de pensamientos no deseados, aunque por momentos se detienen gracias al sello, pero sabe que no será por mucho, ese sello cada vez se va gastando, pronto podría ser peligroso para ella.

-Ya veo que quieres hacerlo por las malas- dolido por el rechazo, tuxedo mask ve a su hermano que está ahí cerca, se da cuenta de que su hermano tiene cierta variación en su personalidad, confundido por los sentimientos encontrados trata de tomar una decisión proteger a su princesa y su amor, aunque su hermano puede ser que este...maldiciendo internamente por la idea, opta por ignorarlo ya que aunque sea su hermano no dudara en hacerle daño si se atreve a dañar o llevarse a su princesa. Ibrahim por su parte sabe que el tiempo es un privilegio que no debe desperdiciarse y aquí el tiempo y la astucia decidirán el futuro.

-como me encontraste- pregunta serena.

-digamos que alguien de tus amiguitas me dio la información-

-eso no es cierto ellas no podrían hacer algo así- incapaz de creerle

-es cierto, fue una muchacha con un rostro fino, se nota la elegancia en ella, no la recuerdo en el milenio de plata, pero reconozco como son tus guardianas y su poder

–No- susurra. Ibrahím ya perdiendo la paciencia hace su movimiento

-Joseph hazlo- ordena Ibrahim sin dejar de ver a sailor Moon con ojos tristes por lo que pasara pero sin arrepentimiento, todo es para su conveniencia, y ya está cansado de rogar.

-como ordene mi amo-afirma el chico sonriente, acercándose al príncipe burlando su defensa, con una patada manda a volar a Darién que salió volando varios metros impactándose con el carro de haruka en la parte frontal del coche dejándolo terriblemente abollado.

Joseph saltando hacia atrás y emite su poder y comienza a esparcir energía maligna en el lugar, secando y matando todo a su paso, arboles, hasta el mismo aire parece marchitarse por la oscuridad que lo va absorbiendo, sailor Moon viendo cómo la vida de la naturaleza se desvanece rápidamente, invoca su fuerza una luz empieza a surgir en su báculo alzándolo lista para lanzar su ataque

-Oh no te dejare- Joseph de la palma de su mano surge energía y lanza rápidamente un poder maligno. Sailor Moon cuando iba a lanzar su poder para contrarréstalo ve que el poder de Joseph va dirigido hacia tuxedo de pie junto al auto amarillo estacionado luchaba contra unos youmas con valentía, no pudo saber que iba a pasar después, sin poder esquivarlo le da de lleno, el príncipe jadea de un dolor terrible en la espalda haciendo que caiga arrastrándose por la tierra en su rostro raspándose por la tierra hasta que se detiene, polvo se eleva en la escena, también los youmas les da acabándolos en el instante

-¡Darién! - Grita sailor Moon al ver a su amado herido, hace que baje la guardia un instante, lo suficiente para que Ibrahim se acercara a Sailor Moon, pero la senshi del tiempo se interpuso en su camino

-No te permitiré que te acerques-apuntándolo con su arma lista para la pelea en posición de batalla

-no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo- el blandiendo su espada hace un movimiento hombre empieza una pelea con la sailor del tiempo, al poco tiempo Abe logra tocarla y su energía fue drenada, Ibrahim dispara su poder.

Plutón abrió́ enormemente los ojos, escupiendo un grueso hilo de sangre y saliva. El mundo se oscureció́ de repente, un monstruoso dolor en la zona baja de su abdomen, una agonía insoportable justo en la boca del estómago. Como si intentaran encontrar la luz que había desparecido de repente. Pero no...El mundo no se había oscurecido... Aun veía.

El guerrero negro se encontraba de pie ante ella a menos de un metro de distancia, Su rostro severo se encontraba prácticamente encima del suyo,

-No te metas senshi solo por tu princesa te perdone la vida-

-plut resiste -grita sailor Moon que en su frente está cinco youmas utilizando su poder los desaparece dejando sin resto de ellos desesperada corre hacia su compañera

\- te lo advertí pero no me hiciste caso princesa- acercándose a ella dejando a plut aún de rodillas agarrando su estómago soportando el dolor

-no, yo los protegeré - en guardia lista para la pelea utilizando su poder atacar a Ibrahim que con su espada logra protegerse pero es arrastrado varios metros después

Endimión se levanta y corre hacia serena sin importar sus lesiones, para el no era nada que solo raspones, lo importante era ella, el no importaba que su sangre saliera, tenía que llegar a ella, sabe que está débil y si pelea de esa manera su cuerpo no aguantará y pronto va a caer, Joseph y dos youmas se interponen en su camino.

Sailor plut con una mano aferrándose a la llave del tiempo, haciendo un esfuerzo agarrándose su estómago se levanta cuando una docena de youmas rodeándola en un instante la atacan, agarrando su bastón con fuerza mientras se enfrenta a los youmas, debe terminar pronto, debe hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sailor Moon y Ibrahim se enfrentan cara a cara con, a varios metros de distancia, la guerrera de la luna empieza a formar su ataque para lanzar su poder lo cual el chico de ojos verdes sabe que no puede esquivarlo ya que es muy potente, no tiene oportunidad, opta por otra estrategia lanzando su poder a la senshi del tiempo sabe las debilidades de la rubia de coletas, sailor Moon se da cuenta y cambia su ataque dirigiéndose su poder que lanzo Ibrahim destruyéndolo,

-no podrás protegerlos todo el tiempo- lanzando otro poder hacia Plutón y otra vez es interceptado por Sailor Moon que su rostro se refleja preocupación, sudor corre por su mejilla, sabe muy bien que las palabras dichas por el hombre frente a ella es cierto, si sigue dudando, con temor, sabe que su poder no es el de antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Porque hacen esto?- pregunta tuxedo mask con los dientes apretados mientras su espadas chocan midiendo fuerzas

-mi amo quiere algo de tu princesa, claro además de su cuerpo- burlón el chico riendo

-Maldito – ruge de rabia empujando con fuerza se separan dejando una línea roja en el brazo del castaño que jadea de dolor pero aun así no baja la guardia

-Mi amo quiere algo que solo ella tiene, pero es obvio que no sabe su capacidad y no saldrá a flote su potencial por eso hay que prepararla ya que esta niñita no tiene la capacidad de manejarlo- esto hace que este mas confundido el príncipe, Al instante quiso preguntarle más; pero como esperaba Joseph bajo la guardia por el impacto de la noticia, de un movimiento su espada se clavó en el hombro de tuxedo mask un grito de dolor hace que serena se voltea y ve a su amado agarrando su hombro izquierdo su mano manchado de sangre mientras Joseph sonriente listo para terminar el trabajo, eliminar a los estorbos.

Serena reacciona y tira su poder a Joseph que le da y lo derriba sin poder defenderse o huir solo arrastrándose por el suelo quejándose

-Hermosa yo soy tu oponente ya sabes que no me gusta que me ignores- serena apenas tuvo tiempo de mantener la distancia antes que Ibrahim la toque, sabe que si la toca no le gustará nada

Joseph escupe sangre y limpia su boca lo limpia con el dorso de su mano, su cuerpo cubierto con raspones y su armadura casi similar a la de Endimión solo que sin capa y todo de color negro

-Qué fuerte es aún con lo débil que estas nena- murmura para sí mismo se levanta y toma su espada y ve a tuxedo mask a punto de enfrentar a Ibrahim; sin embargo Joseph lo detiene ya que le lanza su poder el pelinegro lo esquiva Joseph ataca el lado derecho herido tuxedo mask no puede evitar pelear con e ir por serena primero debe derrotar a este y empieza la pelea

-Quién diablos eres?- se pregunta tuxedo mask, no lo encuentra en sus recuerdos cuando era príncipe de la tierra

 _-es el momento-_

Joseph se percata que la rubia cansada por utilizar varias veces su poder y sabe muy bien las condiciones en la que se encuentra la princesa bajo su guardia le manda un hechizo de ilusión, serena cierra los ojos al sentirse mareada

La rubia ve a Darién con ella, en una cita casual por el parque, siempre serio, ella trata de animarlo mostrando una sonrisa pero él no se lo devuelve, ahora se encuentra molesto

-Darién que tienes-

-que tengo serena. Quieres saber que tengo, todo el tiempo contigo es sofocante, te comportas como una niñita, eres una muchacha que no piensa en otra cosa que divertirse en forma de una niña de 5 años, yo quiero una mujer , ya me harte de ti,- deteniéndose su rostro no se ve ocultado por su flequillo, cada palabra es dicha con enojo, frustración

\- lo siento serena pero no puedo seguir fingiendo un amor que no siento, es mejor separarnos- decido el muchacho

Siente mojado sus mejillas no puede estar pasando, no de nuevo, porque le rompe en pedazos este corazón que es tan frágil en esto

\- porque- susurra

-no entiendes serena, se acabó, no puedo seguir así, volteándose para no verla

-No es cierto- incapaz de creer lo que dice, pero muy dentro de ella le dice que es cierto todo lo que le dice como un susurro hace eco en su mente, ella trata de escuchar

 _-es verdad lo sabes-_

-Mira serena, siempre fue por el futuro que estuve cerca de ti, para ganar, pero ya no puedo, se aleja de la muchacha dolida llorando, duele demasiado, no quiero sufrir

- _duele-_

El sello empieza a trabajar luchando con la ilusión pero se empieza a debilitar ya que la rubia está débil de mental y física el sello es muy delicado, serena necesita estar bien sus sentimientos, pero ahora tiene sentimientos que hace dude, tiene miedo, siente dolor, ira, tristeza, serena se niega a creer lo que ha pasado, trata de pensar en los momentos felices con Darién, en la última conversación, en lo atento que se ha puesto últimamente

-Es mentira – en su mente llenando de más imágenes bonitas y otras pero esta vez son pocas

-Darién me ama, esto no es verdad- dice en voz alta pero solo sale un susurro, la ilusión se rompe y ella un poco aturdida ve alrededor

-vaya a si que es cierto lo del sello- una voz cerca de ella la saca de sus pensamientos

-no permitiré que juegues conmigo- la rubia dando pasos atrás alejándose de abe

-si yo no fui- sonando inocente Ibrahim, el que permitió que se haga esa ilusión fuiste tú misma - yo no….- tu si, lo que sea que viste son tus propios temores, tus inseguridades, tú lo sabes muy bien- acercándose tratando de tocarla

-no es cierto- dice la muchacha tratando de sonar convincente pero empieza a dudar, el susurro en su mente otra vez

 _-te duele-_

-lo sabes, siempre te lo he dicho- abe cada vez más cerca

-Porque me haces esto- pregunta tratando de sacar de su mente esas dudas y temores

\- es la verdad, recuerda que él no te tomaba en cuenta, te despreciaba, recuerdo que decía cosas a tu espalda sobre lo consentida que eras, siempre se peleaban, y tu venias corriendo a mis brazos para confortarte- en su mente eso pasa, todo lo que dice está en su mente

\- eso es real- dando un paso hacia la rubia pero ella no lo ve si no ve el piso pensando, dudando

-no es verdad- susurra

- _lo es-_

Dentro del cuerpo de la rubia, en el fondo de su corazón la oscuridad que se albergaba empieza a resurgir, el sello trata de retenerlo, haciendo que serena haga una mueca de dolor agarra instintivamente su broche.

-en tus recuerdos, vi como aquella ves en el parque te trato como si no fueras con él, cada vez que salen el trata de que no te vean que sales con él, le das vergüenza, el debería darse vergüenza y morir por lo que te hizo- con voz lleno de ira y odio, serena ahora en su mente viaja a esos momentos que le habla, cada vez el sello se va debilitando, las dudas más fuerte que antes.

-tus amigas siempre burlándose de ti, hasta que te dejaron sola, siempre envidiosas de tu poder, de tu belleza, de tu linaje-

-ellos siempre estaban a tu sombra esperando que tropezaras para burlarse de ti, Endimión, solo iba contigo por el bien de su pueblo, pero el solo te ve como un trofeo

-No- murmura la muchacha agarrado su frente con la cabeza inclinada y la mirada pérdida, el sello está más débil. Recuerdas ese día cuando llego las visitas de otras galaxias- tocándola al fin.

Una fiesta en el palacio de la luna, mucha gente bailando, las demás están bailando mientras que ella está sola a lado de su madre, triste

-en esa fiesta mi Hermano diciendo con desprecio la última palabra te engaño cuando se besó con la princesa de la galaxia lum- sembrándole más recuerdos falsos

-madre iré a tomar aire- sin esperar respuesta sale a al balcón se da cuenta que no está sola, alguien mejor dicho una pareja le gano el lugar, se iba a retirar para dar privacidad cuando escucho una voz

-eres bella princesa habla la voz varonil quien sin duda la rubia princesa lunar reconoció como…Endimión su prometido

Tratando de ver y escuchar más se acerca con cautela y mira la escena

Su amado besándose con pasión con otra mujer, ella no lo cree, es imposible, debe ser un error eso es piensa

Serena cae al suelo con la mirada sin brillo, Darién quiere ir pero no lo deja así que opta por gritarle a su amada a que reaccione

Ella solo escucha susurros pero aun así no la no hace caso, su mente vaga sola cada vez más profundo como hundiéndose en lo profundo de su mente con otra voz guiándola…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuara…..

Aquí está el capítulo, hasta la próxima


	12. Chapter 12

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, ya saben cualquier comentario o duda pregunten o comenten como sabrán los personajes de sailor Moon son derechos de la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.

Este capítulo contiene algún contenido violento.

Capitulo 12

-no lo escuches¡ exclama

Darién logra golpear a su contrincante estrellándolo en una columna de la casa, el pelinegro corre desesperado hacia la rubia, casi está ahí, aguata serena piensa, pero le taparon el camino por los que quedan youmas que lo atacan simultáneamente, Plutón tiene el mismo problema

...

Las senshis sienten como un sentimiento de tristeza se instala en su pecho, todas sienten como su princesa está en peligro, pero también todas se siente divididas por el deber, prometieron a la misma que iban a salvar la ciudad y su deber con la princesa.

-Agrhhh- grita Venus al sentir un dolor punzante en su hombro izquierdo, cuando baja su mirada en su hombro ve una cola saliendo lleno de sangre la cola vuelve por donde vino haciendo que Venus jadee de dolor al sentir el ardor incrementar para después siente que se entumece su hombro

Girando su cuerpo tira su cadena atrapando al youma con su mano libre invoca su poder

-R _AYO CRECIENTE –_

-En medio del rostro se forma un hueco ardiendo, el youma se desintegra

-Agarrando su hombro herido observa la batalla. Humo negro reina en el lugar el suelo manchado de cosas pegajosas y podrido olor a carne quemada, ahora queda menos de la mitad de youmas de los que había cuando llegaron.

Ve hacia atrás y ve como mars y Júpiter combinan fuerzas para exterminar a los del aire que quedan un cuarto, Mercury ahora está con ellas protegiéndolas de los enemigos de tierra mientras que saturn protege a los soldados de lo que vaya ahí

-chicas no siento el sello- murmura mars preocupada viendo el cielo, la senshi con algunas heridas, más en su pierna derecha producto de garras de youmas

-Mercury, Urano regresen a la casa- grita venus agarrando su hombro punzante

-las senshi de mercurio y Urano asienten y desaparecen

-maldito déjame ir- desesperado el muchacho pelea con valentía, su espada se arrastra por la tierra donde está su contrincante dejando una estela de polvo

-no puedo dejarte ir con la rubia, órdenes de mi amo-

-porque le sirves, que haces con él, nunca te vi , no te recuerdo– choque de espadas ya que tuxedo mask ahora cambio a Endimión

-eso no te incube, pero mi origen y mi propósito es servir a mi amo,- Endimión aprieta la mandíbula, sabe que no ese no da ninguna información, de un golpe rasga su pierna de Joseph que hace que se incline

-SERENAAAA.. – la voz de tuxedo mask resuena por el lugar -te quiere confundir- grita eufórico el pelinegro

-Eh?- Murmura la chica, sin mirar a nada sumida en sus pensamientos, sus ojos opacos mirando hacia la nada

-no es cierto jamás lo haría y el si- como un susurro con voz suave que lleva el viento cuando golpea algo sólido. Serena ya no escuchaba ya es presa de sus dudas y sufrimiento

 _-dolor es lo que siento-_

-¿el…me engaño?- pregunta para sí misma en un susurro

…. …. …..

 _-Eres hermosa,- eso le dices a la princesa de este planeta habla la otra princesa_

 _-siii, pero solo porque es mi deber, si no ya hubiera pedido tu mano-_

 _-Endimión que cosas dices- sonrojada la muchacha, el se acerca para darle otro beso a la mujer, mientras serena llora, lo escucho, el mismo lo dijo_

….. ….. …

-Me engaño- murmura

Bien, al fin dejo de luchar, pero no será por mucho piensa Ibrahim

-Joseph encárgate de lo demás- grita ordenes, lo siento princesa pero es necesario, le da un golpe en la cabeza y la carga

¡SERENAAAAAA! Grita angustiado Darién mientras pelea viendo como su hermano la tiene en sus brazos inconscientes

Setsuna está en la misma situación cada vez que destruye un youma salen más solo queda ver como la princesa pierde la batalla

-eres hermosa hasta cuando duermes- susurra el hombre mirándola con devoción después ve a su hermano, sonríe victorioso

\- te dije que será mía – ríe triunfante viendo a su hermano luchando con Joseph que ha regresado a pelear- hasta luego hermanito y desaparece con la rubia

-Nooooo, esperaaaaaa – el pelinegro grita en vano Joseph ve que bajo la guardia aprovecha y lo golpea lo cual debido al impacto se arrastra en el suelo y escupe sangre

Setsuna triste pelea contra los que falta, porque no puedo hacer mas , se reprocha, solo espero que en el tiempo fluya…

Jajajaja- los dos cayeron en la trampa son unos tontos – se burla –ahora nada está a salvo—pronto la tierra será de mi amo

-donde se la llevaron- demanda Endimión con furia – DONDEE- grita mientras se levanta su poder aumentar lo cual Joseph se percata y empieza a temer, busca a su alrededor y se da cuenta que setsuna solo le queda dos por exterminar y el quedan. Cansado y adolorido empieza a huir del príncipe, desesperado llama a mas youmas

No se percata que el pelinegro se acercó a el

-maldita sea mejor me lar…. No termina de decir ya que siente un dolor en el estómago, lleva la mirada a donde siente el dolor y ve una raya roja en su abdomen, ve enfrente de él y ve a Endimión con su espada manchada de sangre. Cae de rodillas gimiendo de dolor

-donde la llevaron ruge Endimión listo para otra estocada

-no te lo diré- nunca sonríe viéndolo a la cara

-en ese momento un haz de luz aparece en la casa, dos personas salen de la casa y se dirigen al lugar de la pelea

-¡qué demonios¡- pregunta Urano viendo el campo minado de craters y zonas marchitadas cubren el suelo

Mercury ve a tuxedo y a Plutón, ve que la senshi del tiempo tiene dificultades así que opta por ayudarla, mientras que Urano se acerca a tuxedo mask viéndolo herido, no obstante prefirió quedarse en la distancia ya que ve que tiene controlada la situación, un grupo de youmas intenta escapar por lo que la rubia sale corriendo a perseguirlo, nada de esa escoria saldrá vivo de esto, nadie.

La mano de Endimión me agarró la espada como yo lo balanceó hacia el, con la esperanza de detener su asalto. Casi inmediatamente Di un paso adelante rápidamente, empujando el hombro en la de el, fue en vano me gano en fuerza. Dioun paso hacia atrás tratando de encontrar una manera de manipular mis movimientos.

Una súbita inspiración golpeó, yo sabía lo que pasaría - kuso-.

.

El pie de Endimión me dio en el rostro, sin embargo, parecía no tener en cuenta este hecho por completo. Su mano salió disparada, agarrando mi camisa y me tirando hacia ella.

-Aghh- la espada de Darién está enterrada en su estómago- no te lo diré -apretando los dientes el castaño saliendo un hilo de sangre en la comisura de su boca

-hay una mujer de cabello corto que quiere verte- gruñe Endimión, Joseph palidece más- dejare que ella te mate, pero primero jugara contigo se burla ahora Endimión

-espera….. te diré … pero creo que él.. Sabrá si te lo digo y cambiara el lugar tose sangre- está en las afueras de la ciudad al oeste en la mansión fujimoto-

-que harán con ella-

-la quiere para él solo, hará… hará todo lo posible para que ella le corresponda… tose jalando aire sus pulmones colapsan

-que más- impaciente Darién

-él no es la cabeza…. El pero su rostro del castaño cambia a uno de sorpresa al ver lo que está detrás de Darién, el pelinegro se da cuenta y mira cuando ve una bola de energía dirigiéndose hacia ellos Dándoles de lleno

- _RELFEJO SUBMARINO-_

En el espejo sale disparado agua en abundancia que elimina a una cantidad de youmas, cuando ya a punto de hace otro disparo ve como de parecen los youmas como si se evaporaran en el aire dejando ver la escena: un olor nauseabundo impregnaba el aire, sólo se intensificó a medida que nos acercamos y me encontré luchando para no vomitar.

El suelo bajo los cascos de algunos soldados estaba húmedo con sangre, Aparté los ojos, volviendo la atención a sailor venus que. Exploró el paisaje de cerca, sus ojos esforzándose por alguna señal del enemigo. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se agarra su hombro. Esta herida adivina la sailor del océano, se acerca a ella con alerta por cualquier cosa. Seguido rápidamente, con ganas de salir de esta escena Cuanto antes mejor.

A medida que mis pasos se abrieron paso a través del campo de batalla Me llamó la atención enormidad de la destrucción que había ocurrido. Senderos de humo se elevaban desde varios puntos de la zona de guerra. Saturn parecía estar evitando con esmero acercándose también al grupo, como si ya sabía lo que había en el centro de la columna de humo. Encendí mi mirada al suelo. Surcos habían sido excavada en la tierra, creando una apariencia de cicatrices que me recordó a la destrucción de galaxia.

A lo lejos una pequeña subida era visible, parecía que era donde se dirigía venus ahora. A medida que nos acercamos me di cuenta de que no era una característica natural. .

"venus ..." oí murmurar a marte llamando a su amiga, algo brilló en sus ojos. ¿Miedo? ¿Dolor? ¿Preocupación?

Exhausta pero aun con fuerzas para seguir y mientras se abría paso entre el caos del campo de batalla. Llegue hasta a ellas y escuche como cambian opiniones. Mi comunicador empezó a sonar, de hecho el de todas lo hicieron.

-.-.-.-

Setsuna y mercury terminan de matar al último y corre a ver a los dos tirados en el suelo, con heridas leves, se agacha primero con Darién viendo si está bien y luego con el otro

-Solo el príncipe está vivo- murmura- arrrghr grita de frustración la mujer rubia que llega con sus compañeros por las cosas que han sucedido y no pudo hacer nada solo le queda curarlo pasándole un poco de energía

-chicas aquí setsuna- suspira en derrota limpiando sus lágrimas que salieron- se la llevaron y Endimión esta inconsciente - susurra, la voy a buscar , no tardara en despertar

-aquí neptune- aquí ya terminamos al parecer todos los youmas desaparecieron, iremos en un momentos, dicho y hecho todas estaban ahí a excepción de jupiter que se quedó hablar con los uniformados acerca de prevenciones y que estén preparados por cualquier cosa

Todas las chicas están sucias manchadas de sangre en su ropa como en su piel con algunas heridas superficiales sin duda rastros de una larga batalla, en 10 minutos todos estaban en dentro de la casa ahora si estaba mercury y rei ahora ellos atendiendo las heridas de los demás, mina, Neptuno tienen heridas de mas atención y Darién sigue inconsciente en el primer cuarto, ya le suministraron atención medica

\- No pude hacer nada, se la llevo apretando sus manos enojadas consigo misma con ojos llorosos, nadie la había visto así ni siquiera las outers, ella era las más serenas y con control de si emociones que todas las senshis

-una mano aprieta la de la senshi del tiempo dándole apoyo

-tranquila mama setsuna, la recuperaremos le dice con seguridad la pequeña Hotaru sabía la razón de sus sentimientos de culpa. Se sentía responsable asi cómo Minako estaba sintiendo. Sabía que podía haber tratado la situación más delicada en el principio.

Las emociones negativas permanecían aún muy fuertemente en el aire que nos rodea, pero ha sido silenciado un poco. Di un paso atrás, dejando fuera mi dolor. La rabia que había estado girando alrededor de Rei había desaparecido, dejando en su estela el crudo dolor que había sentido.

-la pequeña tiene razón, tienes que tranquilizarte, hiciste los que pudiste, ahora solo hay que traerla y llorando no la devolverá- hablando haruka con voz calmada

-otra senshi actuando raro, ella debería estar molesta o aventado cosas y diciendo maldiciones y decir algo como hay que ir a buscarla ahora- susurra lita a amy que la peliazul solo asiente, ambas tristes, jupiter acaba de llegar

-rei se cuela en la conversación – hoy es un día negro, las tres asienten

-Hotaru tiene razón, él se la llevo por alguna razón, ellos planearon esto muy bien, a todos nos tendieron una trampa, no podíamos saber cómo iba a actuar, hicimos lo que el enemigo quiso exactamente lo que querían dice una pensativa Michiru

-no pueden ver algo ustedes tres señalando a rei, Michiru y Hotaru una pensativa venus mientras sola su brazo herido descansando

-mi espejo no muestra ningún signo de alguna pista-

-yo no la puedo sentir ni al enemigo-

Yo tampoco- secunda Hotaru

-opino que no perdamos el tiempo y vamos a un cuarto a concentrarnos- opina Michiru viendo a sus dos compañeras que asiente y las tres desaparecen por los pasillos.

-estoy buscando cualquier energía esparcida parecida al de ella, cualquier cosa es importante para encontrar su paradero- dice mercury viendo su computadora tecleando

-bien yo saldré un momento a ver si el viento trae algún indicio de la gatita- murmura caminando hacia la salida

-tienen razón no es momento de llorar, iré a ver las puertas del tiempo, si alguien paso por el flujo del tiempo y espacio lo sabré- desapareciendo

-bien yo montare guardia- se ofrece lita y va a ocupar su puesto en las afueras de la casa

\- vaya todos ya saben que hacer y yo no se queja mina con su típico drama, ahora no es necesario que tengan un líder limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y yo que se supone que soy la líder no pude tomar buenas decisiones sino ella estuviera aquí conmigo- poniéndose pensativa y triste

-te equivocas-

La rubia se sorprende por la voz que la saco de sus pensamientos, pensaba que estaba sola

-que haces aquí- pregunta en un susurro

-ignorando la pregunta dice-te equivocas mina, eres una líder magnifica, ni los mejores tienen el tipo de liderazgo que posees, tienes mis respetos- habla Darién acercándose a la rubia, se siente débil y adolorido

-gracias por subirme el ánimo pero no deberías estar aquí si no en la cama descansando – le regaña

-hey, no necesito descanso además necesito encontrarla, quien sabe que es lo que harán con ella, si tengo idea pero los métodos me aterran mucho y además se dónde está-

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeee!-

-Pe… pero como lo sab….-

Joseph me lo dijo- está a las afueras de la ciudad en la mansión fujimoto y también me mencióno acerca de que alguien está detrás de Ibrahim él dijo" Ibrahim no es la cabeza" me da a entender que hay alguien más detrás de todo esto

-como sabes que lo que dijo es verdad, ni siquiera te dijo el nombre

-Oohh sé que es verdad, no me dijo el nombre porque antes de mencionar quien es, fue cuando nos atacaron

-esto se pone más feo – murmura la rubia pensativa

-antes de morir también me dijo que es lo que planean hacer con serena, jugaran con su mente, bueno riendo sin humor, ya la estaban haciendo supongo; la pondrán de su parte, por eso hay que darnos prisa iré me alcanzas

-tienes razón pero es una mala idea si vas solo, iremos todos

-no entiendes hay que ir, no sé qué métodos utilizaran con ella –histérico Darién

-si vas, solo la pondrás en peligro, no estás en condición de pelear, si vas y peleas con muchos antes de llegar a ella y si ven que su aguarda ya no tiene utilidad escaparan con ella, tienes que pensar

-Pero aghhrrr- suspira derrotado

-avisare a las demás

Mi princesa, hermosa- eres una diosa ahora que te veo - pronto estarás conmigo como debió ser hace tiempo y me amaras como yo te amo- acariciando el cabello de la rubia de coletas que estaba inconsciente recostada en una cama inconsciente pero su rostro se puede apreciar que la chica está sufriendo

 _-chicas porque me hacen esto-_

 _-cállate eres una tonta-_

 _-no mereces ser la princesa, solo eres un estorbo- decía rei_

 _-es cierto, solo nos juntamos contigo por ser la princesa, pero eres una malcriada que no sabe hacer algo- recrimina amy_

 _\- no chicas, esto no es verdad, ustedes no son así_

 _Me niego a creer lo que está pasando-_

 _Vaya si cabeza de bombón, sarcástica haruka, otra vez llorando niña llorona, no lo puedo creer, yo solo quiero niñas fuertes, no lloronas como tu, que decepción-_

 _-es cierto me das lastima, vámonos haruka, ya ni la quiero escuchar que me lastima los oídos, y no busques a Hotaru y setsuna, ellas ni te quieren ver, ellas solo te ayudaron por la pequeña dama pero ahora que el príncipe se harto de ti y te dejo, por tu culpa rini no nacerá….. no tienes corazón- dice Michiru_

 _La miran con odio, la aborrecen uno por uno van alejándose dejando a una serena sola en la oscuridad llorando preguntándose porque le dicen eso, que hará ahora siente que cae a l abismo y cierra los ojos_

 _-serena- escucha su nombre, esa voz le transmite paz, pero algo le dice que esa voz es malo y teme en abrir los ojos_

 _-serena es tanto la sensación que siente al escuchar esa voz que abre los ojos para saber quién la llama, esa voz es de su amado, pero cuando se percata de qlo que está haciendo se arrepiente de haberlos abierto_

 _Darién esta besándose con otra a apasionadamente, eso le desgarro muy profundo a la rubia de coletas, cuando ellos terminan y la ven con una mirada de rencor, esos ojos azules que tanto le daban confianza y paz ahora la ven con ira y desprecio_

 _-Dariee…..-_

 _-serena, nunca te llegue amar- te quise solo porque al estar contigo obtenía autoridad y poder y el pasado y el futuro me ataban a ti, pero me canse de todo eso, me canse de ti_

 _\- no te creo-_

 _-ya dije lo que tenía que decir allá tu si me crees-_

 _-mientes, como aquella vez que cortaste conmigo para protegerme_

 _\- no entiendes, para que no te hagas ilusiones me casare con ella, la mujer que quiero la vuelve a besar ly la mira con amor a su otra novia_

 _\- no te veré nunca mas-_

 _La rubia de coletas niega otra vez cerrando los ojos llorando cuando los abre ve que esta en un pasillo, ella camina por allí y ve una puerta conocida, la abre y se halla en una sala que para ella muchas veces ha estado ahí, escucha ruidos extraño y ella va a ver que son esos ruidos, abre la puerta de la habitación y ve a su amado pelinegro en una situación comprometedora, está teniendo sexo con otra mujer_

 _Serena cierra los ojos incapaces de soportar todo las sensaciones horribles que tiene, sufre sola, se ha quedado sin compañía, sin alegrías sin amor. No puede soportarlo cae al piso de rodillas. La traición de su amado le dolió mucho._

 _Había dolor y la agonía mientras luchaba por respirar. Una parte de mí estaba al tanto de las voces a su alrededor a medida que se desvaneció lentamente detrás de mí._

 _No había nada más que dolor por lo que pareció años, pero en algún momento me di cuenta de un cierto calor de mi cuerpo. Fue como abrir los ojos a una luz desorientador._

 _A través de la niebla que rodea el cerebro yo era finalmente capaz de recoger los detalles de dónde estaba. Las cosas se estaban volviendo más clara a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Sólo he aquí una puerta de entrada. Me acerqué a él lentamente, sintiendo algo más allá de la puerta llamando a mí. Apoyé la mano contra las puertas, sintiendo la certeza de inundación a través de mí. Este era el lugar donde yo estaba destinado a ser._

 _"No puedo permitir que pase a través." Una voz dijo en voz baja mientras una mano apretó el brazo. Me aparté de las puertas se avecina estar frente al orador._

 _-cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste engañarme_

 _-todos ustedes me engañaron, nunca confiaron en mi, después de todo lo que vivimos juntos, lo que hemos pasado- por mi ustedes se reunieron_

 _Para mí siempre fueron las mejores amigas que uno puede tener- después me echan de sus vidas, no tengo a nadie_

 _-porque-_

 _-no estas sola- una voz se escucha que hace que a la rubia tenga una sensación placentera en su pecho-_

 _En su mente vienen imágenes de un muchacho de ojos marrones joven que esta con ella acompañándola, ella lloraba ay el la confortaba, despues la escena cambia ahora está en un jardín con rosas bancas hermosas,_

 _-una mujer hermosa no debe llorar, no me gusta verte así_

 _-ohhh Ibrahim, ellos… ellos- incapaz de decirlo llora mas fuerte un llanto descontrolado lleno sufrimiento se escucha, después de un buen rato la muchacha logra decirlo_

 _-ellos me abandonaron, me traicionaron todos me engañaron grita_

 _-me dejaron sola todos me dejaron- murmura_

 _\- pagaran por tu sufrimiento hermosa_

 _Yo no te abandonare, sabes porque, porque yo te amo_

 _-yooo….._

 _-shhhh, no digas nada, te lo dije, pero no me escuchaste, pero yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, te cuidare_

 _-en serio me quieres-_

 _-claro que si, mas que todo-_

 _Fue como abrir los ojos a una luz desorientador._

 _A través de la niebla que rodea el cerebro yo era finalmente capaz de recoger los detalles de dónde estaba. Las cosas se estaban volviendo más clara a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Sólo aquí un dolor desapareciendo cuando la voz hablaba como calmándome, pero muy dentro, sentía que este alivio, solo empeora si lo sigo_

 _._

 _La rubia tiene sentimientos encontrados y cuando esta cerca de el siente una sensación que le gusta, Ibrahim al tocarla le va dando nuevas emociones convenientes para el, y jugando con su mente borrando y añadiendo cosas a su favor_

 _-tu no me dejaras como ellas_

 _-nunca siempre estaré contigo y la besa la rubia al principio se asusta para le gusta sentir lo que siente y le corresponde_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuara…..

Aquí está el capítulo, hasta la próxima


	13. Chapter 13

Aquí está el capítulo, como sabrán los personajes de sailor Moon son derechos de la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.

Este capítulo contiene algún contenido violento

CAPITULO 13

 _A través de la niebla que rodea el cerebro yo era finalmente capaz de recoger los detalles de dónde estaba. Las cosas se estaban volviendo más clara a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Sólo aquí un dolor desapareciendo cuando la voz hablaba como calmándome, pero muy dentro, sentía que este alivio, solo empeora si lo sigo_

 _._

 _La rubia tiene sentimientos encontrados y cuando esta cerca de el siente una sensación que le gusta, Ibrahim al tocarla le va dando nuevas emociones convenientes para el, y jugando con su mente borrando y añadiendo cosas a su favor_

 _-tu no me dejaras como ellas lo hicieron_

 _-nunca siempre estaré contigo y la besa la rubia al principio se asusta para le gusta sentir lo que siente y le corresponde_

-.-.-

-No encontramos nada ni una pista, ni el paradero ni sus auras, decía Júpiter, no puede ser debemos encontrarla antes de que-….-

-ni lo menciones, no quiero escucharlo- menciona triste y enojo uranus

-no debemos perder las esperanzas ya lo vencimos una vez y lo haremos y venceremos también- no demos dejarnos llevar por las cosas malas, no hay que rendirnos, la recuperaremos unidos lo lograremos- afirma venus llenando a las chicas de confianza que es lo que necesitan

\- tiene razón volveremos a buscar, todos se separan a buscar algún indicio del paradero de su amiga y princesa a excepción de setsuna ya que tenia heridas sufridas en la batalla

Serena abre los ojos, se siente mareada y confundida, no sabe dónde está, echa un vistazo al lugar pero no ve nada familiar allí, es elegante y ordenado, se queda un momento tratando de reordenar sus pensamientos hasta que un ruido hace que la rubia salga de sus aflicciones

Era Ibrahim quien va entrando al cuarto

-donde estoy-

-estas en un lugar lejano, en el planeta –Nohire

-¿que hacemos aquí? Confundida

-este es un planeta mío, lo conquiste hace algún tiempo ahora me pertenece ya ti también

\- mío?

Si tuyo porque pronto serás mi esposa

-Que! ,.. yo no …..- en su mente rápidamente le viene imágenes del momento del compromiso, pero aun asi siente que no esta segura de hacer, pero opta por no decir nada

\- que pasa?- Pregunta el chico un poco nervioso no sabe si dio resultado el plan

-nada solo que aun no recuerdo cosas…. que me paso- viendo algunas heridas en sus brazos además del dolor de cabeza

\- entiendo estas nerviosa igual que yo, pero hare algo que seguro harás que recuerdes- sentadose en la cama a lado de ella

-que es- un poco incomoda por la cercanía, lo ve y el le devuelve la mirada esos ojos verdes hinoptizantes

-Esto- la besa, eufórico y ella tomada por sorpresa pero no tarda en responder, después de unos momentos en su mente le transite recuerdos cuando se separan, ella esta con la mirada perdida, como carente de emociones. Ibrahim un poco preocupado por lo que ve, opta por sacar información

-¿hermosa recordaste?- la muchacha lo ve cuando sus ojos ya no se ve sin vida pero aun así son fríos y oscuros, la rubia asiente llevando su mano a la cabeza confundida

-hermosa- pregunta dudoso, ella le hace un gesto de que se calle, el inteligente la obedece, después de unos momentos en silencio serena ordena sus pensamientos frunce el ceño y sale una lagrima, ella lo toca sorprendida

-tengo que verlos por mí misma- habla con odio y dolida, como pudieron- cada ves siente el poder que emana de ella

-hermosa, aun estas deb….. se calla al ver su mirada hacia el. Creo que fue mucho en poco tiempo piensa.

-estas cansada, deja descansar a tu cuerpo, es necesario para lo que viene, porque haras a lo que venimos hacer –

-si hare algo a ellos, me asegurare de que sufran - viendo sus manos

\- mi amor, como te extrañe ella solo lo ve acercarse sin ninguna emoción por la cercanía hasta que topa sus labios cuando siente que le gusta la sensación al llegar a su cuello de la rubia lo cual logra sacar un gemido, ella sujeta el cabello del hombre y hace espacio al hombre para que siga lo que está haciendo, el hombre deja su cuello para atacar otra vez los labios invitando a adentrase lo cual la rubia lo recibe entregada a la pasión mientras que las manos del muchacho acarician el cuerpo de la mujer de sus piernas sube a su cintura debajo de la blusa acariciando su abdomen.

-¿serena donde estas?, espero que estas bien y que el no te haya hecho algo malo, maldita sea, porque no pude evitarlo- se recrimina el pelinegro contemplando una foto donde él y su amada están abrazados felices

-juro que te encontrare, lo juro- está solo en el cuarto culpándose una y otra vez, esta acostado de espaldas, ya es de madrugada pero él no pude dormir por la preocupación- desde que serena no está.

desde hace tres días, ha tenido pesadillas donde serena esta con otro, mejor dicho con su hermano, el sabe muy bien porque pasa esto, el culpable es su hermano, el piensa que no es real, aunque el lo ve real por lo que tiene miedo a dormir- hasta que un ruido que se escucha como varios toques de la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos, el va a abrirlo sin dejar la foto que lo tiene aferrado a su pecho, cuando abre ve a setsuna parada en la puerta

-príncipe debe dormir, tiene que permanecer fuerte por lo que viene ya que será más duro, y si sigue así no podrá hacer que regrese- sonó dura pero tiene que serlo ya que no le hará caso

el pelinegro solo baja la cabeza- no puedo-

-cada…. Cada vez que cierro los ojos por 5 minutos aparece ella pero con el- diciendo lo ultimo con voz llena de dolor y coraje

-setsuna suspira en derrota sabía que esto pasaría, por eso reunió a las outers para velar al príncipe y ella quedo en avisarlo mientras que la pareja de Michiru y haruka patrullan buscando algo y Hotaru tiene que descansar, solo queda hacer algo e iba a decirlo pero parece que el pelinegro le gano la idea

-creo que necesito un sello, supongo que esas pesadillas son producto de mi hermano- hablando con una sonrisa sin humor

\- bien, era de suponerse ya que ella está en su poder puede ponerse a jugar con las mentes de los demás,

\- a que te refieres-

-digamos que ya nos hizo una visita en nuestras mentes, ya lo hablamos con todas las demás que les sucedió lo mismo pero a nosotras solo una vez, por lo que veo no te dejará en paz

-vaya, solo quiere que suframos mas-

-lo prepararemos, ahora tiene que cenar- haruka traerá algo para comer

-rei dice que tiene una pista pero…. al volver a concentrarse algo la bloqueo, trato de poner más energía para desbloquear lo que sea que está causándolo fue peor de un momento a otro se desmayo

-Por lo que nos es imposible hacerlo ahora- mañana lo intentaremos, te avisaremos por cualquier cosa

-tienes razón debo ser fuerte, si yo estuviera en su lugar, ella no habría dejado de luchar, ella me rescataría como siempre lo hace..

\- no digas esas cosas, yo igual estuve ahí, pero no se puede quedar aquí llorando porque no le va a devolver

-paso lo que tuvo que pasar, el futuro ya cambio con nuestras decisiones por lo que necesitamos que este fuerte para lo que venga-

-gracias por eso- tienes mucha razón regalándole una sonrisa de comprensión y agradecimiento, cuando se abre la puerta, era haruka que ha traído la cena

-¿Donde esta mina y amy?- viendo hacia fuera que esta lloviendo

-están buscando a luna que desapareció junto con Artemis, creo que es obvio que algo tiene que ver con el enemigo-

\- así es lita, ojala que no les haya paso algo malo- después de unos momento de silencio

-te dejo iré a entrenar, antes de todo esto serena me enseñaba a utilizar el cristal, eh avanzado pero aún me falta-

\- así que era eso, pensé que hacían otras cosas cuando serena iba al templo después de verte- apareciendo mina empapada en la puerta

-porque lo dices mina- pregunta haruka sonriendo

-porque cuando llegaba ella se veía cansada, pensé que era por otras actividades que hacían – dice mirando picara al hombre que el pobre muchacho se queda rojo

-mejor… tose poniendo voz seria- mejor me voy- más rojo que un tomate desaparece por las escaleras

-minaa – le regaña rei

-que, no hice nada- sonando inocente

\- si como no- sarcástica rei rodando los ojos que debajo hay ojeras se ve muy cansada sentada en el sofá

-rei debes descansar- aun no estás bien- dice lita mirando a su amiga

-bien, solo avíseme si tienen noticias-

-no encontramos a los gatos y Michiru aún no llega, ella esta con Hotaru- dice mercury que acaba de llegar guardando su paraguas

\- espero que pueda localizarlos al igual que a serena- dice haruka

\- se que la sentí, pero es diferente, es como si su calidez está débil pero se que es ella, de eso estoy segura- afirma rei frunciendo el ceño preocupada, dejando a los demás pensando

Desperté en un lugar muy hermoso, tenia la apariencia de un palacio tronos, parecía ser que la corte de ese reino era muy pequeño, mientras caminaba por la extensa sala, vestida de un hermoso vestido negro.

-quiero ir ala tierra- decidida la rubia con ojos azules oscuros

-quiero verlo sufrir, que paguen por lo que me hicieron-

-aun no es tiempo, cuando nos casemos iremos juntos a tener tu venganza

\- pero yo quiero vengarme ahora viéndolo fríamente y al pelinegro le da un poco de miedo pero a la vez le encanta,

-ya te dije que no y no quiero hablar de eso- con voz autoritaria, pero a serena le vale lo que diga

-no te pedi permiso, ire aunque sola- dejándolo

-he dicho que no- alcanzándola sujetando de su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo

-ella forcejea, está un poco débil por lo que ha pasado en su mente por lo que le es inútil zafarse; el joven trata de controlarla

-no me lo puedes impedir – retándolo molesta e impaciente

\- no iras y es una orden-

-sueltam…..- no pudo decir mas ya que su "prometido" le devora los labios con pasión, ella se deja llevar por la lujuria ya que ha sentido la excitación del muchacho y a ella también le agrada lo que siente pensando que es por amor- lo que no sabe es que esos sentimientos son producto del poder de Ibrahim al jugar con los sentimientos de la rubia

-ibrahim esta cansado ya invirtió mucho poder para someter a la mujer y deja sus labios pero no se aparta de ella. Cada vez es más difícil manipularla, será el poder oscuro que está dentro de ella, o será por otra cosa pensando, la muchacha que tiene cerrado los ojos los abre como confundida en lo que acaba de pasar, pero se pierde de nuevo cuando el joven vuelve a atacar los labios de la muchacha

Serena ya perdida en la lujuria mete sus manos debajo de la camisa de Ibrahim acariciándolo pasando a su espalda, mientras que el no pierde tiempo la aprieta más contra su cuerpo.

-vamos al cuarto para que estemos cómodos - la rubia solo atina a hacer un sonido de aprobación.

El hombre sonríe de satisfacción la carga y la lleva a la habitación donde la acuesta en la cama volviéndola a besar

-te quiero Darién- murmura serena perdida , el se aparta molesto al escuchar ese nombre, serena confundida por la interrupción

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta viéndolo; el suspira

-nada solo me acorde de algo, pero después lo hare, ahora en donde estábamos acercándose a besarla, pero serena lo rechaza

-estábamos en que iré a la tierra-

-pero….-

-pero nada, sino me dejas ir, cancelo el compromiso- dice segura mientras se levanta y se acomoda la ropa y sale de la habitación dejando a un molesto y frustrado muchacho

-maldita seas Darién, malditas seas, sigue entrometiéndote- ruge de rabia

-maldita seas- sale enojado aporreando la puerta en busca de la rubia para disuadirla, no es conveniente que vea a esas personas, aun no esta lista piensa

-La sentí- exclama neptune despertando a todo el mundo

En unos segundo ya están todos en la sala esperando noticias, Michiru ya iba a hablar pero otra se le adelanta-

-es cierto es ella- dice la pelinegra

-pero es diferente su aura- frunciendo el ceño pensando – es su aura nadie tiene más una energía como la de ella, pero hay algo que no está bien

-no hay tiempo de buscar respuestas que no lo encontraremos, hay que ir,Todos asienten y se transforman

-Michiru tu nos guías- la mencionada asiente

\- nos vemos en el parque número 10 y se teleransporta, las demás la siguen con la esperanza de encontrar a su amiga y princesa

Una rubia de coletas , se hallaba en el templo donde anteriormente se reunía con sus "amigas" , no, con su guardianas ya que ellas nunca la consideraron sus amigas, ocultando su presencia mientras caminaba por el lugar ahora desierto, nubes grises moviéndose en el cielo avisando la lluvia y el sol a punto de ocultarse para dar paso a la luna. Después del recorrido con sus pensamientos al flote se detuvo en la escalera a punto de descender, su cara era de tristeza.

Ellas por lo menos merecen una oportunidad, piensa mientras suspira debo hallar un lugar mejor, este lugar no me sienta bien, satisfecha con esa decisión desaparece

_parque_

-veremos si son capaces de suplicarme que las perdone y que me juren lealtad- murmura con voz fría una sonrisa malévola se instala en su rostro al sentir la presencia de las senshis y del hombre que la traiciono, de un momento a otro todas aparecen

-al fin llegan senshis- dice con voz fría, al ver sus expresiones, le gusto lo que vio, ya que a los demás se les hela la sangre al escucharla, su voz es fría que carece de esa calidez que la caracteriza, pero lo que más les impresiono fue esos ojos que son ven como el hielo, tiene un tono de azul más oscuro y están llenos de rencor y odio en una cara perfecta. Él vestido completamente de negro y con botas negras de piel, que hace que se vea mas pálida e intimidante además de hermosa.

Él me miro directamente a los ojos y después dijo – serena-

Las lágrimas apunto de derramarse por mi rostro al igual que las de una niña diminuta. No, no dejare que el me vea derrumbada Ningún guapo pretendiente, ninguna boda, ningún bebé... con el hombre que me traiciono. Una sensación surge de su pecho la hace calmarse de su dolor aumentando su odio, como le gustaba esa sensación

Ella me miro nuevamente de arriba hacia abajo… estudiándome. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí mal al ver cómo me veía;. En su mirada no encontré amor que antes había visto, era algo que nunca había visto antes, que no conocía. Sentía la cosa más sucia en el planeta al ver sus ojos viéndome con dolor y traición que te hicieron. Por mi culpa estas sufriendo, por mi culpa te hicieron así.

-serena-

-no te atrevas a dirigirme con ese nombre- habla con rencor la rubia viéndolo que tragar saliva al ver como la miraba

-para ustedes soy su princesa y vengo a escuchar sus disculpas, para que vean que soy generosa- volteando a ver a cada uno de los presentes con una sonrisa irónica

\- puede ser que las perdone y si me juran lealtad se los concederé- reitera

-todos la ven con cara de asombro y confusión

-¿perdon?- de que?- pregunta una confundida uranus

-no se hagan las tontas- habla molesta la rubia impaciente

-de que hablas princesa?- confundida Hotaru logrando encontrar su voz porque los demás no pueden

-me imaginaba que tu serias la primera en dirigirte a mí con respeto, senshi de Saturno-

-destruiré la tierra para que nazca mi reino desde las cenizas, por eso regrese para saber quiénes serán mis enemigos o mis súbditos-

\- ¿Qué respondes senshi?- refiriéndose a saturn, que impactada por la noticia ve de reojo a pluton despues regresa su vista a serena. Sabe cual es su misión. Pero aun asi….. muerde su labio ocultando su rostro

\- mi objetivo sea la destrucción de este planeta, serás mi guardiana, seras capaz de hacerlo? - mirándola sin emoción, solo su fría mirada, cosa que preocupa a saturn ya que no puede ver sus pensamientos, tiene que tomar una decisión, la pequeña vuelve a ver a los demás pensando hasta que…

-se acerca a la rubia y se arrodilla hace aparecer su alabarda y toca la base en suelo y la otra mano lo tiene a la altura de su corazón cerrando su puño con la cabeza baja

-mi lealtad siempre será para usted princesa serena- juro cómo senshi de Saturno que mi vida, mi fuerza, mi respeto y mi alma serán suyos siempre- hablando solemne

-bien, eso quería escuchar, puedes pararte- le ordena la rubia mira a la senshi que se levanta, saturn se pone a lado de ella mirando a los demás con la rostro inexpresivo, solo las outers pueden descifrar lo que siente la senshi, que la miran con comprensión, y las inners son dolor pero aun si con compasión

-siempre fueron hipócritas conmigo, pero si se arrodillan ante mí afirmaré que no es mentira podrán ser mis súbditas- habla con calma mirándolas cuando sus ojos se tornan más oscuro

-serán mis súbditas, pero….. Nunca serán algo más que eso, no quiero traiciones, bien que responden, las demás escuchan y piensan en lo que ha dicho, sin duda están peleando con si mismas por la decisión .Después de unos momentos

-sere….. digo princesa serena, de que nos acusas para que te pidamos perdón- pregunta uranus con cautela

\- no te hagas la estúpida uranus, sabes muy bien lo que digo- mirándola fríamente

-nosotras nunca te hemos traicionado- lo que sea que estás pensando es producto del poder del maldito de Ibrahim, el está controlándote- mirando a su princesa mars con tristeza y esperanza de que la escuche y siembre duda sobre el joven que le quito a su amiga

Una risa se escucha por parte de la rubia de coletas -por favor, como quieres que te crea mi estimada amiga- hablando con sarcasmo y veneno

-fue el que me apoyo cuando eh estado sufriendo por culpa de ustedes- acusándolos

\- serena- le llama Endimión con amor viéndola a los ojos ella se le queda viendo con rencor y dolor

-princesa, por favor reacciona- el pelinegro se acerca un poco, lo cual ella se percata

-ve que estás haciendo, él te utiliza- habla con amor y tristeza tratando de transmitir a su amada la verdad con sus sentimientos

.-CALLATE, eres el único que me utilizo- grita enfurecida viéndolo con odio, en su mente pasa las imágenes de el con otra mujer que hace que se enfurezca mas

-yo nunca te utilicé- en ese momento aparece Ibrahim a espaldas de serena que se acerca a ella haciendo que Hotaru y los demás se pongan en guardia

-aquí estas- poniéndose a su lado haciendo que la rubia lo mira

-cómo pudiste dejarme solo así- haciendo un puchero mirando de reojo a los demás

-no me dejaste opción- es todo lo que dice la chica mirándolo inexpresiva

\- está bien -suspira resignado pero me recompensaras por dejarme en medio de nuestro asunto y no pudimos terminarlo- la jala de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo de forma posesiva y le planta un beso apasionado la cual ella corresponde

\- QUE RAYOS…. NO LA TOQUES- grita Darién furioso corriendo hacia ellos valiendo su espada atacando a su hermano lo cual hace que se separen , Ibrahim solo alcanza esquivar sonriendo burlándose de su hermano, serena solo ve que los dos hermanos pelean pero ella no hace nada, las chicas salen del shock por la escena

\- prinn.. Princesa porque dice que la traicionamos- pregunta mercury tratando de sacar información para poder hacer algo

\- sabes bien lo que me han hecho- dice sin mirarla pero cuando se voltea su rostro tiene lágrimas, es claro que está sufriendo y mucho, dolor y rencor es lo que se ven en sus ojos, la rubia limpia sus lágrimas de forma violenta con el dorso de sus manos

La brisa moderada se hizo repentinamente violenta y azotó las hojas y la suciedad en el aire. Mercury alzó sus brazos para escudar su rostro de los pinchazos de las piedrecillas que volaban. Las ramas, apenas contrincantes para el ventarrón feroz, se rompieron y golpearon su cuerpo como lanzas torpes expulsadas desde los árboles. Las nubes negras barrenaron el cielo nocturno y ocultaron la luna momentáneamente. El viento embozando brevemente los gritos de las senshis por la fuerza en que las azotaban. Serena viéndolas sin expresión alguna

-no saben lo que sufrí por su culpa- ahora enojada, de su mano sale rayos negros que lanza a las senshi con excepción de saturn que queda detrás de ella

-nunca me quisieron, siempre el deber, siempre la envidia, las odio, atacare la tierra y los que queden, me servirán, no abra mas traición, no mas envidia, hare que sus mentes juguetes para servirme- hace un movimiento en su mano unas raíces negras salen del suelo atrapando a las senshi hasta que las ahorca, ellas tratan de escapar pero es inútil rubia después a electrocutarlas- ellas chillan de dolor una a una van cediendo y caen débiles y heridas

-nosotras…. Nunca te haríamos daño- dice Júpiter

-así es, te queremos y siempre lo haremos- murmura setsuna adolorida

-CALLENSE- ejerciendo más poder por lo cual ellas vuelven a gritar de dolor, serena está perdida al utilizar ese poder

-Hotaru solo llora viendo la escena pero no hace nada solo contemplar a sus amigas

-aun no- murmura

\- siempre estuvimos a tu lado, no recuerdas cuando… cuando nos juntábamos en este mismo lugar a estudiar, siempre unidas- murmura lita tratando de levantarse pero no puede

-amy siempre te ayudaba a estudiar, siempre confiando en que lo lograrías, así como lita rei y mina, te animaban cuando estabas triste, iban de compras o aconsejándote- continua setsuna

-nunca te haríamos algo así- serena empieza a tener imágenes sobre lo que dicen, momentos agradables, los momentos felices, cuando van al crow a comer o jugar videojuegos, de compras, en clases – pero aun así sigue lastimándolas pero ya no tanto. Mercury se da cuenta y continúa

-asi es también haruka Michiru y setsuna junto con Hotaru siempre estuvieron contigo protegiéndote y apoyándote en todo momento

-no es cierto se equivocan con la mirada perdida confundida con su mente se agarra la cabeza disminuyendo más su ataque

-siempre juntas- dice Júpiter

-Yo…

-así es, tu eres nuestra amiga- murmura venus

-no las escuches preciosa, te quieren confundir- grita el ojiverde preocupado por la reacción de la rubia

-CALLATE- QUE FUE LO UQ LE HICISTE?- intentado golpearlo con su bastón

-yooo, no hice nada, solo le mostré lo que hay en su corazón y le di un poco de consuelo que bien me supo devolver- saltando lejos ganando un poco de espacio

\- hummm esos labios aun puedo sentirlos-

-Cállate, no la vuelvas a TOCAR- ruge furioso Endimión corriendo volviendo a chocar espada con bastón pero Darién le da una patada lo cual se arrastra por la fuerza del golpe

el hermano menor se ríe – pero si es la verdad, oh y esas curvas, esa piel y lo mejor esos gemidos de placer- sonriendo provocándolo

Endimión rojo de ira se lanza otra ves a atacarlo cegado por los celos, sus golpes los hace predecible, Ibrahim sonríe cada vez se le facilita la pelea

-que pasa hermano, estas celoso, estas sufriendo- pregunta con tono inocente,

Esas palabras de amor Jajajaja no te preocupes, cuando nos casemos te mandaré una foto de nuestra boda-

-maldito- furioso

\- que pasa hermano, no me digas que ya te cansaste- el ojiverde gira poniéndose de espaldas a su hermano golpeándolo en el estómago con la base de la espada, y con moviendo le tira una patada en la cara mandándolo varios metros de distancia, un hilo de sangre brota por los labios del pelinegro que escupe sangre

-TE Matare, no importa que seas mi hermano- levantándose débil por el ataque

-como quieras- encogiéndose de hombros, ya termine contigo lanzando otro poder a –Endimión dándole de lleno que lo deja fuera de combate arrastrándolo por el suelo

-mi amor creo que tenemos que volver- acercándose a la rubia que está agarrando su cabeza cerrando sus ojos, la toca Ibrahim frunce el ceño no puede controlarla, es como si bloqueara mi poder piensa

Ella abre los ojos y ve a las chicas, siente mojada su cara toca su mejilla y ve que está llorando -saturn llama a la chica, la pequeña limpia sus lágrimas y se acerca a ella

-Vámonos- susurra

-Si, saturn ve a las chicas triste- los siento- murmura, serena le toca su hombro y las dos mujeres desaparecen

-Nos veremos pronto senshi- Ibrahim desaparece

Las chicas están sienten que las raíces ya no ejercen fuerza y se zafan de ellas tristes y heridas se apoyan unas a otras. Setsuna y júpiter van a buscar al príncipe que al parecer está viendo donde la rubia de coletas desapareció perdido en sus pensamientos

-Darién tenemos que irnos, no podemos quedarnos aquí- susurra Júpiter- Endimión aparta la mirada dolido apretando las manos asiente sin decir nada, los tres se acercan al grupo

-vámonos no hay nada que hacer aquí- habla mars, en un momento la zona está vacía

-.-.-

Han pasado dos días después que la princesa fue a visitar a sus amigas

-Eres un idiota Ibrahim-

-Queee- no es cierto

-Sabes que vete de mi cuarto- haciendo señas para que se vaya

-Pero- Confundido ya que el debería estar enojado con ella porque de repente se apartó de su lado y ahora ella es la se molestó,

-Perooo….- se molesta

-Ahoraaa-

\- nadie, me grita- harto de su paciencia

-A mi nadie me dice que hacer- Ibrahim rápidamente la sujeta de la cintura la garra su cabeza y la besa, serena forcejea pero después le devuelve el beso. El chico sonríe por dentro, eres mía que te quede claro hermanito piensa pero vuelve a sentir como su novia lo agarra acercándolo mas

-basta lo empuja- sal de mi cuarto…..-

-Bien, pero tendremos esta charla- la rubia no dice nada y ve como su novio desaparece

\- debo volver a verlas piensa mientras va al balcón pensativa no cree que la hayan traicionado, cada vez que piensa, más pensamientos oscuro invaden su mente

No esperare mas ire a ver si es verdad piensa y desaparece

Hummm donde estarán esas senshi piensa caminando por el parque viendo a la gente pasar, la rubia perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto que una mujer estaba viéndola

-¿Quién está ahí?- exigió serena dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con Darién

-soy yo mi amor- el hombre dijo mientras salía de las sombras.

-¿Cómo te atreves, yo no soy tu amor-

-lo eres-, dijo, -Recuerda que nos prometieron el uno al otro desde el momento en que nacimos- mientras se acercaba

-Mis padres eran delirantes-, respondió ella. -Nunca me amaste. Éramos amigos y nada más-

-te equivocas- murmura triste

-Nuestros padres querían una forma de unir nuestros reinos- respondió serena-

Entonces sus ojos se suavizaron por un momento -¿Por qué cambiaste Endimión?- preguntó la Reina Serenity.

-No he cambiado, nunca te traicione, ni en la vida pasada ni ahora- gritó

-Te tratan como un amigo y nada más. No se me puedes mentir al decirme que en tu corazón hay amor por mí- serena le dijo dolida.

-No, pero te puedo demostrar-Endimión la presionó contra un árbol mientras agarraba a ella. Serena se apartó y le dio una bofetada. "idiota",

-lo siento, me duele verte así, tú no eres así, veo en tus ojos el dolor, la ira, pero en el fondo te veo como realmente eres

.

-Por favor, no sigas diciendo mentiras- rogó, Como las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos, cerrando sus ojos, pasaron las imagines de la traición

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así- grito, levantó su mano como la niebla gris comenzó a girar a su alrededor,

Darién se acercó a serena y tomó la cara entre las manos. "Sólo quería que seamos como estábamos antes. Nunca he dejado de amarte, solo te pido perdón por no protegerte- Como una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla de Endimión

-No te atrevas a tocarme-, gritó serena

-Usted no entiende- susurró -Voy a romper tu corazón que rompiste el mío," serena le dijo antes de desaparecer disipando la niebla y el viento fuerte

Continuaría

Al fin termine este capítulo, , este es el mas largo que eh escrito hasta ahora. Ahora viene el contraataque para regresar a serena


	14. Chapter 14

Aquí está el capítulo, como sabrán los personajes de sailor Moon son derechos de la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.

Este capítulo contiene algún contenido violento

Capitulo 14

-hermosa déjame entrar, quiero estar contigo- cada vez más preocupado Ibrahim que está del otro lado de la puerta, sabe que puede derribar la puerta, pero si lo hace pondrá más dudas a su amada, frustrado opta por retirarse aunque no le guste piensa que es mejor, pero ahora esta esa estúpida chiquilla con ella, suspira derrotado, solo espera que la próxima vez pueda someterla pero ahora no puede hacer que se enoje con el.

En el cuarto de la rubia se encuentra llorando con la mirada perdida acostada en la cama de lado a espaldas de la pequeña, mientras que Hotaru solo le acaricia sin decir nada; sabe que solo lograría confundirla más.

-Hotaru, no se que me pasa, estoy confundida- murmura la rubia sentándose con la cabeza baja después de unos minutos ya mas tranquila limpia sus lágrimas y se levanta dándole la espalda a la senshi de Saturno viendo la ventana

-sabes porque pensé en ti primero- pregunta la rubia sin dejar su posición, Hotaru no responde pero si se ha preguntado porque la eligió primero

-eres la única en que no te tengo rencor, eres leal y eres la mejor amiga de mi… de rini, extraño a esa niña traviesa- murmura triste tratado de controlar los sollozos al ver la imagen de la niña de pelo rosa

-ya no podre verla ahora, todo por culpa de Darién- ahora su voz está cargada de rencor, golpea la pared con su mano dejando una grieta en la pared, Hotaru sintiendo el poder que emana de la rubia, piensa en algo para calmarla

-siempre mi lealtad será de usted, y también extraño a rini- susurra viendo las reacciones de la rubia que sonríe al escucharlo

-también yo- después suspira

-ahora mi vida está con él, lo quiero pero… hay algo que me inquieta cuando estoy con él, cuando está cerca me hace sentir bien, pero siempre hay algo que hace que me dice que él es un extraño- posando su mirada hacia el paisaje sin verlo realmente

-si me permite decirle algo…. Creo que debe ver lo que su corazón sienta y seguirlo- opina la chica más pequeña mientras se pone a su lado volteando a ver a su princesa

La princesa se siente cansada, es demasiado para ella lo que ha vivido el día de hoy, mejor no mencionar más el tema piensa. Serena como si hubiera leído los pensamientos

-Hotaru, descansare un poco- mientras de dirige a la cama acostándose

-si quieres puedes dormir aquí- palmeando a lado del colchón, la morena asiente y se acerca sentándose a lado

-me quedare despierta un rato más, gracias – sonriendo

-la rubia asiente y cierra los ojos aun hinchados.. Después de unos minutos la morena ve que la joven duerme profundamente pero sus facciones son de tormento

La mano de Hotaru fluye una energía de color morado acercándose a la frente de serena cuando lo toca la rubia frunce el ceño después de un momento su rostro se torna más tranquilo

-con esto estarás más tranquila-susurra velando el sueño la princesa

Dos horas después serena se despierta más relajada la muchacha se sienta y sonríe al recordar su sueño en el que ve a sus guardianas en momentos alegres

Al ver alrededor frunce el ceño al darse cuenta que no está la persona que pensó que estaría con ella, se levanta para salir del cuarto en su búsqueda pero se detiene al dar unos pasos ya que ya sabe dónde está y da la vuelta dirigiéndose al balcón viendo a la chica mirando el paisaje

-veo que durmió bien, princesa- dice la chica que ve voltea a verla

-sii. Me siento mejor- la rubia se acerca poniéndose a lado de su guardiana regalándole una sonrisa y Hotaru se lo devuelve, las dos vuelven a ver lo que tienen al frente

Después de unos momentos de silencio la rubia decide romper el silencio, no le agrada estar sin decir nada odiaba el silencio

-es hermoso este lugar- viendo el atardecer se puede apreciar el cielo violeta-amarillo que hace que se vea el lugar salvaje y exótico

-sii, es muy bonito- murmura la chica

-si pero aun no tanto como la tierra, es única en su belleza, hay lugares hermosos, el mar, los animales, la noche habla con nostalgia y con más sentimiento lo último, lo que más me gusta es ver la luna- en eso aparece una imagen de ella y Darién jurándose amor eterno, siente que es real cuando el lo dice, un dolor se instala en su cabeza haciendo que tenga mareos se agarra con una mano en el tubo y otro a su cabeza con un gesto de dolor

-princesa se siente bien- preocupada

-siiii….. si estoy bien, necesito descansar un poco, acompáñame no quiero estar sola- la morena asiente entrando al dormitorio se acuestan las dos y se duermen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la tierra

Aun no sé si poner la conclusión de las senshi con respecto a la decisión de Hotaru. Pero siente un alivio que alguien que conozca pueda estar con ella, aun no sabiendo la razón

-Serena al fin te vi aunque ya el enemigo te corrompió pero aun estas viva y con eso aún hay esperanza, debo luchar por ti diciendo Darién viendo la foto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Serena se encontraba en el balcón pensativa en lo que le dijo la senshi, su corazón se siente confundido no puede saber qué es lo que quiere cuando un ruido la saca de sus pensamiento y se dirige al lugar

-vete lárgate de aquí- haciendo señas que se largue a la muchacha de cabello corto

-cómo es que no te recuerdo en mi vida pasada- pregunta sin recibir respuesta, la muchacha solo lo ve con indiferencia, sin mover un solo musculo

-mocosa debería matarte ahora mismo te dije que te largues- murmura molesto Ibrahim, Hotaru ni le hace caso acostada ahora viendo el techo

-maldita sea te estoy hablando- perdiendo la paciencia, dando un paso hacia ella

-no recibo ordenes de nadie, solo de ella- dice con calma la niña viéndolo pero su mirada muestra rencor hacia el hombre, si las miradas mataran el ya estaría muerto en el instante en que dirigió sus ojos a el

-eres una hij…..-

BASTA- una voz hace que los dos vean hacia la puerta, la rubia ve a los con indiferencia

-mi amor, esa mocosa me tiene harto. Ell…-

-dije basta- silenciándolo con su voz fría viéndolo luego ve a Hotaru que se ha parado viendo al chico con rencor

-Ibrahim ¿que haces aquí?- demanda mientras se adentra a la habitación de la muchacha

-princesa-acercándose a tocarla pero ella no lo permite

-¿que haces aquí?- dejando en claro que no admitía pretextos y ni que se le acerque, un brillo se instala en los ojos de Ibrahim

-no confió en ella, por eso vine a decirle que se vaya si no quiere que muera- justificándose, por dentro, esta aterrado por el poder y la falta de información de esta pequeña, también por los problemas que traerá si me descubre

-no tienes ningún derecho a ordenarle nada-

-pero…-

NADA- no te permito hacerle nada, es mi guardiana, no tuya- dejando en claro la situación, Ibrahim molesto pero no estúpido trata de calmarse

-bien, a regañadientes, pero ven conmigo quiero hablar contigo-

-bien, hablaremos pero no ahora- el muchacho se va y la rubia se queda a platicar. Después de un rato Hotaru ya esta en la cama en calma sabiendo que la princesa esta con ella, donde pueda protegerla, sabe que hay algo aquí y va a descubrirlo

Serena se queda viendo como duerme, le recordaba a esa persona tanto, pero debe dejar de pensar en ella, es doloroso recordar además del dolor de cabeza cuando lo hace.

Pensando en un lugar en la cual puede ser que la haga calmarse. Siente a Hotaru moverse despertando

-Vemos a dar un paseo- la muchacha asiente transformándose, se toman de la mano y desaparecen

Hotaru se da cuenta que han llegado a la tierra, era de noche, ve la rubia caminar a un claro de tras de los árboles, ella las sigue

-Me gusta estar aquí, murmura la rubia viendo el lago dentro del bosque, llena de nostalgia. Hotaru la ve caminar hasta llegar a la orilla viendo la luna reflejarse en el agua, una bella vista

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – Cuestiono Amy sintiéndose derrotada – Hemos intentado de todo, tu misma has tratado de encontrarlas-

-debemos descansar, solo así no podremos, necesitamos reponernos de los desvelos- mina tratando de hacer que se relaje y que tome las cosas con calma.

-aun no creo lo que paso con serena, viste como estaban su ojos?- cuestiono rei

– Sé que parece odiarnos, pero en realidad todos aquí sabemos lo herida que esta, actúa conforme a sus emociones, que ese le ha manejado a su antojo- murmura Minako

-Lo sé – amy Admitió, recordando su incredulidad ante la actitud fría y distante de la princesa

-Pues lo hace bastante bien – Admitió rei sentada mirando al techo –

-Y eso nos está separando – Dijo Amy con voz triste

\- lita y haruka han estado todo este tiempo en su entrenamiento, cualquiera diría que están dispuestas a seguirla como Hotaru, setsuna no aparece para nada- Lo cual indudablemente le molestaba a amy, puesto esa no era la manera de regresar a la princesa. Deberíamos estar unidas.

-bueno chicas me voy a descansar, ahora no seré de mucha ayuda- murmura mina. Amy también se pone de pie y las dos se despiden de rei.

De pronto… ante los ojos de rei: una explosión en la entrada mandado volar a mina y a amy, alejándolas sin algún rastro de ellas causado por el humo.

Porque tiene que ser en mi templo, porqué siempre mi casa, pensó irritada ahora transformada en la senshi de marte, centrada en el momento de que unas sombras se proyectaban en la entrada destruida ahora hacia el recinto. De repente tuve una sensación de miedo, oscuridad adentrarse.

Ambas se encontraban gravemente heridas por el ataque y miraban con algo de terror que su rival no presentaba señales de presencia y más encima podían sentir que las miraba con burla y desprecio

"¿pueden levantarse, _Senshis_?- preguntó la sombra que solo se vio una silueta oculta en la oscuridad,

Las dos sailors sintiéndose sorprendidas atacadas muy cruelmente, destacaban en su mirada repentinamente enfocaron la mirada entre ellas y viéndose asentaron la cabeza afirmando una lucha para contraatacar al enemigo y sin dudar rendirse.

.-.-..-.-.-.—

Serena sintió la oscuridad en el templo de la senshi, en un instante ella casi corre al sentirlas en peligro, pero una presión en el pecho le impidió moverse, recordando el hecho que ellas, no eran quien pensaba, se rio por el mal momento que estaba viviendo sus "queridas amigas".

\- vamos- serena dijo mientras se voltea- iremos de visita- caminando hacia saturn

Asiente no muy convencida, la senshi de la destrucción

Algo está pasando pero mi sentido está un poco entumido. Será que por la oscuridad en la que he estado rodeada, hasta a mí me afecta- se pregunta saturn a sí misma.

-.-.-.-.

Quería moverse ponerse a luchar, pero ahora podía contar que al menos tenía dos costillas rotas y probablemente no podría usar su pie derecho al menos por un buen tiempo viendo a amy estaba en las mismas. Además de esta sensación en su estómago para nada agradable de esta presencia que le repugna

-¿Qué pasa _Senshi_? – esa voz llena de odio, una ráfaga de poder oscuro vino hacia nosotras dándonos de lleno

Minako rodó por el piso, debido a la fuerza del ataque, más le mostró una sonrisa amplia

"¿De qué te ríes?"- pregunto amy adolorida tocando su estomago

"Me río precisamente de la furia que transmite, dijo ella y escupió un poco de sangre, ya que estoy molesta por los hechos anteriores -me da ganas de desquitarme con alguien -mina

"hummm, aun no es momento de enojarse- habla amy con su pluma de transformación a la mano- pero creo que hay que dejar salir la frustración- Como suponía, una silueta concentró su energía en una gran llama de fuego, dispuesto a acabar con la sombra.

. Venus cerró sus ojos ante el ataque cuando lo abrió quiso gritar para ayudar a su compañera, demasiado tarde sailors mars fue despedida por la fuerza de ataque, solo se escuchaba el estruendo. Otro ataque se dirija a nosotras, amy gritándome algo, solo siento que me jala haciendo que me hiciera a un lado junto con ella, en vano ya que aun así nos dio, un dolor terrible sentí en mi cuerpo, tratando de no gritar por el dolor. Hay que hacer algo. Un nuevo sonido se escuchó, una voz suave

 _-grito mortal-_

La ayuda había llegado. Unas luces naranja, azul se hacen presente en el lugar

 _-tierra tiembla!-_

 _-maremoto de Neptuno-_

Se escuchó las exclamaciones.

Ayudándome a sentarme, no sin quejarme, Plutón se acerca a inspeccionar mis heridas

-veo que estarás bien, déjanos a nosotras por ahora- Es lo único que dice para ir a ver a mercury. Una nueva ola de ataques se hace presente Urano y neptune haciendo frente a la sombra. De pronto mando a la pareja senshi fue arrojada por el poder de la sombra

"¿Que eres?" Plutón exigió poniéndose protectora delante de las heridas

La criatura miró con los ojos terriblemente tranquilos. Una mano levantada, señalando con su dedo que parecía como si solo fuera una esencia. El Guardián del Tiempo se puso en guardia. Detrás de ella, oyó la voz aturdida de Amy.

"Oh, mierda."

El ataque cayó sobre ellos. Pero antes de que llegara se deshizo en un campo morado, las mujeres se sorprendieron al ver unos nuevos puntos de color morado que iban rumbo a sus compañeras

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-princesa- pregunto Hotaru un poco inquieta

-vaya senshis, me alegra verlas reunidas- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

Las dos Senshis del sistema solar exterior saltaron al escuchar la voz de las recién llegadas y mucho más cuando se dieron cuenta de quienes habían llegado a su lado.

-princesa- grito mina aliviada y preocupada por la aparición de su amiga

-después me ocupare de ustedes- hablo con calma tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, aparte esta sombra que no me agrada para nada, creo que necesito hacer esto pensó.

\- la rubia de coletas lanzó su poder enviando ráfagas de corrientes de viento pegándole a la sombra que se defendió, asombrada utilizo más energía creando rayos negros intensificando su poder, de pronto ella se sintió débil, como si sus fuerzas estuvieran drenando. Un dolor sintió en el pecho, como si algo quería salir, adolorida trató de soltarse, pero de pronto la sombra desapareció. Una vez que el polvo causado por su ataque despejado saturn se acercó al pequeño cráter que había creado con divisado un destello púrpura.

-¿Qué Significa esto, de donde vino la sombra, que es?" pensó serena, no le gusta esa esencia que trae ese espectro. No le gustaba nada esa sensación.

-Siempre has sido más rápida en analizar Mercury, así que te preguntare, que diablos es esa sombra- serena viéndola como si leyera su alma.

Sorprendido por la voz suave y escalofriante de la rubia, mandando un escalofrió en la columna de amy ya que nunca la había visto así. Cuando serena le pedía algo era con los ojos dulces, amable y suplicantes como un niño pidiendo algo a sus padres con esos ojos que nose podía resistir. No esta fría voz que solo ordena. Mercury rápidamente se puso en una postura defensiva al igual que las demás. Saturn viendo la escena toma su alabarda con fuerza en una mano.

Serena al ver que no dirá nada, suspira negando con la cabeza teniendo un dolor en la cabeza ahora que utilizo la energía, siempre cuando la utilizo duele dándose cuenta de la causa de su dolor.

-por las expresiones veo que no saben nada sobre este extraño- viéndolas con atención

-creo que les hice un favor en quitárselo, por lo visto tenían problemas viendo a las dos arrodilladas con heridas. Elevándose un poco más mientras ellas se agrupaban

¡Serena !- una voz varonil se escuchó, todas buscaron al portador de la voz detrás de ella.

-¡!no me vuelvas a llamar así¡- enojada con él, dando media vuelta extendió su mano unas raíces negras empezaron a atraparlo, fallando ya que el saltó poniéndose frente a ella

El dueño de la voz grave varonil pertenece a tuxedo mask como siempre apareciendo en el momento preciso

Tuxedo Mask molesto por el extraño brillo de los ojos de su amada, esta noche va a volver a ser la chica rubia con todas sus cualidades, como la extrañaba, ahora frente a ella, no permitiré que vuelva a alejarse de mí. El apuesto joven de ojos azules estando bien decidido

-yo iré solo contra ella- murmuró, convirtiéndose en Endimión mostrando su espada. Las chicas entendieron el mensaje pero algunas no lo aceptaron, sin embargo antes de que alguna dijera algo…

\- no te hagas el héroe Endimión, que no te queda….pero acepto - sonriente la guerrera de la luna, juntando sus manos creando una energía oscura separando las manos, formando una espada negra y alrededor se ve una luz plateada.

-¡Ahora sí….Empecemos!- Serena con una sonrisa en posición de batalla.

Serena ataca lanzando una estocada diagonal en la cual Endimión, bloqueo con fuerza comenzando la pelea de espadas

Endimión apenas le dio tiempo para esquivar los ataques que vienen de frente. Serena era precisa en sus movimientos, pero también ya tenía más experiencia

¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo se desplace tan rápidamente?, el héroe se inclinó hacia adelante para tocar el hombro de serena con la espada, pero su espada de luz lo impidió bloqueándolo. Por dentro estaba aliviado por no herirla, no quería dañarla, sin embargo no hay otro camino al parecer

Su princesa estaba en peligro, y el no supo protegerla, todas esas últimas noches se revolcaba en su cama de su casa mientras que en su mente llena de una serie de los fallos que ha cometido. La culpa y la vergüenza jugaron con su mente a través de su sangre mientras observaba la acción de su princesa. El mismo hecho de que Serena era actualmente nada más que una muñeca sin brillo en sus ojos, lo único que alguna vez necesita saber pensó: era un enemigo. [Y de pronto… un golpe con la espada le dio en la pierna e hizo que jadee, arrastrándolo hacia atrás.

¡Ella está conmigo, Endimión! Cómo debería haber sido.- Ibrahim, Su cara burlona a través de la oscuridad. Este presentándose en la mente de tuxedo

El joven apuesto observó, horrorizado, y al ver como el desapareció de la vista. Volviendo a estar solo en su mente otra vez.

De repente contemplé unas nubes negras uniéndose en la atmósfera formando una tormenta. Serena llamando a su poder para derrotarme y enfrentar a todas las demás sailors. Endimión pensó, preparándose para defenderse

Una poderosa descarga eléctrica cayó sobre las senshis, escuché los gritos de mis compañeras a mis espaldas, yo apenas protegiéndome con mi capa; tenía que derrotar a ella de alguna manera. Escuche a sailor mars invocar su poder un destello rojizo por mi cabeza en dirección a serena, sin llegar a darle, después las chicas estaban a la defensiva, la mayor parte de los ataques lanzados a su manera, pero uno de tantos disparos, recibió un disparo sólido a ella gritando de dolor.

-No puedo ganar solo. No soy suficientemente fuerte. Quiero ser más fuerte .Sus ojos se dilataron 'Tengo que ser más fuerte. Para protegerla de sí misma. Tengo a alguien para proteger. Ahora necesito el coraje de hacerlo .Se las arregló para otra pelea, pero fue gravemente herido. El estaba seguro de que había roto una costilla y su brazo izquierdo se había rasgado fuertemente el brazo, hasta que él no podía moverlo. En ese momento, las restantes senshis, se reunieron a mi alrededor. Ya que mercury, venus y mars estaban fuera de combate, sin embargo Júpiter no la veo por ninguna parte..

Un rayo disparó a través de las nubes impactando en serena que grito instantáneamente. Ese rayo era diferente a la de serena, ese rayo le resultaba familiar

-¿llegue tarde? - preguntó una mujer en un fuku verde. La única cosa más brillante que los rayos negros de serena era los rayos de Júpiter

-júpiter!, no puedo creer que me ataques después de decirme hace unos días que soy tu amiga- dijo serena herida y cansada viéndola furiosa

-"serena"- con sus ojos verdes tristes por herir a su amiga, pero eso no justifica que dañe a las demás personas. Solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien por el ataque ya que le dio con fuerza.

-¡Espera. No eres serena, tu eres un juguete de quien sea que juega contigo!- Dijo Júpiter.

La chica joviana quedó sorprendida, que se reflejaba en sus ojos al ver a serena que se encontraba bien, pero ella no era tan inmune al ataque ya que se veía que el golpe le dejo algunas heridas superficiales, la cual pensó que serena iba a estar inconsciente por el ataque.

-tu eres una de las marionetas como cuando jugaron conmigo, pero eso se acabó- enojada por el comentario, sabía que sus fuerzas eran menores, debía terminar esto de una vez.

-yo quiero a mi amiga y aunque sea a golpes te traeremos de vuelta- grita saltando hacia ella empezando una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo. Júpiter estaba decidida a terminar esto de una buena vez, sabía que ella estaba ganado por que la rubia retrocedía, sabia la debilidad de serena, y para suerte de Júpiter, esa debilidad era una cualidad de la senshi, sin embargo cada golpe le dolía por dentro, era como golpear una pared de acero, aparte del dolor que sentía por dentro de pelear contra su amiga. De un golpe dándole en una costilla a serena tirándola a unos metros, llamó a su poder que desciende electrocutando a serena que grita después de un momento pone su espada de protección con dificultad.

Neptune y Plutón viendo la escena, cruzan miradas, asintiendo con entendimiento. Combinaron sus poderes, serena dando signos de cansancio vio otro ataque dirigido a ella, extendiendo sus dos manos, paró el ataque combinado.

Saturn más tensa que nunca dispuesta hacer algo. Y la rubia se dio cuenta

-no te metas saturn, eso es entre ellas y yo, busca quien es la sombra - viéndola, saturn asiente y dando un salto hacia atrás desaparece entre los árboles.

Júpiter viendo la situación, estaba segura que llego en el momento preciso, de pronto… Viendo a las chicas atacar, decidió ir con Plutón y neptune.

Una ráfaga tiró a las dos hacia atrás en una pared rompiéndola. Júpiter sintió un escalofrío, pero siguió adelante con la esperanza que tendría chance de huir a un lugar seguro. Pero más adelante se arrepintió de haber pensado siquiera que era buena idea. Allí detrás de ella estaba serena, en fracción de segundos apareció repentinamente. Y antes de que la senshi pudiese siquiera pensar en gritar o defenderse, fue rápido un dolor en el estómago, haciendo que se inclinara hacia delante viendo que la punta de la espada se hundió en su estómago instantáneamente. Segundos antes de que aquello ocurriera, se oyó un disparó que atronó a los alrededores.

-que hermoso dejaste el lugar- apareció Ibrahim detrás de serena agarrando su mano donde tenía la espada

Serena retrocedió antes que la hoja llegara más profundo haciendo que la espada que desapareciera. Cerrando los ojos como si se estaba tratando de calmarse, Júpiter asustada pensando que era su fin, solo podía estar aliviada y desconcertada por todo esto, solo decidió estar en silencio agarrando su estómago que empezó a fluir sangre

-Creo que han entendido la lección, está cansada y herida- dijo el muchacho, que por dentro estaba sorprendido por lo que había visto

-no me toques- tratando de alejarse de él, pero fue en vano ya que sintió el crecimiento de dolor en su cabeza, no podía concentrarse.

-aléjate de ella- grita Urano acercándose

-suéltame- zafándose de él dando pasos atrás -no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer- exclama, de un momento a otro se agarra su cabeza, sus facciones se muestran adoloridas, Ibrahim se acerca agarrando sus manos

-estas cansada debemos irnos, bien castigadas que están, ahora debemos salir de aquí- con voz suave que serena solo asiente, pensando que es lo mejor por ahora

Júpiter enojada por la manipulación de su amiga trata de levantarse

-no van a ningún lado- estalla Endimión frente a ellos, con las demás detrás de el a excepción de mercury que ahora atiende a Júpiter. Ibrahim solo sonríe desapareciendo con ella

-kuso¡- tirando su espada golpeando con su puño en el suelo. Dejando un grito terrible de furia. Otra vez fallaron en su misión, desolación, enojo, se mostraba un panorama que a nadie le gustaba

-oh mi casa- a punto de llorar rei, tragándose el nudo de la garganta, secándose una lágrima de la mejilla solo se sienta en el suelo agarrando su cabeza. Sailor Urano se sentó al lado de ella,. Sus guantes eran sucia, y también manchas por su rostro.

-calma rei-, susurró ver a la chica a lado de ella.

Rei se echó hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que se cayó, y contempló con horror la casa.

"vamos adentro y les explico que paso" murmuró rei a Urano que asintió

-rei, amm, podemos quedarnos esta noche aquí, por las chicas que están heridas y también porque, por lo que escuchamos de esa sombra conoce por lo menos este templo- opina venus que también está sentada siendo atendida por setsuna

-rei suspira cansada asintiendo con la cabeza. Este fue un mal día piensa acostándose en el suelo quitando su transformación viendo el cielo que empieza a despejarse

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de algunos días de la visita a la tierra serena Sale del cuarto después de descansar se sentía vacía, casi no siente su poder, el cristal ya no le responde como antes empieza a caminar por los pasillos cuando sintió a alguien atrás de ella

-¿que vas hacer'- dijo la voz, serena se voltea viéndolo de frente

-¿encerrarme?¿amenazarme?, no se te olvide que soy la más fuerte aquí- serena con tono frio y ojos amenazantes que crispan de enojo

\- si yo quisiera te destruiría ahora mismo-continua amenazándolo con una voz que hace que le hele la sangre al joven asustado y molesto

-yoo. No sabía lo que decía, solo preocupado-tratando de calmarla acercándose y toca su mano

La rubia cierra los ojos suspira

-bien, pero no me levantes la voz nunca- un ruido en la puerta interrumpen la conversación.

-vete después hablaremos- ordena serena. Ibrahim apretando su mandíbula por ese tono grosero con el opta por no decir nada y sale

Serena abre la puerta sin dejarla pasar -que ocurre- pregunta aun confundida por lo de hace unos momentos.

\- la sombra de hace unas noches tiene una energía que es similar a Ibrahim y a usted, pero no me es posible rastrearlo- informa saturn viendo a serena que solo asimila la información, sin decir nada. Si no estuviera entumido mi poder, lo hubiera logrado, esa misma energía estaba sucediendo en esta habitación, cuando llegue. Saturn no era tonta, sabía lo que iba a pasar y se aterro en gran manera si se lograba, estaba a punto de que su princesa no regrese a como era antes si no lo interrumpiera

-déjame sola- logra escuchar, saturn asiente y desparece. La rubia cierra la puerta cerrando sus ojos, por poco y lo hacía pero es mi prometido en algún momento lo hare, pero aun no piensa aun no quiero suspira derrotada pensando cómo es que llegue a eso

-mejor me daré una ducha rápida piensa y después hablare con ella e Ibrahim, piensa agradecida con Hotaru por la intervención

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amy cargaba su equipo pensando en lo descubierto en la noche cuando iba rumbo a sus clases especiales. Las clases fueron algo rápido, ya que no dejaba de pensar en ello. Recordó entonces el ataque que ella y sus amigas recibieron por parte de esa sombra. ¿Qué tal si esto era obra del mismo villano? Que menciono Darién piensa mientras se dirigía a las escaleras del templo y hogar de su amiga…

\- aquí tengo un mapa de las constelaciones de algunos puntos del universo que he explorado- mostrando una esfera color metálico, reunidas en el cuarto que no fue tocado por la batalla

-'''?"" amy.. ¿ que es esto?- pregunto mina señalando a la esfera, tocándolo, de igual forma, ahora por curada aunque leves molestias que podría controlar

-este es el mapa, rei apaga las luces por favor- al que dar oscuro, amy tocando un botón en la esfera, un mapa holográfico apareció ilumina en el cuarto, las chicas maravilladas con la tecnología, viendo las estrellas, galaxias, planetas etc.

-"wow, amy tu hiciste esto en estos últimos días"- asombrada lita al verlo pasando de cerca un planeta de su rostro

-en realidad, lo hice después de la batalla contra galaxia, supe que no sabía nada sobre las demás galaxias, hay mucho que desconocemos, los enemigos de otro lugares, sailor de otros sistemas planetarios, en fin, por eso, diseñe esto- señalando la esfera que está flotando encima de la mesa

-¡wow! otra vez amy- que haríamos sin ti,- abrazándola mina a una amy sonrojada

-ok, gracias por la introducción amy, un buen trabajo por cierto- un suave agradecimiento por la sailor del agua se escucha, haruka sonríe -pero ahora de vuelta a los negocios, como encontraremos a serena- cuestiona haruka

Tecleando en su equipo, la esfera hace movimientos dejando una luz parpadeante en la zona de un sistema galáctico

-donde pueden ver, aquí en este punto percibí la energía de Hotaru, pero la de serena no- opina amy aun mirando su computadora

-entonces iremos a ese lugar a encontrarla- anuncia mina golpeado su puño en su palma-

-bueno aun con mi tecnología, surgiero que Michiru, setsuna y rei concentren sus instintos y corroborar mi hipótesis-

-excelente propuesta amy, con lo que puedo ver, y analizar es posible que si uno fuerzas con pueda expandir mi visión hacia ese lugar- pensativa Michiru

-así es el aura que sentí en la sombra, es similar al de serena, podemos enfocarnos en ese aura y así encontrarla piensa rei

-cuenta con ello- Michiru apoya rei, setsuna asiente. Después de un rato las tres regresan con amy y las demás a excepción de mina ya que fue a buscar al príncipe, por las excelentes noticias.

Un tiempo después….

-Encontré a Saturno en este punto de la galaxia – mostrando en el lugar que anteriormente mercury

-en serio? Me sorprendes-

-en realidad fuimos tres que lo hallamos-

-entonces iremos ahí- la pelinegra asiente

-hay que avisarle a mina

\- entrometida, me las pagara, estaba así de cerca y arghhh- odio a esa mocosa- maldice molesto el muchacho tirando la copa en la pared haciéndose añicos

Se me está acabando el tiempo y el poder oscuro cada vez es más difícil de controlarlo y se adueña más de ella, a este paso no la podre controlar y no podrá amarme como quiero piensa Ibrahim dando vueltas en su habitación

Cuanto antes para poder tener el control total sobre ella, después expulsaré el poder maligno- pero esa mocosa siempre interrumpe debo deshacerme de ella

-.-.-.-

-Darién y mina reuniéndose al fin con las demás esperando las noticias, Darién desesperado por lo que le conto mina aunque no detalladamente pero aun asi fue un alivio tener eso

-chicas encontramos a Hotaru, podemos ir a buscarlas – anuncia neptune a todos las senshi y Darién, un atisbo de esperanza y desesperación siente el grupo. Después de las estrategias, opiniones se formó el grupo para un objetivo, regresar con la princesa a casa

-bien iremos- confirma venus

-chicas esta batalla que tendremos debemos ganarla, espero que no duden en cumplir con su tarea y la misión se encuentre en riesgo no podemos darnos el lujo de perderla otra vez-

-cierto mina, por nuestra princesa debemos hacerlo aunque no nos guste lo que haremos, por ella- anuncia lita con determinación-¡por nuestra princesa!- repiten todos – tuxedo mask es el primero en transformarse luego de Urano y venus los demás también los imitan forman un circulo una luz se forma en la sala cuando disminuye ellos han desaparecido

-.-.-.-.-

Vaya este lugar sí que es muy frio y oscuro casi no puedo ver nada- solo ese lago de cristal, parece congelado por lo que veo- opina venus caminando alrededor con cuidado tratando de pisar bien el suelo árido estudiando el lugar

-me imagino el resplandor de la luna reflejándose en el lago seria hermoso… porque la luna tiene un brillo especial que nos rodea en medio de la oscuridad con su calidez iluminando - murmura el chico viendo el cielo violeta casi negro solo se ven pocas estrellas

Los demás conmovidas viendo al joven que sin duda piensa en su amada; después de unos momentos intercambiando palabras deciden avanzar

-bien mercury.. Guíanos- pide marte que esta con ella, la peliazul asiente las demás la siguen

-Princesa….ellas-Hotaru insegura si decirlo o no

-así es, ellas.. Están aquí, pronto veremos a las senshi y veremos si podrán esta vez y tu – señalándola me vas a ayudar-

Hotaru asiente, las dos inseguras de cumplir con lo que dijo la más grande muy en el fondo. Pero una se convence rápidamente al recordar la traición y dolor; la otra esta su deber lo cual para ella siempre es el deber antes que todo

-vamos a recibirlas como se merece, las dos se transforman y desaparecen en un destello de luz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuara…

Aquí les traigo el capítulo, hasta la próxima, ya saben cualquier duda ya saben dónde pueden opinar.

Sayonara.


	15. Chapter 15

Aquí está el capítulo, como sabrán los personajes de sailor Moon son derechos de la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.

Este capítulo contiene algún contenido violento

CAPITULO 15

Todas las senshi reunidas en un lugar desierto de noche con el viento frio y el aire más denso azotando sus cuerpos, pero los presentes no se quejaban, ni tomaban en cuenta eso, solo piensan en solo una persona, que está enfrente de ellas, sus mentes y corazones unidos solo para ella.

La rubia con un vestido sin mangas elegante azul oscuro, su piel pálida y esos ojos azules oscuros estaba encima de ellos flotando viéndolas fríamente, a pesar de la fina tela del vestido, se ve que el frio no le afecta, pensando cual será los movimientos de las personas debajo de ella, estudiándolas, sonriendo satisfecha.

\- tenía planeado hacerle otra visita pero me ahorraron el viaje- sonrió -Parece que quieren morir pronto o vinieron a pedirme de rodillas su perdón – burlona la rubia. Nadie dijo algo, solo una senshi rompió el silencio con el sonido de sus tacones dando unos pasos adelante diciendo:

-serena yo seré tu oponente- exclama la muchacha con determinación haciendo aparecer su espada sagrada se pone en posición de pelea. Serena tomada por sorpresa rápidamente se compuso sonriendo.

-vaya… venus siempre valiente y audaz, veo que no estas para postrarte ante mi querida líder de las senshis- con voz sarcástica riendo burlona pero después se forma una sonrisa malvada

-no me subestimes, eres una tonta al desafiarme sola- dice serena ahora que estaba divertida por la situación.

-tu no deberías subestimarnos "querida"- insinuó venus acercándose unos pasos hasta que se detiene cerca de su princesa.

-hummm, según recuerdo… la última vez que te vi eras incapaz de ponerte de pie- recuerda pensativa con humor

-eso fue un error, no estábamos preparadas y además hoy tenemos algo que no teníamos en ese momento- dijo firme viendo a su amiga. Una carcajada sale de los labios de la muchacha de coletas

-ahora tienes mi curiosidad querida, dime ¿cuál es?- Pregunto divertida

\- un objetivo.. señalándola con la espada- eres nuestro objetivo, nuestra meta, antes no pensábamos en ti como objetivo si no como una amiga que pronto vendrá a nosotras, pero nos dimos cuenta que para traerte debemos derrotar al mal-

Ahora no se encontraba muy feliz serena haciendo aparecer su espada pero esta vez es una sólida -eso lo veremos senshi, sentirás dolor horrible por hacerme esto, tendrás tu castigo por traición a la luna- en su mano de la rubia de coletas fluye una energía oscura que lo lanza a la dirección de venus que lo esquiva fácilmente con agiles movimientos.

-Estoy sorprendida de que me hayan encontrado pronto- dijo serena mientras ataca. –les daré puntos por eso pero… Ustedes no pueden ganar ni una batalla sin mi ayuda!- se burló riendo lanzando estocadas sin dar oportunidad a su rival. Primero sería jugar con ella, hasta que suplique piedad. Entonces veré cual serán sus planes. Satisfecha con ese pensamiento sonrió para sus adentros.

Venus luchó valientemente tratando de deslizar la empuñadura a un ataque o de alguna manera escapar de las garras de la misma arma de su oponente.

Impulsándose hacia atrás ganado espacio Lanza su cadena, pero la rubia de coletas lo atrapa con su mano adivinando lo que iba a ser tira de la cadena haciendo que venus tropiece pero se mantiene firme

-¿cómo pudiste atraparlo?- sorprendida venus, solo neherenia había podido agarrarlo y eso que lo tiro en línea recta. Serena solo ríe moviendo la cabeza negativamente

-en serio crees derrotarme cuando siempre vi como entrenaban, recuerda que peleamos juntos, sé muy bien tus movimientos y fuerza, riendo tirando con más fuerza la cadena haciendo que venus se arrastre un poco.

-se todo sus movimientos– comento la chica de vestido, fijando su mirada a las demás con arrogancia analizando su formación; dos líneas de tres, mercury Neptuno y Júpiter al frente, atrás las senshi de marte Urano y Plutón, Darién está a un lado viéndola con tristeza.

Rápidamente calcula la estrategia tratando de adivinar cuáles serán sus movimientos, ahora ¿por qué no atacan y tuxedo mask como participara él? Mirándolo desconcertada, tenía que ser más cuidadosa, pensando en sus movimientos.

Venus sin soltar la cadena la ataca con su espada, serena en su mano que sostiene la espada con la hoja negra se ve claramente el poder maligno fluyendo en la espada, las dos no sueltan la cadena lo cual hace que la batalla sea muy intensa.

Chocan las espadas empezando una pelea descomunal, enviando ráfagas por todos lados, la senshi de venus es la que está en desventaja por la fuerza de los ataques de serena pero aun así sigue luchando por la experiencia que tenía con la espada.

-serena regresa con nosotras, jamás te haríamos daño, no que te hicieron creer, pero no es verdad- clamo venus arremetiendo contra ella.

-no me hagan reír, no soy tonta, sus actos dicen lo contrario, vinieron aquí para destruirme- serena empezando a molestarse

\- no serena, hemos llegado hasta aquí por otro motivo- se defiende venus da un salto atrás para ganar distancia pero no funciona ya que cuando aterriza, la espada negra se dirige a su estómago, venus lo golpea con su espada desviando su trayectoria da un giro para dar un patada pero serena lo esquiva ágilmente vuelven a chocar espadas. Antes de que venus reaccione con una finta de parte de serena fue golpeada por el puno que conecto en su lado derecho de su rostro. Ni siquiera se había recuperado cuando sintió un dolor el estómago, era la rodilla de su amiga haciendo que venus se doble jadeando buscando aire.

-Siento su dolor, venus- dijo serena en voz baja cerca de venus de su oído – y no sabes cómo me encanta sentirlo- venus se erizo por el tono de voz, rápido retrocedió ganando distancia, sin embargo serena ya estaba arremetiendo con su espada y venus con velocidad lo esquivo.

Rei se ve preocupada por su compañera, las emociones de las demás se siente como si la ahogaran. Mercurio la vio -Tenemos que confiar en ella, Rei. Tenemos que creer. No Tenemos otra opción, en realidad.- dijo mercury, la pelinegra asiente. Tendría que confiar.

-mentirosa, cual es la otra razón, hacerme sufrir, matar a Ibrahim, matarnos a todos?- golpeándola con la espada en las costillas derecha y patea su cara la cual venus cae al suelo adolorida tocando su costilla que le duele como el infierno

Serena tira la cadena con fuerza haciendo que venus se arrastre hasta llegar a ella, la toma de su cabello y la levanta, venus jadea de dolor

-así que esta era la líder de mi guardia….. Patética- burlona la chica viendo a venus con un hilo de sangre en la comisura de su boca, venus trata de quitar la mano de su cabello, serena lo hace, solo para ponerlo en su cuello, la tira al suelo con una velocidad y fuerza que los demás solo vieron un borrón, venus siente que el aire escapa de sus pulmones y un dolor insoportable en su cuello quemándole.

Serena ve a la senshi, la golpea con la mano que tiene la cadena al rostro de la senshi haciendo que sangre su ceja.

Con su mano enrollada una parte de la cadena de venus, serena tira de la cadena enrollado el brazo de venus y tira de ella arrastrando a venus por la tierra acercándose a las senshi que miran la escena preocupadas y tristes por violencia de la pelea, en sus rostros se pueden ver la impotencia, sin embargo ninguna hace algo. La chica rubia con un moño rojo jadea de dolor, intentando zafarse de la cadena se atascó en su brazo sin éxito. Siente que tiran con más fuerza de su brazo haciendo que gritara de dolor levantándola del suelo para ser golpeada de nuevo al otro lado. Sintiendo su cuerpo sacudiéndose por el impacto, un dolor en las costillas, esperando que no sea roto.

Suelta la cadena serena blandiendo su espada para estocar el estómago de venus, al último momento la rubia lo esquiva, la espada golpea el suelo haciendo que el polvo se levante, pero serena ya lo tenía previsto hace una finta con su mano dándole de lleno en el estómago causando que la senshi del amor escupa sangre sentándose agarrando su estómago, serena patea a venus que sale disparada chocando con una roca, venus con jadeando de dolor trata de pararse, sin embrago serena no le da tiempo ya que volvió a atacar con su poder maligno, venus ahora está sin moverse entre el polvo y rocas inconsciente. Serena sonríe de satisfacción al ver la escena ahora se voltea hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¿quién sigue?- encarándoles con superioridad acercándose a los demás sonriendo la ver las caras de las senshis, sus rostros tensos y preocupados. Siguen sin hacer nada.

-cobardes, sin un líd…-

-aun no…- una voz se escucha detrás de serena haciendo que se detenga, la princesa no tiene tiempo de voltear a ver ya que una cadena la sujeta de la cintura atando sus brazos en el proceso.

-lo siento princesa, pero esto… esto va doler un infierno- dice venus agitada le dolía respirar, varios moretones en su rostro y con el traje sucio y raspones en sus extremidades.

-¿Qué…. Arhgg?- incapaz de creer que venus se haya levantado, un dolor sintió en su espalda, fue atacada por neptune y mercury que dispararon su poder hacia la rubia dándole de lleno, la rubia grita tratando de huir haciendo que venus se arrastre pero no pierde la cadena.

-ahora Júpiter antes que reaccione- grita uranus viendo la escena, la castaña impacta con sus rayos a la rubia de coletas electrocutándola, gritando de dolor por el terrible ataque.

Haruka y setsuna atacan a serena que trato de protegerse reunido con fuerza en sus manos poniendo su espada como protección, sin embargo venus tira su cadena haciendo que su amiga tira su espada haciendo que la princesa caiga de rodillas adolorida, mercury crea una neblina dejando a serena sin opciones de vista.

-debí suponerlo- murmura serena furiosa por subestimarlas, -pero no es suficiente para detenerme- susurra pero fue capaz de llegar a los oídos de todos.

-tienes razón… no podemos derrotarte- decía una voz que estaba una distancia un poco lejana a su derecha lo cual serena reconoce como la voz de mercury, serena dispara hacia esa dirección un ataque sin llegar a su objetivo.

-no podemos ya que nosotros... Nuestro objetivo siempre fue recuperar a una amiga- otra voz que es la de júpiter.

\- si se refieren a Hotaru, ella se vengara de lo que me han hecho- aun de rodillas la rubia, aun no se recupera por completo prefiere esperar sin bajar la guardia.

-a ella nunca la perdimos, es a otra amiga a quien queremos de vuelta- esa es la voz de Neptuno

-estúpidas, ustedes me engañaron, me traicionaron, no merecen llamarme así- sintiendo que la rodearon, solo le quedaba atacar al quien estaba cerca, levantándose lentamente sujeta la cadena firme.

Acumulando energía en su mano para romper la cadena pero no llega hacerlo ya que de la cadena fluye electricidad que empieza a electrocutar a serena, otra vez grita de dolor.

Eso fue Júpiter que se unió a venus agarrando la cadena, la castaña es la que transmite la electricidad a la cadena.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, venus- aconsejó la mujer un poco desesperada y soportando el dolor. -"Es mejor que me des tu vida"-

-"Al diablo con mi vida!"- arrojó venus –te traeremos de regreso – exclamo apretando más su cadena.

-no te permitiré que sigas- tirando de la cadena con electricidad, un grito sale de venus ya que también ella está afectada por la cadena.

Plutón, mars y neptune se encuentran alrededor de la rubia de coletas recitando unas frases acumulando energía.

Mercury y Urano solo se quedan paradas escuchando los gritos de su amiga, sintiendo como sufre, poco a poco se ve la escena serena de rodillas sin dejar de gritar

Mercury aparta la mirada apretando los puños, ver sufrir a su amiga es horrible. Pero necesario

Serena tratando de resistir sin dejar de sujetar la cadena se levanta con dificultad transmite su poder que fluye en la cadena haciendo que las senshi lo reciban y griten de dolor.

-¡ahora, rápido!¡- grita venus a sus amigas

-no podemos resistir se romperá la cadena- grita júpiter sintiendo que no podrá sostener más la cadena

Endimión Urano y mercury es su turno se acercan a la princesa que los ve enojada y con una mirada de sufrimiento sus ojos se volvieron casi negros por la energía que utiliza.

Los tres dirigen su ataque pero un joven de ojos verdes lo detiene, era Ibrahim, con el viene un grupo de youmas que atacan a las senshis.

Ella canaliza su magia del planeta Mercurio, y aplica los principios científicos a ellos también. Una cáscara de llama intensa apareció alrededor del youma de fuego, pero separado del aire alrededor de ella por su poder. Entonces ella lanzó su poder que estalló hacia adentro, hacia el oxígeno nuevamente disponible. Se amplifica el frio de su hechizo, con el youma de fuego, vaporizando a un grupo en un instante. Pero otro siguió su lugar.

Ibrahim asustado y sorprendido, solo hace un rato planeando como tener a ella en control total, Como no pude darme cuenta antes, esta batalla se ve que hace un rato que se inició. Hasta que se dio cuenta que serena puso un campo donde no podía sentir a los demás, solo porque salí del palacio lo pude sentir y ahora estaba asustado por lo que podría pasarle, por estos idiotas.

-malditos, déjenla tratando de quitarle la cadena pero Endimión no lo deja, ya que lo ataca con la espada, lo cual evita pero alejándose de su amada.

\- te estaba esperando imbécil- gruño Endimión

-se han vuelto locos la van a matar- grita preocupado e intentado salir de la ira de su hermano. Sailor uranus sailor mercury tratan de proteger a sus amigas de los youmas atacando a los que se acercaran

-si utiliza mucho ese poder no poder salvarla de el- exclamo preocupado

-¿De el? A que te refieres, quien es el- ruge Endimión. Abe molesto por revelar mas de la cuenta.

-Nadie déjenla- escapándose de Darién pero su hermano lo evita acercarse, ambos están peleando con todo.

Urano mientras disparando ráfagas con su espada eliminado al quien lo toque, estaba en modo de defensa para proteger a los demás, era difícil ya que tendría que cuidar que sus mismo ataque las dañen.

Hotaru se encuentra lejos de ahí pero viendo toda la escena preocupada pero lista para ir si es llamada, ya que serena le ordeno no interferir.

-vamos chicas pueden hacerlo-

…

Serena ve a su alrededor, la neblina disipándose causando que la visón sea más clara. Las tres senshi no han terminado de recitar frases y se acercan despacio a serena que cada vez su cuerpo se pone más frio y maligno siente el poder emanando en su cuerpo le gusta esa sensación, sin embargo no se percata de las tres senshi ya que presta atención a los gritos de las senshi de venus, júpiter que se ha unido a ayudarlas, como le gusta ese sonido, esa agonía- una sensación de más poder.

De repente sintió en su cuerpo algo, que no le agradaba, era como que le estén sellando su poder, cada vez, se sentía más esa sensación, desesperada reunió todas sus fuerzas dando un grito de batalla se desarmo haciendo que Júpiter y venus cayeran al suelo, pero no tuvo tiempo para escapar ya que Las tres senshi tocan su cabeza liberando una poderosa energía, en ella las tres transmiten sus emociones guardadas en el un cristal brillando con destellos de diferentes colores que tienen en su mano libre.

Mercury se aproxima y sujeta a serena que trata de escapar, sufriendo terrible un dolor ataca su cabeza y su corazón, haciendo que jadee de agonía tratando de escapar pero es inútil

 _Flashback_

 _-Neptune tuvo la idea- dio la morena de cabello largo_

 _-pero.. ¿ es seguro? cuestiona rei viendo a setsuna_

 _-eso depende de nosotros, es nuestra oportunidad-_

 _-entonces no debemos fallar- contesta Michiru_

 _Así es- no podemos confirmar setsuna viéndolas_

 _-hay que reunirlas- neptune se acerca al teléfono a llamar a los demás_

 _Una hora más tarde_

 _-ya veo murmura – amy pensando en las posibilidades de ese plan, es un plan arriesgado pero es lo que tenemos, así que apoyo el plan- los demás asiente_

 _-pues empecemos- habla Júpiter_

 _\- traje estos cristales que son capaces de almacenar una gran cantidad de energía- en su mano extendida hace aparecer tres cristales transparente._

 _-me fue dado por la reina, no pregunten porque- como siempre misteriosa la mujer del tiempo_

 _Venus se transforma al igual que todos, plut dirige los cristales al centro flotando_

 _-piensen en los momentos felices con ella, en las ocurrencias de esa niña- marte sonríe al decirlo_

 _-la amistad, esa calidez cuando estamos con ella- cerrando los ojos recordando los momentos con la rubia, el símbolo de marte aparece, después cada uno aparece el signo correspondiente; cada uno de los colores de las senshi se unen al cristal haciendo que una luz multicolor ilumine el cuarto, después de unos momentos abren los ojos y ven los cristales que tiene un resplandor multicolor_

 _Todos se ven, saben que el momento no deben fallar una determinación brilla en los ojos de cada una._

 _Fin flashback_

Serena trata de zafarse luchando pero es débil sus ojos están cerrados pero aun fluye el poder maligno en sus manos, las tres senshis luchan por adentrase en su mente de la rubia transmitiéndole esos sentimientos, como se conocieron las locuras de mina, el temperamento de rei, la fuerte y a la vez maternal lita, la dulce e inteligente amy, la elegante y perceptiva Michiru, la audaz y protectora haruka, y la madurez de setsuna., el amor de Darién transmitiendo sus fuerzas y deseos a los cristales.

La luz de los cristales era demasiado intensa para mirar además de que estaban ardiendo pero, las tres senshis que lo sostenían no se quejaron, si no que continuaron aunque se mostraba signos de cansancio. La energía explotó hacia afuera, rompiendo el en muchos pedazos, ya que lleva a los deseos de la misma reina Selene ahí dentro y las senshis, como su amado. Se observó como las esferas de la magia encerrada los dos y los llevó hacia arriba, hacia la Tierra. Podía sentir la onda expansiva, que aventó a todos cegándoles con la luz que exploto.

Los presentes viendo la escena solo ven a la rubia de rodillas llorando, las tres senshis también lloran por la conexión de ese momento; la batalla contra el mega verso, la muerte de las inners, las batallas que enfrentaron duramente, también momentos felices, con ellas, devolviéndoles los recuerdos que le fue quitado, como conoce a cada una, la llegada de rini, sus peleas, un sollozo escapa por los labios de la rubia al recordar a la pequeña.

Cuando aparece las outers, sonríe de lado recordando cómo conoció a haruka, al pelear contra los cazadores de la muerte, la dura batalla contra neherenia, dos veces, la aparición de la starslitghs, la lucha contra galaxia, mas lagrimas saca sin poder dejar de temblar, después esta cuando feliz volvió a verlos a todos, vivos, ve como fueron felices al terminar la prepa, despidiéndose de sus amigas al aeropuerto para al realizar cada quien sus sueño, siempre en las buenas y en las malas unidas

-Chicas- solloza al sentir esas emociones de sus amigas.

-siempre estarán conmigo aquí soltando la cadena llevando su mano apuntando su corazón- murmura aun cerrando los ojos conmovida por esos sentimientos que para ella, era como si hace tiempo que no sentía esa sensación de felicidad y amor, amistad.

Los demás, excepto por dos que siguen peleando, se conmueven por lo dicho, esperanza es lo que crece en su interior.

Las cuatro senshis liberan a serena dejándola de rodillas expectantes a lo que ocurrirá

La rubia después de unos momentos frunce el señor y abre los ojos confundidos y débil, adolorida, levanta la cabeza viendo alrededor aturdida, trata de levantarse pero sus rodillas flaquean, se queda de rodillas jadeando sudorosa con ojos hinchados que aun brotan lágrimas.

Las senshis que estaban cerca caen igual cansadas, la rubia de coletas parpadea viéndolas

-chicas- es lo único que puede decir con voz casi fallido, ve su mano y ve el anillo de compromiso, pero no el de su Darién sino el de su hermano y es cuando imágenes ve e n su mente de Ibrahim besándolo, Ibrahim acariciándola, ella peleando contra sus amigas, ella con placer en manos de otro que no es su prometido. Lo peor es que ella, ella misma esta devolviéndole el beso y …. oh no.. que eh hecho viendo otra vez sus recuerdos casi se acuesta con ibrah…

-nooooo- grita agarrando su cabeza un dolor terrible sacudiéndola sollozando más fuerte de dolor- ver a sus amigas sufrir a manos de ella

-que eh hecho- viendo su mano ensangrentada de la sangre de venus, la busca entre las chicas y ve que se haya tirada en el suelo sentada con moretones, sangre seca en su frente, labio, su traje sucio y su brazo descansando en su costado.

\- que hice-

-serena- acercándose mars tratando de tocarla

-no me toques- apartándose de ella angustiada

-yoo… yo.. Abrazándose a si misma

-yo les hice daño- murmura

-no no eras tú, no sabías lo que hacías- serena sin saber de quién era voz, solo seguía llorando desconsoladamente las chicas no saben qué hacer, no quiere que la abracen y cuando la hablan la rubia se encoje mas.

La rubia se acuerda de Darién, lo busca con la mirada y lo encuentra peleando con Ibrahim, se levanta con dificultad limpiando sus lágrimas y se acerca a los dos hombres.

-serena no vayas, es peligroso y aun no estas purificada del todo- exclama neptune al ver a donde se dirige pero no puede ponerse de pie ya que utilizo mucha energía

Mercury y Urano se acercan a detener a la rubia

-serena- susurra la peli azul alcanzándola

Serena voltea llorosa- déjame ir por favor, necesito hacerlo-

Las dos senshi miran indecisa pero la dejan ir; se acercan lo suficiente por si acaso

-basta- dice aunque no muy alto pero los dos que peleaban lo escuchan deteniéndose atónitos al verla cerca

\- hermosa que te hic… un sonido hace eco en el lugar, Ibrahim siente un dolor que quema en su mejilla que hizo , viendo incrédulo a la mujer que esta de frente viéndolo con rencor

-cállate, cómo pudiste jugar conmigo de esa manera, golpeándolo sin parar el ojiverde trata de pararla pero es imposible, lo golpea intensamente que cae al suelo, la muchacha lo golpea usando su frustración dolor rencor y asco.

Siente unos brazos en su espalda, como si la quemara se aleja sin ver a la persona, sabe quién es, solo ve al hombre casi sentado en el suelo

-lo hice porque te amo y tú me quieres, nos vamos a casar- deteniéndola, la rubia bruscamente se zafa y quita el anillo de su dedo arrojándolo lejos

-jamás que te querré, nunca me vuelvas a tocar –NUNCA- después de unos momentos se calma viendo el suelo

-HOTARU- llama a su amiga con la mirada triste, la chica aparece a lado de ella

-princesa- susurra triste.

-No me digas princesa-habla con voz suave, la chica no dice nada solo se agacha haciendo que la princesa la vea

-perdóname por lo que pasaste, pero te quiero pedir un favor mas- con voz tímida

-Lo que sea y no me tienes que pedir perdón- sincera la chica

-encárgate de el por favor y gracias por estar conmigo incapaz de verla a los ojos

La muchacha pequeña sonríe sincera asiente

-me hare cargo-

La rubia asiente mientras ve que la sailor de la destrucción avanza hacia el hombre que retrocede y trata de atacarla pero saturn empieza a golpear al hombre tendido, ya que intenta escapar

—¡No!, anda, ¡vámonos, ayúdame, amor! —dice Ibrahim, forcejeando con la pequeña pero sin resultados. Serena solo lo ve sin expresión alguna todavía sus lágrimas bajando por su rostro hermoso y sus ojos ahora azul celeste, abe se da cuenta de lo que pasó.

—¡Suéltenme ahora! —grita exasperado, ibrahim, moviéndose fuertemente de una dirección a otra.

—Vaya, esta mujer ha ganado fuerza —susurra Uranus a Michiru que la tenía apoyado con mucha dificultad, a pesar de que no le guste hacer esto, se ve obligada.

—Ella es nuestra niña—responde con dificultad Neptune orgullosa jadeando, en serio le tomo mucho hacerlo, cuando lleguen a la tierra, directo a la cama a dormir.

Con su mano apretando sus brazos detrás de la espalda del muchacho saturn con su alabarda golpea la cabeza de Ibrahim dejándolo inconsciente lo sujeta de su capa, ella y serena se miran con complicidad, los dos desaparecen dejando a la rubia viendo a la nada

-Serena- la llaman, ella no contesta por miedo a ver al muchacho, a su amor que le causó daño. Darién ve a su amada sabe que es ella otra vez y está feliz, pero al verla con esa mirada, el sufrimiento, verla hablar con odio y usando violencia contra su hermano, le dolió, porque ella no es así, algo paso, pero sea lo que su hermano hizo, va a pagarlo, cada una de sus lágrimas. Serena es su ahora, quiere quitarle todo su sufrimiento, pero ella no quiere verlo.

—¡Déjame! —grita llena de angustia, Serena.

-serena mírame- con voz dulce y lleno de amor

-por favor- con ternura, ella se resiste quiere desaparecer pero no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo.

-princesa? Le toca su hombro haciendo que ella se tense apartándose rápidamente volteando a verlo.

Cuando lo ve, se pierde, ve esos ojos que tanto le gustaba, su rostro que tantas veces soñó con él, los dos se miran con amor pero serena cambia a uno de tristeza

-Darién- susurra bajando la mirada apretando sus puños, Darién se acerca pero ella retrocede, le duele ver a su amada sufrir, quiere abrazarla y hacer desaparecer su dolor pero aún es pronto

-perdóname- suplica con ojo llorosos- perdóname- susurra otra vez

Trata de dar un paso hacia atrás pero sus piernas fallan perdiendo el equilibrio cae pero nunca llega a tocar el suelo ya que unos fuertes brazos la protegen de la caída, la chica se tensa pero no tiene fuerzas para huir

-no merezco, perdóname-

-no hay nada que perdonar, serena- abrazándola, la rubia se aferra a el sintiendo muchas cosas que ahora recuerda, pero ahora ella no merece su amor, su mente viaja con las cosas que paso mientras estaba con su hermano

-ya paso- la consuela mientras ella llora, los dos se quedan así un largo rato hasta que serena cierra los ojos como dormida; aunque ella se ha desmayado por las emociones y la energía gastada.

Endimión le susurra palabras tiernas llenas de amor mientras le transmite un poco de energía y la induce al sueño.

Las chicas se quedan viendo la escena triste y aliviada, amy ayudando a venus a levantarse y la apoya en su hombro, júpiter setsuna y neptune sentadas viendo la escena tomando un respiro.

Continuará…

Fin del capítulo, siempre Darién recata a serena o viceversa, en este capítulo quise hacer que las chicas pelearan por ella, y quería que sailor venus peleara contra serena, siempre quise ver eso, jeje.

Hasta la próxima entrega.


	16. Chapter 16

Después de una larga espera aquí traigo la actualización espero que les guste

Aquí está el capítulo, como sabrán los personajes de Sailor Moon son derechos de la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.

CAPITULO 16

En la tierra

-Valió la pena- murmuro la pelinegra de ojos amatista pensando en lo que paso hace rato en el cuarto de su amiga,-porque ella tenía que sufrir de esa manera- suspira mirando en su ventana la luna en el cuarto del templo hikawa. Ya han pasado tres largos días desde que fueron a buscarla a ese planeta frio y extraño, ahora viendo la situación, Rei aterrada desde que llegaron a la tierra, no dormía con el miedo a la espera de algún peligro pueda surgir, no había descansado mucho, al igual que las demás aunque nunca lo admitían, no después de lo que paso a su amiga, ver su dolor, su tristeza, como alguien puede romper la alegría de esa niña, era un delito terrible hacerle eso a la mujer más pura que haya conocido, esa vez el enemigo se la jugó bien en destrozar a esa niña dulce, galaxia fue fuerte al llegar, terrible en todo momento, pero este enemigo supo muy bien que hacer, jugó con ella, es como si solo por ella…..- un ruido la saca de sus pensamientos sombríos.

El ruido de unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo, era amy con su maletín de su madre en su mano derecha. Hace mucho tiempo que estaba encerrada ahí, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la chica en recordar lo que paso.

En el cuarto también estaba mina, pobre mina, ella sufrió mas en aquel planeta, se tomó un tiempo observar a su amiga, viendo su cabestrillo en su brazo derecho, con vendas en sus brazos y manos producto de su cadena que dejo quemaduras y cortes, su ojo ya se había desinflamado pero aún se veía lo oscuro, recordando el golpe a su rostro y su cuerpo siendo arrastrado, pero la cara de serena de satisfacción al lastimar a su amiga. Fue terrible, mina tuvo que lastimar a serena, después cuando llegaron mina se desmayó, despertando al día siguiente quejándose de dolor y lita también con vendas en sus manos esperando a la muchacha en silencio perdida en sus mentes igual que ella pensó. Amy se sentó a lado de minako frotando sus cienes con lita a sus espaldas dándole masajes.

-¿cómo sigue? – pregunta lita a amy quien dio un suspiro cansado

 _Hace unos largos minutos que despertó la muchacha después de tres días durmiendo en la cama en ocasiones se quejaba, las chicas por turnos la cuidaban y velaban por ella, siempre esperando que despierte, cuando lo hizo, ella grito y lloro._

 _Todas al escuchar el grito del cuarto corrieron a la dirección del grito lleno de dolor. Entraron al ver que pasaba pero fue peor ya que serena empezó a llorar más si fuera posible, esos llantos tan terribles que me desgarran el alma, su aura estaba tan frágil y se veía el dolor que ya tenía agua en los ojos al sentir sus emociones como si fueran mías, pero tenía que ser fuerte, a Rei le abrumaba por sus sentidos fuertes que poseía, trato de ser fuerte pero más se derrumbó cuan llego Darién._

 _Al llegar a la puerta, Darién se detuvo y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se detuvo en el pensamiento. Después de un breve momento de vacilación entro al ver a su amada rubia llorando desconsoladamente, su corazón se apretó de dolor. Pero serena dejo en claro que no quería verlos diciendo que no merece su ayuda, no dejaba que la toquen, se sentía tan desbastada que ni siquiera levantaba la mirada cerraba los ojos, todas impotentes por no saber qué hacer, amy fue la salvadora alegando que debería ser atendida y con ellas adentro no podría hacerlo, así que solo quedo amy dentro, como doctora se hizo ver como autoridad, serena derrotada dejo que la chequen, pero aun lloraba en silencio por un largo rato, amy optando un no por respuesta hizo que coma algo, lo cual gracias al cielo comió aunque la mitad, pero aun así lloraba diciendo que no merece su atención, ni siquiera que la vieran , así que amy no tuvo más remedio que hacerla dormir._

-le di calmantes, ahora está descansando- mientras se sienta presionando el puente de su nariz, preocupada por el ánimo de la rubia de coletas después suspira viendo a las demás que esperan pacientes.

-en unas horas más despertara, ella está en un estado de depresión, confundida y se siente culpable, las heridas de consideración aun no cierran ya que por falta de energía, su cuerpo aun no puede sanarse normalmente como senshi, lo cual me preocupa- pensativa amy

Las demás asienten preocupadas, Rei ve hacia la ventana, lita parada apoyándose en la pared mina y amy sentadas todas con el rostro sombrío llenando el cuarto con el silencio.

-hay que ir a la sala ya llegaron los demás- dice Rei viendo llegar a las outers y a Darién

Darién ya está en la sala y corrió a la puerta donde está la rubia pero amy le dijo que sea una visita rápida, diciendo que necesita hablar con todos. El Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza salió de la habitación en silencio cerrando la puerta del cuarto detrás de él. Salía la luna de la ventana reflejando a su amada en la cama acercándose viéndola con sus cortes y su cara pálida, para él era hermosa

En la sala las outers estaban recibiendo la noticia

-¿cómo sigue?- Setsuna es la primera en preguntar, tratando de sonar como siempre de misteriosa y serena, pero fallo así como todos, nadie estaba bien después de la batalla, todos preocupados por su princesa.

Amy explico lo mismo que a las inners

-necesita descansar, así como ustedes, no han descansado desde que llegamos dirigiéndose a minako Rei michiru y setsuna, las chicas están ojerosas y venus tiene vendas en sus manos quien es la mas lastimada, su costilla se rompió y aún está recuperándose, en lo demás solo quedan molestias

-aun no hasta que serena se sienta mejor descansare- con voz que no acepta represalias

La sala queda en silencio, Darién llega y mira el atardecer en unos momentos la luna hará su aparición, pensativo e intranquilo por lo está pasando con su rubia, que tanto jugaron con su mente para que se ponga de esa manera, esta confundida, ni siquiera quiere verlos, aprieta los puños al recordar cuando despertó, tenía la esperanza que ella no tenga miedo y este feliz por estar otra vez con ellos, que equivocado estaba, ella solo grito histérica diciendo quien sabe que hasta que amy dijo que salgan

-amy ahora que está más calmada ¿podemos terminar con la purificación?- pregunta michiru rompiendo el silencio, todos dirigen su mirada a amy

-creo que habrá que esperar, todos necesitamos un descanso, tres días en vela y en guardia por si aparece el enemigo, nadie descansa lo necesario solo pocas horas, así no – opina

-además ella una no está bien mentalmente, sería peligroso para su mente ahora solo hay que esperar a que salga del trauma- reitera viendo el techo cerrando los ojos

Todos bajan la cabeza, era cierto lo que decía la peli azul, hasta ella está cansada pero ella se defiende diciendo que necesita revisar a serena cada poco de tiempo

-mañana pensaremos mejor lo que vamos hacer- todos se sorprenden al oír la voz, era Hotaru que apareció en el marco de la puerta sorprendiendo a todos camina hacia donde esta las outers

-Hotaru donde estabas, te encuentras bien?- pregunta michiru abrazándola después hacen lo mismo setsuna y haruka

\- estoy bien- solo fui a encargarme de Ibrahim- un sonido de un estruendo hace todos dirijan la mirada a la dirección para ver una grieta en la pared provocado por el puño Darién que al escuchar ese nombre se enfurece después avanza hacia la senshi de Saturno mirándola, ella en ningún momento se intima por la mirada.

-dime ¿DONDE ESTA?- ruge molesto

-no le grites- espeta enfrentándolo haruka que se interpone en medio de los dos un poco enojada por tratar así a la pequeña,

-cálmate Darién- michiru que puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho, Darién ve lo que ha hecho retrocede apenado

-lo siento Hotaru, es que me da rabia escuchar su nombre, quiero hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo- con la cabeza baja apretando sus puños, todos sienten lo mismo, pero es obvio que el mas

La pequeña lo abraza dejando que todo lo anterior nunca paso, el muchacho le devuelve el abrazo sonriendo. Se aleja y ve al techo recordando

-yo.. Estuve ahí con ella…. No permití que él se acercara a ella o que no pase mucho tiempo con ella- murmura la chica… trate con la mirada triste al ver a su princesa sufriendo adivinado los pensamientos de Darién, el joven avergonzado por el arrebato no sabe que decir, todas lo ven con reproche, se acerca a la niña hincándose para estar a la misma altura.

-gracias Hotaru- besando su frente sonriendo ella le devuelve el gesto

-vi cómo te encargaste de el- dice más pensativo recordando los duros golpes

-sí, ahora se lamenta por lo que hizo- su mirada se vuelve fría viendo la pared enfurecida todos la ven preguntándose qué es lo que vio o escucho.

-perdonen por castigarlo por mi cuenta pero fue una orden de la princesa- con pena la chica

-no hay problema, seguro que fue muy duro, - con orgullo haruka, la chica sonríe asintiendo

-bueno, nosotras nos retiramos antes que la doc. nos ponga sedantes para descansar- burla haruka

-créeme que lo haría, yo me quedare hacer guardia- confirma amy viendo a las chicas que asienten rígidas por la fría respuesta

-nos vemos mañana chicas- se despide Michiru y las outers se marchan también sorprendidas

-Darién también descansa, viéndolo, él es más terco en quedarse el primer día amy le dio un calmante por lo histérico que estaba

-lo hare, solo déjame verla un momento mina- la rubia asiente y ve al pelinegro desaparecer en la puerta

En el cuarto Darién está cerca sentado a un lado de la cama viendo como su amada dormir profundamente, agarra su mano dejando una suave caricia, solo verla le hace sentir aliviado mirándola como un ángel sus cabellos largos esparcidos, como le encantaba verla dormir

Como puedo ser merecedor de tu amor cariño, nos soy nada comparado contigo- piensa, como pude ser tan frio mi ángel, te hice sufrir, te lastime, tanto tiempo perdido solo cuando te fuiste de mi lado reaccione de mis faltas, por eso ahora en adelante pondré mi empeño para que seas feliz

-te amo, mi ángel- susurra

Se inclina para posar sus labios en la frente de la rubia y sale del cuarto para ver a amy que está sentada tomando un café pensativa. Rei estaba con ella preparando su te, mina y lita ya se habían ido ordenado por amy ya que eran las que más estaban heridas, amy puede ser muy terrorífica cuando se trata de la salud de sus amigas.

-vendré en la mañana- avisando a la peli azul, ella lo ve con ojeras, asiente y después de irse Rei ve a su amiga

-si quieres podemos turnarnos necesitas descansar

-estoy bien solo necesito esto y me repondré- señalando su taza de café. Rei niega y se acerca a quitárselo

-anda a dormir yo me quedare, eres buena cuidándonos, pero pésima para cuidarte- amy solo sonríe

-bien, pero con una condición, me avisas cualquier cosa que pase, además me despiertas a media noche, solo necesito un descanso

-bien, lo hare, pero amy son dos condiciones-

-tienes razón necesito dormir, buenas noches Rei y despiértame confió en ti

-sí, anda a mi cuarto-dice Rei despidiéndola, y se dirige al cuarto al velar sueño de su amiga.

En la mañana siguiente

Serena despierta desorientada le pesan los parpados por lo que los vuelve a cerrar, después de un momento los abre parpadeando, ve donde se encuentra con un poco de dificultad se sienta, quejándose de dolor de su cuerpo, examinándolo halla algunas vendas a su alrededor, al ver su mano vendada recuerda lo sucedido pone una mano en su cabeza que le punza y lo siente pesado hace un gesto de dolor con la vista perdida y triste.

Amy se despierta y se alegra al ver que despertó se levanta del sillón que instalo en la habitación y se dirige a checarla

-buenos días serena- la rubia se tensa, no se percató de que había alguien más con ella, levanta la vista y ve a su amiga que le sonríe

-buenos días….. amy- murmura…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto con vos suave pero autoritaria

-bien…. Estoy mejor- incapaz de ver a su amiga baja la cabeza, la peli azul no dice nada, por lo menos me hablo sin sollozar, aliviada un poco por su mejoría

-iré a traer tu desayuno-la rubia asiente, amy no quiere mortificarla con más preguntas a sí que decide dejarla un momento

-Despertó- murmura una cabizbaja amy pensativa, las chicas al verla saben la situación y solo atinan a asentir

-puedo verla- pregunta Darién que llego muy temprano a saber de las mejorías

-no creo que sea conveniente, aunque no ha llorado, le preguntare sin embargo es muy pronto para decir, le llevare su desayuno-

-yo te ayudo-lita se levanta y la acompaña a la cocina

La rubia de coletas ve el techo sin mirarlo perdida en el recuerdo de los sucesos anteriores, le atormenta todo lo que ha hecho, sus manos han hecho, lo que tanto protegió, teme que no la perdonen, pensando que la tienen en vigilancia ya que es peligrosa, peor aún, ha fallado a su amado Darién; se siente sucia recordando los toques de él…. Asqueada intenta apartar todo acerca de él. Quiere lavar su cuerpo

Se levanta sus pies flaquean y un mareo aparece cierra los ojos hasta que se pone firme cuando escucha la puerta abrirse abre los ojos para ver a su amiga alarmada que corre hacia ella con el desayuno que rápidamente pone en la mesa

-no puedes levantarte todavía- reprendiéndola suave, amy ayudándola a sentarse en la cama

-necesito sacarlo de mi…. Necesito borrarlo de mi- habla angustiada un sollozo doloroso se escapa de sus labios lo que amy le parte el corazón

-por favor, necesito una ducha realmente necesito una ducha- implora aferrándose a su cuerpo

-está bien, tranquila deja que te ayude- calmándola, ayudándola a ponerse cómoda

-hay que preparar el baño. Hay que mandar a alguien a acompañarte le puedo decir a Darién te ayude a llevarte…

-NO… el no por favor- exclama asustada retorciéndose, amy preocupada por si se abren las heridas la agarra para que no se lastime

-esta bien el no –abrazándola arrepentida por causarle más sufrimiento, viendo cómo se pone en posición fetal le parte el corazón a la muchacha

-perdóname- murmura la rubia pensando en que la sujetó para que no le haga daño.

-serena no tengo nada que perdonarte cualquier cosa que sea lo que sientes culpable y no le diré a Darién ok?- pregunta

-El no…- la Escucha decir, amy suspira

\- le diré a lita- la rubia asiente su cabeza topando en el pecho de la peli azul sollozando pero sin abrazarla

-por favor no te levantes – ordena amy separándose, viendo que no la desobedecerá sale de la habitación.

-¿le preguntaste?- esperanzado Darién viendo a la peli azul que le acerca pero su esperanza se va rápido al ver a la chica mover negativamente la cabeza

-lo siento, pero ahora no es posible solo vine buscar a lita para que me ayude con serena a tomar un baño- viendo a la castaña

La castaña asiente y se acerca a amy

-ten paciencia Darién, lograras hablar con ella- le anima lita palmeándole el hombro para después desaparece con amy en el pasillo. Darién solo se sienta preocupado y dolido por el trato de la rubia aunque lo comprende, es mejor no presionarla

-chicas no es necesario que me ayuden, puedo hacerlo sola- las dos chicas se ven tratando de pensar mientras ayudan a la rubia sentarse en la bañera

-bien, pero cualquier cosa solo gritas- guiñándole un ojo lita tratando de suavizar la tensión de la rubia pero solo se limita a sentir, lita suspira derrotada

-llámanos cuando termines, te llevare a la cama-continua amy mientras ayuda a entibiar el agua y quitar los vendajes

-está bien gracias chicas- murmura serena ya metida en el agua

-bien nos avisas cuando termines- y salen del baño La rubia quería estar un rato solas, empieza a lavar su cuerpo después de unos momentos empieza a llorar al recordar todo lo que ha hecho talla furiosamente su cuerpo sintiéndose terrible. Las dos chicas solo se quedan detrás de la puerta escuchando los sollozos de la joven, ambas tristes por el estado de su amiga pero optan por dejar que se desahogue.

Dos horas después del baño, serena dejo muy en claro que quería estar sola, sus amigas a regañadientes la dejaron en la cama con las vendas nuevas y salieron con la cara de dolor en sus rostros, ella se echó a llorar pero después de un rato se le ocurrió una idea, huir.

Escuchando la plática de las chicas en la sala, pensó que era el momento. Con esfuerzo pudo pararse, viendo la ventana que estaba baja y dando gracias a que el edificio era de un piso se trepo con trabajo a la ventana doliendo sus costillas y las quemaduras que sufrió haciendo que arda su piel, aguantándose pudo salir del cuarto saliendo atrás del patio, no era mucho que hacer para salir del recinto, conocía bien el lugar, pronto llego a los arbustos cojeando de su lado derecho, sudando terriblemente por el esfuerzo tuvo que apoyarse de un árbol, ya falta poco pensó, llego a la barda que era alto. se maldijo por su cojera, aunque su plan era subirse al árbol que daba con la barda y bajar, la parte difícil era bajar pero ahora que lo ve , no estaba segura si podía subir, y si lo lograba donde iría, no quería ir con su familia, no quería ver a nadie solo quería huir de todo y pensar en lo que va hacer, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas, y si estaba con ellas vigilándola, causando temor en ellas, haciendo que no duerman, ella no era tonta, vio las ojeras de las chicas, y no había visto a las outers, de seguro no quieren verme pensó con amargura.

Tomando un suspiro profundo empezó a escalar el árbol, su cuerpo temblaba, la vista se volvió borrosa su mano no fue capaz de sostener su peso resbalo cayendo raspándose en el proceso y dando un alarido de dolor al golpearse en el suelo

-"Serena noo"-

La oyó con toda claridad, y quiso preguntar a qué se refería. Sin embargo, aquello fue lo último que pudo escuchar. El dolor causado por el monstruoso golpe que había recibido, el cansancio y la tensión extrema que había experimentado durante la terrible caída que acababa de presenciar…todo lo inundó de un modo tan repentino. Con la vista borrosa, serena pudo notar como setsuna se acercaba hacia ella preocupada.

"lo siento"

Aquel fue su último pensamiento antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

…

En otra parte, en el coche haruka y michiru se dirigían al templo hikawa junto con Hotaru que de un instante a otro la pequeña en su rostro solemne dio a uno enfadado.

-Prepárense- murmuro haciendo que haruka y michiru se alarmen poniendo en guardia cuando Hotaru se transformó imitando a las otras a lo mismo.

Sailor Saturn se disponía a ir junto a su Princesa cuando el cuarto haz de luz hizo estremecer todo el lugar haciendo que haruka por ser un conductor profesional se detuvo antes de impactarse contra el muro de protección.

Saturn puso su campo en el momento que la energía golpeo la barrera haciendo que la chica tambalee en el carro

-es fuerte esta energía, debemos salir- al escuchar a Saturn Urano giro el volante apretando el acelerador al máximo quemando llantas, al quitarse la energía golpeo el pavimento haciendo un hoyo humeante en él.

Tal como el anterior, el haz de luz dio de lleno enfrente de ellos al suelo haciendo que Urano serpentee esquivándolo hasta detenerse

Las outers salieron del coche viendo a los alrededores en guardia para otro ataque

Una forma oscura entre los arboles haciendo que se marchiten

-"vendré por lo que me pertenece y no podrán evitarlo"- dijo con voz fantasmal, Saturn vio que veía solo a ella, sin titubear le sostuvo la mirada, un momento después la silueta desapareció

-¿Que rayos fue eso?- exclamo Urano todavía en guardia con su talismán en a mano

-no sé pero es mejor ir al templo serena puede estar en peligro- sugirió Neptune después de un momento se destransformó seguida por las demás y haruka pisando fuertemente el acelerador.

-.-.-.-.-.

Setsuna dando el grito corrió para ver a la rubia inconsciente en el suelo cayendo con miedo a tocarla ya que podría causarle más daño, sin molestarse a ver a las personas que venían corriendo detrás de ella

Serena- dice angustiado Darién a punto de tocarla y

-espera príncipe, no la toques, cayó mal, la puedes lastimar más- dice setsuna agarrando a el brazo del príncipe, Darién reacciona asintiendo, amy empezó a dar órdenes pudieron poner a la rubia lesionada devuelta a la cama, para después dejar a amy y Darién ya más tranquilo atenderla.

Un chirrido de neumáticos apareció en la puerta del templo, viendo a las outers faltantes subir corriendo alertaron a las demás

-DONDE ESTA SERENA- grita Urano desesperada, la princesa se encontraba en peligro, no podía soportar si le ocurriera otra cosa

-ESTA EN LA CAMA, COMO SUPIERON QUE PASO? – pregunto mina viéndolas extrañadas por las trasformaciones rápidamente sus alarmas se activaron

-SI PASO ALGO, PERO ESTA BIEN- dijo lita antes de que continúe con la explicación la interrumpieron

-QUE RAYOS PASO, PORQUE NO ME DICEN ALGO MALDITA SEA- grita angustiada la rubia, todas estaban en tensión, no sabían nada de ambos lados

-TE DIRIAMOS SI TE CALLARA IDIOTA- Rei poniéndose enfrente de su compañera harta de estar escuchando los gritos de la mujer -SERENA ESTA EN LA CAMA PORUQE QUISO HUIR TREPÁNDOSE EN UN ÁRBOL-

-Y COMO RAYOS PUDO HACER ESO- ya sin saber si seguía gritando, las demás solo las veían intercambiar sus gritos sin hacer algo

-NO TENGO IDEA PERO SE CAYO Y AHORA LA ATIENDEN Y DEJA DE GRITAR- ya más enojada

-TÚ IGUAL ESTAS GRITANDO- exclama Urano a Rei que ya a punto de gritarle de nuevo

-¡CALLENSE USTEDES Y BAJEN LA VOZ!- grito setsuna. Las dos hacen una mueca al escuchar el grito de setsuna, nunca habían oído gritar a la guardiana del tiempo, las demás dan gracias en silencio a la guardiana del tiempo

Setsuna tosiendo que también esta muy preocupada, vuelve a la calma

-no griten y entren ahí nos pondremos al tanto ya que ustedes también tienen que decir algo o me equivoco- como si nada hubiera pasado, con su voz tranquila y serena

-así es, mejor vamos y gracias por calmarlas- opina Neptune setsuna solo asiente y sin esperar que la sigan va adentro de la casa, las demás un poco asustadas y sorprendidas por el cambio de setsuna, se veía que a todas ha llegado a traumar a fondo lo sucedido.

-antes debemos asegurarnos de que no hay nadie aquí espiando o apunto de atacar- añade venus, -lita y yo nos toca vigilar, así que váyanse y espero que nos cuenten después- dice venus ya transformada al igual que Sailor Júpiter haruka asiente.

Después de unos minutos todos están al corriente de los hechos y mina y lita regresan después de su patrullaje y no encontraron anda

-estoy pensando que esa silueta no tiene energía para hacernos frente ahora, o espera que tengamos miedo y desesperarnos, aparte la situación con serena no es buena, ella no nos ve, su depresión es alta y tenemos que vigilarla para que no se haga daño

-ojala luna y Artemis estén aquí, estoy segura que ellos saben quién es el que está detrás de serena o del mundo o no se- dice mina más frustrada agarrando su cabeza como extraña a su amigo peludo

-de hecho lo que dijo mina tiene sentido, si no ahora estuviera aquí atacándonos y de seguro no la contamos, ya que nosotras mismas nos hemos estando debilitando, eso es lo que quiere el enemigo, ahora más que nunca debemos estar fuertes y unidas- apareciendo Darién más tranquilo que hace un rato

-¿como esta?- pregunta setsuna casi su voz a punto de quebrarse

Ella está bien, gracias a los dioses que no se fracturo nada solo creo que tendrá una contención, cuando despierte sentirá un dolor en la cabeza, pero creo que está bien que lo tenga, así no podrá escapar siempre actuando sin pensar huyendo, es una irresponsable - molesto por la acción de su amada, que no sabe que el también sufre por ella, por su distanciamiento, no sabe cómo le duele y ella huyendo para el colmo

Todas molestas por lo que dijo. En ese momento mina ve el desastre que hay en las caras y observa a Darién muy seria.

-Estos incidentes no es motivo para que nos dejara dominar por la ira y te comportaras de esa manera tan egoísta con la princesa acusándolo –pausa - Dime príncipe, ¿cada vez que ella cometa un error, te vas a comportar así?- como se atreve a decir eso a ella, que ha pasado mucho más que nosotros y el la llama cobarde e irresponsable.

Darién ruborizado baja la cabeza frunciendo el ceño y su rostro refleja lo mal que lo está pasando

-No tengo excusa para explicar por qué dije eso y me comporté así en el pasado apenado el chico, otra vez cometiendo los mismos errores, soy un tonto pensó.

-¡eres un idiota!, espeta Rei -sé que serena es muy glotona e infantil, pero eso a hace una persona de corazón puro y ella siempre ha sido la más fuerte, me decepcionas Darién, y también ella si sigue así con nosotras la voy a regañar pero no por eso le echamos la culpa y le llamamos cobarde – continuo el regaño a un merecido muchacho que no cabe de estar arrepentido de sus propias palabras.

-Solo te puedo decir lo siento y no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez, a todos ya nos pasó el limite la situación y nos comportamos de esa manera- dijo el arrepentido las demás igual arrepentidas por las consecuencias de sus actos hacia la princesa, pero aun así él se pasó, también el necesita que le den una buena regañina

-No necesitas decirlo, lo sé pero aun así debes dejar de acusar a alguien de tus problemas. Si amas a la princesa debes luchar a su lado y juntos resolverán todo- dijo setsuna a Darién con voz seria, se notaba lo molesta que esta con el, pero aun asi no le grito, darien agradecido por eso, da un suspiro.

\- lo siento- dijo a punto de romperse, dentro de su corazón Darién está desesperado, se pasa las manos nerviosamente por la cara y el cabello, ¿Por qué soy tan tonto? Vuelve a sentir la misma impotencia y aflicción que sintió cuando su amada estuvo con el enemigo, pero esta vez es su culpa como todas las demás veces que hizo lo mismo, la angustia no le permite pronunciar palabra alguna solo escuchar y rememorar una y otra vez esa ocasión. No la merecía, el debería cambiar por ella.

-veo que todos estamos alterados y necesitamos descansar, como siempre nos turnaremos y esperemos que la próxima vez que pase algo, no nos comportemos histéricos- sabias palabras de lita, todos están de acuerdo tomándose ahora de acuerdo sobre los turnos de vigilancia, ahora tendrán que esperar y tomar todo con calma.

Continuará….

Aquí le cayeron a Darién por tonto jejeje, quise plasmar lo que siente Darién y las demás y no solo serena. También quise salir a flote los sentieminto de setsuna. Hasta la próxima actualización y creo que será para otro tiempo largo, como dije, la escuela me exprime demasiado.


	17. Chapter 17

Aquí está el capítulo, como sabrán los personajes de Sailor Moon son derechos de la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.

Capítulo 17

Ha pasado dos días después de las discusiones entre las senshis y la caída de serena de aquel árbol cuando trataba de huir. Esa mujer siempre lastimándose recordó Darién, sentado en las escaleras del templo hikawa su mirada fija en el suelo pero sin realmente llegar a verlo, hace un suspiro tratando de despejar su mente otra vez queriendo serenarse, tener paciencia, ya que su amada rubia lo había rechazado nuevamente, se sentía triste, decepcionado y molesto, sabía que tenía que darle tiempo para que su amada se recupere de la terrible situación en la que esta, pero él no era paciente y esto lo sobrepasaba en gran manera.

Las muchachas ahora mismo se encontraban en el recinto haciendo quien sabe qué. Hace dos días se habían reunido para reanudar lo que habían dejado pero al empezarlo llegaron otra vez en discusiones por todo lo que ha pasado en estos días tan intensos, con setsuna y minako actuando de mediadoras, en la cual todos tenían que sacar lo que les carcome dentro, sin embargo el príncipe fue el que tuvo que sacar más ya que tenía muchas cosas enterrado en su pecho lastimado. Darién estaba pensando en lo ocurrido ese día sentía como si un peso fue levantado de sus hombros al decirlo, pero aún faltaba decirlo a la mujer más importante de su vida, se lo debía a la mujer que amaba pero no podía porque ni lo dejaba entrar en el cuarto, eso era frustrante, su mente recordó lo que dijo para sacar lo que sentía dentro.

Flashback

-en fin tu no debes pedirnos disculpas, pero si a esa mujer que está en la cama- menciono lita señalando el cuarto donde se encontraba su amiga inconsciente.

-quien sabe cuánto ha sufrido en estas últimas semanas ella tratando de salir y ahora sé que lo hará como siempre, pero tenías que abrir tu boca, tú mismo llamaste cobarde" gruño haruka aún no perdonaba al muchacho.

-que yo sepa desde que ustedes están juntos serena está detrás de ti, tu no haces algo por ella no la tomabas en cuenta de seguro pensando que tu futuro ya está escrito por eso no hacías algo por ella, la haces infeliz- este fue el turno de Rei, tenía que decírselo, la de cabello negro no tenía pelos en la lengua, pero también sabía que debía empujar a Darién para que se abra.

-la hacía infeliz, le hice daño…. Pero no por eso no la amo, no era mi intención lastimarla pero…- se defendió el muchacho aun abatido a punto de gritar lo que sentía por dentro.

-¿qué quieres decir?- pregunto marte al fin el muchacho iba a decirlo.

-Que la amo.. la amo tanto, que me duele, no tenía intención de herirla,, ella es tan perfecta, tan inocente, tan adorable ¿sabes cómo es amar a alguien tanto que ni siquiera puedes devolverlo, porque nunca serás lo suficiente bueno para ella?- dije al fin respirando fuertemente

Los demás en la sala viendo al muchacho en silencio por la confesión del muchacho, él lo tomo como señal para que continúe.

-pero aun así no significa lo que hice, eso me hace a un menos inmerecedor de ella- y ahora por lo ocurrido cuando se fue, comprendí mucho y quiero decirle lo que siento y voy hacer todo lo posible para que ella sea feliz.

-ya era hora hombre, caray- sonriendo mina -ahora siento tu sentimientos a flote, hace que me de ganas de llorar, bueno siento el de todos, creo que gracias a que regresaron los poderes que no teníamos antes, puedo sentir más los sentimientos de las personas- comento mina agarrando su corazón con sus ojos a punto de llorar sin duda.

-así es, lo siento, siento como mis sentidos son más agudos, siento como su aura de Darién crece al expresarse de esa manera tan entusiasta- comento Rei.

-es cierto, pero porque ahora lo siento aún más- opina lita viendo su mano-

-es porque ahora todos tienen muy bien lo que quiere hacer, su mente está ligada a todo, nuestra determinación para proteger a la princesa se hizo más fuerte y por ende nosotros mismos- comento setsuna con su voz suave pero se sintió el atisbo de emoción. Ya después todas estaban hablando sobre sus descubrimientos. Pero no sabían que una muchacha escuchaba todo eso con ojos llorosos en su habitación con la puerta abierta.

Fin flashback

Darién suspiró profundamente eso había sido hace dos días. Afortunadamente después de la reunión amy fue a checar a serena, cuando regreso sonriendo se notaba que estaba tan contenta y nos dio las buenas noticias, serena su amada rubia había despertado, las chicas y él por supuesto querían ir de inmediato pero se acordaron de la reacción que serena tenia al verlas juntas, una por una entro al cuarto, ella no hizo anda para alejarlas sin embargo para el no fue como esperaba. Al día siguiente se vio que ella estaba más comunicativa, excepto con él, solo a él no le hablaba y eso era injusto.

Suspiró de nuevo masajeando su hombro necesitaba descansar y una ducha larga mientras se levantaba de su lugar que se ha hecho costumbre desde que serena regreso, se puso de pie estirándose para ir a su casa pensando en que podría mañana ir mejor.

…..

En la mente de la rubia pasa todo lo que escucho procesándolo lagrimas salen al escuchar como hablan emocionadas de sus descubrimientos, se sentía feliz por ellas, pero aun así se sentía terrible, tenía que pensar muy bien lo que iba hacer después.

Serena se encuentra sentada en la cama desayunando, hace una semana desde que despertó de la caída y tres días después de que escucho la conversación de sus amigas a escondidas. Todo iba avanzando muy bien en sus heridas fueron sanando normalmente, además de que poco a poco empezó a comer y hablar más con ellas, con amy un poco más, con las demás si había comunicación a excepción de él, no había hablado con Darién por miedo y vergüenza, le aterraba en gran manera y sabía que su lejanía lastimaba a chico. Después de un tiempo en silencio meditando no se dio cuenta cuando termino su desayuno. Unos momentos después se anima a hablar

-¿los demás están en la sala?- pregunta con voz rasposa a punto de llorar, tragando un nudo pensando en el futuro de esa conversación.

-si, hasta Hotaru, llego tres días después de lo que pasó- comenta lita evadiendo decir los hechos tratando que sea lo más agradable para su amiga. Estaba aliviada y feliz de que serena ya estaba más expresiva que antes, amy que estaba igual en el cuarto tenia los mismos sentimientos de la castaña alta pero sentía que algo iba a pasar.

-ya veo..- murmura relamiendo sus labios resecos por la ansiedad continua

–Quiero hablar con ellos, ósea con todos- corrigiéndose serena jugando con la servilleta, las dos senshis se sorprenden viéndose entre ellas preguntándose por la razón.

-claro, solo que no hagas mucho esfuerzo esas heridas tardaran un poco más en cerrarse- amy levantando los platos llevándolos a la mesa

-sí, no te preocupes- tratando de sonreír, pero sale un poco forzada, amy decidió no decir algo más y la ayuda a levantarse con cuidado salen a la sala.

Serena ve a las chicas observando sus rostros, las expresiones de sus amigas, distinguió que estaban sorprendidas por su aparición en la sala al verla caminar hacia donde ellos están, _serena tienes que ser fuerte_ , pensó. Sin embargo solo vio a alguien que no estaba en la sala

-¿Donde esta Darién?- buscándolo

-salió, dijo que necesitaba estar solo un rato- dijo mina acercándose para sentarse con Rei en el sofá

-ya veo..-murmuro era mejor si él no estaba -Quisiera hablar con ustedes- serena viendo a cada una de ellas que obtuvieron la misma reacción que lita y amy, pero no dijeron nada invitando a serena continuar. La rubia de coletas traga saliva, Hace días que estaba pensando hacer esto, pero no podía hacerlo pronto hasta que hoy se armó de un poco de valor y gracias a las visitas de ellas pudo estar en mejor ánimo aunque no lo merecía.

-chicas..- inicio apenada la rubia trata de controlarse, les regala una sonrisa, que para los presentes se vio forzada

-yo… ni si quiera merezco su compañía- murmura cabizbaja su mente revivió las imágenes causantes de sus nuevas pesadillas.

 _ni siquiera pude protegerlas, es más, yo misma hice real mis pesadillas, yo hice real mis propios miedos, yo fui la culpable_ , piensa recriminándose, suspira tratando de controlar sus lágrimas cierra los ojos tratando de reunir fuerzas suspirando cuando los abre ve a todos. Teniendo fuerzas por lo que va a decir

-chicas yo….. lo siento mucho por todo lo que hecho, fui muy débil y caí rápidamente-

-No es cier-….- iba a replicar haruka pero Michiru le agarra su mano, lo cual haruka entiende y calla, serena continuo

-esto paso por mi culpa, cuando les veo, veo como ustedes estaba sufriendo por causa de mis manos –viendo la palma de su mano –yo…. Solloza poniendo su mano en su boca tratando de reprimir sus sollozos pero sin poder contenerlo llora más fuerte. Los demás tristes por el sufrimiento de la rubia no saben qué hacer para no verla así. _Tal vez la dejarían desahogarse, eso sería buena idea_ , fue lo pensó amy

-perdóneme…. Lo siento tanto, fui muy cruel con ustedes, no me puedo perdonar por esto…ganando aire para luego soltarlo, suspirando fuerte dijo:

-No merezco ser su princesa, les absuelvo de su deber conmigo- dijo al fin, sin verlas. Las demás están en shock por lo que dijo incapaces de creerlo.

-sé que estas destrozada tanto física como mental mente pero…. Para todas nosotras no hay nada que perdonar- dijo minako tratando de entender a su líder y princesa Las demás asienten adivinado los pensamientos de mina.

\- así es sabemos que no eras tú- dice setsuna con voz suave viéndola con ternura

-"No"…, fui yo, fue mis manos lastimándolas, fue mi boca insultándolas- llorando más fuerte tratando de ser fuerte, pero en vano qué no cesa el llanto, minako ya mero se pone a llorar por los sentimientos de su amiga, como es posible todo ese dolor este en ella, que cruel era el que le hizo esto.

-por eso lo hago- susurro

-, ¿estas bromeando? Porque es una broma lo que dices cierto?- incapaz de creerlo la castaña alta

-yo…- antes de que diga algo michiru la interrumpió

-Sabes que no es cierto, tal vez fue tu cuerpo, pero no eras tú, -

-no,, no entienden yo… yo fui débil, yoo no luche.. Se recrimina cada vez hablando mas fuerte -no debo seguir con ustedes, NO merezco ser su amiga, NO MEREZCO SER SU PRINCE...— no termina ya que siente un dolor en su mejilla, lleva una mano en su mejilla y levanta la cabeza para ver a una haruka enfurecida

-escúchame muy bien- dice con voz seria viendo a su princesa a los ojos, estaba enfurecida, serena se encogió más, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-haruka—exclaman los demás atónitas por lo que ha hecho su compañera, la rubia de cabellos cortos solo les hace una seña para que se callen sin dejar de ver a serena

-Eso Jamás Lo Vuelvas A Decir- diciéndolo lentamente

\- no permitiré que te autodestruyas recriminándote por algo que no hiciste, porque no eras tú- exclama al borde de la cólera, tratando de hacerla entender.

-escuchaste, no fuiste tú- reitero un poco más calmada la rubia de cabello corto agarrando los hombros de serena que no era capaz de mirarla.

-pero… fui por mi mano quien las hirió, no puedo vivir como si nada ha pasado, no cuando vienen esos recuerdos, al escuchar sus gritos, sentir la satisfacción de su agonía, entienden, era una mujer que le satisfacía verlas sufrir, siempre sabiendo que lastime a mis seres queridos me causaba placer de su agonía y no lo pude evitar- exclama llorando se sienta en el sofá tapando su cara zafándose de las manos de haruka, ya sin fuerzas para seguir

Haruka dio un paso al frente pero sintió una mano agarrando su muñeca se voltea para ver quién es y ve a Michiru que mueve su cabeza negativamente. Haruka solo desvía su mirada.

\- serena, entiendo lo que estás pasando pero uno tiene que seguir adelante, no puedes seguir recriminándote por algo que tu no fuiste- habla setsuna con suavidad acercándose.

-eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco en toda mi existencia, y si te rindes si renuncias a ser nuestra princesa, entonces confirmaras lo que tus palabras han dicho- sentencia setsuna sentándose a lado de serena, la rubia la ve sorprendida a la senshi del tiempo, jamás le había dicho algo así, y de ese tono.

-es cierto. Si sigues por ese camino, entonces si no habrás fallado- habla Rei ella si esperaría que la regañe, pero aun así ella estaba sorprendida

-No podemos cambiar nuestros recuerdos, nuestras acciones del pasado, pero podemos cambiar la interpretación que hacemos de ellos y el poder que tienen sobre nosotros- sabiamente setsuna

-yo… chicas. Sin poder creer lo que dicen, conmovida por sus palabras

-nosotras no tenemos que perdonar nada, es más nosotras somos la que fallamos al protegerte, siempre fallamos y tú siempre tienes que rescatarnos, o peor ya estamos muertas y tu siempre tienes esa magia ara que volvamos, por eso no nos dimos por vencidos y luchamos por que sabemos que tú nunca te rindes, siempre confiamos en ti- habla mina

-pero….-

-nada de peros serena, acepta nuestra disculpa y nosotros te disculpamos por lo que dijiste no por lo que hiciste anteriormente- murmuró lita. Serena estaba hecha un mar de sentimientos que la mareaban, era feliz por el apoyo de las chicas, sin duda su amistad estaba a flote, aun se sentía mal pero ellas como siempre le dieron fuerza

-no sé qué hacer… yo tengo que hacer algo para remendarlo- murmuro

-mira serena si quieres un castigo, te pondremos a comer zanahorias- dice Rei, ganando una risa y un mohín de serena.

\- así es, yo me encargare- dice mina haciéndolo dramático con su gestos

-hay mina nunca cambias- sonríe serena

-porque soy la Sailor del amor y la belleza guiñándole un ojo

Las demás ríen por los comentarios

-y eso que tiene que ver- grita Rei a mina

-yo que se- se encoge de hombros mina. Los demás tienen una gota estilo anime, setsuna preguntándose cómo es que cambia la actitud la rubia loca, hace unos segundos estaba seria

-gracias chicas, no sé qué hacer para agradecerles- murmuro aliviada serena

-empezarías por comer de nuevo- dijo amy sacando a la superficie su oficio de doctora

-que haría sin ti amy, que haría sin todos ustedes, las quiero y gracias haruka lo necesitaba- sobando su mejía, sabía que haruka era fuerte, si hubiera golpeado, estaría hinchado.

-de nada cabeza de bombón, para que lo sepas me dolió más a ti que a mí-

-Eso lo dudo-sobándose la mejilla, los demás se ríen

-Ahora me hare más fuerte por ustedes chicas, les debo una- los demás asienten aliviadas por su princesa, sabían que era un proceso que tardaría pero ellas estarán para apoyarla y serena sabia eso.

Minako es la primera en tirar de serena para acercarla, la cabeza en su hombro y respira con avidez el aire que ahora se siente más ligero, ella se sentía más ligera como si un peso pesado fuera levantado de sus hombros. Fue abrazada por cada una de ellas pero con delicadeza ya que sus heridas aun no sanaban bien, faltaba algo que debía hacer y esa persona no estaba aquí,

. Separándose de sus amigas mientras limpia sus lágrimas, sabía lo que haría solo el resultado lo echara a las manos de esa persona.

-donde esta Darién, ahora quiero hablar con él- mirando a amy para pedir permiso

-Está bien, iré a buscarlo- dijo la peli azul

-de hecho quisiera ir yo misma a buscarlo- deteniendo a su amiga, ella sentía que debía hacerlo, amy adivino los pensamientos dejando consentirla esta vez.

-solo, si prometes no hacer nada que perjudique tu estado, deja que te ayuden- la chica asiente

-yo la llevo- se ofrece haruka que la carga con suavidad

-anda serena alcánzalo, luego nos avisas en la mañana- con mirada picara la Sailor del amor haciendo que serena se sonroje furiosamente

….

En las afueras del templo se halla un pelinegro muy pensativo, sentado en las escaleras preocupado por su amada ya se había hecho costumbre hacerlo, no lo quiere ver, pero a sus amigas si, y eso le duele y mucho, porque no quiere hablarme, porque?

Unos sonidos de pisadas lo interrumpen dándole la vuelta ve a su amor parada a unos metros apoyada de su amiga. Se levanta rápido a abrazarla pero frena, ya que recuerda cómo se pone cuando se acerca a ella, temeroso solo la ve

Serena hace seña a haruka que el deje con él, a regañadientes acepta y se aleja, los dos enamorados se quedan viendo

-Hola- fue un saludo indeciso no sabía cómo actuar Darién atina a devolver el saludo, serena piensa que debe ir por lo directo

-Darién quiero hablar contigo, pero no aquí, podemos ir a tu departamento? Pregunta toda roja, pero necesitaba privacidad para poder hablar con el joven parado frente a ella

-¿puedes ir?- pregunta dudoso y aliviado en que le habla además de preocupado por sus heridas

-si amy me dio permiso.- el asiente aun no muy convencido de que la muchacha saliera

-ehh?,, puedo humm..- indeciso el chico

-que pasa Darién? No entendiendo al muchacho

-puedo ayudarte a bajar? Murmura pregunto un poco inseguro

-ehh? Si supongo- tratando de no temblar al sentirlo cerca

El muchacho temeroso la abraza tratando de no tocarla mucho la ayuda a bajar y la sube al coche

Todo el camino en silencio ninguno se atreve a hablar, lo cual tiene a Darién nervioso preguntándose qué es lo que dirá pensando lo peor. Llegan al edificio solo con miradas por ratos, hasta que llegan al departamento, se sientan juntos cuando después de unos minutos se rompe el silencio

-Darién- el chico salta asustado, lo cual también asusta a la chica

-lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso- rasca su cabeza apenado

\- ohh, lo siento te asuste- los dos ríen rompiendo un poco la tensión

-quieres algo para tomar- pregunta

-un café estaría bien,- Darién asiente a la petición de la rubia y va a la cocina a prepararlo, serena está nerviosa por lo que pasara después de esta conversación, tenía pensado decir otra cosa pero al hablar con las chicas primero tenia que decir algo importante, Darién al fin llego y le entrego una taza humeante a serena para luego el trasladarse al asiento que está enfrente de ella, un silencio reina hasta que serena lo rompió. Vuelvo a notar un pinchazo de dolor. Apenas puedo soportar estar aquí con él, encerrados tras una puerta, con la mesa como única separación.

-Darién,..- yo… insegura en cómo decirlo. _Vamos serena puedes hacerlo_ , dándose ánimos suspira profundo

-te quiero pedir perdón- suelto de repente

\- escúchame primero por favor, callando a Darién ya que iba hablar, el chico asiente

-cuando desaparecí y me desperté en un lugar donde no tenía idea de que había pasado solo sabía lagunas en mi mente veía cosas…. Pensaba que yo lo quería….. a él, e hicimos cosas de las cuales me arrepiento, cerrando los ojos al recordarlo, Darién no tiene expresión en su rostro solo su mandíbula tensa.

\- mi vida era como una neblina, había algo que podía ver con claridad las cosas que hacía, otras veces sentía que algo estaba mal, que me decía que algo no andaba bien- tragando un nudo su mano apretando su rodilla por lo doloroso que fue.

-el y yo… nos íbamos a casar, y…. te falle Darién, solo espero que me perdones, quiero que sepas que siempre te amare y aunque….. Aunque estaba con el- Darién aprieta los puños frunciendo el ceño al mencionarlo, pero serena no lo ve porque bajo su cabeza

-siempre aparecías en mi mente y eso es lo que más me duele, saber que había alguien a quien amo aun cuando estaba con otro una lagrima se resbala de los ojos de la chica

-te falle y me falle a mí misma- viéndolo con ojos llorosos el dolor se ve en sus celestes

- _perdóname-_

 _Espera una respuesta pero no lo escucha, sabe que es lo que sigue, con dolor tiene que salir de ahí,_

 _-entenderé si no me quieres volver a ver- levantándose dispuesta a irse pero una mano la sujeta deteniéndola_

 _-siéntate- le ordena con voz ronca, ella lo hace temerosa por lo que dirá_

 _-ahora que te escuche, te toca a ti escucharme- sin llegar a mirarla_

 _-todo este tiempo sin ti fue un infierno, mi corazón estaba desecho por la falta de tu compañía de tu calidez de tu sonrisa, me estaba volviendo loco no verte y sentirte_

 _Cuando mi hermano, cuando él dijo que tú y el… cuando hacían el amor, el me lo demostraba en mis sueños, llorando, me destrozo me quería morir, serena igual llora incapaz de verlo_

 _-Darién yo…. Unos dedos posan en los labios de la rubia silenciándola_

 _-sabía que no eras tú, sabia y lo sé, porque aunque tu cuerpo le halla pertenecido a otro, tu corazón es mío y eso es lo que más importa, siempre fuiste fiel en tu corazón, el me mostraba lo que le conviene, te sedujo, te puso contra nosotros pero siempre tuve la esperanza de que regresarías a mi lado, porque te amo y siempre te amare, eres mi vida y mi familia, todo este tiempo me basto para saber lo que me perdía portándome distante indiferente- apretado sus puños enojado consigo mismo_

 _\- al no poner de mi parte, yo no daba nada cuando ti siempre lo dabas todo….- viéndola a los ojos una lagrima se deslizo pos su mejilla_

 _-por eso, el único que te debe pedir perdón soy yo- la rubia incapaz de hablar solo queda quieta un desorden en su mente, le duele la cabeza pero trata de apartar el dolor, ahora sufre uno más grande y no tiene que ver con la cabeza, después de unos momentos en el que Darién esta callado cabizbajo, pensando que no obtendrá su amor aparte esperanzado y paciente esperando una respuesta_

 _-Darién- susurra con voz suave y entrecortada, Darién se voltea viéndola_

 _Serena posa una mano en la mejilla temblando en la cara del muchacho, los dos se ven, sus miradas chocan con amor profundo, ahora los dos saben que es lo que piensan, no hace falta de decir palabras, sonríe Darién y serena le devuelve_

 _-me hacías tanta falta- susurro serena viendo los ojos zafiros_

 _-te amo Darién-_

 _\- yo también te amo tanto-_

 _\- Mi mente esta desecho pero nuestros recuerdos juntos me dieron fuerza para seguir, y tenía otros sueño en la que Estábamos caminando a luz de la Luna con nuestro amor milenario pero en fracción de segundo desapareciste y entonces yo quede sólo, desperté llorando y comprendí que no todos tenemos un mañana prometido, así que voy a amarte como si voy a perderte, voy a abrazarte como si dijera adiós, donde estemos parados no voy a darte por sentado porque nunca sabemos cuándo se nos agote el tiempo..-_

 _-Darién me hace tan feliz escucharte decir eso, mi corazón se rompía al pensar en tu rechazo en tu cólera, en que no podre estar segura entre tus brazos, abrazarte, sentir tu calor, tus besos, todo por mi culpa, pero mi amor por ti nunca morirá-_

 _Los dos cierran distancias pegando sus frente respirando aire y un alivio que hace tiempo que ninguno tenía y se funden en un beso de amor cálido suave dejándose llevar por sus sentimiento intensos que recorre por su alma, después de unos minutos se separan. Serena acuesta su cabeza en su pecho y la barbilla de Darién descansa en la cabeza ambos abrazados. Ambos aliviados en decir lo que les atormentaba ahora solo sintiéndose seguro y feliz a lado del otro._

En el templo hikawa

Rei ve a su amiga rubia de coleta subir al coche de Darién viéndolo partir, ella después vuelve a los demás

-bien ahora que se fue, empecemos con lo que ya tenemos-

-así es, Hotaru hay algo que nos puedes contar sobre lo que viste o sobre el prisionero y la princesa en ese planeta- pregunta Michiru con su voz delicado

-todo lo que tengo que decir es que trate de que la princesa no haga algo que se arrepintiera y la mantuve a salvo – con sus mejillas sonrojadas recordando todo lo que ocurrió ahí, los demás notaron a que se refería asintiendo a la muchacha pequeña para continuar- eh.. y no averigüé mucho solo sé que alguien muy fuerte está detrás de esto pero ni siquiera serena sabe sobre este desconocido –

-ya veo- dice haruka pensativa y molesta por no protegerla pero ahora es más importante saber ¿a qué nos estamos enfrentando? piensa

-creo que debemos ir a visitar al prisionero para saber algunas de las muchas dudas que tenemos- opina Júpiter

-oh me gustaría hacerle hablar con mis puños y mi fuego haciéndolo suplicar por su vida- dice Rei con ira

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Rei, quiero hacerle ver las cosas de otra forma sino coopera- sonriendo haruka que gana un asentimiento de complicidad de parte de Rei

-veo que ya tomaron una decisión y lo apoyo pero hay que esperar a serena, ella tiene la última palabra- anuncia amy que está sentada- todas la ven aunque no les guste que su princesa este pero es obvio que a la rubia de coletas no le gustara nada que sus guardianas le guarden secretos.

-entonces está decidido en cuanto serena se recupere le daremos una visita a Ibrahim- dijo minako seria. Esta sería algo que podía servir, la información que tiene Ibrahim decidirá las cosas que vengan en el futuro de esta batalla

Continuará…

Otro capítulo más, la inspiración me llego, solo espero que me salga los sentimientos de Darién, pensé en darle más importancia en sus palabras a él, que es que ha sufrido más que las demás a excepción de serena por supuesto, en el siguiente capítulo llega la acción para las senshis, cualquier duda o queja díganlo por favor, me serviría mucho para poder crecer, sea critica o tomatazos lo aceptare (creo) en fin… espero que lo disfruten y no creo actualizar pronto pero eso si no lo dejare y ando haciendo otra historia, en la cual será oscuro. Nos leemos en la próxima.


	18. Chapter 18

Aquí está el capítulo, como sabrán los personajes de Sailor Moon son derechos de la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.

Disfruten.

Capítulo 18

-Darién como me gustaría que esto fuera una pesadilla y este todo como antes- murmuro , la pareja estaba en el sofá juntos disfrutando se la cercania el otro, Darién abrazando a serena con el mentón descansando en la cabeza de la rubia ambos habían estado platicando.

-no pienses esas cosas malas, piensa en el presente como esto acercándola más para darle un beso en los labios con ternura viéndose con amor, serena se estremece por lo ve en los ojos profundos de su novio.

\- estas de regreso y a salvo junto a mí, estoy feliz de estar contigo abrazándote si por mi fuera no te dejaría ir jamás princesa- dándole un beso en los cabellos, serena suspira acurrucándose mas

-lo sé…, me haces sentir segura en tus brazos- cerrando los ojos se sentía cansada quería dormir; al abrir sus ojos, una mirada relajada y llena de vida brilló en ellos. La imagen de los acontecimientos felices llenó su espíritu de nuevas esperanzas.

Sonrió.

Darién como si adivino sus pensamientos sonrió feliz por su novia.

Poco a poco fue inclinándose, hasta tomarlo con su mano izquierda con sumo cuidado, sus ojos, su sonrisa, junto sus labios y sintió el calor de su cuerpo una vez más. El sabor de sus labios. De su piel… serena se recostó respirando profundamente tranquila.

-yo velare tus sueños siempre- dándole caricias hasta que serena se durmió, Darién la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama para que este mas cómoda quitándole los zapatos cubriéndola hasta sus hombros, le gustaba mucho verla dormir, daría lo que fuera para no hacerla sufrir más.

Un sonido lo saca de sus pensamiento , Darién fue a buscar su celular donde un mensaje de minako aparecía en la pantalla

-" _mañana en el templo hikawa hemos tomado una reunión, nos gustaría saber su opinión"_ \- Darién frunció el ceño otro mensaje fue entregado

 _-"suerte sigan con lo suyo solo que no dejes a serena muy cansada"-_ un sonrojado Darién le dio una respuesta

 _-"jajaja ok ok, hasta mañana picaron-_ " Darién sonrió por las ocurrencias de minako sin embargo en su mente esta en lo que leyó el primer mensaje que será lo que había hablado, mañana será intenso. Volvió su mirada en la princesa como el brillo de la luna ahora volvía a la normalidad y se reflejaba en la rubia

-descansa corazón, duerme tranquila no permitiré que te alejen de mi- susurro mientras se acercaba para acostarse a un lado de ella y abrazarla, serena ya dormida se apegó más al cuerpo de su novio, Darién sonrió por la acción mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios de serena.

…

Sailor Venus es acompañada por las senshis a excepción de Saturn y Plutón ya que las dos fueron a buscar a Ibrahim, minako y los demás los estaban esperando en la parte trasera del templo hikawa, transformada mueve el pie haciendo que sus pies golpeen el suelo claramente nerviosa ve a los demás que están sentados, Marte con su ceño fruncido claramente molesta por algo serena recostada en el hombro de Darién también transformado en Endimión mientras que el acaricia su mano ambos perdidos en sus pensamiento Júpiter y mercury conversan a lado de Marte.

-puedes dejar de hacer eso- grita Rei mirándome gruñona – _por lo menos ya sé porque estas molesta_ piensa la rubia senshi líder de las scouts

-Ok- levantando mis manos en rendición dije sonriendo en modo de paz eso que gana un gruñido de Rei y una risa de serena.

Después de 4 días de la reunión de reconciliación se podría decir, las senshis permitieron a serena estar presente al momento de poder interrogar al prisionero aunque para ella solo le quería que nos dijera su apoyo, pero serena rápido preguntó cuándo y dónde para que nos acompañara, por no responder nada concreto, su amiga quería hacerlo al día siguiente pero como amy en modo doctora le prohibió hacerlo hasta que este lo suficientemente fuerte para permanecer en pie por si sola, aunque lo hizo a los dos días amy sugirió que espere unos días más por prevención lo cual apoye.

-Ya se tardaron no creen- pregunta Rei de mal humor signo claro que está inquieta y nerviosa, ella, lita y haruka no estaban de acuerdo de que serena este presente, bueno casi a nadie en especial Darién, pero sabía no que podía disuadir a serena de que no vaya hacerlo, bueno además ella habría ganarlo.

-si ya se tardaron mucho ahora la ansiosa es la rubia de coletas mientras jugaba con la ropa de Endimión que la tenía abrazado

-Calma cabeza de bombón segura esta por...- interrumpida por tres luces que aparecen entre ellos cuando se ven las personas de pie y una de ellas encadenado de rodillas después de un momento se puede ver que es el hermano del príncipe todo golpeado con sangre seca en sus ropas y piel el hombre tiene una apariencia débil y mirada perdida, sin embargo para Minako no es signo de bajar la guardia, no mientras el respire y este cerca de serena y no era la única que pensaba eso ya que todos se tensaron y en guardia ante la llegada de los tres ante el grupo.

Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y su pecho empezó a dolerle al ver a ese hombre, respiraba profundamente para poder serenarse y ser fuerte, no va a caer de nuevo.

-bien, me parece necesario hacer la interrogación en otro lugar ya que aquí puede intervenir el enemigo- comenta la senshi del tiempo, venus mantiene su mirada en Ibrahim el hombre esta cabizbajo derrotado.

-las palabras de setsuna son acertadas pero ir a otro lugar seria mucho para la princesa a que ese otro lugar seria fuera de la tierra ya que el enemigo es capaz de saber dónde estamos, si estamos lo más lejos posible la probabilidad de que nos encuentre rápido es menos- La voz proviene de mercury que dirijo mi mirada a ella y ella me la devuelve.

-okay entonces creo que mejor nos vamos a marte es lo suficiente lejos y lo suficiente cerca para no gastar energía y dudo que quien sea que nos siga pueda encontrarnos pronto- opina mercury viendo ahora a serena que se pone de pie acercándose.

-bien Vamos a marte- apoya su mano en el hombro de mercury las dos sonríen en confianza

-bien agarren sus manos es hora de irnos, mars tu turno de dar una dirección- ella asiente a venus y se pasa a Saturn que le toma la mano en ese entonces Saturn asiente a lo que dijo, todos se agarran sus manos, luces brillan alrededor y desaparecemos

…..

En el planeta marte unas luces aparecen en destellos para después siluetas se visualizan en el suelo marciano, los guardianes estaban pisando el suelo rojo con el vendaval moviendo sus cabellos, y la gravedad más fuerte, se encontraban enfrente de un impotente y enorme edificio, con una estructura similar a los romanos, era una mansión, mejor dicho un castillo construido por materiales del planeta ya que tenía un color rojizo café, era único y hermoso. Se encontraban en el palacio de marte

-¡wow!, es tu casa Rei?- pregunta serena asombrada por la estructura, aunque ahora era nada más que ruinas con partes tiradas por doquier, sin embargo tenia algunas partes que estaban de pie, y se notaba que en sus días de gloria era uno de los más fuertes e impenetrables por su estructura, se notaba el poder de su planeta, Rei respiro profundo, su mente lleno de recuerdos tardo en contestar y serena fue paciente

-si serena este…. Fue mi hogar- Rei respondiendo a la pregunta de serena, la de ojos amatista cierra los ojos suspirando fuerte, sentía mucha energía mesclada esparcidos, se sentía muy nostálgica, después que lo abre observa emocionada la casa

-quiero entrar- murmura serena caminado a la entrada decidida a explorar el lugar, pero la detienen antes de que siga

-es mejor que lo hagamos aquí por cualquier cosa que se nos presente- opina setsuna todos la ven, las outers rápido en defender a su amiga ya que piensan que ella sabe lo que va a ocurrir o lo que podría pasar,

-pero yo quería ir-haciendo un puchero la rubia se cruza de brazos, después se pone seria al ver un rostro.

-¿que haremos ahora?– pregunta volteando a otro lado viendo mas de ese majestuoso lugar

-ahora haremos un juicio, sobre los delitos que haya cometido este hombre, pero primero lo interrogaremos- comenta Urano señalando al hombre golpeado en el suelo siendo custodiado siempre por Plutón y Saturn

\- tráiganlo y lo ataremos a un poste por si trata de huir o hacer algo peligroso- comenta Neptune agarrándolo con sus compañeras lo lleva a un poste que la mitad de arriba está destruido pero se ve firme, el muchacho no protesta

-te puedo ayudar en eso- comenta venus haciendo que su cadena ate a Ibrahim al poste, dejándolo incapaz de moverse, el no lucha solo deja que hagan lo que quieran.

-¿quién quiere ser el que cuestione?- pregunta Saturn

-Yo-

Todos voltean a ver a la rubia de coletas acercándose al muchacho atado

¿-estás loca? no queremos que estés cerca de ese hombre ni siquiera debe estar aquí - exclama Urano, Neptuno la agarra del brazo antes de que haga alguna tontería

-tiene razón, no queremos que sufras lo que….-

-entiendo que se preocupen de mí y tiene sentido en la forma en que me comportaba con ustedes pero por eso debo hacerlo- murmura serena viendo a las senshis que todos no están de acuerdo con ello

– Pero…-

\- yo lo hare con voz decidida mira a mars que la chica de fuego muerde su labio para que no diga más y mira de otro lado, no le gustaba nada a donde llegaba esto, tenía una sensación muy mala acerca de esto pero no sabia que.

-princesa mi amor, estas segura prefiero que lo haga alguien más- Darién tratando de disuadir a su amor viéndola a los ojos, sabía que eso era su debilidad

-pero tengo que hacerlo- al escuchar a su amado flaquea su determinación pero aún sigue intentando- estaré bien les tengo a ustedes para que me protejan y no creo que él esté en condiciones para luchar- haciendo que las demás reconsideren su decisión

-Aunque así no quiero que estés cerca de… el- usagi suspira sabe porque la quieren lejos de él, bueno los entendía perfectamente ella misma tenia esos sentimientos, cuando lo vio en la tierra derrotado, su corazón latió aceleradamente, quería huir de ahí, no quería verlo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo, por eso decidió no hacerle caso y hacer otras cosas, quería distraerse para que sus pensamientos no vuelvan a esos días oscuros y dolorosos para ellas, ahora no era el momento de ser llorona y esconderme, se lo debía a las chicas y a Darién, tenía que ser fuerte ahora en adelante, además Ibrahim tenía mucha información que dar y ella tenía que estar presente.

\- bien pero si no sale como esperamos yo lo hare, lo conozco y sé que no hablara, solo conmigo- suspiro cediendo en la lucha, sabía que no la dejarían hacerlo tan fácil, más Darién que sabía que él se estaba conteniendo de rabia, lo sintió desde que vio su expresión al ver llegar a su hermano.

-yo hare las preguntas- se ofrece venus todas asienten y venus se acerca al prisionero que tenía la mirada baja.

-quiero que me mires a los ojos cuando te haga las preguntas muchacho- ordena venus, el muchacho sin un atisbo de emoción serio, venus le da una bofetada que hace que el regrese de donde sea que estaba, le repite la orden e Ibrahim la obedece sonriéndole con arrogancia

-Quiero saber cómo es que reencarnaste y quien te dio ese poder- dispara las preguntas, nada sale de los labios del muchacho que solo sonríe. Silencio es lo que reina en el espacio en el que se encuentran, la muchacha ve a atrás y ve a la princesa como pidiéndole permiso pero la rubia de coletas niega con la cabeza sabiendo que es lo que le pide venus da un suspiro de derrota y asiente a la rubia por eso no quería que este aquí pero no se le puede negar nada cuando lo pide vuelve a ver al prisionero

-parece que hoy no habrá otros tratos aptos para ti, tienes suerte que sigo ordenes, pero dudo que una de los outers obedezcan a la princesa cuando se trata de la seguridad de ella- un temblor se ve al joven al escucharlo _-parece que ha escuchado los medios de las outers_ , piensa sonriendo la senshi del amor

-dime como llegaste a este tiempo y como nos encontraste- Ibrahim tarda un poco en contestar, Plutón da un paso al frente inquieta.

\- solo diré que no fue por mi cuenta que llegue a esta época- trago un nudo en la garganta

\- fue el amor me envió a encontrarla- murmura el chico, venus ve sus ojos verdes del joven viendo atrás de ella claramente viendo a serena, quien baja la cabeza incapaz de verlo

Un golpe en el rostro de Ibrahim la mano fue de Endimión – no te atrevas a verla - ruge furioso a punto de romperle la cara, sentía tanta furia en solo ver su cara de arrogancia, este no era su hermano, para el murió en el milenio de plata.

-Darién basta- murmura casi a punto de sollozar su princesa, Darién molesto retrocede y se queda atrás de su princesa viendo a otro lado tratando de tranquilizarse por el bien de ella y hasta de el mismo.

-ella me ama lo ves- se burla Ibrahim mirándolo con rencor, Endimión aprieta los puños pero serena toca su mano para tranquilizarlo

-si no cooperas entonces será mejor que haruka y Hotaru te ayuden a reconsiderar tu error- dijo serena sin dejar de verlo tratando de sonar dura pero por dentro tiembla al verlo y revivir los recuerdos pero tiene que ser fuerte él es clave para encontrar al enemigo, venus solo ve a su amiga temblando con su cara pálida, le dolía verla así, pero también la conocía, solo tenía que esperar a ver como saldría esto

-déjame amarte, quiero abrazarte- ella solo niega con la cabeza triste por este hombre aunque le hizo mucho daño jugando con su mente siente lastima por él, se acerca, debía hacer esto, por ella, por él, por el bien de todos.

-no Ibrahim.. yo te quise- una sonrisa se forma en el rostro del hombre pero se quita al escuchar el resto

\- te quise como un amigo de hecho aún siento algo de amistad hacia ti por los recuerdos…, los recuerdos buenos, nunca te quise como un hombre y tú no me amas, me doy cuenta ahora al recordar cuando me besaste, cuando casi….. Traga grueso al recordar que casi llega hacer otra cosa; Darién quiere alejar a serena de él, quiere golpearlo por lo que hizo pero Júpiter y haruka lo retienen susurrando que se tranquilice, que deje a serena que salga sus frustraciones

\- fue un error….. Me deje manipular.. Fue culpa mío pero aun con mi mente nublada por lo que sea que me hayas hecho, en el fondo siempre pensé en Darién tu hermano, él es a quien amo con todo mi ser- lo dice con tanta emoción viendo a su amado sonriéndole

-no- susurra negando con la cabeza cabizbaja

-tú me amas, él te quito de mi lado- enojado tratando de zafarse las demás se pone tensas listas para entrar en acción, rápidamente serena hace un gesto con la mano indicando que no interfieran

\- si me amas, entonces…- haciendo una pausa para ganar valor -porque jugaste con mi mente, porque permitiste que haga daño a las personas más queridas para mí- reclama

\- yo nunca quise hacerte daño, yo te amo eres todo para mí pero si…-

-entonces dime porque estuve a punto de morir en el milenio de plata cuando drenaste mi energía, cuando me golpeaste- reclama serena. El con la cabeza baja mirando el suelo derrotado escuchando todo lo que dice

\- eso no es amor, es obsesión, solo estas encaprichado conmigo, nunca me amaste, solo estas confundido- susurra la chica después de un momento de silencio

-yo… te quiero, lo sé- después de ir a esa galaxia mis sentimiento cambiaron, lo se- dijo frunciendo el ceño al recordar

-serena creo que puedo hacer algo con él, ahora que he leído su aura puedo ver algo muy oscuro- se ofrece mars que ya tenía su sello en la mano, la rubia asiente dándole la mano la cual toma mars

-Ibrahim te ayudaremos con algo por favor trata de recibir mi ayuda- habla con dulzura

-si lo hago tendrás que estar conmigo- pregunta esperanzado, ella niega la cabeza

-no abe…, no puedo prometerte eso- pone la mano de marte en la frente de Ibrahim serena la apoya dejando su mano encima de la de su amiga, mars canta palabras de una sacerdotisa invocando su poder mientras que serena solo apoya son la suya Ibrahim suda luchando siente una opresión en su pecho y su mente, le duele la cabeza demasiado. Después de un momento las dos mujeres se apartan dejando al muchacho jadear de cansancio y dolor,

-que me hicieron- pregunta abe se sentía raro, extraño, quería dormir

\- creo que por ahora es todo lo que podemos hacer- antes de que diga algo serena dice mars,

-sentí su aura es tan oscuro pero sentí algo mas- le dice a marte que asiente

-hay mucha contaminación en su aura, solo hice una pequeña parte- dijo rei a serena

-te quise pero no de la manera que pensé por un tiempo- murmura todos prestan atención- Ibrahim humedece sus labios sudando frio, se retuerce como si estuviera luchando con algo

\- ahora.. el mundo está en peligro, ayúdame –implora a punto de llorar retorciéndose

-quien es el- pregunta Urano con desconfianza

-el.. te quiere hacer daño, te quiere se siente atraído a ti, tu poder es lo que quiere- haciendo gestos como si estuviera peleando con algo en su cabeza serena quiere ayudarlo pero Rei no le deja

-si lo toca podría salir lo que sea que este ahí- murmura fruncido el ceño claramente preocupada

Pero explícanos quien es, este enemigo viene de lejos no es así – opina Plutón que todos la ven pero ella ignora sus miradas centrándose en el chico atado

-lo conoces, no es de este tiempo, serena se queda paralizada al escuchar esto, ahora ya no entendía nada, lo sentía, sentía que conocía pero no lograba acordarse de eso, no entendía

-su nombre fue prohibido por la luna, el viene por ti, tienes que huir, hará que sufras para que tu poder pueda despertar- grito ya ahora quejándose con gemidos serena retrocede, aunque ya lo sabía que la harían sufrir y vaya que lo ha hecho, qué te lo confirmen era un duro golpe, la última batalla que tuvo casi pierde a sus seres queridos, reviviendo cada una de las muertes en los años anteriores con galaxia, esa batalla había dejado muchas heridas ahora sumándole esto, tenia que protegerlas

-eso no es cierto… no? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- serena no sabe quién es la que lo dijo perdida en sus recuerdos

-ella solo lo debilito, serena es la descendiente vendrá por ti….yo lo deje fuerte- dijo al fin

\- como te atreves no ves lo que causaste- lo acusa Darién

-el me libero del encierro al que fui confinado… me dio la opción de volver a la vida a cambio de que lo alimentara….. Me ayudo a tener a ella a mi lado y nos permitiera vivir cuando destruiría la tierra- confiesa después se queda en silencio cierra los ojos por unos momentos se había calmado sus temblores, sonríe arqueando la espalda para luego abrirlos con un nuevo brillo.

-serena- susurra viéndola ella le devuelve la mirada con ojos llorosos un viento fuerte les azota con el polvo levantándose, una ráfaga arrasa a las Sailor y Darién varios metros, se habían descuidado que no sintieron que algo estaba cerca, la única que no fue arrasada fue serena que tenía cubierto sus ojos por el polvo.

\- eres mía- antes de que alguien se percatara el se había soltado de su atadura liberando una gran energía aprisionando a serena entre sus brazos un el brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello y el derecho sujetando las manos en la espalda de la rubia

-serena- gritan todos

-detente- le grito a Darién, estando cerca de ellos, no permitiría que lo hagan

\- no den un paso más- amenaza viendo a todos, molestos y temerosos por lo que acaba de suceder

– Ibrahim que haces- reclama serena incapaz de soltarse

-esto lo hago por ti- susurra en su oído, un escalofrió pasa por el cuerpo de la rubia, recuerda sus sueños o pesadillas, todo lo que ha sufrido ha vuelto otra ves

\- tu energía están cálida, tu aroma- respirando el olor de su perfume en su cuello haciendo que ella se erice

-suéltame- jadea tratando de zafarse se da cuenta ahora que su energía está siendo robada pronto empieza a temblar las piernas por la falta de fuerza

-Ibrahim ya basta hora no podrás escapar- grita mina, una sonrisa maliciosa es lo que escucha

– Si no tengo opción tampoco ella- riendo enloquecido por el poder que posee ahora; mars siente una energía maligna apoderándose de Ibrahim –amy la llama

-ya lo vi, estoy buscado PATRONES- tecleando con su computadora

-que rayos está pasando- grita haruka enojada, no puede ser que esté pasando otra vez lo mismo y enfrente de sus narices

\- un poder maligno se está apoderando de Ibrahim- grita mars por el ruido de la risa enloquecedora de Ibrahim

-por eso pudo escapar., algo alguien le está dando poder y a serena se lo drenando- contestando las preguntas de los restante

\- así es- apoya Michiru, -no pude darme cuenta antes esta por todos lados ahora-

\- debemos céntranos en el problema no es hora de lamentarse- anima venus

\- no se atrevan a atacarme y tu hermosa lo siento debo quitarte esto- agarrando su broche pero al tocarlo unos toques eléctricos le hacen daño a serena al igual que Ibrahim- lo suelta

\- kuso, me daño- lo vuelve a intentar y esta vez no lo suelta, Sailor Moon grita de agonía, como si se quemara su cuerpo como si le quitaran una parte ella, el dolor es insoportable pierde la transformación con lazos rosas alrededor de su cuerpo

-¡No¡ serena- grita Endimión. Todos corren pero chocan con un escudo que los electrocuta los manda arrastrándose por el suelo

\- no permitiré que avancen- una voz ronca llena de odio que hace que todos se asusten, atrás de Ibrahim una sombra se hace presente ganando una silueta pero solo se logra ver unos ojos rojos un rayo sale de su mano al levantarlo directo a las senshi y Endimión. Saturn rápidamente los protege con su escudo que rápidamente la hace que utilice mucha energía

\- lo siento princesa el dolor se ira pronto- susurra Ibrahim- serena jadea de dolor con un último de esfuerzo logra sacarlo haciendo que grite de dolor

\- lo tengo- observa el broche atrapado en su mano ensangrentada producto de las cargas eléctricas y a la chica casi inconsciente en la otra mano

-lo siento princesa- dice con la cara preocupado por las lesiones de serena

-¿porque abe? – dijo serena agarrando su pecho donde le fue arrebatado el cristal estaba respirando fuerte, se sentía sin fuerza y perdía color rápidamente

-Para que no te escapes- serena abre los ojos ya con su vestuario cotidiano

-por favor tu no quieres esto sé que en el fondo eres bueno déjame ayudarte- susurra la rubia. El príncipe la deja en el suelo suavemente con delicadeza

\- hablaremos luego debo enfrentar algunos problemas susurra

\- espera – quiso gritar pero le dolió el pecho, se sentía tan débil, él ya se alejó a enfrentarse a su amigos, solo ve como única la pelea con impotencia dolor tristeza frustración es lo que siente al ver la pelea que está a una distancia corta, no puede transformarse solo ve desesperada como ve a la silueta acercarse a sus senshi y amada iniciando una serie de ondas negras saliendo de sus manos incrementando su poder.

Darién transformado en el príncipe Endimión crea un escudo con su espada con poder detiene las ráfagas de poder que les dispara pero pronto hace que el retroceda por el fuerte impacto, las senshis retroceden un poco por el impacto del poder contra la barrera de Endimión.

-son poderosos ahora, no podemos contraatacar, hay que dividirnos, nosotras iremos por abe- dice venus acompañada por las inners

-Endimión y las outers con la sombra humeante- todos asienten y Endimión llama su poder del cristal dorado lo cual lo fusiona con su espada que ahora tiene un resplandor dorado con un solo movimiento envía una onda que choca con el del enemigo creando una oportunidad a las demás de separarse, crean un ataque simultaneo las outers junto con Endimión estallando la zona de choque entre poderes.

El campo de batalla se ha divido en dos puntos, la sombra que surgió es fuerte, sin embargo la decisión de venus en separarlos fue buena idea. Ahora tenían más oportunidad de moverse y contra atacar.

Las inners ya están defendiéndose atacando, venus con su espada empieza la pelea, un choque de espadas con abe es lo que se escucha, abe lo repele haciendo que venus retroceda pensando ganar distancia pero una ráfaga de rayos y fuego se avecinan de ambos lados lo cual salta para evitarlos pero mercury ya lanzo una lluvia de dagas de hielo, con su espada repele las cuchillas pero no logra todo, tiene herida una en su mejilla y en la pierna

-kuso- abe viendo a sangre en su pierna, pero cuando levanta su vista venus ya está en frente de él, ambos chocan espadas que ambos mandan atrás por la fuerza del choque toman distancia

Ibrahim manda un potente rayo de energía maligna a las senshi que una estela de humo sale por el choque

La chica de coletas observa impotente las peleas que está frente a sus ojos, el no poder ayudarlos, no poder transformarse, no poder levantarse, solo ve al desconocido oscuro lanzar poder escuro a sus senshis, sus amigas y a su amado, ve como Endimión forma otro escudo al igual que Saturn ambos se ven que gastan demasiada energía, las demás utilizan poderes simultáneos, pero no hace nada de efecto, Endimión con una velocidad hace un movimiento con la hoja lanzando un poder dorado que es repelido con facilidad por respuesta lanza ondas de poder la cual Endimión levanto su escudo esperando poder aguantar las repeticiones de las ondas, sudor cae por su rostro la preocupación, ira y miedo es lo que siente necesitaba ir con serena pero no podía

Serena ve ahora a las inners, abe tocó su brazo derecho de venus lo cual empieza a drenar la energía júpiter lanza un golpe y también atrapa su puño drenándola, mercury se percata de eso lanza cuchillas precisas para no dañar a sus amigas haciendo que las suelte bloqueándolas

-maldita senshi…, eres molesta – se queja Ibrahim sacando una cuchilla de su pierna que empieza a emanar sangre, la herida fue profundo, viéndolas agruparse en la distancia

-no dejen que les toque- advierte mercury

-sí, ya me di cuenta- respirando entrecortadamente venus apoyándose sus manos en sus piernas jadeante

-no se puede tener combate cuerpo a cuerpo ni acorta distancia, nuestros ataques no le llegan, bueno a excepción de ti- Júpiter señalando mercury

-utilice a ustedes como distracción- dice un poco apenada -mis poderes no le hacen mucho daño, las cuchillas que el repele los que son proyectadas a sus puntos vitales- explica

-Bien aho.- no logra decir más, mars ya que sintió un escalofrió, rápidamente tuvo el tiempo suficiente para poner un muro de fuego que sirvió para cubrirse del ataque de abe pero el impacto la mando volar lejos arrastrándose por el suelo, las demás logran alejarse para no recibir el impacto directamente que solo hacen que retrocedan pocos metros a excepción de mercury a ella era dirigida el ataque.

Momentos después, una muy malherida Sailor Mars salió… Estaba viva, lastimada en extremo pero viva. Con un sabor metálico en sus labios, la Guerrera fue consciente de la mayoría de sus heridas: su rostro arañado y con algunos cortes; sus brazos... El insoportable dolor fue apenas amortiguado con la ira y preocupación al ver, metros más allá, el cuerpo inerte de mercury, quien tal y como lo había calculado, sabía que llevaría la peor parte.

-amy mina- grita Júpiter estaba del otro lado viendo como Ibrahim ataca a sus amigas que solo mina logra escapar,

Mientras tanto mercury que le dio de lleno mandándola más lejos que mars impactándose con unas rocas una estela de humo sale donde aterrizo despertó con un dolor en la cabeza un hilo de sangre corría por su frente

Sailor mercury Exhausta, respirando entrecortadamente…le dolió todo el cuerpo más su brazo que absorbió el impacto, se puso de rodillas Mercury contempló el poderoso haz de luz oscura que despedía abe y que ella no pudo ver lo que el haría… Bajando la mirada, la senshi apretó sus labios en un vano intento de contener su impotencia y frustración además del dolor. Entonces no lo vio venir, aterrada y sin poder creerlo, contempló cómo de entre la cortina de humo un enorme poder salía despedido hacia ella… Un haz de luz la embistió sin darle tiempo a nada.

Abe sonrió esa mujer no lo molestaría más, sin embargo venus ya estaba a punto de darle tratando de salvar a su amiga, él lo evadió, la líder ya estaba un poco lenta con sus movimientos él iba a ganar esta pelea

Júpiter molesta por lo que acaba de suceder, llama su poder en gran manera, hace truenos que caen en la zona donde se encuentra el príncipe abe los truenos caen sin cesar con un poder poderoso haciendo que el suelo tiemble y se escuche el estruendo terrible, haciendo que abe se proteja con un escudo similar al de Endimión pero un poco más débil

 _Estas senshis son fuertes_ apretando los dientes aguantando los golpes que caen encima de él, no poder soportar más tiempo sudando por utilizar energía

-hubieras hecho eso hace unos momentos y las chicas no estuvieran quejándose de dolor ahora- señalando con su pulgar atrás de ellas la rubia, venus gracias a marte logro salir casi ilesa del ataque, tenía varios cortes

-sabes que no puedo controlarlo por mucho tiempo, después de esto no podré ser de mucha ayuda- gruñe la castaña concentrando en poder dar un golpe a ese bastardo arrogante

Venus se juntó con Júpiter al ataque mientras mars se les unía, abe no podía seguir así, la barrera iba a derrumbarse y sabía que no la contaría si le llegara a dar de lleno esos ataques

-pero antes de que paso a otra cosa una ráfaga de ondas oscuras se dirigen hacia ellas venus, mars y Júpiter escapan por pura suerte no logro dar con todo el poder gracias a su compañero Endimión.

\- Endimión ve que su oponente que se desvía de la pelea haciendo que las inners dejen a abe. El no permitiría que las lastime. Endimión mando un ataque a la sombra haciendo que logre desviar parte del poder hacia otro lado lo cual no llego todo hacia sus amigas

-tu pelea es conmigo- Endimión gruñe molesto y aliviado por las chicas que se salvaron

Una risa siniestra que su sangre se congela al escuchar ese sonido, no le gustaba nada esta situación

pronto será una gran pelea solo hay que esperar- dijo la sombra

-confundido por lo que dijo opta por no hacer caso las outers atacan sin dar descanso pero es en vano ya que el enemigo no muestra signos de cansancio o heridas- frustrado llama a las outers y crea un escudo rápido

-setsuna tienes que ir por serena nos encargaremos de distráelo, debemos salir de aquí no podemos hacer algo ahora, ella está débil- grito a la senshi que estaba atrás ayudando

-así lo hare príncipe- expresa la Sailor del tiempo un poco preocupada, pero por su expresión no le va a gustar nada. Asiente

-Saturn las inners necesitan un poco de ayuda- comenta Sailor Urano- la pequeña asiente y parpadea apareciendo en el otro lado de la batalla ahora crea un campo de protección a mercury y mars que han vuelto a la pelea con raspones y su fuku sucio y sangriento.

Mercury quizá era la más dañada, apenas y podía moverse; intentando con extrema dificultad ponerse en pie, pudo sentir el abrazador dolor en sus costillas…

Setsuna a punto de parpadear para sacar a la princesa del planeta, cuando se rompe el escudo de Endimión haciendo que el príncipe caiga al igual que ellas por el impacto; michiru se levanta viendo que otro ataque esta por darles, llamando su poder creando un escudo de agua muy grueso llevando todo su fuerza intentando al menos salir con heridas y no morir, al impactar su escudo se rompe, pero como ella planeo el poder disminuyó lo mas posible pero a un costo horrible ella le dio de lleno un grito aterrador al sentir como quema su pie sintiendo sus huesos siendo triturados por la onda de choque cayendo en el suelo inconsciente.

Urano va tras ella mientras que Endimión trata de llevar a su enemigo a otra dirección haciendo un respiro para las outers, las inners y Hotaru también son aventadas por una fuerza descomunal directo de la silueta negra,

Mars y mercury ahora estaban fuera de batalla inconscientes, michiru a punto de colapsar, venus no le quedaba energía, era milagro en que todavía podía ponerse de pie al igual que Júpiter que jadeaba demasiado.

Con la outers no era mejor la situación, Saturn y Neptuno no podían más, Urano sangraba de todos los lados, Endimión vio la sombra ahora invocando un poder que nadie había visto antes, sienten la intensidad de su fuerza no podrán escapar de esta.

No podían con esta sombra necesitaban el poder de serena, sin embargo ella no podía transformarse y para el colmo ahora ella necesitaba ayuda urgente, su cuerpo no resistiría sin el cristal de plata

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos todos viendo otra ráfaga oscura poderosa partiendo hacia los dos grupos todos intentado cubrirse con sus poderes aunque saben que esta vez no podrán escapar.

En un parpadeo una explosión de energía hace presente, todos se voltea a ver la dirección, donde estaba serena que estaba parada en medio de la batalla Haciendo que el ataque se disperse ahora la poderosa energía y un resplandor plateado esta en medio de los bandos, esa silueta resplandeciente era serena emanando energía pura blanquecina.

Atravesando la barrera y entrelazándose a ésta con miles de hebras plateadas que parecieron ir consumiendo la oscuridad, provocándole graves fisuras a la sombra que hace un chillido terrible, aunque pareciera como si fuera risa o gritos hasta que de un momento a otro esfumándose como si nunca hubiese estado ahí…

Continuara…..

Otro capítulo al fin, se acerca el momento en que se sepa la verdad y puedan saber muchas cosas sobre este villano siento que se acerca a su fin esta historia que me ha ayudado a crecer. Les doy muchas a gracias a quienes han seguido este fic, aunque sea solo uno tratare de terminarlo por esos seguidores

Parece que ahora en adelante tardare más en subir estos capítulos así que pido paciencia, este será el último capítulo del año.

¡Nos leemos en 2017!..


	19. Chapter 19

Aquí está el capítulo, como sabrán los personajes de Sailor Moon son derechos de la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.

Disfruten.

Capitulo 19

 **Hace un momento**

Serena en el suelo en agonía temblando con sus pálidas manos aferrándose a su pecho como si minimizara el dolor en que le habían quitado el cristal de su cuerpo, jadeando en busca de aire, el dolía el pecho como si se asfixiaba, cada minuto se sentía más débil; sin embargo a pesar de su sufrimiento no le importaba, porque en su mente solo puede presenciar la batalla enfrente de ella; impotente si ni siquiera poder sostenerse solo puede ver caer a amy, después michiru, así sucesivamente como uno a uno van cayendo las senshis en batalla.

Sintiendo el dolor de cada una como si fuera ella la que está recibiendo esas heridas, reuniendo fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, el dolor que sentía antes no se compara con los que siente en este momento en su pecho, su respiración es dificultosa, necesita su cristal para vivir, y cada segundo siente como sus fuerzas se debilitan, su vida extinguiéndose; reuniendo fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, intenta levantarse pero flaquean y solo observa como sus amigas dan todo pero aun así no pueden.

" _Debo ayudarlos, ayúdame por favor cristal de plata"_ agarrando su pecho inconscientemente, pero el cristal no está allí, llora por eso

Viendo como un gran poder hace que caiga su amado por el impacto de las fuerza que chocan, Plutón esta en las mismas.

Con la outers no era mejor la situación, Saturn y Neptuno no podían más con gran esfuerzo seguían de pie por tano poder que utilizaban, Urano sangraba de todos los lados, al igual que Endimión todos estaban a punto de colapsar. Serena vio la sombra ahora invocando un poder que nadie había visto antes, sienten la intensidad de su fuerza no podrán escapar de esta. Ráfagas salen alrededor de la sombra al reunir tanta energía oscura.

-Por favor cristal vuelve a mí, necesito tu ayuda, mis amigos están sufriendo- llamándolo jadea al no poder respirar normal le faltaba el aire.

No podían con esta sombra, sin embargo ella no podía transformarse y para el colmo ahora ella necesitaba ayuda urgente, su cuerpo no resistiría sin el cristal de plata

 _-Por favor-_

-Ve caer a sus senshi, su amado-.

 _-Debo salvarlos-_

Sailor Moon era cubierto de sangre con Endimion y el resto de la senshi en la batalla sin poder hacer nada más que defenderse con lo poco que les quedaba de fuerza.

El cristal latía, pidiendo su ama lo que quería que hiciera. En respuesta, su voz mostró todo lo que sentía, para darle el poder para salvar a ellos. Su deseo, más fuerte que el dolor de su cuerpo y así disminuido su fuerza de vida.

Sentía una fuerza en secreta en su cuerpo pero era avivada la llama del Cristal de Plata y que a su vez alimenta su fuerza y el deseo. Serena comenzó a presionar sus puños al verlos.

Su frente comenzó a brillar intensamente. El resplandor creció en intensidad hasta que era una luz blanca brillante que encendió brillantemente. Llevaba un vestido blanco de la nieve más pura. Suave, frágil ella miró hacia abajo, los ojos cerrados, como si ella se comunicaba con los de un plano superior o con las mismas fuerzas de la vida misma.

De repente, la energía lanzado fuera de Serena. Se deslizó a través de la

Aire helado en la tierra rojiza del planeta marte.

-Debo salvarlos-

Ve como el enemigo ataca a sus seres queridos y ellos no podrán hacer nada ahora.

-¡NO!- grita un resplandor que quema por sin hacer daño es una calidez que llena su pecho que sale de su cuerpo, los ojos de la chica se vuelven opacos y su traje vuelve a aparecer y todo se vuelve luz. La presencia maligna no puede permanecer ahí por la luz que siente que le quema decide alejarse porque por el resplandor, sin embargo para la sombra este era el momento que tanto había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo, tendría que esperar un poco más casi saboreando el momento.

….

 **Presente**

Una luz cegadora surge para detener ese ataque y al de Ibrahim ya que parece en medio de los dos grupos, el viento es fuerte pos las ondas blanquecinas haciendo que las senshis Darién e Ibrahim se protejan sus rostros, poco a poco la luz disminuye su intensidad pero no desaparece del todo, sin embargo no pensaban que lo que esta enfrente de ellos fuera posible. Todo el mundo atónito viendo a la silueta entre ellos. La disminución de la luz logra divisar a la rubia aparecer de espaldas a las inners y a un costado de los outers después de unos momentos el resplandor baja un poco la intensidad aun manteniendo más luz que oscuridad en la zona donde estaba.

-¿hermosa?- pregunta Ibrahim quien es el más cercano a ella impresionado por esto, viendo el poder que emana la rubia hermosa se acerca dudoso viendo los ojos de la muchacha que parece perdido.

-es imposible- murmura viendo a serena frente a él con el hermoso vestido blanco, sus rasgos siempre bellos y elegantes, sin embargo frunció el ceño.

\- te quite el cristal no debes estar de pie- ve que efectivamente no tiene el cristal con ella, busca donde lo tiene guardado lo saca viendo que destella brillo intermitente, ella no dice nada su rostro sin expresión solo puestos fijos en él, avanza ahora en su mano invoca un poder destellando luz plateado formando una pequeña esfera y en un parpadeo la esfera está enfrente del él y se mete en su cuerpo creando una luz cegadora que traga la oscuridad que rodea al muchacho, jadea por la acción solo atina a cerrar los ojos a la sensación

…..

-¿Dónde estoy?- confundido camina en el césped con árboles alrededor ve que está en los jardines del palacio lunar toca su pecho donde recuerda la luz metiéndose en el siente un a calidez.

-Ibrahim- una voz suave viniendo detrás de el

-Esa voz- susurra que lo llama volteándose ve la persona que le habla caminando hacia él. La princesa estira la mano y el cristal de plata aparece en la mano de serena quien cierra los ojos y el cristal vuelve a su pecho, un alivio poder respirar bien nuevamente.

-¿dónde estamos?- pregunta el hombre viéndola que aun con el cristal ella se veía cansada.

-en tu mente pero no por mucho necesito que regreses a los que eras- murmura en con dulzura

-hermosa- logra decir Ibrahim viendo cómo se acerca serena le acaricia la mejilla serénity sonrió cálidamente sintiendo una calidez recorrer su cuerpo acto provocado por su poder al tocarla, esa energía tan hermosa que tiene… recuerda esa sensación antes en el pasado. Cuando sentía paz.. Cuando jugaba, reia… cuando era feliz – toca su propio pecho sintiendo su corazón latir hace tiempo que su corazón pesaba ahora es….

-serena yo….- la rubia pone dos delicados y suaves dedos en sus labios impidiéndole hablar

-esta bien Ibrahim… - susurra sonriéndole,

-yo lo sien….- Atragantándose, un nudo se le forma en la garganta tratando de no llorar, una lagrima se le escapa deslizándose sobre su mejilla, el toca con sus dedos la lagrima; Llorando… estoy llorando piensa viendo su mano, la rubia solo sonríe con tristeza

-no tiene nada de malo llorar, yo lloro todo el tiempo.. pero es una limpieza del alma atormentada- habla mientras quita su mano de él viéndolo con dulzura

-yo siempre te quise, te amé… aun te amo pero….- incapaz de seguir por lo que ha hecho. Como pude hacerle daño a la persona más, hermosa y buena en el mundo mientras se agarra el cabello por desesperación

-ahora que puedo verte…veo que el enemigo hizo que hagas esas cosas como a mí me lo hiciste- murmura serena con tristeza y compasión

-tal vez.. al principio…- dijo recordando con eso un dolor de cabeza le acompaña - pero mi celos, mi rabia ya lo tenía dentro, me daba tanta rabia verte en brazos de otro que no sea yo- con dolor el chico incapaz de creer en lo que había hecho.

\- yo vi como lo mirabas, vi como él te echaba un vistazo… por eso calle mi amor, vi que nunca podías amarme, nunca te dije nada. Después el me visito, me hizo ver cosas que no eran verdad.. Solo alimento más mi ira… solo me ayudo, me dio el empuje...- destrozado por el recuerdo de sus acciones

-tranquilo abe- diciendo su apodo con mucho cariño- es normal sentir eso cuando amas a alguien…- quitando la mano de su mejilla

\- él te utilizo no fue tu culpa- añadió con dulzura y un poco de melancolía, antes de que Ibrahim diga algo mas añadió.

-no hay demasiado tiempo…hay muchas cosas que decir pero habrá tiempo, ahora no-

\- Necesito…- trato desesperadamente al recordar los aconteciemntos presentes-.

-Lo sé- suspira serena cansada

 _-Lo sé-_

Un flash de luz hizo que cierre los ojos. Cuando los abre estaba ahí, un mareo repentino le llego a Ibrahim haciendo que caiga de rodillas solo pudo ver a serénity invocar el cristal pero no pudo ver más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Día siguiente

En un cuarto se encuentra Darién que ha despertado hace unos instantes pero solo un momento, tuvo que parpadear para distinguir con claridad: veía la habitación estéril, su cuerpo se sentía pesado además de sus parpados solo un nombre pudo salir de sus labios antes de que sucumbió a la inconciencia. Él no sabía que paso cuando despertó un rato después. Se tomó unos momentos para saber en dónde estaba lo último que recordaba era serena en medio de la batalla muriendo así como las demás cayendo uno por uno, cuando pensó que era el fin serena nos salvó .

Flashback

Mi princesa apareció justo cuando pensaba que era el fin, tuve que cubrir los ojos ante tal demostración de poder, pero mi preocupación aumento cuando pensé en que ella no tenía el cristal, no sé de donde había venido ese poder y es malo para ella o no? Las chicas la llamaron quisieron ir por ella hasta la criatura e Ibrahim es el más cerca y ella…, su corazón latiendo más fuerte quiso ir en busca de ella y alejarla de ahí sin embargo….

Serena toco a Ibrahim y todos fueron cegados por la luz, un chillido terrible en la criatura como si estuviera en agonía, pero su expresión parecía que estuviera ansioso. Primero se alejó como si quemara al estar así vi como la luz distorsiona la oscuridad pero en vez de alejarse más dio un paso adelante, se acercaba su piel se veía más eh.. Humano? conforme se acercaba a serena.

Darién solo sabía una sujeto, no iba dejar que esa cosa se le acercara, tomando todo lo que tenía invoco su poder, su espada brillando de luz dorada disparo con lo que la criatura no se esperaba este ataque, otra vez se ilumino el cielo añadiendo el brillo dorado por breves momentos antes de baja la intensidad de las luces, después no había nada ahí cayo de rodillas sus ojos a punto de cerrarse vio a serena tocar a su hermano luego ya sin poder sostenerse su rostro toco el suelo respiraba fuerte sentía a alguien llamándolo pero el solo quería dormir y así fue, una cabellera rubio se acercaba antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Fin flashback

Su cuerpo conectado a cables en el cuarto de un hospital, asustado trato de buscar a serena, la sintió cerca y viva, eso le calmo y respiro alivio quería ir sin embargo sabía que no podría ni siquiera dar dos pasos, tendría que esperar, tener paciencia.

Setsuna estaba ahí un rato después, le tranquilizo saber que en otro cuarto de al lado se encontraba serena en cama inconsciente, le tomo demasiada energía al invocar tanto poder y más al estar en ese estado antes de invocarlo. Y le paso lo mismo le conto que cuando ella despertó estaban en la tierra todos hasta Ibrahim serena estaba a punto de entrar en shock por lo que la lleve primero cuando regrese lita estaba despierta por lo que ayudo a llevarlos al hospital

-es hora de irnos, no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos nombres diferentes me encargare de los archivos, ya traslade a los demás solo faltan usted y serena-

-ella… ¿como esta?-

-es grave pero hay buenas probabilidades de que se salve-

-quiero ver..- le dolió al moverse

-mantenga la calma, no dejare que nada le pase a la princesa te lo puedo asegurar- dijo setsuna con voz segura que hizo que me tranquilizara.

…

 _-Vuelvo a despertar otra vez y veo que ya no estoy en el hospital parece que setsuna cumplió lo que me dijo, espero que serena este conmigo en este momento_ \- pensó

…..

En otra habitación Serena estaba en un estado crítico pero afortunadamente al regresar a la tierra fueron oportunamente cerca de un hospital, al salir del peligro dos noches después misteriosamente se encontró vacía la cama del hospital. Michiru y Rei sufrieron más graves lesiones pero solo resulto un día en el hospital, ahora a tres días del día de la batalla solo cuatro están inconscientes los príncipes junto con Michiru. Por no decir de amy que es la que se encuentra más grave, sin embargo apenas ayer salió del estado crítico.

-las demás chicas algunas aun con leves heridas estaban; cuando llegaron empezaron a atender sus heridas y descansar ya que necesitaban un sueño reparador; Se turnaron en cuidarlos y vigilar al hermanito del príncipe que no estaba en mejores condiciones. Saben que sucedió pero aun así, no tienen ninguna confianza con él. Lita y venus se encuentran vigilándolo en este momento. Mientras que setsuna ahora busca pistas sobre el paradero del enemigo. Mina ahora está en su casa descansando y tratando de que no la castiguen por sus padres que la interrogaron por esas condiciones deplorables, aunque mina se felicitó por al menos convencer un poco a sus padres una buena excusa pero aun así están molestos

Hotaru por su parte está en el templo hikawa junto con haruka atienden a Michiru

-porque aún no despierta- preocupada haruka rara vez se ve en este estado, tenían vendas en el brazo era el más dañado por no mencionar las demás heridas que tenia

-solo descansa en cualquier momento despertara mi mama Michiru es fuerte- anima Hotaru cuando de pronto se abre la puerta es setsuna quien se asoma

\- como está la princesa?- pregunta Hotaru

-está mejorando, aún necesita tiempo para que despierte- informa acercándose a la cama donde se encuentra Michiru inconsciente

-Michiru está mucho mejor de lo que esperaba en cualquier momento podrá despertar les dejo iré a ver a los príncipes- dijo setsuna antes de marcharse

-deberías dormir – comenta haruka sin verla, setsuna se detiene

-aun si descanso no podría dormir pensando en eso, lo deberías saber ya que tampoco has dormido, haruka sonríe de lado. No ha cambiado esta mujer siempre misteriosa y sabia.

-touche- atina a decir, setsuna asiente y sale, mientras que Hotaru solo sonríe

-pronto cambiaremos turnos, le marcare a mina para ver si ya despertó- comenta haruka marcando ya su teléfono –

En el cuarto de Darién cuando entro setsuna, alivio sintió cuando el muchacho ahí despierto viéndola.

Hola- murmura con voz un poco ronca por la garganta seca, setsuna le da un vaso de agua

\- me alegra verte despierto- sonriendo

-gracias setsuna, serena como esta ella?- pregunta preocupado

-ella está mejorando, no te preocupes, ahora te pongo al tanto de las cosas solo déjame checar tu estado- el joven asiente. Después de un tiempo contándole sobre su hermano los turnos de vigilia; Darién quería ya ir a buscar a su hermano a rendir cuentas pero al momento entro setsuna que con amy lograron convencer que por el momento no era óptimo para enfrentarlo

-por favor, setsuna él es peligroso no dejen de vigilarlo, no dejen cerca de serena, por favor avíseme cuando despierte, no importa si estoy dormido avíseme- suplica, ella asienten por lo que Darién más tranquilo se relaja un poco

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Unas horas más tarde Michiru despierta. Haruka aliviada por ver a su compañera

-veo que te gusta estar mucho tiempo en la cama- haruka mientras se acerca sentándose en a lado en la cama

-hace un tiempo no te quejabas- se defendió michiru, haruka sonríe de lado

\- qué bueno que despertaste-viéndola a los ojos

-si ya era hora- murmura mientras se sienta en la cama haruka le ayuda- le diré a setsuna que venga a checarte…-

-me alegro verte de nuevo michiru- dijo setsuna que estaba en la puerta

-igualmente setsuna, veo que no has descansado- viendo la fatiga en los ojos de la mujer

-bueno alguien tenía que estar al pendiente y saber de conocimientos médicos ya que amy aún sigue indispuesta- anuncio

-Ya veo… espero que mejore pronto- dijo al recordar los hechos anteriores. Setsuna asiente sombríamente

-bueno les dejo iré por ahí- dijo haruka

-Tenemos que hablar- le dije con firmeza a haruka.

–Solos-

-Nunca me canso de estar a solas contigo- eso hizo que michiru sonría. Después de que setsuna se retiró del cuarto de Michiru, da la noticia de que dos ya han despertado solo queda una en despertar

…..

Alrededor de dos días pasaron antes de que pudiera estar consciente la mayor parte del tiempo.

Suficiente para sentarme en la cama. Tenía un recuerdo débil de una batalla Afuera del palacio de marte después de regresar a mi cuerpo esa noche por ultimo hice un esfuerzo por volver a casa con los demás, pero nada más. mi cuerpo, y todo el dolor y luego hacer la transportación forzada comenzaron a regresar. Me sentía enferma, y mi entorno giraba una vez más. Vi el cielo azul y supe que había regresado a casa respire profundo justo antes de desplomarme.

Hubo flashes de lo que pasaba después, Setsuna me llevaba en sus brazos. Haruka gritaba algo. Pero lo mejor de todo, vi a Darién cerca de mí.

Ahora me desperté en una de las muchas habitaciones de visitas de Rei. Era Más pequeña que la suya, pero tan ricamente decorado como todo aquí. Me Desperté un par de veces antes, pero solamente ahora encontré fuerza suficiente para sentarme…

-No debes... necesitas dormir más...- me aconsejo haruka que vino a verme un rato.

-Si duermo más, voy a morir de hambre, y ya estuve muy cerca. ¿Dónde

Está Ibrahim? Tengo que hablar con él-.

-Estoy segura que él será lo último que veas en este estado, su majestad-.

Me erice por el título. –No... Sólo llévame con él- A pesar de sus protestas, su sentido del deber no le permitía desobedecer una orden, desafortunadamente llego setsuna alegando que después platicaríamos necesitaba descansar lo último que pregunte fue a Darién y lo que me dijo me hizo sentir bien.

Al día siguiente una rubia se despierta mareada, sintiendo un dolor que recorre por el cuerpo lo cual hace una mueca de dolor lo primero que ve es el techo, después de los lados no reconociendo de inmediato el lugar de donde está, como llegue aquí se pregunta, lo último que recuerda es las chicas y Darién peleando mi cristal agarrando su pecho pero no siente su broche. El hombre, Ibrahim, yo hable con el pero después pues que paso?

Lita quien por su parte se quedó en el cuarto de serena ya que solo ella necesita de más cuidado y necesitaba descansar un rato, rápidamente se cerca a abrazarla

-al fin despertaste dormilona, me alegra que estés de regreso- le habla con ternura

-si… gracias - susurra tratando de hablar pero su garganta duele

-no te esfuerces mucho esta inflamada, nos asustaste mucho ahí- habla mientras revisa las heridas de la rubia que se siente pesados los parpados que lo cierra.

-descansa princesa- susurra después sale del cuarto para dar aviso de la nuevas buenas

-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de 4 días después de la batalla la rubia de coletas ya desesperada por hacer algo fuera de la cama por la energía que le caracteriza a excepción de dormir y comer o leer comics que le trae Rei pero aun así quería salir del encierro.

Lita se encontraba platicando acerca del que paso ya que serena no soportaba quería hablar lo que tenía dentro, ella tenía que decirlo y necesitaba aferrarse a sus amigas saber que ellas estarán siempre bien y unidas.

-sabes… yo – tratando de hablar da un respiro mientras que lita con paciencia la escucha

-yo.. quiero hablar sobre lo que hice cuando era parte de los villanos- dijo lita iba a decir que no tenía que hacerlo pero pensó mejor y decidió que serena aun sufría de culpabilidad y era necesario sacarlo todo.

Me siento terriblemente mal por lo que les hice, las lastime les falle- con la cabeza baja sin poder ver a su amiga

-serena-

-escúchame necesito decirlo- lita asiente e instándola a continuar

-me dolió lastimarlas, me dolió verles heridas, humilladas, y yo mis pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo ahora viendo sus manos recordando los sucesos anteriores

-solo me quede viendo.. Mi cabeza me decía traidores, que no merecen compasión, pero aun en el fondo hay algo que me decía … PARA.. Sentía terrible al atacarlas, sé que fue un truco de Ibrahim para destruirlas – hace una pausa como ordenando las cosas lita no dice nada esperando a que su amiga siga

-cuando estaba inconsciente en el hospital soñaba con lo que les hice y también a Darién….. Yo lo engañe con su propio hermano.. sé que hicimos las pases y me perdono y todo.. pero no se olvida a veces cuando lo veo me recuerda a su hermano – trata de no sollozar

-serena te puedo preguntar algo- lita agarrando su mano de la rubia que asiente a la petición de su amiga

-Ibrahim y tu…..

-nooo- adivinando a lo que se refería

-no, bueno no que yo recuerde, solo fue besos y algunas caricias, es como una niebla, pienso que pues si me gusto lo que sentía – confirma tapando su boca para callar los sollozos que se le escapo lita aprieta su mano en señal de apoyo y comprensión.

-entiendo muy bien esa situación serena- abrazándola su cabeza apoyada arriba de la cabeza rubia dando masajes en la espalda reconfortantes

-sabes.. el cuerpo reacciona a los estímulos por si solo, en esos momentos que viviste no estabas siendo tu misma, tu mente fue víctima de pensamientos oscuros, fue un enredo me imagino que paso tu mente, no sabías que era lo correcto solo te dejaste llevar por lo que sentías, mente manipulada una y otra vez por ese enfermo- apretando los dientes al mencionar y recordar, serena se encoge, lita se retuerce el corazón al lastimar a su princesa pero era necesario para que su corazón pueda sanar. Saca un suspiro

-solo con el tiempo podrás sentir bien otra vez, eres una chica fuerte sé que lo superaras, ahora enfócate al presente- con voz suave a serena le suena tan maternal, sus palabras y su abrazo le reconfortan dando el refugio que necesitaba

-gracias lita- susurra, después de un rato la chica vuelve a dormir

Un coche rojo se estaciona y un joven apuesto baja con un ramo de rosas rojas, adentrándose al recinto ve a su princesa sentada con su amiga Rei, hace un tiempo que despertó. Sonríe al verla recuperada

-acercándose se arrodilla y besa su mano

-acepta mis flores princesa- con elegancia se lo entrega – la rubia roja por el extraño acto de su novio solo atina a decir gracias, Rei también asombrada, se levanta y los deja a solas.

-te amo- dice Darién acercándose a besarla el cual es gratamente bien recibido, también traje a algunas personas que se encontraban en un lugar conocido- la chica lo ve curiosa y solo ve a unas figuras que se acercan

-hola hija. Susurra su padre acercándose, la rubia felizmente ve a sus padres y a su hermano enfrene de ella. El primero en abrazarla es su mama que le da muchos besos, después su padre y su hermano todos contentos hace que la rubia llore

-serena no seas llorona- se escucha la voz de rei

-son lágrimas de felicidad, pensé que no los vería-

-porque dices eso, solo fue unas semanas- contesta confundido sammy

-no cuestiones a tu hermana- le regaña la mama, ve a serena y sonríe dándole otro abrazo- sea cual sea lo que estés haciendo, nosotros te apoyaremos siempre, aunque no me guste saber nada de ti mucho tiempo, sé que lo que haces lo harás bien- serena traga nudo por las palabras de su mama. Sabe, su mama sabe a su papa que asiente adivinado sus pensamientos, ella ríe de emoción y jala a su papa en un abrazo grupal

-como supieron-

-que tu eres una senshi y tus amigas barbies presentes auch¡- se queja sammy. Golpeado en la cabeza por su papa

Sammy ten respeto es tu hermana y sus amigas- sammy se cruza los brazos molesto pero en el fondo está feliz de por decirlo

-lo sé desde hace unos años, solo tuve que atar los cabos sueltos y se que si no lo dijiste es por algo importante

-oh papa, les extrañe tanto. Tenía tanto miedo de que les pase algo si sabían quién era, los enemigos,

Shhhh, no pasa nada, mi niña- limpiando sus lágrimas

Así pasan la tarde y un poco de la noche, poco a poco las senshis van despidiéndose algunas a tomar sus responsabilidades otras a descansar en sus respectivas casas obviamente serena fue con sus padres diciendo que solo ella podía ir que las demás no la vigilaran y que descansaran. Mañana acordaron de reunirse para discutir sobre el enemigo, no tendrían descanso hasta que este enemigo no sea una amenaza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No es justo que sea aquí la reunión- se queja serena, pues la rubia quería salir de su encierro

\- nada señorita, acuérdate que tus heridas están muy terribles- le regaña su mama

-también me interesa que es lo que dirán, quiero saber que van hacer- opina su papa, serena sabe muy bien porque, su papa hará todo lo posible para que su niña no haga nada peligroso, si supiera.

Su papa la agarra en brazos- te llevare arriba a cambiarte-

-papa déjame puedo sola

-nada de eso tu mama te ayudará a cambiarte- empujando la puerta y la sienta en la cama mientras su mama detrás de ellos

-no soy una niña-

-no, pero aun serás mi niña- señalando con el dedo dando por entender que no quería más quejas, le da un beso es su frente y deja a las mujeres en el cuarto, ken ji suspira al cerrar la puerta, es difícil ser papa de una heroína como su hija, pero aun orgulloso de ser su padre piensa mientras camina por e

-hija, descansa mañana será un día de muchas emociones para ti- cubriéndola con la cobija. Serena sabe que su mama es muy intuitiva, y acertó otra vez, mañana será un día difícil y algo le dice que aún no llega todo lo malo, pero lo afrontara , como sus guardianas, mientras ella descansa y se recupera , sabe que ellas la cuidan y vigilan a Ibrahim en turnos, las conoce bien, pero no puede decirles nada, sabe cómo son obstinadas y se sentirán más seguras si sigo sus instrucciones, solo por esta vez les dejo, solo por esta.

-hija estas bien- pregunta su mama, serena se maldice por no prestar atención

-perdón mama, estoy bien, te quiero-

-yo igual hija- le da un beso en la frente y la deja sola en su cuarto.

Serena piensa en tantas cosas pero en lo que más está en su cabeza es lo que dijo su amiga, reflexiona sobre el consejo de lita, hasta que el cansancio la venció y en que sus sueños la reclamaron

Minako y amy estaban afuera en el balcón vigilándola, con sus sombras acompañándolas, la noche era clara, la luna brilla normalmente y era una noche tranquila para un sueño hermoso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mañana siguiente una adormilada rubia abre los ojos azules celestes profundos pesándole, los vuelve a cerrar, hasta que unos ruidos hacen que lo abra de nuevo frunciendo el ceño

"parece la voz de Minako discutiendo con rei" piensa con la pregunta de que hace aquí y a esta hora de la mañana, ve su reloj a lado de ella y ve que son las dos de la tarde, abre sus ojos y se sienta rápidamente, un dolor en el costado y su cabeza se hizo presente, haciendo una mueca agarra su costado y se levanta.

Todas reunidas en la sala excepto lita un poco incomodas por el espacio que es reducido, todos viendo a mina y rei discutiendo y riendo, es lo que ve serena al asomarse.

-porque no me despertaron- dice molesta. Todos en la casa se voltearon a verla. Lita se asoma detrás de serena agarrándola del brazo sonriéndole, Darién rápidamente va a abrazarla y la carga haciendo que serena chille por la sorpresa y la lleva al sofá.

-no creen que me cuidan demasiado, no era necesario que me cargues y que lita me vigile, y porque no me despertaron- se cursa de brazos molesta tratando de no hacer un gesto de dolor que no pasó desapercibido por todos Darién rápidamente se sintió culpable por la brusquedad en que la cargo

-gracias Darién- entendiendo como los pensamientos de su novio, se reprime mentalmente, su mama le trae una bandeja con el desayuno encima, serena le da las gracias y empieza a comer tiene mucha hambre

Después de una hora de charlar amenamente con serena ya terminado su comida empieza la reunión.

-amy, investigaste si hay algo fuera de lo normal- pregunta mina ahora en modo serio

-no hay rastros de energía maligna, mi análisis seria que el enemigo está débil y esta recuperándose asi como nosotros- con voz pensativa la chica mientras teclea en su equipo, aun no muy recuperada de su heridas tenia una venda en el brazo.

-rei, setsuna Michiru, algo?-

-aun nada- Minako suspira pensando

-no tenemos ni una pista, por lo tanto debemos estar alertas, incrementaremos la vigilancia de la casa.. cada…..

-nooo- lloriquea serena- no quiero que se excedan en cuidarme, si me hicieron cuando Sailor nianko me buscaba, no quiero – su labio tiembla al pensar en eso

-serena- dice Rei viéndola

-no, por favor.. Vamos hablar de… Ibrahim, donde lo dejaron?-

-en el templo hikawa vigilado por Hotaru- responde haruka

-lo dejaron con Hotaru?- pregunta serena sorprendida

-Si porque es algo malo', Hotaru está en peligro?- pregunta Michiru asustada por su pequeña

-uh ouh, ella estará bien lo que me preocupa es Ibrahim, hay cierta tensión entre ellos- opina la rubia de coletas, setsuna, Michiru y haruka aliviadas por la información, pero aun así extrañadas

-entonces no hay problema, además digamos que está descansando, ¿cierto mina?- pregunta rei viendo a mina que le devuelve la mirada con complicidad

-cuando despierte quiero hablar con el- serena dice seria, cosa rara dadas las circunstancias, todas asienten

-sola- añadió la rubia

-¡que! , es peligroso- exclama lita

-no lo..- trata de hablar serena sin lograrlo

-el te utilizo, hizo cosas malas y lo volvería hacer- contrarresto rei

-gracias por recordármelo rei- mirándola ácidamente la miko sintió la culpa al instante, pero eso no le impido decir mas

-lo siento pero es la verdad y no te dejare estar sola con el- las demás y darien asintieron apoyándola

-no lo hará, ya no está controlado por el enemigo, y.. lo tengo bajo control-

-como lo sabes- pregunto Michiru

-porqué yo lo salve y le preste mi poder para que el que esté en su mente no pueda entrar otra vez- todos no la entendieron del todo, por lo cual serena se rasco la cabeza pensando en explicarlo mejor

-yo, mmm, hice como un tipo de sello similar al de Rei pero con mi poder-

-vaya serena- murmuro amy sorprendida por el uso que le da al cristal o tal ves fue otra cosa fruncido el ceño.

Tuve buenos maestros- murmuro viéndola y a Rei sonriendo, ellas le devolvieron igual felices

-bien, lo soltaremos después que hables con el a solas, no antes- mina es quien le pone la condición señalando con el dedo

-ok, gracias por comprender- agradecida la rubia

-ahora el enemigo quiere a serena, no se si viva o muerta, pero porque- pregunto Darién cambiando de tema y es la primera vez que opina en la reunión

-aún no sabemos el verdadero objetivo de este, ni porque utilizo a Ibrahim para obtener a serena, ni tampoco sabemos porque no actuó cuando serena estaba bajo el control de Ibrahim, eso es mortificante- señalo amy

-francamente es confuso- comento lita

-esperen, mi hija estuvo qué?, con el poder de que'?- alterado kenji tsukino, él no estaba en la reunión ya que se trataba de asuntos que no entendían muy bien, pero tenía que salir, el camino empezó a escuchar, hasta ahora no había interrumpido la reunión pero que su hija estuvo en peligro, lo altero en gran manera.

-papa, ahora no, después te explico- prometió serena, su papa iba a objetar, una mano en su hombro no se le permitió, esa mano era de su esposa

-hija, saldremos de compras, vas a querer algo- pregunto amable como siempre

-no mama, gracias- sonriendo en gratitud, la familia se despiden y salen de la casa, al entrar al auto con paciencia

-porque me sacaste quería escuchar- molesto kenji

-si mama porqué- apoyo su hijo- la matriarca suspiro

-porque tu padre tuvo que abrir la boca y serena hablara más tarde, ella es Sailor Moon es fuerte- con orgullo

-pero es nuestra hija no te preocupa-

-claro que me preocupé– enojada por su esposa por preguntarle semejante cosa

\- pero porque es mi hija confió en ella, solo estorbaremos con preguntas ahí, mejor apúrate, necesito hacer las compras- su marido hizo un puchero, no podría ganar a su esposa siempre, casi siempre.

Serena ve a su familia alejarse, se siente muy mal por no decirles la verdad, para no preocuparlos como ahora que vio las expresiones de su familia

-lo siento serena, fue mi culpa en que dije eso-

-No te preocupes amy tarde o temprano lo tenía que saber, ahora debernos enfocarnos con el enemigo-

-setsuna investigaste sobre lo que te pedí- pregunto a setsuna viéndola con esperanza, todos posan su mirada a la mujer alta con curiosidad

-En eso estoy, ponto tendrás noticias princesa- serena hizo una mueca por el nombramiento no le gustaba que la llamen así

-okay- gimió, -porque me dices así- serena haciendo una mueca, setsuna solo se permitió una sonrisa, ahora todos veían a serena que le devuelve la sonrisa

-mañana iré a ver a Ibrahim- cambio de tema rápidamente antes que le pregunten

-solo si nosotras te acompañamos y no hay discusión- ordena haruka, serena esta por objetar pero setsuna hablo antes

-el enemigo tiene una luna en la parte trasera del cuello debajo de la nuca- pensativa la pequeña recordando, todos se sorprenden

-solo la familia real tiene la insignia, pero está en su frente- de igual sorprendida

-quien será este enemigo, alguien que estuvo en el milenio de plata- pregunta amy que esta mucho mejor solo se veían las heridas como raspones.

-no recuerdo nadie con esa característica, ni siquiera un enemigo similar – habla sin ver a nadie perdida en sus pensamientos. Todos se quedan en silencio

-bueno, no servirá de nada si solo estamos aquí, debemos investigar y mañana será el interrogatorio de él, así que surgieron que descansen- dijo mina

-creo que es lo mejor- apoya serena viendo a setsuna. Después de unos minutos la casa queda casi vacío excepto por la rubia de coletas y su novio que se despiden en un beso profundo, suspira la mujer después de cerrar la puerta sonriendo

-serena ese Darién te mantiene muy cuidada y mimada, eh picarona- comenta mina que no se había quitado con las chicas, estaban en la cocina de la casa.

-si, antes no se veía esas muestras de amor- comenta lita sonriendo. Serena solo sigue apoyada en la puerta sonrojada pero feliz. Lita mueve la cabeza- olvídalo mina ella no tiene remedio.

….

Continuara…..

El primer capítulo comenzamos este año, muy pronto cumplirá un año este fic no pensé que durara tanto.

Quiero enviarle saludos a mi amiga robinkino94, las horas de plática en el chat me ha dado mucho gusto conocer diferentes ideas. A todos que leen y siguen esta historia gracias.

Al fin serena da muestra de su poder ahora viene


	20. Chapter 20

**Otro capítulo de esta historia que ya cumple más de un año desde que publiqué el primer capítulo, sin embargo fue hace más dos años que inicie con la historia y aun no la termino.**

Capítulo 20

El sol anunciaba una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Tokio en la cual las chicas habían llegado a tiempo en el templo hikawa, que aún tiene gran parte de las fachadas delanteras destruidas, por lo tanto Rei tuvo que cerrarlo y también por otras razones, asuntos senshi.

La última en llegar fue la princesa de la luna junto con Darién, ambos se acercaban a los demás; Rei con su traje de miko, había estado meditando un poco; invito a ellos a pasar ya que la mayoría habían llegado. Todos estaban en la sala de la casa reunidos excepto setsuna por lo que la esperaban para iniciar la sesión.

-alguien sabe dónde quedo setsuna, es la única que falta- pregunto Michiru extrañada por su amiga, todos estaban igual de extrañados por la ausencia de la mujer mayor, sin embargo ella siempre era un misterio pero ella avisaba cuando no podía asistir.

-ella no vendrá a la reunión y estará ausente por un tiempo, por favor no pregunten- respondió serena. Rezando a que no lo hagan viendo a todos que la observan queriendo preguntar, ya que la princesa estaba sospechosa y no sabían sobre este giro de los acontecimientos.

Serena trataba de permanecer sin expresión pero la preocupación de lo que hablo con setsuna estaba muy fuerte en su mente por lo que no ocultaba el nerviosismo, ya que era un tema delicado la conversación con serena la noche pasada.

Flashback

 _-mañana no estaré presente en la reunión, tengo alguna pista sobre su paradero, cuando tenga algo más concreto te haré saber princesa- informó la senshi del tiempo a serena que estaban paradas a distancia de los otros en el pasillo de la casa de la rubia._

 _-por favor ten mucho cuidado en el camino- dijo la rubia con preocupación sabía que la misión era peligroso; la senshi le aseguro que tomará precauciones pero aun así no lograba calmar a la princesa_

 _-princesa, no podré comunicarme ya que estaré concentrada en la misión, cuando sea seguro me contactare contigo- añadió_

 _-bien, espero que no sea muy largo el tiempo en que estarás fuera… y dime que es lo que sabes algo sobre el enemigo, vi tu expresión cuando Hotaru menciono sobre la luna- al momento de terminar la frase serena vio que setsuna palidezca al mencionar la luna, sin embargo se recompuso rápidamente se acercó un poco a mi bajando la mirada pensativa._

 _-yo.. se algo al respecto, pero hasta confirmar mis sospechas, no podré decirte- susurro cuidando sus palabras, tomando su expresión normal, la princesa quería preguntar mas pero sabía que la senshi del tiempo era sabia y si ocultaba algo era mejor así._

 _-entiendo, pero por favor avísame cuando la encuentres y mantenme informada por cualquier cosa- suplico serena agarrando su mano en señal de apoyo, setsuna sonrió asintiendo._

 _-así se hará, espero que se recupere pronto… princesa- serena asintió y la abrazo susurrándole que se cuide, setsuna sorprendida por el arrebato efusivo de la chica, no siempre le mostraban esos signos de afecto se permitió ese momento correspondiendo ese abrazo._

Fin flashback

-entonces es hora de interrogar a Ibrahim- murmuro Rei ya que nadie se atrevía a decir algo más, sin esperar a nadie caminó hacia atrás del santuario en una casa entrado digiriéndose a un almacén que ahora era un cuarto improvisado, donde había una cama pegada a una pared en el fondo con Ibrahim despierto pero un poco desorientado. Serena y Rei son las primeras en acercarse con los demás pisándole los talones.

Rei fija los ojos amatistas en los azules de su amiga de coletas que asiente.

\- Mira serena yo no apruebo esto pero confió en ti- dejando en claro lo que pensaba de la decisión de su amiga pero serena no se detiene y pasa a lado de su amiga.

-Se lo que sientes por esto, pero tengo que hacerlo- añadió la rubia sin verla sus ojos fijados en el frente.

-cualquier cosa estamos aquí- dijo la pelinegra viendo que no cambiaría de opinion cerrando la puerta dejando a los dos en el cuarto un silencio se llena el cuarto

-Ibrahim- llama dudosa la rubia al ver al muchacho herido y débil

\- princesa serena—viéndola confundido levantándose con cuidado ya que se encuentra un poco mareado

-¿estás bien?- pregunto con preocupación acercándose a ayudarlo pero los recuerdos de él y ella juntos aparece en su mente lo cual hace que se detenga

\- estoy mejor al saber que estas aquí- murmura el chico sin fijarse del estado de animo de la muchacha

-Ibrahim- serena le reprende pensando que estaba coqueteando y retrocede un poco recelosa por el comentario le recordaba cuando ambos estaban siendo controlados.

-es la verdad, ya que tus amigas no son muy amigables que digamos- aun sin darse cuenta de sus palabras causan a serena. Mientras que la rubia trata de calmarse respirando profundamente y se encuentra también apenada por sus amigas que le hacían al muchacho pero no las culpaba, hasta ella estaba guardando distancias. _"calma serena sabes bien que no te puede hacer daño, calma" piensa_

-ellas solo piensan que es lo mejor y tu digamos que no ayudaste mucho con tu historial-

-bien, bien, me lo merezco, de hecho me merezco mucho mas, la pequeña no dejaba de recordármelo- se queja tratando de calmarse diciendo bromas sin embargo no ayuda mucho, después de unos momentos de silencio ninguno queriendo romper ya que estaban incomodos, los recuerdos quemando en su mente atormentándolos

-yo lo siento- murmuro el muchacho abatido a punto de llorar

\- lo siento tanto por todo lo que te hice, me deje llevar por mis celos enfermizos, ese hombre… solo hizo crecer lo que ya estaba adentro, pero ya estaba en el fondo sembrado como un cáncer, siempre estuvo aquí- señalando su pecho con su dedo con fuerza. Serena solo deja que él diga las cosas que salga

\- siempre tuve celos de mi hermano, desde pequeño, cuando llegaste y el te vio y yo… te vi… y tu solo lo viste a el- rompe en llanto, serena también tiene lágrimas y siente un sentimiento por el muchacho que no era miedo ni ira.

-abe sabemos que no eras tú mismo, a todos nos engañó y alimento nuestros miedos y todo lo que llevamos dentro que nos hace mal- haciendo que lo vea a los ojos

-no soy nadie para pedirte perdón pero te ruego que me perdones por todo, por herirte manipularte llevarte en contra de los que más querías, soy un mous…..-

-shhh,- lo calla serena tomando sus manos viendo el sufrimiento del chico, el dolor y el odio que siente sobre sí mismo

-eso está en el pasado, eso que sientes, es porque eres humano no un monstruo como tú crees, todos comentemos errores, solo… tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo, y o te perdono- sonriendo serena aunque salió varias lágrimas, Ibrahim asombrado por la bondad de ella

-¿cómo… Puedes perdonarme? eres una muchacha tan buena y lo que te hice… no tengo perdón de nadie- murmura abatido

-lo sé, yo estuve así por un tiempo, de hecho aún sigo con el dolor… Gracias a mis amigas y a Darién, me hicieron ver que uno debe de aprender a perdonarse y salir adelante viviendo el presente con nuestros seres queridos, aún es pronto para verlo, pero si dejas que la culpa siga comiéndote solo será más difícil salir-

-pero yo no tengo a nadie-

-te equivocas, me tienes a mí, a Darién además de las chicas-

\- él no me perdonara, nadie lo hará- dudoso el chico.

-yo lo hice, te perdone, y conozco a él, lo hará aunque lleve tiempo- Ibrahim viendo la verdad en serena traga duro, como le gustaría tener la esperanza de lo que dice es cierto, supone que solo el tiempo lo dirá

-tengo que hablar con él, necesito hablar, pedirle perdón- suplicante el muchacho, serena solo asiente, después de un momento se queda seria.

-quiero preguntarte algo acerca del enemigo- dijo serena viéndolo a sus ojos verdes que le recuerdan a la naturaleza

-solo se, lo que te dije hace días, no se su plan- apartando sus manos de la muchacha viendo el suelo -él es poderoso, muy fuerte, no pude hacerle frente- apretando sus puños.

-el me obligo a atacarte, a manipularte… como pude hacerte daño- dolido el chico

\- ya hablamos de eso, y lo siento pero debes enfocarte en el tema- serena también dolida, no quería hacerlo sufrir pero necesitaba la información, no quería presionarlo, sin embargo…

-al principio en el milenio de plata me enseño a controlar la energía- comenzó el muchacho perdido en sus pensamientos.- el me llenaba de fantasías como que estaba destinado para ser grande y mi nombre se hablaría por siglos… desde que solo tenía 15 a espaldas de mi familia, me decía que si lo aprendía sería más fuerte que mi hermano, el me enseño todo lo que se- apretando sus puños dejando sus nudillos blancos.

-él tenía planeado todo desde el principio pensó serena

-él te utilizo porque estabas cerca de mí, pero cuando yo estaba bajo tu control, el no hizo nada, yo estaba bajo el poder oscuro…, desde el milenio de plata como ahora me tenían completamente a su merced- murmuro pensativa

-yo... No lo sé, cuando te buscaba en sueños, te perseguía, el me presionaba a que lo haga pronto si no.. Él lo haría, y sé que si él lo hacía te mataría- un escalofrío recorrió por el cuerpo de Ibrahim al recordarlo.

-eso no tiene sentido, porque haría eso si quería que yo este de su lado- dijo serena, Ibrahim solo se encogió de hombros

-debemos hablarlo con los demás- levantándose tendiendo la mano a abe que duda tomarlo pero lo hace y jalando a un reacio muchacho temblando, la muchacha le toca su mejilla calmándolo.

\- estarás bien vamos- alargándole la mano que dudoso lo toma serena lo jala y apoya al joven que aún estaba mareado salen del cuarto rumbo a la sala.

Al llegar donde los demás estaban, todas las miradas estaba fijos con las manos entrelazadas, cosa que no le gusto a Darién al instante quiso propinarle golpes, viendo rojo por osar tomar la mano de ella, rápidamente su mente surgió esas imágenes de su novia y el…, tomando aire trata de contenerse a duras penas, su hermano se percata y se incomoda. Darién le agrado esa incomodidad, verlo sufrir. Serena quita sus manos de abe y ve a abrazar a Darién diciéndole algo que lo tranquilizara para después ponerse a lado de abe

-necesito que me escuchen por favor chicas el ya no es malvado, él estuvo bajos el control del enemigo desde el milenio de plata cuando tenía 15 años- dijo haciendo una pausa para mirarlos que aún se mostraban en guardia como si abe podría volverlo hacer, aunque no las culpaba ya que el si había hecho eso, pero aun así…

-quiero que lo perdonen, no quiero que le hagan algo como dormirlo, tirarlo a un acantilado o cualquier cosa, es libre de cualquier acusación, no lo traten de matar a cada rato- como esperaba, sus expresiones decían otra cosa menos hacer lo que dijo.

-cabeza de bom..- calla haruka al ver la expresión de serena viéndola fijamente

-haruka es una orden, si algo le pasa será sancionado, venus está a cargo.

-pero…-

\- si alguien desobedece tendrá un castigo, entendido?- pregunto con autoridad la muchacha, los demás a regañadientes asienten. Haruka júpiter y Rei aun viendo a abe que traga con nerviosismo al leer que dice esos ojos " te estaré vigilando" ya veo porque Joseph estaba siempre de miedoso pensó

-entiendo pero si él hace algo sospechoso no dudare en acabar con el- se defendió Hotaru

-yo no soy tu guardia, así que no tengo porque obedecer- declara Darién con voz ronca por la furia que sentía. Serena sabía que esto pasaría tomando un suspiro anuncia

-así es Darién, comprendo pero te pido, es más te suplico como tu novia, que por favor trata de no hacerlo- Darién aprieta los puños pero los suelta

-no puedo serena, él fue el que te hizo más daño no esa cosa que anda ahí afuera, por ese- apuntando a su hermano

-casi mueres dos veces- termino de decir viendo a su hermanito lleno de ira, Ibrahim bajo la mirada.

-si, pero no fue su culpa, Darién- dijo serena en defensa tomándolo de la mano

-no puedo prometerte nada, pero por ahora no haré nada- añadió antes que su novia siga defendiéndolo

-me alegro- dijo para después abrazarlo.

-lo se, pero prométeme que también tendrás cuidado, haría cualquier cosa por protegerte y te amo- con eso la besa posesivamente que serena sorprendida se deja hacer y lo devuelve demostrando como agradecimiento y cariño y pasión lo que siente. Un nudo en la garganta los devolvió a la realidad

-comencemos, ahora le voy a contar mi hipótesis sobre el enemigo, así que podremos estar más cómodos en la sala- dice amy que fue quien tosió. Todos asienten

\- mi hipótesis se basa en que el enemigo es desde antes que nosotros naciéramos en el milenio de plata, me temo que fue mucho más atrás, talves algún enemigo de nuestros padres- comenta amy.

-entonces no tenemos mucho que hacer ya que no tenemos ninguna información sobre eso, aunque nuestros recuerdos están más fuertes que nunca, nuestros padres nunca nos mencionaron anda de los enemigos o cualquier cosa que haya pasado- menciono Michiru

-setsuna puede saber algo sobre esto no lo creen- pregunto lita, todos se voltean a ver a serena

-no por ahora, así que no tenemos nada en concreto- dijo rápidamente, amy iba a contestar pero serena añadió

-creo que es hora de posponer esta reunión, estoy un poco cansada- al instante que dijo eso serena ya estaba en brazos de Darién, quien estaba sonrojada por la acción.

-no es para tanto, solo es cansancio- murmura. Lo dijo porque no quería responder preguntas sobre el paradero de setsuna, hubiera dicho otra cosa, pensó.

-te ves pálida, segura que estas bien- pregunta Rei ahora cerca de ella, todas están preocupadas. Bien hecho tsukino se reprendió.

-estoy bien Rei, en verdad- dándole una sonrisa cálida esperando que disminuya sus aflicciones. Rei le da un gesto a Darién para que la siga, cosa que hace, los tres salen de la sala rumbo a un cuarto.

Todos los demás ven a desaparecer al trio y se vuelven sus miradas al joven pálido que se revuelve incomodo en su asiento

Tragando saliva se armó de valor -lo siento en verdad, sé que hice muchas cosas malas, cosas en las que me arrepiento tanto- dice el chico afligido, una sonrisa sin humor se hace escuchar

-te arrepientes , así de fácil,- con voz sarcástica se escucha en la sala -lastimaste de una manera horrible a la mujer que según dices amar… En más de una ocasión, en más de una vida, en más de una era, ella estuvo a punto de morir por tu culpa..- cada vez más fuerte su voz de haruka acercándose a él, una mano la detiene y es Michiru que es la única que la hace calmarse

-lo se- susurra –necesito hacer algo para ayudarla, quiero ayudar, sé que eso no ayudara a que se olvide lo que hice, se lo que están diciendo sobre la marca de la luna en el cuello-.

-exacto no se olvidara pero es necesario tu apoyo aunque no me guste- añadió lita

-ok cuéntalo y espero que sea verdad- habla mina

-si, la he visto, él debe ser algún miembro de la familia real, ellos tienen una en la frente, pero el lo tiene en el cuello, las personas que traicionaron a la luna dejaron la marca lo dejan en la frente para que se les recuerde y todos vean lo que hicieron-

-pero la traición se pagaba con la muerte no?- pregunto amy. Rei apareció sentándose junto con lita que le ponía al dia.

\- así es, pero al momento de traicionar a la luna la marca lunar se forma por ende en el cuello y pasa a ser negro, pero el no fue ejecutado, al mismo tiempo que se descubrió su traición fue encerrado pero escapo al poco tiempo- dijo

-aun no creo eso, tienes algo más que compruebe que es del linaje lunar- pregunto Michiru desconfiada necesitaba más detalles sobre eso

-en la espada que tiene, en el mango tiene la luna, pero es casi imposible de ver ya que tu silueta siempre es oscura como una neblina siempre tapándolo y cuando lo empuña su mano lo tapa. Solo tres veces lo he visto ya que estaba muy cerca de el

-bueno eso si es de la luna, que recuerde todos los soldados de la luna tenían en su poder una espada similar- comenta mina

-entonces él era un soldado de la luna o era del linaje real? – pregunto Hotaru.

-eso no lo se- dice el muchacho abatido

-quien será? Pregunto mina no podemos confirmar anda asta estar seguros, por ahora debemos investigar sobre esta nueva información- comento amy que estaba tecleando en su computadora todo los datos requeridos.

….

Después de una hora serena se despierta asustada pero eso solo duro unos momentos después que sintió a su amado rodeándonosle con sus brazos fuertes y seguros. Desde que dormía ahora le daba pesadillas donde ella lastimaba a sus amigas. Era muy horrible escuchar los gritos de sus amigas surgiendo en agonía, además cuando estaba despierta siempre le aparecen esos recuerdos de lo que hizo, eso era real. Tratando de ser fuerte se aferra más a sus brazos de él acurrucándose

-¿serena? – pregunta la voz viril de su novio

-si Darién-

-te amo- dijo, con eso serena suspiro feliz, darien sabia como hacerla sentir bien dándose la vuelta para ver a esos hermosos ojos azules que la veían con adoración

-yo igual te amo- cerrando distancia para besarse con amor y ternura que poco a poco se convierten uno apasionado por parte de Darién des pues de la falta de aire se separan

-wow eso fue muy bueno- dijo serena sonriendo sonrojada sonrió Darién al escucharlo –tengo mucho mas si quieres.

-oh me encantaría, pero tengo que preguntarte algo- sentándose para poder hablar más cómodamente. El pelinegro frunce el ceño y hace lo mismo que ella

-claro dime princesa- mientras agarra su mano.

-se que es mucho pedir, pero puedes perdonar a tu hermano.. el esta muy mal emocionalmente, yo estuve en la misma situación, trata de hablar con el por lo menos- dice viendo a su amado apretar la mandíbula se separa de ella y ve por la ventana sin llegar hacerlo

-no quiero hablar con el, aun es muy pronto para hacerlo, no podría acercarme a el y rompe…. No puedo, todo lo que él hizo- sin mirar a la rubia.

-pero…-

-no, el me llenaba de imágenes de ustedes hacien….- apretando sus puños al recordarlo

\- lo siento mucho..- llorando serena al recordar lo que ella misma hizo tapando su boca con sus manos… -no pasó nada Darién, lo siento- cerrando sus ojos, unos brazos la rodearon

-lo siento serena tú no tienes nada que pedir perdón si no el, tu estabas manipulando pero el

-Darién él también fue manipulado- defendiéndolo

-si, pero yo fui un tonto al pensar que él estaba, que el solo te veía como una hermana te veía con adoración y yo pensaba en otra cosa restándole importancia, él se obsesiono contigo desde antes

-lo se, yo también tuve la culpa en no percatarme de sus sentimiento hacia a mí- aferrándose a su camisa de el, ambos estaban con fuertes emociones

-tu no tienes la culpa de cualquiera se enamorara de ti, tu tienes un brillo tan intenso tan cálido que me ciega y me estremece por esa energía que desprendes- ahora viéndola a los ojos, ella sonria agradecida

-tu eres el único al quien amo Darién, eres el único, mi amor, - el sonríe dándole un beso tierno

-te prometo que lo pensare, pero ahora no creo, es muy pronto- dice el pelinegro. Serena asiente sabiendo que era mucho pedirlo pero quería que los hermanos e llevaran bien, sabia que ambos se querían.

\- esta bien, vamos quiero ir con las demás no me gusta quedarme encerrada, y puedo sola- recalco viendo a Darién que ya casi la cargaba . Darién sonríe

Hotaru estaba en el patio de templo con las demás que salieron a estirarse y sentir el aire de nuevo, era una noche tranquila en la ciudad. Hotaru estaba sentada platicando con su mama Michiru cuando de pronto sintió algo. Michiru lo noto y espero paciente sabiendo lo que le pasaba la chica en trance

-hay un ataque en la ciudad – murmura, Michiru asiente rápidamente alerta a las demás. Todas se acercan

-hay un ataque con 6 youmas, siento mucha energía maligna cumulándose- dijo la pequeña

-haruka Michiru junto con amy y Rei irán conmigo a la cuidad, los demás los quiero aquí pongan un perímetro de vigilancia Hotaru, lita no pierdas de vista a Ibrahim- ladra ordenes venus, todas ya transformadas

-que pasa- pregunta serena saliendo al instante que las demás desaparecen

-están atacado en la ciudad, ellas fueron a combatirlos- anuncia júpiter con el rostro sombrío. No podían tener un poco de paz parece que este enemigo quiere que todos estemos en nuestros puntos de ebullición para poder enfrentarnos lita pensó

-parece que ya está recuperándose de las heridas y ahora ataca para reunir más energía- dijo abe pensativo mientras se paraba para después transformarse

-iré a pelear- concluyo con voz firme, su armadura similar al de Endimión

-espera- hablo Darién también se transforma viendo duramente a su hermano

-no iras a ningún lado- sentencio

-quiero hacerlo… hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo- sonó angustiado el muchacho tratando de poner bien sus emociones y no descomponerse ahí mismo

-debo ir-

Ibrahim- la voz suave de serena le llamo. Los dos hombres se voltearon a verla al igual que lita

-escucha a tu hermano- dijo casi suplicante intentando evitar una discusión. Abe quiere discutir pero antes de que diga algo su hermano le gano

-deja que yo hable con el- Serena lo ve confundida pero asiente agradecida. Pensando en lo que hablaron hace un rato

-mira, si vas, puede ser que caigas otra vez en su juego o peor aún que te destruya, y como te veo, ni siquiera puedes aguantar transformado mucho tiempo.-

-pero- Darién empuja su dedo en el costado, una mueca de dolor haciendo que quede pálido a punto de colapsar

-creo que eso prueba que no puedes, es mejor para nosotros que no estorbes-Ibrahim aprieta los puños por lo que dice su hermano pero en el fondo se siente feliz porque al menos le dirigió la palabra

\- bien- susurro abe volviendo a su estado civil

-quiero que sepas que esto lo hago por serena no por ti- gruño Darién. Abe molesto solo asiente alejándose

\- no et alejes de mi vista- aconseja. Abe se detiene sin voltear a verlos

-no huiré- deslizándose hacia la sombra de un árbol sentándose en el césped.

Serena saca un suspiro pensando que esto es solo el principio pero es algo para empezar por lo menos viendo a su amado viendo duramente a su hermano que juega con el césped

Lita se queda con Hotaru viendo la escena. Se notaba la tensión aunque estaban del lado del príncipe por muchas razones, sin embargo tenían que obedecer a serena

-parece que no somos la únicas que quieren moler al principito- dice lita Hotaru asiente viendo a abe molesta. Lita sonríe por la expresión de Hotaru

-iré a preparar algo- dijo lita para que todos lo escuchen sin esperar una respuesta se encamina al interior del santuario. Cocinar le ayudaría a calmar la tensión que siente en estos momentos

-yo quiero galletas, lita me encanta las galletas y.. Tengo hambre- dijo serena haciendo un puchero- lita sonríe

-galletas serán entonces- serena sintió feliz. Hotaru siguiéndola diciendo algo de ayuda. Pero todos fingían, sus mentes están en los que fueron en la batalla

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el campo de batalla, las senshis ya tenían en control la situación, uranus era la que daba una estocada al último youmas desapareciendo dejando polvo y sustancia viscosa

-siempre tengo que limpiar esta porquería- quejándose viendo la mancha pegada en el filo de la hoja de su espada

-como si lo hicieras, cuando te destransformó la espada se limpia sola- dijo michiru alzando una ceja

-si, pero eso no quiere decir que lo piense- se defendió

-bueno si no tienes nada que pensar ponte a buscar otra cosa en tu mente- contrarresto

-oh tengo algo muy bueno en que pensar viendo a su pareja de forma significativa

-chicas siento interrumpir sus comentarios pervertidos- dijo venus acercándose

-yo no estoy diciendo cosas pervertidas- se defiende haruka frunciendo el ceño, Neptuno parece que le dio un ataque de tos .

-ya he asegurado el perímetro con mercury, ustedes regresen con la princesa, mars, mercury se quedan conmigo para buscar pistas, no quiero a la princesa desprotegida- habla sin escuchar a las demás se aleja. Con aspecto serio venus pensando en que es tan fácil derrotarlos con respecto a las peleas anteriores en que casi los muelen sin esfuerzo alguno y ahora esto, algo no estaba bien, nada bien. Neptune y Urano cambian miradas sabiendo lo que la rubia tenía en mente asienten con la cabeza y desaparecen.

…

 **Continuara….**

 **Al fin pude hacer la actualización, mi tiempo no me permitía hacerlo como tenía planeado.**

 **Setsuna está en un viaje a buscar algo que le encomendó serena, venus pensativa no siempre es así, pero la quise poner seria por lo que paso, se siente responsable de fallar en su misión.**

 **Hasta la proxima**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon son derechos de la autora Naoko Takeuchi**

 **Disfruten del capítulo.**

Capitulo 21

En medio de donde se llevó a cabo la pequeña batalla entre los youmas y las senshis, se encontraba con gran concentración Sailor mars un poco abrumada y preocupada por las razones en la que se desarrolló esta extraña batalla, ahora mismo está tratando de encontrar alguna energía o chispa maligna pero nada, no hay ningún rastro, llena de frustración y enojo por no poder sentir lo que quiere solo siente el aura de sus compañeras, de las personas, pero no había nada inusual.

El rostro de Amy estaba con sudor y el ceño fruncido sentada en una de las bancas que había sobrevivido a los ataques, estaba concentrada en su equipo analizando con las mismas probabilidades que la senshi de marte, sin embargo estaba en las mismas, nada podía hacer para conseguir una pista.

-Es extraño- murmuro Sailor venus de pie cerca de sus compañeras manteniendo vigilancia caminando sigilosamente solo la luna acompañándoles, había un extraño silencio, ni siquiera las sirenas de la policía acercarse

-muy raro- repitió para si misma, caminando con cautela alrededor de sus amigas a tanta a cualquier movimiento

-venus no hay nada- comenta mercury extrañada por la tranquilidad que reina en el lugar solo el viento y algo de fuego aun presente en los restos de la batalla.

-sigan buscando- insto a sus amigas, al instante que lo dijo, se percató al mismo tiempo que sus compañeras a una sombra en el árbol sentado en una rama viéndolos, venus agudiza la mirada y se acerca

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?¡ ¿quién eres?- demandó pero no hubo respuesta solo el viento soplando golpeando las hojas de los árboles se escuchaba, la chica hace unas señas a sus compañeras que ya estaba a su lado. Sailor mars desparece de su lugar y mercury están junto a venus con su visor trata de obtener información tratando de escanearlo y ver su rostro pero su visor empieza a fallar parpadeando Luego se distorsiona la pantalla y se apaga- asustada y más asombrada mercury tratando de encenderlo no puede se quita los lentes al presionar el botón de su oreja, antes de que diga a sus compañeras que no lo ataquen.

-esper…..- trato de decir pero, vio a sus amigas ya se habían movilizado, era por eso que se detuvo a advertir, o era otra cosa?

Sailor mars sigilosa ya estaba atrás de la sombra a una distancia prudente y Sailor venus ya se había acercado con mucha tranquilidad, sin embargo Sailor mercury sabía que Sailor venus nunca baja la guardia ante el enemigo, cuando la sombra se mueve, las chicas se ponen en posición con todo su cuerpo tensándose listo para cualquier la batalla. Ella quería ver a este sujeto extrañamente familar, quería reconocerlo.

La senshi de marte observa a la silueta que da un paso hacia venus, sin ver como sucedió una esfera de poder se dirigía a ella directamente, la senshi de fuego esquiva con poco esfuerzo lanzándose hacia un lado, venus ya estaba lanzando su poder al mismo tiempo, detrás de la sombra, marte que ni siquiera había caído cuando disparó su flecha ardiente, el primero en llegar es Sailor venus, el hombre lo esquivo pero el de marte le dio de lleno al árbol consumiéndolo, la sombra ya se había esfumado.

-"escapo"- le informo mercury a venus ya molesta por la ahora confirmada noticia, como es que siquiera no sentimos ahora su aura, ese maldito se lo trago la tierra o qué? Pensó

-"kuso"- se nos fue- dijo acercándose al árbol quemándose, sus ojos amatista reflejan el fuego ardiente.

-vamos a regresar, lo que sea que vino hacer, ya lo logro, no creo que vuelva- comenta mercury sonando un poco enojada acercándose con venus a mars, las dos senshis asienten a su amiga acompañándola en su sentimiento, habían jugado con ellas. Echando otra mirada y escuchando las sirenas las tres iluminan su cuerpo son sus colores respectivos y abandonan el lugar. Una sombra aparece después de unos segundos sonriendo

\- asi es senshi, ya logre mi objetivo- murmuró sonriendo.

-….

Hace unos momentos dos personas aparecen en los jardines de la explanada del templo hikawa, las que estaban esperando dan un respiro de alivio mientras se acercan a las recién llegadas

-¿están bien?- pregunto serena abrazándolas a cada una con gran preocupación reflejada en su rostro bonito

-¿Qué paso, ya llegaron?- dijo Hotaru igual saliendo de la casa llegando a los jardines donde las demás estaban.

-Por supuesto que estamos bien, y derrotamos a los malos- dándole un guiño a la princesa haruka ya destransformada pasando su mano por el cabello de la pequeña.

-sin embargo fue demasiado fácil, las demás se quedaron a recoger alguna información- contesta michiru con tranquilidad hacia su princesa

-pero no les paso nada, ellas están heridas?- pregunta angustiosa la rubia de coletas sin querer soltar la mano de ellas. Haruka y michiru tratan de calmarla, sabían que no le gustaba que peleen sin que ella este, mas si era un enemigo tan grande y aparte según amy, serena sufre un trauma por lo que vivió hace poco.

-cabeza de bombón, sabes que nosotras somos difíciles de herir o cansarnos- diciendo con orgullo con la mano desocupada le desordena el cabello.

-eso dices cuando estamos solos y siempre terminas cansada- comenta michiru sin verla, tratando de que serena se distraiga, sin embargo su plan fue exitoso ya que tanto como serena y Haruka se sonrojan, su pareja empieza a toser al igual que serena que al fin entendió esa indirecta.

-eh uh…- solo llego a decir haruka nerviosa. Que gana una risita de michiru

-lo que quiero decir es…. que bueno que minako no está si no….- trata de defenderse la rubia de pelo corto

-¡si no está la hermosa diosa del amor que…"- una voz se hace escuchar a sus espaldas, tres personas aparecen

-¡CHICAS!- exclama serena al verlas, camino a abrazarlas a cada una, también haciendo un montón de preguntas, viendo si tienen alguna herida.

-ya basta serena, invades mi espacio- tratando de zafarse de serena que estaba por sofocar a Rei.

-claro que me preocupo, tu eres la primera en salir lastimada- reitera serena.

-insinúas que soy débil- sus ojos llameando de furia re que ya estaba peleando con su amiga, mientras que minako se acerca a las outers

-entonces si yo no estoy aquí…..- empezó a decir incitando a que terminen de decir la frase, sin embargo minako fue detenida

-Hay vas a empezar, ya tengo suficiente con odando atama, así que no empieces- Rei volvió a gruñir, mientras que mirando a Minako acusadoramente. Minako entiende la indirecta de inmediato. Distraer a serena.

-pero yo no te estaba hablando a ti- se defiende la rubia a la de cabello negro, ahora dos rubias se unen para derrotar a una difícil y gruñona pelinegra. Haruka y michiru solo sonríen viendo la divertida discusión hasta que Darién se les une

-¿encontraron algo?- dijo al acercarse a la pareja

-nada….- un suspiro elegante, ahora cansada -no sé porque hizo ahora, pero estoy segura que lo consiguió y nosotras no pudimos saber que es- con el ceño fruncido michiru

-ya veo- murmuro Darién, serena al verlo dejo a sus amigas y fue con el dándole un abrazo, Rei y mina dejan igual la discusión y se acercan.

-nos encontramos con el- murmuro amy que no había dicho nada sede que llego, todas la ven

-mi equipo no pudo leer nada más, solo sabíamos que era el

\- así es, es el mismo que nos atacó, tiene el mismo poder- murmuro Rei al recordar

-¿les ataco?- pregunto asustada rápidamente las checo para ver si estaban bien, otra vez.

-si serena estamos bien, unos raspones nada mas- la tranquilizo amy dándole una sonrisa, la rubia aliviada y extrañada.

-lo se, es extraño, nos atacó con el mínimo esfuerzo- dijo muy pensativa minako

-como dije, parece que logro su objetivo con ese ataque, la pregunta es, ¿cual fue?- pregunto amy, dejando a todos para pensar

-Necesitamos hablar con Ibrahim, quiero preguntarle algo- sugirió la líder, todos ven a minako que estaba en modo negocios, Darién asiente y haciendo una seña para que lo sigan, después de unos momentos estaban con el joven hermano del príncipe.

El muchacho se sintió un poco intimado por las miradas de la mayoría de los que estaban con el, de hecho solo serena y la de moño rojo tenían una expresión diferente, hasta la chica mercuriano mostraba su enojo y las ganas de matarlo si podía. El muchacho opto por No mencionar nada esperando que es lo que querían de él. Y no espero mucho.

-aquí está mi muchacho- añadió minako alegre, sin duda demasiado alegre cosa que hizo más escalofriante a abe.

-ehh, yo…..-

-¿Dónde esta Artemis?- susurro minako, su voz sonó tranquila, su rostro no tanto.

-¿quién?- pregunto desconcertado

-el gato blanco y una gata negra ambos con una luna en la frente, ellos hablan, tienen sabiduría y sobre todo pulgas- ¿te acordaste?…- empujo su dedo en el pecho del joven

\- ¿Recordaste?- gruño parándose frente a el

-yo...- porque ese tipo de pregunta pensó, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo.

-sabes donde la tienen, dinos abe, sabes dónde están- serena sonó al borde de las lagrimas

-yo… lo siento, yo no se…-

-donde, que sabes de ellos dilo por favor- dijo serena a punto de sonar histérica

-lo siento serena, lo siento tanto… no sabia, no pude hacer nada,- empezó a decir, este tema era demasiado grave, aun para él.

-porque dices eso… que ha pasado con ellos?- añadió minako también al borde de matarlo

-yo juro que no quise… no sé dónde están ahora, solo sé que ellos lo necesitan con vida, lo lamento por no ser de ayuda- dijo angustiado

-¡mientes!-

-no,… es la verdad ¡lo juro!- añadió con vehemencia

-no te creo, sabias quienes eran cuando lo pregunte, no guardes nada, ¡dinos todo¡- grito

Yo..- una vez mas no podía responder

-por lo menos ¿están vivos?- pregunto serena con un nudo en la garganta. Abe asintió frenéticamente

-¿donde están?-

-no puedo, no se.- grito de nuevo sintiendo pánico, tratando de controlarse. Empezaba a jalar su cabello nerviosamente.

-mina él dice la verdad- dijo serena al tocar el hombro e su amiga que ya está a punto de golpear a ese hombre.

-necesitamos a los gatos para apoyo en estas cosas- se defendió.

-necesito a Artemis conmigo- murmuro minako, serena la abrazo por detrás

-y yo a luna, pero así no podemos llegar a nada- tranquilizándola.

-en verdad lo siento, princesa, lo lamento- añadió Ibrahim rompiendo a llorar. A todos les sorprendió eso, no pensaban que tenía esa clase de culpa, le recordó un poco a serena cuando estaba en un lapso de traumatismo. Minako pasó sus manos en su cabello a punto de llorar, necesitaba a su gato tanto. Necesitaba información y no a tres llorones, y dos de ellos lo necesitamos bien, uno porque no soportaría volver a ver a serena en estado mal y otro necesitaba a Ibrahim para otra cosa.

-otra pregunta- dijo quitándose de la seguridad y suavidad de los cálidos brazos de la princesa.

-Ibrahim, ¿cómo pudiste encontrar a serena?, estoy segura que estabas en las afueras de la ciudad?- inicio minako, en sus rostro no se mostraba más la tristeza, pero si enojo que profesaba. La rubia al fin dijo algo que andaba en su cabeza, ella no sabía si iba a contestar pero tenía esas dudas en su cabeza rodando.

-fue Joseph, el puede rastrear a una persona solo con tocarlo- admitió al fin

-mmm ya veo, pero este no nos tocó cuando nos enfrentamos a el, debe ser otra cosa, y no hizo nada mientras nos observaba, solo hasta que nos dimos cuenta de él, es cuando ataco- dijo rei

-tal vez, es para espiar, buscando algún tipo de información tales- argumento amy

-parecía que el quería que lo veamos- murmuró marte

-en su pelea de hace un rato, estábamos tratando de comunicarnos con ustedes, pero ninguno me devolvió la llamada- eso gano un ceño fruncido de amy

-no es posible, esos comunicadores son exclusivos, la interferencia, es muy poco probable que falle en estas distancias, estos ya están comprobados que funcionen a largas distancias, a eso me refiero a distancias planetarias- comenta amy pensativa

-de verdad estaba tratando– murmuro serena. La preocupación comenzó a poner en cuando no había habido ninguna respuesta por parte de sus amigos a pesar de los repetidos intentos de contacto.

-entonces querían a ustedes- reitero nerviosa serena, no le gustaba cuando sus amigas estaban en peligro, su estómago se revuelve cuando pasa algo así, sus amigas sufriendo sin poder hacer nada en medio de la batalla. Un apretón en la mano hace que salga de sus pensamientos, Ve al dueño de su mano. Darién le da una sonrisa reconfortante, serena le devuelve el apretón más segura ahora.

-tranquila serena, ya te dije que estamos bien, lo más probable es que esté buscando información- sugirió amy revidando su computadora.

-kuso, ahora debemos ser más precavidas- dijo minako pensativa. Serena después volvió su mirada al muchacho -¿Abe? ¿él también puede robar energía como tú?- pregunta serena

-no, él no puede, lo hace por medio de los youmas a diferencia de mi que lo hago por mi mismo- murmuro pensativo

\- Él te enseño hacer eso?- comento lita, el asintió

-entonces él sabe de energías, controla la energía o mezcla energías con las demás personas para que sea imposible de rastrear, es un maestro en el control, pero no puede hacerlo todo el mismo, y busco a personas como Joseph o Ibrahim para el trabajo, sin mencionar a los youmas- opino amy

-vaya amy- opina serena orgullosa de su amiga expresar sus teorías, viendo a la peli azul teclear en su equipo

-bien esto es mi hipótesis basado en los datos adquiridos

-el te encontró por tu habilidad- volvió hablar dirigiéndose a abe

\- el no podía encontrarla, o a nosotras las senshis, él no podía acercarse, en cambio te uso para que acercaras a la princesa sin ser un problema, tampoco fue Joseph, ya que como he dicho nosotras siempre te protegíamos, el único que pudo fue Ibrahim en el pasado y ahora, viendo que su alumno puedo con la tarea, decidió revivirte y fue acertada su estrategia pues tu prácticamente hiciste lo mismo que hace una vida.- todas asombradas por amy, todos pensando día y noche y ella sale con esa teoría

-porque me ven así- tímida amy roja

-amy tú eres un genio- añadió lita sonriendo

-eh?, pero es lo mas lógico, no me vean así, por favor- dijo sonrojada, serena la abraza

-eres muy inteligente-

No he hecho nada, no he descifrado ¿por qué hace esto?, ¿que es lo que quiere?, porque no hizo nada cuando estabas en control de abe, o cuando eras vulnerable- dijo amy

-Amy, respira un momento- bromeo michiru

-Como quisiera que tener su inteligencia por la escuela- murmura Hotaru

-es porque tienes que estudiar más, puedes leer mis libros solo dime cual tema te interesa-

-eh?, uh oh, yoo- Hotaru arrepentida por lo dicho – gracias pero..

Todos salen una gota estilo anime.

-Ya amy, la vas asustar, sonriendo- lita

-Jajaja solo estaba bromando, pero aun debes de estudiar- señaló viéndola seriamente. Hotaru asiente frenéticamente aliviada, los demás ríen.

-no te preocupes Hotaru, te entiendo perfectamente- abrazándola con compresión serena.

-tiene razón, ella fue la peor, no entendía nada, se quejaba de todo- enfatizo Rei, serena por su parte ya lanzado dagas por sus ojos a la pelinegra

-cállate Rei, no fui la única que se quejaba en estudiar- señalo serena alzando sus cejas a Rei

-yo no lo hacía- se quejó minako dijo frunciendo el ceño

Rei simplemente se cruzó de brazos en desafío sin moverse en absoluto.

-porque no me sorprende esto- murmuro rei

-y para que quede claro no fui yo- añadió enfatizando con su dedo

-no había dicho ningún nombre- sonriendo triunfal la rubia, al fin Rei se quemó. Pensó, pero no duro tanto, el contrataque llego.

-por lo menos no era una llorona- lanzo rei sacando su lengua igualada ahora por su amiga, mina las interrumpió

-calma chicas, también lita paso por eso- dijo en tono serio, de hecho muy serio dramatizando

-oye mina, no me metas, además tu estabas igual que serena- defendiéndose la castaña que ya se había acercado al grupo

-calma chicas, sorprendente sus estudios dieron frutos-

-ves, amy sabe quee…. ¡Oye¡ porque sorprendente?- serena frunciendo el ceño

-pero aun así, hay que estudiar, hay que actualizarse de los avances que se dan día a día- recalco amy sin poner atención a la queja de la rubia. Todos ahora envueltos en la discusión dando por terminado la reunión. Ibrahim solo contemplando la escena llenándose con la euforia de la energía que transmiten, observando más a la rubia de coletas, su energía era hermoso.

Todos estaban absortos en la conversación que solo uno se dio cuenta de su fijación por la rubia, Darién molesto por eso, sus celos saliendo a flote, los recuerdos de las acciones inundan su mente, suspirando al recordar la promesa que hizo a su amada, trato de enfriar su temperamento, viéndolo un poco más se fijó en la expresión de su hermanito, sus ojos estaban tristes, melancólicos, a Darién le dio un sentimiento que hace tiempo que no tenía a su hermano, compasión. Pensando mucho, sus pies se empezaron a mover sin que el se diera cuenta ya estaba a lado de su hermanito ofreciéndole una taza de té.

-gracias- le responde sorprendido por el gesto de su hermano hacia él, cuando lo vio llegar empezó a temblar, pero sin duda, no esperaba esto. Darién solo asiente sin decir nada dándole una sonrisa, no forzada pero de tristeza, él se lo devuelve, Darién poniendo sus manos en el bolsillo regresa con las demás a tratar de calmar a su amada que ya estrangulaba a Rei. Ibrahím sonríe al ver la escena.

….

Al siguiente día, una joven rubia baja de las escaleras en su rostro hermosa sonrisa adornada, feliz, ya sintiendo mucho mejor a pesar de sus heridas no físicas, y aun así tenía unas molestias en lagunas partes de su cuerpo, pero mejor al fin, se sienta a desayunar con su familia platicando mente, como le gustaba esa sensación de convivir con la familia, lo extrañaba demasiado, hoy solo se dedicaría a estar con ellos. Sus padres decidieron animarla y salir con ellos un dia su paseo fue extenso pero con mucho cuidados de parte de sus papas.

Al primer lugar a donde fueron fue el parque, después al zoológico, por ultimo al centro comercial, en la cual no tardaron mucho ya que el señor tsukino señalo que su pequeña princesa necesitaba descansar, los demás no presentaron objeción alguna, solo de parte de serena, pero por supuesto no le pudo ganar a sus papas después de todo. Ellos estaban viendo una película cuando tocaron la puerta.

Sammy fue el que abrió la puerta a una persona que buscaba a su hermana, el muchacho invitándola a pasar llamo a su hermana

-ya voy- se escucha el grito de la cocina.

Porqué me dieron una hermana sin modales se lamentó el chico, después reaccionó que no estaba solo, se disculpó, rascando su cabeza nerviosamente.

\- en un momento sale- apenado el chico, la persona solo le regala una sonrisa asintiendo.

Serena cuando sale ve a la figura parada en la sala con su rostro sereno. Se notaba que era joven pero más grande que serena.

-buenas noches princesa- haciendo una reverencia después hace un movimiento con la mano mostrando en la parte baja su muñeca una insignia lunar- ahora serena esta mas sorprendida, sin embargo la insignia fue la señal del porque estaba aquí. La mujer era imponente, más alta que haruka pero sus ojos se veían como la de setsuna, ya que su expresión era de alguien maduro.

\- eh … hola…-atino a decir, Serena se sorprende ya que la mujer era alta cabello rojo con un flequillo, pero lo que dejaba asombrar mas era su traje, que era similar a las Sailor, sol que color blanco con bordes cafés con lazos igual de igual color,

-estoy a sus órdenes princesa, mi nombre es Sailor energy, he venido a tu llamado- anunció la extraña, serena no pensaba que iba a tener esta visita, había estado pensando otra clase de visita, al igual que no vendría sola, sin embargo su corazón le decía que podía confiar en ella…. saliendo de su asombro se pone seria.

-Sailor destiny?- pregunte, pensando si escuché bien el nombre de la eh... senshi.

-así es princesa de la luna, su amiga me dio la dirección de tu cálido hogar, sin embargo creo que es necesario que hablemos en privado- señalo, serena asiente de acuerdo, ella ve la mirada de la muchacha que sonríe cortésmente a los que están detrás de ella, al voltear ve a su familia asomada por el pasillo, al verse descubiertos rápido desaparecen

-eh claro ven a mi cuarto- después de ver de nuevo a su invitada, con su sonrisa mostrando sereno, la Sailor siguió a la rubia hasta su cuarto

-tenemos que hablar- dijo al fin, la de cabello rojizo asiente, ante la mirada atónita de su familia que estaba a lado, ella se destransformada, colores brillan en su cuerpo para luego apagarse

-por favor llámame Hiante- dijo al des transformarse revelando un atuendo, un vestuario al estilo griego similar a las sacerdotisas en la época antigua, un borde dorado en debido de su pecho como un cinturón y un brazalete en el brazo.

-Hiante, lo siento, esperaba a..- tratando de sonar grosera, pero quería saber

-a Sailor galaxia, tu guardiana me dijo- sin molestarse, serena podía sentir una calidez extraña en ella, casi familiar.

-ya veo, me imagino que sabes por qué entones, si me mostraste la insignia significa que conoces al enemigo

-creo que es más apropiado hablar en otro lugar, siento algo extraño que no me inspira confianza- añadió con el ceño fruncido al ver a la ventana. Serena asiente

\- por favor espérame hablaremos en otro lugar- la rubia se despide de la familia que dio algo de trabajo ya que su papa no quería que se alejara, serena lo convenció un poco más tarde de lo que había esperado, esperaría que no fuera por mucho tiempo, las palabras de la mujer hicieron eco en su mente.

-donde podríamos ir sin que seamos descubiertas- pregunta serena que camina con la mujer por las calles

\- sería un lugar lejano y cercano a la vez, uno donde podrías pasar desapercibida con tu aura, la cual siempre te acompaña cuando estas en la oscuridad- respondió sin llegar a verla, pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver de reojo que la rubia estaba teniendo problemas por entenderlo. Después de unos momentos serena golpeo su puño en su palma cuando lo entendió.

-entonces nos vamos ahora mismo- declaro con aire triunfal. La mujer arqueo sus cejas pero solo asintió. La princesa era un ser interesante.

-si te podrías transformar- pide serena a ella la cual lo hace y serena también, la rubia toma la mano de la mujer cerrando sus ojos concentrándose, luces envuelven sus cuerpos y desaparecen.

…

la rubia ve a su alrededor con nostalgia, viendo el planeta desde ahí, se veía impresionante y hermoso

-estamos en la luna- afirma la pelirroja viendo alrededor

\- así es aquí no creo que nos encuentre pronto, hay mucha energía disuelta aquí, si nos descubre tardara en hacerlo créeme- .

-es muy poco probable que nos encuentren aquí- murmuró serena ahora sorprendida por ese hecho, sintió un gran alivio, siempre tenía ese miedo de que en cualquier momento volverían a tortúrala. Peor aún, a alguien querido.

-así es, mezcle la energía con la de nosotras como camuflaje, no fue difícil- comentó. Viendo que serena seguía pensativa decidió cambiar de tema.

-entonces tu senshi dijo la verdad, Sailor plut, la que me busco?- viendo a serena que asintió

-cuando se fue, me dijo que iba directo a enviarte el mensaje, yo había estado ocupada y tenía que solucionar algunas cosas antes de que venga-

-no me dijo, aun no la he visto- empezando a preocuparse Sailor Moon

-es extraño hace dos días que la vi partir, algo pasó tal vez…..-

-no está muerta, si es lo que ibas a decir- recalco serena no dejaría a nadie más estar muerto, lista para dejar a la senshi e ir en busca de su amiga

-disculpa por mi conjetura, pero ella está en peligro si aún no ha dado señales de su paradero- no sabía qué hacer, solo había algo que haría , aunque ella misma quería hacerlo, sabe que no puede, tomo una decisión.

-lo sé, avisare a las demás que la busquen- abriendo comunicador. No había habido ninguna respuesta por parte de sus amigos a pesar de los repetidos intentos de contacto, recibiendo nada en sus comunicadores más allá de la primera alerta. Se dejó Sailor Moon en el borde, temeroso de lo que podrían encontrar, sin embargo el sonido de llegada al fin, en la pantalla parpadeando y apareciendo el rostro de minako

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto extrañada viendo la cara de su princesa pero lo que más la asusto fue viéndola transformada en Sailor Moon

.- es setsuna, búsquenla, puede estar herida o algo peor, hace dos días que desapareció- dijo. La preocupación comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de su amiga igual la había contagiado al decirle así de pronto, ella no quería que pasara esto había pensado decirle lo más suavizado, pero no podía ocultar bien lo que temía.

-en seguida- su cara de todos negocios, -donde estas, a ti también hay que cuidarte, el enemigo puede ir por ti-

-Estoy bien y segura, no se preocupen por mí, busquen a setsuna manténgame informa…-

-peroo…

-es una orden… confía en mi mina, estaré bien-

-bien, tu mandas, solo,.. Ten cuidado- implora

-lo tendré, tengo que cortar, adiós mina, cuídate,- corta la comunicación dando un suspiro

\- tranquila la encontraran, ahora hay algo importante que tenemos que atender- añadió al ver a la rubia preocupada.

\- lo se- respirando hondo tratando de controlar su sentimientos lo cual lo logra

-ahora explícame lo que setsuna no me pudo decir

-te contare mi historia para que sepas como se inició todo lo que ahora te persigue-

-comenzare desde el principio

Hace mucho tiempo antes de tu madre naciera, mi planeta fue devastado por una fuerza maligna, las fuerzas de mi planeta no podían contener al enemigo, mi familia que es de la realeza contacto al poderoso imperio lunar- pero su ayuda nunca llego-.

-Como el último recurso mis padres me obligaron a huir a buscar ayuda a otros planetas sin embargo nunca pude salir del sistema galáctico, me habían tendido una emboscada la cual yo fui herida de gravedad, en un intento desesperado ore por ayuda, suplique a los dioses pero fue en vano en mi mente volvió al milenio de plata ese hermoso y poderoso planeta del que mis padres me hablaban preguntándome porque no habían acudido para ayudarnos, mi mente solo se me ocurrió una idea, el mensaje jamás fue entregado a las manos de los selenitas, el enemigo intercepto el mensaje, empecé a llorar; sabía que me faltaba poco para que deje de respirar lo último que hice fue suplicar a la diosa Selene por ayuda a mi planeta. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente solo después vi que ya estaba recuperada, habían correspondido por mi ayuda, Selene me otorgo un poco de su poder y me ayudo a usarlo entrenándome en su templo en la luna, solo la reina de ese lugar sabia de mi existencia, yo era una sacerdotisa cuando al fin pude lograrlo, mi poder era fuerte cuando regrese a mi planeta, pelee como nunca antes ante un numeroso enemigo consiguiendo la victoria

-ya veo- comento pensativa la rubia procesando todo lo que acaba de escuchar, era tan triste, en todos los confines del universo había tanta maldad, ambición por el poder, la venganza, sin embargo había justicia, honor esperanza, fe sobre todo había amor.

-Una pregunta el enemigo al que me enfrentó tiene un tatuaje igual a la tuya,¿ sabes algo sobre eso?- llena de curiosidad, esto podría ser de gran ayuda.

-yo no sé si hubo alguien igual a mi- haciendo pausa para sentarse a alado de serena. -yo era la única que entreno en el templo siempre orando para que Selene siempre de iluminación sabiduría para controlar ese poder-

-entiendo, solo setsuna sabrá sobre esto- murmuró mas para si misma

-ahora debo entrenar para controlar ese poder que tengo dentro de mi

-mi deber será ayudar a la descendiente de Selene, no será sencillo ya que tu poder no se compara con el mío, me tomo un año terrestre poder dominarlo

-Pero yo no tengo un año, tal ves una semana o menos- dijo preocupada.

-tu eres descendiente de Selene, has despertado ese poder por ti sola, lo que a mi me tomo 6 meses y además tienes alguien para que te ayude y seré buena maestra- dijo Hiante sonriente bien segura de si misma.

-pero no soy buena estudiante que digamos, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo- firme la chica

-es hora de empezar vamos al templo donde entrene o mejor a las ruinas de lo que era.

-puedes sentir la energía esparcida- serena asiente cerrando sus ojos siente la mezcla de energía que hay en la luna,

Lo que tienes que hacer es siente su flujo, como se mueve, cuantos hay, siente el núcleo, podrás ver el aura de las personas o del planeta mismo, podrás identificarlos, tu misma podrás diferenciar esa energía si pertenece a una persona o al planeta cuanto poder tiene-

La rubia cierra los ojos concentrándose siente como las energías de alrededor la envuelven inundándola , había un monton, un mareo de poder siente pero aun así no ve nada de diferencia, si fuera Rei podría hacerlo

-no estas concentrada ya llevamos tres horas sin ningún cambio

-si mi amiga rei estuviera aquí lo haría mejor que yo-

-pues ella no esta aquí, ellas buscando a otra amiga y tu ya empezaste a quejarte, concéntrate

-sabes tu y rei se llevarían bien…- la mujer solo parpadeo -okay me callo- diciendo en son de paz. Debo hacerlo por mis amigas, por mis seres queridos

-respira, siente, ve el flujo, visualiza un patrón siéntenlo- susurra con voz suave….

.-.-.-.-.-.

En la tierra cae la noche fresca en la cuidad , las chicas esparcidas por puntos de la ciudad en parejas para encontrar a la senshi del tiempo. Venus y marte, mercury con Júpiter, Urano y Neptune, y un trio que era conformado por tuxedo mask Saturn y Ibrahim ya que no lo podían dejar solo.

Ellas se encontraban por los tejados, saltando fácilmente de tejado en tejado.

-"¿Por qué siempre tengo que dar malas noticias?" Sailor Venus preguntó con enfado, con vistas a los muelles.

-"Se trata de problemas aquí, sin embargo," Sailor mars replicó. Sacó una mano temblorosa por el pelo, "Por no hablar de lo que siento a su alrededor."

"¿Cual es?" Pidió venus curiosa.

"no me gusta que serena este fuera, sola, tengo ganas de prenderle fuego por hacer esto, y la inquietud de que setsuna no esta por aquí, tal ves las demás tengan mas suerte", mars admitió,

venus consideró la conveniencia de hacer la pregunta, pero decidió pedir de todos modos. En silencio, "¿en serio?" mars asintió, venus suspiro frotando sus cienes.

-bueno Es casi hora de ir al punto de reunión y no hemos encontrado nada, ni una pista sobre el paradero de setsuna

\- tampoco serena no aparece, estas seguro que serena no te dijo algo mas-

-no solo eso menciono, no me dio tiempo para preguntar detalles- dijo venus. Vamos mars – la senshi de fuego asiente, suplicando orando para su este bien, trato de localizarla pero era inútil una voz la saca de sus pensamientos

En a unos kilómetros se hallaba júpiter y amy con su computadora buscando señales

-es mejor ir al punto, y averiguar sobre serena si está bien, ya es media noche y no hay noticias de ellas- dice mercury dejando de trabajar, hoy se sentía cansada y frustrada por todo lo que ha sucedido, detrás de unos arbustos venus con marte tras de ella llegan con sus compañeras. Habían escuchado lo que decían

-tienes razón la llamare- buscando el botón de su comunicador para enlazarse con la líder sin embargo no responde, lo volvió a intenta pero aun nada

-alguien me escucha, venus?-

\- al fin, serena porque no me conteste a la primera, estas bien, donde esas?-

-Venus estoy bien, como van, encontraron a setsuna?- pregunto serena en el comunicador

-no aun no,- comento triste y un poco impotente, no tenía planeado hablar con la princesa hasta que hayan encontrado a setsuna, pero tenía que preguntar.

\- serena ¿cómo sabes que ella está desaparecida? y ¿por qué no quieres decir donde rayos estas?- dijo no se le espacio que serena no respondió todas sus preguntas.

\- solo te puedo decir que estoy bien y aun no puedo decirte como lo supe, por favor confía en mí, es… estaré unos días fuera tal vez semanas- murmuro apenada, estaba pidiendo mucho,

-¿semanas?, ¿sin protección?, ¿sola?, ¿ sin saber de ti,- que haces?

-cálmate estaré bien, estoy segura donde estoy solo aguanta por favor, confía en mi- repitió. Minako sabía que no podía sacar nada ahora, pero no perdía nada en preguntar.

-pero serena como vamos hacer para tener noticias tuyas-

\- yo estaré comunicándome con ustedes, no se preocupen, por favor búsquenla, solo sé que está herida, pero viva- señalo con seguridad

-está bien te lo compro- suspiro -y serena… encontraremos a setsuna- con voz segura a lo ultimo

-gracias minako, sé que lo harán, así como me encontraron en ese planeta, cuídense mucho,- regalando una sonrisa y se despide la pantalla queda negro- venus se queda pensativa hasta que su compañera le llega con preguntas, venus a calma:

-tardara unos días en volver y no dio detalles- encogiéndose de hombros mientas que su amiga masculla maldiciones a su amiga por ser irresponsable

…

En otro lado de la ciudad Neptuno y haruka caminan con el espejo en las manos de Neptuno, la luna no llegaba mucho en esas zonas además de que no había nadie por el lugar, estaba desolado, habría frio y el viento está muy quieto. Eso no era nada alentador había visto algo y estaba cerca sintiendo vibraciones más intensas a lo lejos entre unos edificios viejos se hallaba una silueta en el suelo, no se veía que era debido a la oscuridad, Urano se acercó con cautela, al ver que era rápidamente grito a Neptuno por ayuda

Neptuno se acercó y vio cómo su compañera alzaba a la persona

-no- murmuro en estado de shock, se arrodillo alado del cuerpo

-parece ser que nosotras seremos la fuente de malas noticias ahora- murmuro haruka sus gantes ya cubiertas de sangre.

-Avisare a las chicas- dijo Neptune. El sonido del pitido de su comunicador sonó, mostrando caras familiares

La encontré-

….

Continuara…

Con esto termino este capítulo, ahora setsuna esta en problemas, esta chica con la que serena esta, las chicas podrán con el trabajo sin su líder? Jeje. Hasta la próxima, gracias a las personas por dejarme sus comentarios, robinkino94 gracias amiga


	22. Chapter 22

**Aquí traigo la actualización espero que les guste.**

 **Aquí está el capítulo,** **como sabrán los personajes de Sailor Moon son derechos de la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Disfruten del capítulo.**

Capitulo 22

Sailor Urano andaba muy preocupada por setsuna, su amiga era fuerte, inteligente, demasiado a veces, sin embargo, aun así con todo y sus misterios, setsuna no era inmortal, ni tampoco la conejita que quien sabe dónde diablos anda y que demonios hacia o con quien estaba. Ella quería ir a buscarla y ver que nada le haga daño, ya fueron muchas separaciones últimamente, además que en el pasado no había casi ninguna interacción con las demás, ahora era diferente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rostro de Neptune se arrugó en su ceño, significaba que había noticias y el viento lo confirmo

Las dos se vieron y corrieron donde sintieron esa fuente les guiaba.

…

Afuera de la ciudad se veía los edificios abandonados dejándose caer por el tiempo, Urano sentía una opresión en el pecho, sintieron un mínimo de energía fluir, empezó a redoblar velocidad, cuando al fin se acercó. Vio la silueta tirada en el suelo.

-la encontré-

Informó Neptune detrás de mí atraves del comunicador, Anuncio tan pronto como las demás respondieron informando el lugar donde se encontraban.

Sailor Urano se adelantó, cayendo de rodillas y rápidamente en busca de un pulso.- "E-ella no está respirando!"- dijo en voz alta, su voz vacilante notablemente. Sailor Neptune se unió rápidamente al oír las palabras de su pareja, quito a su pareja que no sabía qué hacer y empezó un RCP en setsuna instando a Urano asistirla, ni detenerse en su intento de revivir a su amigo a pesar de la situación ninguna podía estar alerta solo pensaban en su amiga muriendo.

-Urano empieza a presionar la herida de su costado para que deje de sa..- hubo una jadeo de su amiga y comprobó que ya estaba respirando casi abraza a su novia y besarla, pero aún no habían terminado.

\- su cuerpo estaba plagado de heridas y hematomas, dos de sus dedos parecían estar fuera de lugar.- menciona Neptune tratando de buscar más heridas que deberían ser tratadas.

-¿Que rayos le habían hecho?-

Gracias a los dioses los esfuerzos no fueron inútiles, sin embargo Haruka era justo como se sentía. Inútil. ¿Qué podían hacer? Sus poderes no podían incluso llegar a la cosa. Ahora solo podían esperar a los demás, ella se encargaría de que setsuna siempre este con nosotros y no revivir el terrible día cuando murió por salvarlas o cuando la vida de su amiga termino en sus manos en la batalla con galaxia.

Urano agradeció a Neptune que prestara atención a la enseñanza de Sailor Mercury sobre primero auxilios. Sin embargo, tanto su corazón y partes de su cuerpo estaban en peor y ella no sabía qué hacer. Además de sus heridas de arma blanca, había quemaduras y el cuello tenia marcas.

Antes ellos trabajaban siempre en solitario, su misión era tan importante que si alguien moría siguieran adelante, no como ahora, pues aunque su misión siempre es la misma ahora todos ellos tenían un lazo más grueso con todos, nadie quería que sufriera.

Sailor Neptune tratando de poner en orden sus emociones, sostenía con firmeza un paño en el estómago de la mujer haciendo presión para que la sangre no siga fluyendo, las manos y el fuku estaban manchados.

Minako y compañía son las primeras en llegar donde se encontraba Neptuno y Urano ven a una setsuna en el piso inconsciente se ven que no la habían movido hasta esperar a mercury para la atención médica.

En unos minutos o menos todas después aparecen en la zona, corren desesperadamente al lugar, al llegar ven rastros de sangre en el suelo haciendo una camino hacia el lugar.

Aparecen lita y Rei corriendo acercándose.

-¿qué le paso?- asustada mars, mercury se asumió a la atención medica.

-no sé, así la encontramos- afirmo Neptune tratando de poner firme su voz, preocupada viendo el rostro pálido de su amiga que estaba con moretones y su labio partido, en su pierna tiene una herida de espada, símbolo de que hubo batalla, mientras que su cuello y mano tenían marcas de que había sido amarradas.

\- Sailor mercury hizo todo lo posible en sus manos pero setsuna en verdad necesitaba asistencia medica con todo el equipo necesario, había asegurado de que ya no fluya más sangre, sugirió llevarla al hospital más cercano, tenía que moverla rápido.

-me encargare de ella en el hospital- dijo amy

Venus asintió pero necesitaba más vigilancia para setsuna Rei, haruka y michiru serán las encargadas de resguardar el hospital, las chicas mencionadas desparecieron junto con setsuna del lugar, los demás se quedarían a buscar indicios de lo que paso con setsuna

No creo que la hayan herido aquí, no veo signos de batalla por ningún lado, además ella está bastante herida, sus heridas fueron específicas para que sufra dolor sin que dañe algún órgano o algo vital de su cuerpo- dijo Saturn mientras caminaba con los dos príncipes

-que paso para que le hicieran esto entonces, Ibrahim sabes algo de esto- el muchacho de ojos verdes sacudió la cabeza, indicando que no sabía y ellos le creyeron

-solo...- murmuró pensativo perdido. Antes de que las demás lo asaltaran con preguntas continúo.

-creo que esa mujer tenía algo muy valioso, si no les aseguro que estaría muerta, la pregunta es ¿qué será lo que esta mujer guarda como para que la dejen con vida después del infierno que sufrió?, le hubieran quitado su energía o algo así- murmuro pensativo, las demás estaban pálidas por la declaración del joven.

\- no tengo idea, pero sé que mama setsuna tiene mucho misterio guardado en su ser- murmuro Saturn

-porque lo dices Saturn- pregunto Darién intrigado

-bueno ella me había advertido sobre lo que pasaría con la princesa por eso fui con ella a ese planeta, aunque no me dio detalles, pero ahora ella está mal, - murmuro abatida por el estado de la mujer. Las chicas que quedaban igual estaban tristes, venus suspiró y llamo a serena tenia noticas que dar

…..

Serena está descansando había sido mucho para ella en estas horas que empezó para su formación, en su mente su preocupación por sus amigas no ayudaba, escucho el pitido del comunicador rápidamente respondió al llamado

-venus, que ha pasado, encontraron a setsuna?- pregunto rápidamente

-la encontramos, está bien, algunas heridas abiertas y un poco golpeada pero bien- respondió, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-venus no maquilles la situación dime por favor- imploro, conocía muy bien a su amiga.

Venus suspira a quien quería engañar, a ella no le gustaba dar malas noticias pero venia parte del trabajo.

-ella tiene heridas graves, ha perdido mucha sangre y no sabemos lo grave que esta, sin embargo está viva y creo que seguirá así-

-¿qué? ¿De verdad me estás diciendo la verdad o sigues mintiendo? Donde esta?- lanza serena muy preocupada por la noticia.

-ella fue llevada al hospital, pero estará bien, ella es fuerte- reiteró más segura.

El rostro de la princesa se refleja preocupación y muerde el labio con nerviosismo, ¿Por qué, el enemigo no ha sido visto? Porque atacaría a setsuna y dejarla a ese grado,- preguntó minako

-en realidad no puedo-

-pudo haber sido otra historia que te contara-. Temerosa por el camino que sus pensamientos la llevaban

-así es, por eso no pueden saberlo, ella lo sabía y ahora mira donde está, es mejor mantenerlo así- dijo segura. Minako quería protestar pero también sabría respetar la decisión de la princesa, así que cambio un poco el tema.

-parece que tiene una herida de espada, pienso que ella estaba huyendo ó escapo de algo- serena asimiló la información compartieron más palabras y después serena recalcó que le digan cualquier cosa sobre su estado de la senshi del tiempo y que tengan cuidado.

-serena, me preocupa no saber tu paradero, pero sé que si sabemos todo tiene una razón por lo que haces, así que solo te esperaremos hasta que termines lo que estés haciendo- le habla preocupada, como extrañaba a su amiga y su lejanía siempre estaba en su mente atormentándola, sin embargo sabía que ella hacia algo importante, siempre lo hace.

\- gracias por comprender – le sonríe con ternura, cuídense, por cualquier emergencia no duden en decirme, solo que estaré ocupada-

-entiendo, adiós serena- haciendo señas con lo de dos de paz

-hasta luego- sonrió, eso fue lo último hasta que se corta la comunicación

…..

-veo que tienes una guerrera formidable princesa digna de ser la comandante de las legendarias Sailor senshi- comenta la Sailor

-no solo eso, ella es mi amiga, todas ellas lo son y las amo, por eso debo aprender lo más rápido que puedan necesito protegerlas- hablo haciendo que la senshi sonriera sintiendo el amor de esta chica, sabiendo que ella era fuerte incluso más que cualquier senshi que haya conocido, digna del poder que conlleva.

-tienes razón, ahora necesitas entrenar para poder protegerlas- la anima a continuar su entrenamiento al igual que ella se siente emocionada por lo mismo como si la contagiara.

…..

En la tierra

En la mañana siguiente 6 muchachas y dos jóvenes muchachos se encuentran en el hospital de Tokio esperando noticias del estado de salud de su amiga herida. Estaban cansadas por esperar les parecía eterno entre la preocupación y sin nada de información no ayudaba, a unos minutos más amy se acercaba a ellas un poco cansada por el trabajo, su madre e había ayudado a entrar y ver como atendían a su amiga dándole una explicación de que se trata lo más reservado posible su madre no muy convencida la dejo acceder

-lograron estabilizarla, perdió mucha sangre, la principal herida fue en su abdomen por arma blanca, sin embargo no tienen la sangre compatible de setsuna y lo necesita de inmediato- dijo con calma. Las demás antes que amy dijera algo mas empezaron a preguntarse cómo van a buscar ese tipo de sangre, se asustaron por la noticia haruka maldijo y golpeo la pared

-tranquilas, ya se encontró el donante pero tardara en llegar, pero creo que setsuna podrá aguantar después de todo su sistema senshi es fuerte por lo que hay una gran probabilidad que espere- termino todas en shock la primera en recuperarse fue haruka las demás respiran con alivio.

-porque no nos dijiste eso al principio- molesta haruka.

-porque no me dejaron continuar- se defendió tratando de sonar calmadamente.

-sugiero que vayan a descansar no ganamos nada sentado aquí, setsuna tardara en despertar-

-tiene razón amy, lita y yo nos quedamos en la primera guardia, amy tu igual necesitas descansar

-anda yo me hare cargo- indica Darién a amy que iba a objetar pero no muy contenta asintió, estaba estresada los dos médicos se alejan para dar los datos del paciente, Darién trabajaba ahí, quería ir a ayudar pero no podía dejar a Ibrahim, no quería, pero hablando con venus le convenció que necesitaba alejarse un poco de su hermano porque se veía tenso, lo cual era cierto.

Entrando la noche del día siguiente la mujer alta de cabello largo despierta asustada sin reconocer donde estaba desorientada empezaba a entrar en pánico

-calma mama setsuna ya estoy aquí, soy yo- setsuna tarda en reconocer a la pequeña enfocando su vista cuando lo hace se calma

-tranquila, que bueno que despertaste, iré a avisar a los demás- apretando su mano de la enferma sale del cuarto, cuando entra detrás de ella parece Rei, y amy

Setsuna trata de seguir despierta, pero no tenía fuerzas y sus ojos tardaban en enfocarse en algo solo era consciente de que Hotaru estaba hablándole diciendo lo contenta que estaba agarrando su mano, setsuna sonrió a la pequeña, después de unos momentos el sueño la gano.

-es buena noticia que haya despertado aunque sea solo un momento- murmuro Rei a Hotaru que asintió,, después de eso setsuna volvía y regresaba de la inconciencia hasta que después en la mañana despertó mucho mejor- minako y lita estaban a su lado en ese entonces

Minako vio su estado y prefiere no comentar nada sobre lo que sucedió, no era el momento, las demás estaban afuera no les gustaba esperar en su casa, preferían estar más las outers, sin duda, ellas habían creado un vínculo de amistad fuerte con ella, minako sonrió por eso

…

Darién está en su departamento en la cama acostado, pero el joven no estaba solo, el vigilaba a su hermano que por ser grande su cuarto trajo el sofá en su habitación donde ahora estaba Ibrahim dormido. Darién frunció el ceño al ver a Abe, pensando en miles de cosas, una de ellas era serena que ocupaba la mayor parte

¿Dónde estará?¿que está haciendo?¿está sola?¿segura? , ¿qué quieren de ella?, ¿quién podría hacerle ese daño?, ¿quién es ese enemigo?, Darién suspira dolor de cabeza es lo que siente por tantas preguntas, no consigue llegar en ninguna respuesta que le satisfaga esas preguntas. Su mirada posa en la foto donde estaba su familia, el abrazándola con su hija, serena ha crecido tanto se había convertido en toda una mujer hermosa, de por sí lo era para él, recordando los días que lo hacía feliz riendo en aquella época.

Recordó a la familia en el milenio de plata, sus padres e Ibrahim, sus labios se curvo en una sonrisa cuando su mente vino imágenes de pequeños escapándose para hacer travesuras. Darién mueve la cabeza tratando de enfocarse en el presente _\- no pienses en eso-_ se dice a sí mismo. Ahora trata de despejarse va a levantar la mesa y lavar los trastes. Darién se detuvo y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se detuvo en el pensamiento. Después de un breve momento de vacilación entro al ver a su hermano.

Después se acerca a Ibrahim para despertarlo Ibrahim se levanta somnoliento ve a Darién haciendo que se sienta incomodo por la forma en que lo ve.

-puedes quedarte ahí señalando la cama- es más cómodo

Ibrahim solo lo ve sabe por qué está haciendo "amable" con él, es para que lo vigile, él no estaba sorprendido por eso, lo esperaba, él debía ser más obediente y ser silencioso pero algo quería decir y no sabía cuándo habría otra oportunidad como esta

-yo… se por qué haces esto, se la razón por la que te ofreciste para cuidarme, he hecho cosas que me arrepiento…-

-no sigas- deteniéndolo y así es, me ofrecí porque si llego a perderte de vista siento que volverás hacer lo mismo, ahora calla y vete a ahí para que te vea mientras hago mis cosas- sonó duro y sintió satisfacción, hace tiempo que quería desquitarse aunque un poco.

Ibrahim miraba al suelo ahora avergonzado y simplemente continuó como si no hubiese oído.

-he hecho mucho daño que tal vez no pueda perdonarme para el resto de mi vida. Ella podría haber muerto y todo porque quería obligarla a convertirse en algo que no quería ser ...-

Darién no respondió. Su confesión lo había sorprendido, la forma en que lo dijo tan arrepentido estaba.

\- todos tenemos que llevar el peso de nuestros actos, así es la vida uno debe saberlo- murmuro sin pensar Darién perdido en los recuerdos.

\- pero no mal intérpretes aun no puedo perdonarte- añadió, Ibrahim sonrió sin humor.

-lo entiendo, pero no soy el mismo ahora, soy el de antes cuando era más joven en el milenio de plata- Darién sonrió sin humor.

-para mi sigues siendo alguien mezquino, que hizo sufrir a mi novia- resaltando la última palabra.

-un cerdo que la sedujo y torturo en los sueños, y no te contestaste con eso, si no que la maltrataste, en más de una ocasión casi muere sin contar que la manipulaste a su antojo- lleno de rencor e ira hacia Ibrahim. Sobre todo ella vive ahora culpándose porque hiciste que ella misma hiciera daño a los seres queridos- ahora gritando sacando todo lo que llevaba en su interior Ibrahim solo lo ve como un perro arrepentido , Darién no puede ver su rostro que esta cabizbajo lo cubre su cabello.

-bien ahora levan….-

 _-lo siento-_

-¡¿Qué?!- sorprendido pensando que no escucho bien.

-lo siento- repite susurrando el joven de ojos verdes sin llegar a ver a su hermano

-sabes que no puedo hacerlo, por más que ella misma lo haya hecho yo no poder, pero ella es diferente, yo no puedo perdonarte así.

-yo..- al borde de las lágrimas, Darién se cerca jamás pensó que su hermanito llorara, siempre fueron los hombres llenos de orgullo, jamás lloraban enfrente de otros.

Yo… no merezco su perdón, no… - su voz tiembla

\- se lo que hice, sé que cada día de mi vida lo pagare por todo lo que he hecho y cada día si es con mi misma vida remendare el daño, por eso te digo que si quieres mi vida, si quieres cobrarlo con mi muerte hazlo aquí estoy, hare lo que me pidas para poder remendar el daño que he hecho-

-ganas no me faltan, pero no soy como tú, no lo hare si lo único que puedes hacer ahora es ayudarnos a acabar con este enemigo y luego me gustaría que desaparecieras-

-lo hare y no tiene que pedirlo, lo hare, se que es poco peor te diré algo… después de que ella ya no esté en peligro me iré – limpiando una gota de lagrima que se le espacio, Darién solo lo veía sin expresión solo sus manos cerrados con los puños que estaban blancos por el apretón que hacía.

-saldré de sus vidas para que no les atormente con mi presencia- al fin Darién demuestra sus emociones por medio de sus ojos que le conmovió lo dicho por su hermano trata de tocarlo con su mano en el hombro pero se arrepiente

-de acuerdo…- suspira cansado

-es hora de dormir- sale del cuarto hacia al balcón buscando la luna para tranquilizarlo, como la extrañaba y ahora estos comentarios por parte de su hermano lo tenían bien inquieto, no podrá dormir esta noche.

-serena me haces tanta falta, dime que hacer, sé que me has dicho lo que tu hiciste, perdonarlo pero no tengo el mismo corazón bondadoso como el tuyo amor mío, a veces pienso que no merezco el amor que tú me das se dice a sí mismo-, esta será una noche larga.

Su hermano estaba apoyado en la pared del cuarto, logro escuchar todo

-hermano- susurra al escuchar su sufrimiento, se hizo una promesa protegerlos, para el era lo más valioso que tenía. _"vamos deja de espiar ponte a dormir_ " se regaña va a conciliar el sueño, el mayor regresa del balcón con el propósito de dormir un poco pensado que mañana podría pensar mejor las cosas.

…

Serena se haya en meditación, su cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo lunar su rostro sereno en plena concentración, poner sus facciones cambiar al sentir algo, trata de visualizarlo, imaginarlo, como estelas brillantes casi transparentes que se entrelazan alrededor de ella, enfocada ve algo, al fin pudo ver el flujo de energías.

-lo veo- susurra

-eso fue rápido… ahora dejare mi energía fluir un poco para que sepas mi posición- explica su compañera

-de acuerdo- asiente serena

-no será riesgoso para que nos descubran nuestra ubicación pero tampoco lo hare por mucho tiempo

-ella cambia de lugar y deja fluir su energía, serena al darse cuenta de la energía que sentía se enfocó sintiendo como esa energía cálida y con mucha fuerza.

Estas atrás de mi- susurro tratando de sonar convincente pero su inseguridad fue notada por la mujer que sonrió

-excelente, puedes sentirlo e identificarlo pero debes tener más seguridad contigo misma…. Haciendo que será se anime antes que responda la mujer continuó

-bien, ahora es dar el próximo paso volviendo a ocultar su energía

-cuando identificas una energía puedes ver los flujos de la misma, donde empieza, donde termina, sientes la diferencia, y cada uno tiene distintos patrones, además de las emociones que uno tiene como los colores…- sigue instruyendo serena se estaba perdiendo el foco en la explicación

-bien es hora de poner en práctica pero primero debes reponerte- acercándose para darle algo de beber. Después de unos minutos charlando empezaran el entrenamiento

-cual será mi siguiente paso –

-tratar de controlar o por lo menos separarlo de la energía de la naturaleza-

-cierra los ojos deja vagar busca uno cualquiera, enfócate en uno en particular... Serena hace lo que dice

-dime cual-

-Es uno de pálido parpadea y es como si estuviera triste o marchito- dice con pena ya que logra sentirlo,

-es una de las muchas energías que habita en este cementerio ya han pasado muchos años por eso están así ,ahora forman parte de este suelo.-..

-, trata de darle vida, siente el flujo, su poder, cuando lo hagas has fluir tu energía trata de enlazarlo con tu poder, tienes ese poder dentro de ti que ya has podido controlar con el cristal de plata úsalo como bien sabes hacer solo un poco de tu poder bastar, sepáralo,- serena deja de escucharla, suda con gran esfuerzo es difícil hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

-no puedo no puedo manejar este-

-demuéstrame lo que he escuchado en los confines del espacio, leyendas cuentan de ti, sé que puedes hacerlo-

-yo.. lo hare-

….

Tierra

Mañana siguiente, en la tarde en el hospital central de Tokio

 _Solo escuchaba preguntas y más preguntas. El dolor de su cuerpo fuera desollado, el dolor de sus músculos o junto a la agonía desgarradora en su corazón._

 _La princesa acostada en el suelo sin vida extrayendo su corazón resplandeciente_

 _-al fin tengo lo que me pertenece_ \- dijo la sombra

 _La sangre cubría la cabeza de la princesa y su cuerpo de igual manera manchada de sangre._

lo último que escuchó fue el grito desgarrador de la princesa al ser quitado su vida delante de ella.

-"¡Princesa!"-

Setsuna se sentó en la cama, con los ojos azules muy abiertos, con el pecho agitado. Aferraban a su sudor empapado cuerpo, mientras que sus lágrimas empapando sus mejillas. Ella apretó las dos manos sobre el pecho, su corazón sintiendo como si lleno de hielo. Y al hacerlo sintió dolor insoportable en su cuerpo, un dolor agudo en su mano derecha, su mano estaba vendada.

La puerta de la habitación golpeó la pared con la fuerza suficiente para rebotar y casi cerrase de golpe en la mujer corriendo en la habitación. Michiru corrió a través del cuarto atrapando a setsuna intentado calmarla. Sus brazos de manera protectora tratando de no lastimarla y hacer que su temblor cese.

-calma amiga tranquila estas a salvo-ejerciendo un poco de fuerza en los hombros de su amiga para que pueda acostarla y hacer que se tranquilice.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿setsuna?"- entro Haruka angustiada por verla en ese estado

Setsuna se congeló por un momento, y luego hundió la cara en el hombro de su amiga y lloro.

Michiru dijo de nuevo - estás a salvo.-

-Haruka ve por el médico-

\- rápido- haruka asintió y salió rápido.

Michiru tarareo en voz baja, acariciando el cabello de setsuna. La mujer herida se sentía protegida, segura, y culpable. No dijo nada ya que rápido sumida a la oscuridad antes que llegara el medico con haruka

…

Una mujer abre los ojos parpadeado por el esfuerzo, al ver la luz entrar en sus pupilas y sentir dolor en el cuerpo hace una mueca, escucha voces pero tarde en distinguirlas, poco apoco empieza a reconocer que son sus amigas, tiene la garganta seca, ve en su cuerpo heridas mueve su mano tocando su estómago hace una mueca al sentir el dolor punzante.

Donde estaba?- parpadeo otra vez ahora su vista estaba mejor, pero su mente un revoltijo, se sentía cansada, su cuerpo pareciera como…

En su mente viene recuerdos que quien hizo cada una de sus heridas, la princesa está en peligro debo decirlo se alarmo. Trato de levantarse con todo el dolor que su cuerpo le infligió tratando de ahogar un grito que llamo atención de sus amigas.

-setsuna que haces, cálmate-

-le dice haruka que rápidamente la acuesta con gran esfuerzo setsuna trata de quitársela pero es en vano-

-¡suélteme¡- quiso gritarlo pero apenas se logró distinguir su voz, su cuello quemaba. Ahora no estaba llorando si no estaba histérica.

-De ir, debo avisarle- ahora su voz más fuerte.

Déjenme ir- suplica sin saber q quien le decía, su mente está en que tenía que ir, debe ir, no había tiempo. Debo avisarle.

-para setsuna – agarrándola de los hombros haruka con el ceño fruncido, preocupada por la reacción de su amiga.

-no entienden deber ir-

\- a quien hay que decirle, quien te hizo esto- pregunto michiru

-a la princesa debo decirle- tratando de zafarse pero es imposible

-llama al doctor para que le den un calmante- grita haruka, michiru asiente ajustada no había visto esa cara de setsuna corre a visar a un doctor pero antes de que lo haga escucho lo que decía setsuna

-michiru déjeme ir avisarle, está aquí, no podemos permitir que se le acerque- michiru duda en ir ya que se muestra mas tranquila.

\- oh por selene- sollozo setsuna

-el… sabe, sabe todo, debo decirle, el me ataco- estremeciéndose

-calma setsuna está bien, nosotras estamos aquí-

-iré por el doctor- anuncio michiru

-no lo hagas, llama a serena, donde esta ella- ya mas tranquila, michiru ve que no es necesario llamar a si que se pone junto a setsuna.

-tranquila setsuna, la princesa está bien- con voz suave michiru

-setsuna tomo un profundo respiro tratando de ignorar los dolores de su cuerpo

\- dinos que pasa, porque te atacaron-

-tengo que hablar con la princesa rápido- la pareja se ve pensando en cómo decirle a setsuna que ni siquiera saben dónde esta sin alterar a su amiga. El silencio es hace que setsuna vuelva a angustiarse

-¿qué ha pasado?, ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo con hilo de voz

-calma, serena está bien, no le ha pasado nada malo, solo que no sabemos dónde está, ella se fue- termino de decir

-"que idiotez estás diciendo"- michiru se mordió el labio por el comentario de su amiga, no había escuchado a su amiga decir esa palabras

-iré por la doctora- haruka asintió apresuradamente igual alarmada.

Michiru la dejo después que el medico les indico que salieran, ella fue a los brazos de haruka.

Logre calmarla, solo fue el shock de despertar después de una batalla, añadió,

-ella estará bien cuando despierte otra vez- dijo para tranquilizar a haruka, tal vez para ella misma.

-setsuna es fuerte despertó pronto de lo que dijo la mama de amy- murmuro Haruka

la doctora salió e informo que los signos de recuperación andaban bien y a un ritmo rápido, eso era buenas noticas, con agradecimientos michiru platicó un poco más por información ya después de eso entraron para ver a su amiga y cuidarla.

….

Horas más tarde setsuna volvió a despertar más tranquila

-minako es la que habla con ella- informo michiru después de volver a contarle sobre lo que había sucedido estos días

-donde esta minako necesito que me comunique con ella- empezando a impacientarse

-calma ella no tarda en llegar-

-Mientras dinos que paso contigo porque te entramos en ese estado- comento haruka, setsuna frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-fue el, de alguna forma supo dónde estaba, me ataco, logre escapar, mejor dicho me dejo ir- comento con la mirada perdida, las chicas se ven preocupadas.

-A donde fuiste, ¿por qué dice que te dejo libre? ¿Por qué quiere ver a cabeza de bombón?, también nosotras debemos saber que ocurre-

-no puedo decir anda hasta que hable con ella-

-pero…-

-se lo prometí, no puedo decirles-

-Bien- iré a tomar iré- haruka salió cerrando la puerta, necesitaba relajarse

-no te preocupes por haruka, sabes cómo es- viendo la puerta por donde salió haruka

-lo se, perdón por no decir nada- dijo setsuna abatida, tratando de calmarse, no quería preocuparlas de esa manera, pero no pensaba que pasaría de esta forma.

-entiendo ahora lo importante es que estas bien- contesto michiru

-necesitamos que mejores, tengo la impresión que algo está por ocurrir, ella asiente confirmando la intuición de michiru.

Templo hikawa

Un grupo de 4 chicas y un joven están en la terraza del templo platicando tomando él te, menos el joven que está a una distancia estado debajo de un árbol usándolo como apoyo.

Ibrahim se estaba Preguntando como le dirán a ellos pero el miedo le impide hacerlo, más si la pelinegra está ahí conoce a cada uno de ellas, tragando saliva decide hacerlo

-que haces aquí- gruñe Rei al verlo acercarse

-quiero… saber ¿dónde está serena?- trago saliva, definitivamente siempre tiene ese temperamento

-y también quiero saber cómo está la guardiana del tiempo.

-ellas están bien, setsuna todavía está en el hospital, aun no recupera la conciencia pero se recupera la conciencia a ratos, pronto estará bien- contesta con serenidad

-bien ya escuchaste ahora porque quieres saberlo-

-chicas.. Yo solo-

-es más ni me digas vete por ahí- con gesto desdeñoso

-está bien..- con sus manos alzadas con tranquilidad mientras se iba

-recuérdeme porque estamos de niñeras y no investigando- murmuro lita

-todo es por culpa de mina- dijo Rei

-que querías que hiciera, que lo dejemos solo además de que le prometí a Darién que lo vigilara y a serena que lo cuidara, compréndame chicas esto de ser la líder viene con muchas cosas- fingiendo dolor de cabeza,

-no quiero que este aquí-dijo Rei, su casa aún no estaba reconstruido por la última pelea.

-tranquila Rei, si hace algo le daremos una paliza- apretando sus puños, dice lita

-bien- contesta Rei antes de que diga algo suena el intercomunicador de mina, pues era haruka quien llamaba

Las chicas se pusieron detrás de mina quien hizo un gesto de silencio antes de a presionar el botón de aceptar la llamada

-hola mina como van las cosas- claramente refiriéndose a Ibrahim

\- todo controlado por aquí, despertó setsuna? Pregunto esperanzada

-así es, está pidiendo hablar con cabeza de bombón, podrías ir al hospital es urgente

-entiendo iré para allá-

-bueno chicas ya escucharon- separándose del grupo

-nos mantienes informadas- le grita lita

-Lo hare lita ya saben que hacer.- haciendo señas con los dedos indicándoles que mantenga vigilado a Ibrahim o al menos trató ya que ninguna la entendió

-nos vemos- dijo y las muchachas la vieron saliendo corriendo

.…

En la entrada del hospital rápidamente como sus pasos le permiten se dirige al cuarto de setsuna, al llegar al cuarto y entra ve las outers platicando. Sus ojos azules viajan a su amiga que yacía en la cama, un alivio inundo su pecho al ver el rápido progreso, la saludo pero antes de que diga algo más su rostro se puesto serio al verla con esa expresión sombría

-por favor pueden dejarme hablar con ella a solas- dirigido a las tres mujeres, una por una se despiden sin dejar de saludar a minako

-iremos por un café cualquier cosa nos avisan –michiru fue la última en salir.

-me alegra verte mejor- y en verdad lo decía, ella verdaderamente estaba muy lastimada

-gracias, me encuentro mejor que antes- recordando lo que había visto.

-ahora de vuelta en el asunto, en que soy buena-

-en realidad refería hablar de esto con serena, pero con lo que me han dicho creo que es preferible decirte- dijo pensativamente, mina trato de mostrar tranquilidad, no le gustaba que le guardaran las cosas.

-debes estar al tanto de esto, debes estar presente para esta pequeña reunión, aunque la decisión es de serena.- añadió

Minako asintió procesando esto, estaba segura de que serena le encomendó a setsuna algo importante que ni siquiera nos había dicho ni a Darién. Era el momento en que conocería lo que estas mujeres habían mantenido en secreto.

-entiendo, ahora mismo la llamare- dijo mientras saca su intercomunicador, pitidos suenan del monitor que está conectada a setsuna, minako vuelve a tratar, pero es lo mismo, frunce el ceño, setsuna trata de no alterarse pero aun así su preocupación es grande.

-porque no contesta-

-tranquila, es normal que hace esto, siempre tiende a contestar a la cuarta o quinta-

-ya veo- después de varios intentos al fin contesta

-¿mina?- se escucha la voz de la princesa atraves del comunicador, sonaba preocupada y parecía agitada.

-serena estoy con setsuna– mina hace que en el comunicador también serena lo vea setsuna y antes que serena diga algo la guardiana del tiempo se adelanta

\- princesa tengo algo que decirte.-

….

 **Continuara…**

 **Con esto termino este capítulo. Quería mostrar más a haruka y a michiru que no le he puesto mucho en escena, Ibrahim cargando con la culpa anda deprimido y serena mostrando crecimiento lo que sea que está haciendo. Además que pobre setsuna lo que debió haber sufrido.**

 **. Hasta la próxima, gracias a las personas por dejarme sus comentarios, robinkino94 gracias amiga**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola de nuevo, después de unos meses sin actualizar al fin pude subir este capítulo espero que les guste**

 **Aquí está el capítulo,** **como sabrán los personajes de Sailor Moon son derechos de la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Disfruten**

 **Capitulo 23**

 **Anteriormente**

-hola mina como van las cosas- claramente refiriéndose a Ibrahim

\- todo controlado por aquí- contestó

\- ¿despertó setsuna? Pregunto esperanzada

-así es, está pidiendo hablar con cabeza de bombón, podrías ir al hospital es urgente

-entiendo iré para allá-

-bueno chicas ya escucharon- separándose del grupo

-nos mantienes informadas- le grita lita

-Lo hare lita ya saben que hacer.- haciendo señas con los dedos indicándoles que mantenga vigilado a Ibrahim o al menos trató ya que ninguna la entendió

-nos vemos- dijo y las muchachas la vieron saliendo corriendo

.…

Capitulo 23

En la entrada del hospital rápidamente como sus pasos firmes le permiten se dirige al cuarto de setsuna, al llegar al cuarto y entra ve las outers platicando. Sus ojos azules viajan a su amiga que yacía en la cama, un alivio inundo su pecho al ver el rápido progreso, la saludo pero antes de que diga algo más su rostro se puesto serio al verla con esa expresión sombría.

-por favor pueden dejarme hablar con ella- dirigido a las tres mujeres, setsuna dijo, una por una se despiden sin dejar de saludar a minako diciendo que estarán cerca por cualquier cosa.

-iremos por un café quieren algo?- las dos negaron con cortesía

\- cualquier cosa nos avisan –michiru fue la última en salir.

-me alegra verte mejor- y en verdad lo decía, compañera y amiga verdaderamente estaba muy lastimada

-gracias, he estado en peores- recordando lo que había visto dijo amargamente minako no quería que recordara algo tan doloroso pero había mucho en juego y la senshi del tiempo sabia.

-ahora de vuelta en el asunto, en que soy buena-

-en realidad refería hablar de esto con serena, pero con lo que me han dicho creo que es preferible decirte- dijo pensativamente, mina trato de mostrar tranquilidad, no le gustaba que le guardaran las cosas sobre la seguridad y bienestar de serena.

-debes estar al tanto de esto, debes estar presente para esta pequeña reunión, aunque la decisión final es de serena.- añadió

Minako asintió procesando esto, estaba segura de que serena le encomendó a setsuna algo importante que ni siquiera nos había dicho ni a Darién. Era el momento en que conocería lo que estas mujeres habían mantenido en secreto.

-entiendo, ahora mismo la llamare- dijo mientras saca su intercomunicador, pitidos suenan del monitor que está conectada a setsuna, minako vuelve a tratar, pero es lo mismo, frunce el ceño, setsuna trata de no alterarse pero aun así su preocupación es grande.

-tranquila, es normal que pase esto, siempre tiende a contestar a la cuarta o quinta- informo a setsuna que muestra signos de ansiedad.

-ya veo- contesto tratando de tranquilizarse; después de varios intentos al fin contesta.

-¿mina?- se escucha la voz de su amiga y princesa atraves del teléfono, se escuchaba agitada y con sudor. Cosa que extraño a minako pero no preguntaría, aun.

-serena, estoy con setsuna ha despertado- informo minako el rostro de la rubia de coletas que antes mostraba preocupación ahora rebosaba de alegría, como le gustaría ir y ver a su amiga y guardiana abrazarla velar por su seguridad, sin embargo le dolía no poder hacer eso, tenía cosas que hacer antes de volver.

Me alegro tanto..- respondió como mostrando alivio cosa que a minako le dio consuelo y alegría poder decirle algo bueno, su regalo fue verla sonriente y contenta por la noticia.

-ahora te la pasare- volteando la cámara. Serena vio minako y a una setsuna pálida y rapones pero bien y viva, pensó.

-me alegro realmente, estaba muy preocupada por ti- en verdad ella estaba muy preocupada varias veces quiso dejarlo todo con tal de ir a buscarla, pero la senshi que esta con ella le recordó que tenía amigos con quien podía confiar esa tarea.

-gracias princesa lamento haberte causado preocupación, pero me temo que esto que tengo que decirte es mucho más que saber que estoy bien, necesitamos hablar y sugiero que minako esté presente- serena pareció pensar esto y asintió

-está bien, pero tu salud y bien estar es lo primero eso siempre a cada una de ustedes,- comento

-gracias princesa me honra mucho saber esto- añadió con dulzura y agradecimiento,

\- ahora dime, ¿qué ha pasado?- haciendo que continúe temiendo que no será buenas noticias.

-fui a buscar lo que me habías encargado, después de unos días la fin encontré y en un par de días ella estará aquí, yo me adelante para informarte pero en el camino fui emboscada…- apretando los puños al recordar.

Serena y minako vio el dolor en los ojos de la senshi más madura, quisieron preguntar pero la senshi del tiempo se adelantó.

-me hizo preguntas, sacarme información sobre la situación sin embargo al resistirme de sus eh.. "Métodos" vio que no sacaría nada de mi por lo que me dejo en libertad y que te entregara un mensaje.- pausando para reunir fuerza y recordar

-el dijo…la princesa de la luna pronto se cumplirá el objetivo que fue hecha para nacer y que si llegara a negarse a su destino habrá consecuencias para el sistema solar, empezando por la más lejana, no podrás huir, el destino siempre alcanza.- termino de recitar setsuna, el ambiente es tenso y sombrío.

-uh.. ya veo- es todo lo que atina a decir minako aun no comprendiendo algo, pero no sería prudente en este momento.

-mina, ahora quiero que nadie se quede sola, siempre estén acompañadas. Diles a las demás, siempre alerta, siempre juntas, hasta que esto haya terminado- haciendo una pausa acomodando sus pensamientos

-si ataca avíseme, vendré a su ayuda enseguida- termina la rubia.

-solo quiero saber algo-

-lo que dijo esa sombra claramente sabe muy bien sobre ti, y a quien quiere, por eso quiero saber dónde estás, con quien estas, además de que ese señor humeante es diferente y extremadamente peligroso… porque no dices nada- pregunto minako, dejando salir sus dudas.

-lo siento minako, es mejor que no sepas, setsuna sabía algo y mira lo que paso- se defendió serena antes que minako saque una réplica continua.

-princesa- la llamó setsuna interrumpiendo la discusión, las dos rubias dirigieron la mirada a la senshi del tiempo

\- ella cumplió con lo acordado estoy con ella, me ha explicado todo- dijo serena con tono de tristeza

\- mina no digas nada sobre esto, solo explícales a las demás lo sucedido con setsuna, es por su propio bien- mina asiente a la orden pero no del todo de acuerdo. Minako suspira cansada.

-no te preocupes, entiendo-

-en el momento entenderán porque se los guardo y….-

-Dilo ten por seguro que llegara el mensaje a Darién- cortando entendiendo lo que quería decir, guiñándole serena se queda roja.

-y como está el ,.. hum.. Dile que lo amo- sonrojándose. Mina alza su pulgar sonriendo

-ya sabes guapo y al estilo serio como siempre, sin embargo...-.

\- él está molesto por que no dijiste nada, esta triste- comentó minako

-lo sé…- suspira serena imaginado el estado de animo de su novio.

\- pero lo tuve que hacer con el tiempo el entenderá- diciendo para convérsese a sí misma.

-Está bien, no te quedes mucho tiempo en hacernos saber cómo estas- añadió minako

-lo haré mina y setsuna espero que te mejores y me da gusto verte de nuevo salva- añadió y setsuna se sintió renovada por las palabras de la princesa

\- gracias princesa me honra tus palabras- después de las despedidas se corta la comunicación

….

En algún lugar de Tokio en oscuras calles en una callejón se puede observar a un hombre con ojos negros, caminado por el oscuro pasillo sin detenerse pasa por una barrera de energía sin hacerle nada hasta de llegar a una bodega cuando entró se pueden ver las siluetas de las criaturas oscuras que hay en la bodega, la persona sin hacer ninguna pausa camina entre ellos, los youmas haciéndole espacio no dejar que se metan en el camino, el hombre se detiene en medio

-silencio- ordena viendo solo en una dirección sus ojos fríos con esa sonrisa pegada a su cara que al parecer nunca se borra.

-Es hora de atacar- dijo después.

-vayan el centro de la ciudad- al terminar su orden, se escucha los gruñidos ansiosos furiosos desgarradores llenos de potentes rugidos de bestias enloquecedoras. El hombre de pie con la mirada fija en sus esbirros, sonríe siniestra dando la señal de luz verde para que los youmas corran hacia la salida dejando al hombre solo.

-pronto serás mía princesa de la luna-

Un remolino con negro humeante se hace presente para después desaparecer el hombre dejando a la bodega vacía.

-pronto-

…..

En lo alto de un edificio aparece el mismo hombre con armadura grisácea casi oscura, desde ahí podía ver la ciudad luminosa por la noche, calles transitadas, gente caminado, algunos van de prisa para llegar a su destino, otros se parados por los aparadores delas tiendas.

El hombre Sonríe al escuchar el sonido de un estruendo, voltea y observa gustosamente como la gente de esa dirección empieza a gritar correr presos del pánico y horror al presenciar la horrible escena se presente, youmas invadiendo las calles aplastando todo a su paso sea algo vivo o material. Su plan está en marcha.

\- _muy pronto ella será mia_ \- pensó.

…

En el hospital las chicas están conversando sobre lo que la princesa estaba metida, muchas teorías se discuten sin embargo no llegan a un acuerdo. Michiru alterada junto con Hotaru se acerca rápidamente al cuarto de setsuna, se nota que no traían grandes noticias.

-atacan el centro de la ciudad- informo michiru lista para ir

-vayan estaré bien no creo que venga por mí ya hizo lo que tuvo que hacer- dijo por las miradas de las chicas su mirada se posó en michiru.

-Un grupo de criaturas están invadiendo el centro las autoridades se coordinan para poder contenerlos, si están escuchando esto Sailor senshi vayan rápido tenemos fe en ustedes- narro la voz del reportero que viaja en helicóptero.

\- minako fija su mirada en la pared pensando, tomando decisiones, setsuna la observa firme minako le devuelve la mirada

-Anda estaré bien, ya obtuvo lo quería de mí, no lo hará otra vez, a mí no sabes quién es la siguiente en la lista- dijo con calma reiterando su punto, minako suspira y le contesta a michiru.

-no te separes por ningún motivo te separes del grupo, solo no te separes- el rostro de michiru se nota confusa pero asiente

-Hotaru se queda con setsuna, los demás vamos a ir- se corta la comunicación

-recuerda lo que dijo, nadie debe estar sola, dile las indicaciones a Hotaru y cuídense- dice minako a setsuna que iba a replicar pero ella tenia razón.

-no te separes del grupo- le aconsejo, michiru asintió sin saber a lo que se refería sin embargo tomaría precauciones

-recuerda lo que dijo, nadie debe estar sola- refiriéndose a los que dijo serena, con eso se fue dejando a las dos outers ahí. Setsuna maldijo en voz baja por ser una carga, pero sabía que las órdenes debían cumplirse.

Michiru esperaba a haruka quien andaba en la cafetería pero rápido le llego el mensaje, haruka se apresuró al ver a michiru que rápidamente le explico la situación.

…

Venus y los demás corren ya en el centro de la ciudad donde el caos esta por todos lados un deja vu por la vez pasada cuando secuestraron a serena, quería ir por ella y protegerla pero también tenían que cuidar la ciudad, otra vez estaba en las misma como la última vez, solo que esta vez serena estaba bien guardaba que ni siquiera ellas sabían dónde estaba. Al doblar la esquina ven a los youmas esparcidos sin coordinación solo destruyendo todo a su paso como si se hubieran vuelto locos atacado a la gente rompiendo todo lo que ven a su paso. Haruka tira su poder para llamar su atención pero no lo logra, en cambio su dirección va a cambando constantemente solo buscando algo que destruir.

-avise a las inners- le comenta Neptune a venus que llama a su comunicador –tendremos que rodearlo para que los acorralemos, en eso mars, júpiter y mercury aparecen junto con Ibrahim

Venus se detiene frente al hombre.

-Darién vendrá pronto no lo podíamos dejar- informo mercury

\- te quedas cerca y no interfieras- con tono amenazante venus parándose frente a el – ayuda a las personas atrapadas- el asiente y se marcha con junto con su grupo

-segura que este en este lio, y ayudarnos podría ser una trampa no podemos vigilarlo siempre- dice haruka

-así es, pero serena confía en él ya lo oíste, además es mejor verlo de cerca y que sus poderes estén trabajando en algo bueno y no en otra cosa, si algo sale mal, ataquen- ordena

-entiendo- con eso se dispersan a combatir

Venus iba destruyendo youmas con facilidad ya que no se preocupaban por atacarla, esto era raro, que rayos pasara pero cuando se metían en su camino era difícil de predecir sus ataques por lo descoordinado y rápido que eran

Mercury se fue más al sur donde se arrodillo, su mano tocando el piso salió agua enseguida esparciéndose mojando los pies de los youmas, júpiter junto a ella con su puño saliendo descargas eléctricas golpea el piso mojando, descargas eléctricas surgen en el agua electrocutando todo a su paso, ruidos de los gritos de los youmas se escuchan por el dolor y desaparecen, los que aún quedaban Sailor mercury lanza cuchillas de hielo matándolos al instante ya que iban dirigidas al centro de la cabeza. Los que lograron saltar antes de tiempo se fueron por ellas, Júpiter fue golpeada, sintió que su fuerza disminuía, estos estaban drenando la energía, Júpiter se mantiene a distancia pero eran demasiados al igual que mercury estaban en aprietos; un youma consigue rasgar a Júpiter en el brazo tratando de desgarrarla pero es lo único que consigue ya que mercury logro darle un puñetazo que lo alejo, como le dolió eso apretando su brazo sangrante.

-están locos y no dejes que te toque- advirtió Júpiter

-lo se- ya empezando jadear la senshi de mercurio limpiando su frente

Ven que los youmas suben escalando los muros de los edificios otros, derriban arboles autos y lo que este a su paso, un caos total

-Júpiter llamando su poder que desde el cielo cae el rayo enviando descargas eléctricas a los que exclama siendo derribados pero el rumbo que toman son completamente distintos

-no logro saber dónde irán, son impredecibles, será difícil hacer lo que nos dijo venus- opino Júpiter su brazo envió otra descarga mientras que mercury se deslizaba evitando ser golpeada para después clavar hielo en el centro de su estómago del youma, al estar libre congela el agua que había esparcido

-tengo un plan, contáctame con los demás- Júpiter asiente mientras ve que el hielo avanza sobre el suelo abarcando gran parte de la zona

-habla- Júpiter pone su comunicador para que aparezca la cara de amy ya que la peli azul está ocupando sus manos sobre el suelo

-chicas no funcionara acorralándolos por fuera, tiene que ser del centro-

-que tienes en mente- pregunta venus interesada en lo que va a decir

-necesito a Neptune conmigo, las demás salgan del perímetro, no se expongan al agua y traten de que los que no atrape salgan- los demás asiente y corta la transmisión

-júpiter te quedas conmigo- Júpiter asiente ve algunos que escapan de la prisión de hilo pero los electrocuta, un minuto después llega Neptune. Mercury le da indicaciones. Neptune con su poder crea una ola inundando gran parte excepto donde estaban los youmas estaban mojados algunos libres otros no pero mojados

\- es suficiente, Júpiter- la llama

-entendido- junta con sus manos salen rayos eléctricos acumulando para después lo dispara al agua, la corriente eléctrica fluye atraves del agua, se escucha los gritos lamentos de los youmas, ellas solo ven el resplandor de los rayos y el reflejo del agua youmas desaparecer. Lo mismo veían las demás en sus respetivos lugares.

Júpiter deshace su poder y mercury congela el agua atrapando a lso que quedaron

Ahora chicas- ordena mercury por medio del comunicador. Todas empiezan a matar a los supervivientes que eran pocos, algunos más heridos que otros. Después de un rato todos estaban reunidos felicitando a mercury

-eres realmente asombrosa- abrazándola fuertemente venus, a mercury roja toda su cara no saben si por pena o por mina cortándole el aire, lita decidió sepáralas por si acaso mercury se desmaya.

-terminados pronto- opina Júpiter viendo la escena congelada con restos pegajosos

- _tan pronto se van si acaba de iniciar-_

Un escalofrió recorre el cuerpo de Júpiter al escuchar esa voz tenebrosa en su mente propia, júpiter por instinto ve hacia arriba donde aseguraba venía el dueño de esa voz, las demás extrañadas por la palidez instantánea de la mujer castaña y ven la dirección donde los ojos verdes se posaron.

- _por el momento no me sirves-_ Júpiter quedo blanco sus ojos para luego caer desmayada, Sailor Urano la atrapó antes de caiga al asuelo, mercury ya está atendiéndola, su brazo está en mal estado, viendo la herida fea era como un rasguño

-creo que es veneno- susurra con el ceño fruncido, todas las demás están alrededor en guardia

-debo extraerlo necesito ir a un hospital, ahí será más rápido- añadió mercury con el rostro preocupado, le preocupaba el veneno podría ser mortal si no se trata a tiempo.

-ok tu ve con mercury nadie debe estar sola- Sailor uranus asiente a la orden y agarrando a la senshi inconsciente a punto de desaparecer

 _\- dos menos, quedan 6_ -

El susurro hace eco por todas partes, venus materializo la espada lista para atacar, sus ojos buscan a Ibrahim que estaba a lado de mars un poco lejos de ella, la expresión pálida y de horror del hombre le dio mala espina, eso no le gustaba nada, otra horda de youmas llego donde ellas estaban, a venus no le gustaba nada esta situación, nada. Con su espada pelea ágilmente contra tres mientras hecha un ojo a Ibrahim que también pelea ayudando a mars.

Anillos de fuego cruzan cerca de los ojos verdes de Ibrahim, él estaba luchando contra el enemigo que alguna vez fue su aliado, no eran aliados nunca fuimos, el me controlaba. Hace unos instantes estaba peleando con sus antiguos enemigos, no ellos al principio fueron mis amigas, el enemigo me manipuló por mucho tiempo pero ahora debía ser fuerte. Siempre tenía dolor de cabeza no dormía siempre con pesadillas, ¿será que serena las tenía?, espero que no, ella no debería tenerlo, ella no debería sufrir este martirio tan grande, su enojo y tristeza lo sacaba matando al que se ponía enfrente pero eso también lo hacía predecible, dos youmas bien por el a sus espaldas, el vio pero era demasiado tarde para reaccionar cerro los ojos esperando pero no llegó, al abrir los ojos vio una cadena de oro reluciente amarrado a los youmas a centímetro de él, venus de un movimiento los jalo impactándose a un edificio.

-eres lento Ibrahim, esto es para hoy- ladro venus, el aturdido asintió sorprendido por la acción de la líder solo atino a asentir.

-vamos Ibrahim no pienses demasiado- se reprendió.

Mars por su parte lanza sellos al oponente paralizándolos abe los mata, ella incinera

Júpiter es llevado por Urano con mercury detrás corriendo a algún lugar seguro, venus acaba de decir que no se separen pero Júpiter necesitaba ayuda, después de algo les impidió el paso.

 _-a donde creen que van-_

Las dos senshis buscan donde proviene la voz, sin embargo lo único que pueden observar es un poder dirigidos hacia ellos, sin poder contraatacar en un vano intento de eludirlo fueron golpeado con fuerza, esto le tomó por sorpresa a mercury. Urano alcanzo salvar a Júpiter de ser golpeado usando su cuerpo como escudo, un gemido de dolor sale de sus labios poniéndose de rodillas todo su lado izquierdo estaba muy lastimado. Mercury se acerca a ella en su espalda había raspones en su fuku con manchas de sangre esparciéndose, a ella no le importaba su salud necesitaba atender a Júpiter y a Urano, la senshi del trueno se había destransformada ahora lita llevaba ropa de civil.

Otro poder acumulando de sus manos para terminar el trabajo, salió disparado hacia ellas, sin embargo una espada se interpuso impactando con fuerza, Endimión había llegado a tiempo al repeler el ataque

 _-Hola senshis como está la perra mayor del tiempo-_

Bastardeo gruño haruka dando un paso lista para golpearlo sus ojos buscan de algún signo del enemigo aunque en su estado no ayudaría mucho.

Su risa macabra sonó en los oídos de las senshis y Endimión.

-Donde está su princesa escondiéndose? Sabe qué pasará si no me enfrenta ella sabe de lo que soy capaz o preguntarle a la senshi del tiempo… como se llama setsuna?- una forma de esfera humeante y cenizas se hace aparecer para luego desintegrase daño la vista a la silueta

Un violento ráfaga de energía fue a parar enfrente de él después de unos segundo desapareció dejando a la silueta sin daño alguno ya que se encontraba en otra parte detrás de ellos

-Urano no ataques de nuevo hasta que lo hayamos encontrado- murmuró Venus Urano maldice.

-No vas a atacarlo- reprende Urano molesta.

Venus sonríe.

-nunca dije eso-

Marte había terminado la oración.

-Ahí está el verdadero -dice señalando el bosque espeso del parque

-Si lo encuentran ataquen en conjunto no a solas- añadió Venus mientras corrían dejando a la silueta que desaparece.

Sailor mars y venus fueron las primeras en tomar ventaja hacia el bosque dirigiéndose afuera de la ciudad. En el camino fueron encontrados por youmas esparcidos por el camino.

Venus lanzo con su cadena una viga al pecho del primer youma para luego Sailor Marte arranco que la rota del pecho del youma, dejando caer la criatura gritando al suelo. Ella giró, quemando otra youma en la parte posterior de la cabeza con el mientras lo hacía, a tiempo de ver que otro estaba funcionando a ella de nuevo. La Senshi del amor esperó hasta el último momento, y después se lleva su espada, pinchando la bestia a través de la garganta en el extremo en punta, sus guantes se empapen con el líquido verde oscuro. El impulso del demonio en forma de araña hacia atrás las Senshi, sus pies deslizándose por las paredes, mientras trataba de mantener su postura. Marte finalmente se soltó́ su flecha después de un par de segundos cortos y saltó a un lado, dejando que el colapso criatura ensartada en su agonía

. Sailor Neptune mantuvo su ataque contra el enemigo, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, esquivando las explosiones aéreas y el lanzando ataques coordinados contra unas criaturas pequeñas pero agiles tratando de dañar a sus amigos heridos. Ella era consciente de su cuerpo de haber sido golpeada varias veces, y sus amigos estaban en mal estado y ella no pararía hasta que su cuerpo ya no quede energía y caiga.

 _-donde está la princesa-_ una sonrisa que causo un escalofrío en mercury que atendía a su compañera mientras que Endimión siguió adelantándose a venus y mars, Ibrahim estaba cerca también defendiendo

-supongo que la senshi del tiempo ha dado el mensaje-

-quien eres, que quieres de ella- grito furioso Darién apretando su espada, las demás senshis se formaron dos círculo protegiéndose con lo que estén cerca.

-¿qué quiero de ella?- pregunta aumentando su risa

-vaya pensé que ya sabían , pero les diré un poco solamente, me encanta ser misterio, yo quiero lo que es mío, lo que me corresponde, díganle a la princesa que si no viene ante mi antes que la luna este en su esplendor, pondré en marcha la advertencia- después de lo dicho desapareció en una santiamén junto con los youmas.

Darién aprieta los puños de frustración y enojo y cada segundo la preocupación gana a los demás. ¿Porque siempre ella?, ¿porque siempre la buscan?. Michiru lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-ahora más que nunca debemos cuidarnos, venus creo que hay algo que debes explicar, de que rayos habla- dice Neptune viéndola había captado la expresión de la rubia líder ante la situación

-lo se, solo les pido que confíen y no se queden solos por ningún motivo- solamente para después ver la luna frunce el ceño perdida en los pensamientos.

-necesito llevarla tiene la temperatura demasiado alta,- informa mercury atendiendo a su amiga, uranus se acerca

-llevare a lita- sin decir mas desaparece mercury y Urano.

-nos veremos en el templo hikawa mañana- Sailor venus sin decir más se marcha, los demás ve como se aleja extrañados por el comportamiento de ella, sin embargo es mejor dejarla sola mañana será un día intenso después de todo.

….

En el hospital es atendida lita, la castaña se queja de dolor, su hombro aparece venas en su piel enfermizas producto del veneno, tiene fiebre alta que no puede quitar solo estabilizar

mercury trabajando en un antídoto con su equipo, en el laboratorio sin que nadie la vea tenia puesto seguro, pero no había nadie más ahí, haruka está de vigilancia en el cuarto de lita y por rato se turnaba en ir a comprobar a setsuna y amy, sin embargo con amy no decía nada solo comprobaba que estaba bien sin decirle nada que la distraiga, la senshi de la sabiduría estaba con el ceño fruncido tecleando furiosamente en el equipo, uranus suspira revolviendo su cabellera rubia sale a ver a setsuna ya le había contado lo sucedido y setsuna lo proceso serenamente como siempre, pero había algo en sus ojos que no estaba para nada tranquila, había algo mas como miedo

-…..

Mina ya destransformada llega a casa, por la ventana observa el cuarto y no hay indicios de Artemis cada vez más convencida de algo le había pasado al gato blanco, cansada se hecha un baño para después tirarse a la cama, agarra su comunicador para informarle a serena, sin embargo no quería agobiarla por lo que estaba pasando, serena había ordenado que le avisaran así que no tuvo remedio que hacerlo. Después de tres intentos fallidos serena contesta al fin.

-ya veo, entonces no sabe dónde estoy, quiere decir que está dando resultado- dijo para si misma.

-Serena que tanto haces, porque no dices nada, yo….-

-lo siento mina es mejor que después lo sepas, por lo que veo va hacer pronto, responderé todas las preguntas- interrumpiéndola, se le veía cansada pero bien, eso era alivio para la senshi del amor la belleza, todo el camino estaba preocupada por la princesa, por lo tanto solo conocía que el enemigo no sabía dónde estaba pero aun así quería asegurarse por ella misma.

-hoy hubo un ataque- dijo abrutadamente, la cara de serena cambio de dormilona a alerta. Minako rápidamente le explico la situación y por último el mensaje del enemigo mina lo endulzo pero no hizo demasiado ya que serena se tornó pálida procesando todo

-ellas estarán bien, setsuna saldrá mañana del hospital en cuanto a lita es una mujer fuerte- tratando de calmar a la princesa dando un tono suave pero con seguridad

-tienes razón…. – dijo pensativa -Estaré mañana mismo… que se preparen, solo por favor cuídense y hagan lo que les dije- reitero con sus ojos suplicantes, le dolía decir las malas noticias y parece que hoy está llena de ellas.

-hay un problema con eso.. no tuve oportunidad de decirles y ahora ellas tienen dudas y están muy alertas, no pude tranquilizarlas- dijo apenada la chica

-no te preocupes mina entiendo, solo espero que no sea tarde para cuando llegue, pronto estaré ahí-

-serena solo espero que estés a salvo- la pantalla se queda en silencio su princesa solo atina a asentir, mina se queda viendo el comunicador pensando, alivia por la llegada de la princesa y preocupada por lo mismo, el enemigo la quiere y serena va ir, maldita sea.

…

Al igual que mina serena se quedó pensando viendo a la tierra desde la luna, ahí estaban sus amigos, la gente que protege, la amenaza sufrió una gran conmoción en el corazón.

-Entiendo… y como esta lita- pregunto su compañera.

-fue envenenada- dijo al fin, serena quería ir mismo ahí, sus amigas la necesitaban.

-amy trabaja en eso, con haruka de guardia, ella está en buenas manos- después que me cambie iré directamente al hospital, te mantendré informada si hay cambios- tratando de tranquilizarla y ella también.

-ya veo, entonces nos vemos, me alegra mucho escuchar que estén cuidándose, eres una excelente líder - serena debía ser fuerte por ellas y tenía confianza que se cuidaran entre ellos.

\- para nada, estaremos Bien yo me encargare de eso, hasta mañana, -

-espera…- ahora serena estaba sonrojada minako ya adivinada lo que pasaba en la mente de la rubia

-¿cómo esta Darién?-

-pues está bien, muy bien ya sabes, de hecho lo sabes mejor que yo- dando entender muy bien a lo que se refiere; serena estaba roja

-minnaaa,- minako estaba riendo quitando un poco el ambiente sombrío. Después de un rato serena dijo:

Y su hermano Ibrahim,¿ cómo va?-

-poco apoco va ganando terreno entre las demás, ya sabes que las outers es otro caso,- encogiéndose de hombros, serena hizo una mueca.

-pero no te preocupes, por cómo están las cosas seguro terminaran por aceptarlo-

-y tú mina que dices-

Sinceramente creo que aún no me siento segura estar alado de el y siento que es muy duro hacernos esto, pero entiendo y lo que más da miedo es tenerte cerca de el- al fin habla minako dejando salir sus miedos.

-oh entiendo, lo siento por hacer esto, obligarlas a estar cerca de el sin oder perdonarlo, pero es importante que estemos todos juntos, sé muy bien que el ya no es malo-

-lo se,- deja sacar un suspiro y restriega sus ojos con el dorso de su mano.

-solo danos tiempo ok-

-okay, no sé qué haría sin ti, sin todos ustedes- dijo sonriendo que a minako se sintió más tranquila.

-gracias serena, prometo estar pendiente de todo y por favor cuídate-

-lo hare minako, gracias y dile a las demás que gracias por todo lo que hacen-

-sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta-

Se corta la comunicación, bien ella confía en mí, no me rendiré en los pensamientos derrotistas, ahora al baño después

-…..

Lita se siente extraña, despertó hace una hora apoyada en el respaldo de la cama su brazo ahora lucia menos … feo que antes, gracias a amy , pero debería estar en observación por un tiempo más, todavía se sentía mal sin fuerzas su brazo ni que decir, más por lo que sentía.

En sus sueño tenía algo, pero no sabía que era solo era raro y le daba miedo, recordó las imágenes espantosas que vio en su sueño, no piensa algo bueno piensa algo bueno, ve a ella misma con el espíritu roto había alguien detrás de ella, sin embargo no quería pelear, había sido derrotada, la golpeaban, para después sujetarla de los brazos para llevarla a un lugar oscuro; ahí de pie con la cabeza baja en todo el tiempo cuando lo hace su corazón se dispara, sus ojos se dilatan.

Ahí puede ver enfrente de ella a las demás en la misma posición y en el mismo estado deplorable, todas con sus trajes rotos desgastados machados de sangre y mugre colgada en espinadas de los brazos, ve a su princesa más cerca y en medio de las demás sufrir escuchaba los gritos de tortura interminable, lita quiere ir y ayudar pro no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo, en su mano fluye electricidad por el enojo e ira terrible que hay en su corazón al ver tal escena, pero antes que logre golpear, el sujeto conecto mi mano en una enredadera que conectaba con la princesa la electricidad fluye hacia el cuerpo de serena que se retuerce y grita

Júpiter rápido lo quita impactada, no podía creer que ella había lastimado a la princesa de la luna, a su princesa, a su amiga.

-noo-

 _-si lo hiciste-_

El susurro una voz

La cara de Júpiter estaba cubierta de sudor con el rostro de miedo y horror por lo que había hecho

-no-

Júpiter vuelve en la realidad ahora su mejilla estaba ardiendo con una mano lo toca.

-lo siento lita, pero no reaccionabas- dijo la voz, lita reconoció la voz preocupada llamándola era de su amiga amy.

-eh?- es todo lo que pudo decir.

-que pasa que tienes- pregunta amy preocupada-

Oh amy fue terrible una pesadilla- con eso la senshi del trueno rompió a llorar

-que rayos me pasa amy, no quiero verlo de nuevo no otra vez- dijo entre sollozos, amy la tranquilizaba tomando su temperatura

-tienes fiebre alta, pero no entiendo se te extrajo el veneno- dijo revisando el equipo médico.

\- ahora tienes que descansar te daré agua- sugirió al terminar de checar

-amy no me dejes- lita estaba avergonzada por sonar tan frágil. Sin embargo no quería estar sola.

-estaré aquí- esas dos palabras tranquilizaron a la muchacha, sin embargo para amy estaba preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

….

Lita está en la cama recostada en la cama tratando de poner orden a sus pensamientos, rayos porque me pasa esto, lo que dijo esa voz… serena fue muy fuerte si ella soporto semanas con pesadillas, se preguntó.

Suspira trata de dormir pero tenía miedo de soñar con eso, se levanta todavía débil las fuerzas ya no le quedan cuando cierra los ojos en su mente pasan cosas terribles productos de sus miedos, pero ahora se intensifica y no podía borrarlo de su mente

Ella está en medio de la batalla su respiración agitada tenía tanto miedo y tanta ira corre a buscar a su amigas, sin embargo al luchar ella está perdiendo contra youmas, al ser golpeada en el abdomen cae jadeando dolor, unas garras aprietan su brazo, su vista se levantó y se quedó helada por lo que vio; sus amigas, su familia ensangrentadas, inconscientes en el suelo, pero lo que le aterro fue la vista detrás de sus amigas, serena colgaba inerte entre enredaderas de espino que le sabe a sangre.

Sin creerlo grita llamando a su poder un rayo cae del cielo, su mano fluye la electricidad, antes que haga algo, el youma envía su mano a unas enredaderas a lado de ella, al tocarlo la electricidad fluye hacia serena. Esta vez ella no quita sus manos de ahí.

Júpiter se quedó inmóvil al ver que paso, solo escucha a serena gritar como nunca lo había escuchado antes, se retuerce entre los espinos.

"no" apenas se escucha su susurro sintiendo algo en su garganta. Apenas reaccionando a lo que pasa.

"¡NO!" Gritó sacudiéndose tratando de zafarse, escuchaba su nombre pero ella lo ignoraba, su mente perdida en lo que había hecho.

-"SERENA"-

Despertó sintiendo el mundo girar hasta que alguien la sostuvo antes de que caiga

-que creo que voy a vomitar- trate de decir después de eso devolvió todo lo que contenía su estómago, por suerte alguien la sostuvo y puso una bandeja a tiempo

-Eso es sácalo todo- dijo sosteniéndome, después de un momento para que vea que era amy.

-lo siento- con voz ronca avergonzada por verme de esa manera

-no tienes nada que disculpar, te ayudare a limpiarte, puedes estar de pie- asentí.

Un rato estábamos otras vez en la cama platicando lo sucedido

-no sé qué me pasa, siento cada vez esas imágenes tan aterradoras en mi cabeza, no me siento muy bien

-tranquila aun estas mal por el efecto del veneno, toma – me da un vaso de agua que tomo con gratitud con la mano buena ya que su hombro aún sigue en mal estado pero mejor.

-no creo que sea algo así, me temo que hay algo raro en mi amy- dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-a que te refieres-

-a que siento que esto no es producto del veneno de mi herida, es algo mas, escucho como….-

-como que lita, cualquier cosa, a lo que nos hemos afrontado ahora puedo creer en cualquier cosa-

-es no que es lo que me pasa, puede ser el veneno, aunque mi hombro es un gran problema, siento que fue aplastado por un camión- sonríe forzada

-así es, tardara un poco en sanar pero será en un poco tiempo- afirma

-pero… tu herida es aun fresca, según mis cálculos ya debería estar cerrándose pero aun es como si acaba de ocurrir, mi equipo obtiene datos que tus tejidos están igual estado, aun no sana, pero no puedo hacer nada, es mejor ir con Rei ella es muy útil en este tipo de situaciones, cuando estés mejor- añadió pensando en las posibilidades de la situación de su amiga.

-estoy bien amy de verdad, solo es el brazo y toda esta situación de los ataques, y serena no estando cerca para protegerla me está superando, no estoy tan mal- dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente y convercerme de que sea eso.

Amy deja sacar un suspiro.

-confió en ti lita, en unos momentos nos iremos de aquí, no es seguro- lita asiente a la noticia

…..

Unas horas después las chicas estaban en el templo hikawa.

Rei necesito que cheque a lita, siento una anormalidad en su cuerpo pero es todo lo que puedo decir, puede ser que tu vista pueda hacer alguna ayuda-

Okay, - se levanta y se sienta en la cama donde yacía su amiga herida y cierra los ojos manteniendo su mano sobre el hombro pero ni llegar a tocarlo, frunce el ceño y su mano se mueve a la cabeza de su amiga, Rei empieza a cantar un ritual, amy le había contado sobre lita que al principio se negó pero ante la insistencia de las dos era mejor ceder. Minako estaba ahí pero estaba callada cosa que era extraña, tal vez todos estamos muy tensos.

Lita cierra los ojos sintiendo extraña haciendo que se erice, Rei deja de cantar

-tienes energía maligna en ti, relájate tratare de expulsarlo- dijo sin llegar a verla

De su manga saca un sello poniéndolo entre su manos empieza a recitar el canto, lo pega al hombro de su amiga que suda y retuerce de dolor, minako la sostiene como lita es fuerte amy ayuda a mina con gran esfuerzo hasta ve ven algo negro salir del hombro de su amiga, lita deja de retorcerse y cae dormida

Rei se tambalea en extremo cansancio pero puede sostenerse

-no pude lograr quitarlo- añade la sacerdotisa, no tengo el poder suficiente, es mucho más resistente que el poder de Ibrahim- susurra

-ya veo…. Gracias por intentar- es lo único que logra decir lita que abre los ojos y respira agitadamente tratando de recomponerse, ahora más tranquila su dolor había disminuido.

-no fue gran cosa además… hare lo que sea por una amiga- tratando de no fallar su voz de la sacerdotisa que toma agua con su mano temblando.

-'estas bien?- pregunto rei preocupada por su amiga que aún no se recuperaba y estaba sostenida por venus

-estoy bien, no es nada- tratando de sonar bien, sus amigas no le creyeron.

-en serio gracias, ahora dormiré un poco…. Sus ojos le pesaban

\- me despiertan mas tarde….- la castaña está dormida en un santiamén, mina sonrió

-bien Rei, ahora es tu turno- rei quejándose de que podía pero no se resistió cuando minako la ayudo a levantarse para llevarla a su dormitorio, amy se quedaría con lita.

….

Ya es tiempo de que hagas tu aparición princesa de la luna llena, tengo guardado algo, lástima que no pude obtener a la senshi de Neptuno, ya que era la siguiente en la lista, un suspiro drástico salió, el humo retorciéndose a su paso dando forma a su silueta

-no seguiré con mi advertencia, cambio de planes, hare que sufras, tengas temor enorme, sentirás desolación, te harás débil, pronto podre controlarte- era los pensamientos de la sombra que estaba viendo a los youmas debajo de el, se encontraba bajo tierra una vez más, los youmas estaban tranquilos, solo estaban ahí sin un rumbo fijo solo deambulando, con movimientos suaves esperando instrucciones de su dueño, la sombra estaba de pie encima una roca alta sonriendo siniestramente.

-silencio- ordena fríamente y con seguridad suena en todo el lugar, el da un paso mostrándose a los maestros bajo su dominio alza su manos

-es hora de atacar, vayan al centro de la ciudad y destruyan todo lo que este a su alcance- ordeno, hizo un movimiento, como si fuera la señal para dar luz verde a su orden, los youmas empezaron a moverse, gruñidos y aullido se escuchaba mientras se dirigían a la salida camino a la ciudad, sus movimientos fueron sin coordinación, paso el tiempo hasta que quedo el hombre solo-.

-pronto será mía princesa, serás la persona que llegue hacer que mi poder se intensifique y mi venganza será al fin hecha y será saciado mi sed de sangre- en un remolino negro desaparece.

Esta vez será distinto, esta vez no iba a ser igual porque Hesíodinio su nombre era, hace eras que no mencionaba ese nombre, y la princesa de la luna lo recordaría por el resto de sus días.

 **Continuara…**

 **Con esto termino este capítulo. Quería mostrar más a haruka y a michiru que no le he puesto mucho en escena, en el otro capítulo lo hare Ibrahim cargando con la culpa anda deprimido y serena mostrando crecimiento lo que sea que está haciendo. Además que pobre setsuna lo que debió haber sufrido. Siento cerca el final de esta historia, tardare más el tiempo para poder subir el otro capítulo asi que tengan paciencia de que lo termino lo termino.**

 **. Hasta la próxima, gracias a las personas por dejarme sus comentarios, robinkino94 gracias amiga**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola de nuevo, Aquí está el capítulo espero que les guste,** **como sabrán los personajes de Sailor Moon son derechos de la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi. Disfruten.**

Capítulo 24

En la luna

Ya había sido días desde de la conversación que tuvo serena con sus guardianas sobre la situación en la tierra, entrenaba, meditaba, hacia todo lo que podía, pero hoy tenía una acalorada discusión con su ahora mentora.

-necesito ir hoy siento algo raro, un presentimiento- dijo serena abrazándose sintiendo escalofríos, la sacerdotisa había visto la preocupación de su alumna, sin embargo…

-sabes que no tienes muchas posibilidades de obtener un control sobre de ti- respondía a su alumna que esta terca en ir a la tierra en ese instante.

-quiero tenerlo, ser paciente y poder aprender contigo, pero cuando lo haga tal vez sea tarde- se defendió, apretando los puños por la impotencia que tenía, el solo ver a su amiga lastimada fue un recordatorio que necesitaba para poner fin de una vez a esa cosa sombra, antes que ocurra otro similar o peor.

-pero también puedes causar tú esa destrucción, recuerdas que paso con tu manipulación- dijo de repente Hiante, serena se quedó callada y triste. La senshi podía ser muy dura. Pero al ver a serena en un estado deprimente deicidio mejorar un poco su lenguaje.

-princesa aun no es momento de que regreses a la tierra a enfrentarlo, no sabes controlar el poder que reside en ti, apenas puedes separar estelas de energía con mucho esfuerzo- amonesto la senshi

-no puedo esperar, siento una sensación de peligro con mis senshi, ellos me necesitan, debo detener esto a como dé lugar- determinante la rubia

-si te vas ahora, puede ser que no vuelva a ayudarte, tal vez nunca puedas aprender a utilizarlo.-

-eh?. ¿De qué hablas porque dices esto?- preguntó serena

\- no te ayudare en esta batalla, tu… tienes que enfrentarlo, si no el entrenamiento no servirá de nada-

\- no confías en mi- susurró la rubia bajando la cabeza

No es eso…- respondió dudosa la sacerdotisa

-hay algo que no me has dicho- para la senshi era más afirmación que una pregunta.

-mira, no te lo he dicho y setsuna desde luego no pudo, yo solo puedo instruirte en este arte y algunas cosas, en lo demás dependerá de ti…..- haciendo pausa para que pueda explicar mejor y que la muchacha pueda procesarlo

-solo tú puedes aprender a controlarlo, utilizar este poder casi extinto y poderoso, yo pude, ya que este poder que está dentro de ti es diferente al mío y además está el cristal de plata-

El cristal de plata depende de la energía poderosa de ti serena, por lo que es una batería recargable.- dijo seriamente, serena solo asimilaba lo poco que comprendía

-esa fuente de poder que tienes es poderosa solo las descendientes de la diosa de la luna pueden obtener, el cristal cuando se utiliza demasiado traga una gran parte vital de su contenedor, ósea tu- señalándola

-ahora imagina que utilices esa batería poderosa, mucha energía a la vez sin necesidad de alimentar y utilizar al cristal. Solo lo utilizas el potencial de tu cuerpo-

-es demasiado para esa persona- dijo, solo recordarlo, obtener ese poder, aunque a la vez se sentía muy bien utilizarlo.

-Una persona común destruiría su cuerpo, los selenitas son una raza poderosa, pero la familia real son descendientes directos de la misma Selene.- añadió. La rubia de coletas entendía ahora algo de la magnitud de ese poder.

-tu mi querida serena apenas puedes con el cristal- serena se asombró, cuantas veces había casi muerto y muerto por utilizarlo, poder controlar ese poder traería grandes problemas en su mente y cuerpo.

-solo puedo ayudarte a entenderlo a sentirlo, pero aun siento que te falta más para poder entender este poder- argumenta la senshi un poco preocupada por su aprendiz.

Serena cierra los ojos pensando en lo que dijo, cuando lo abrió la senshi sacerdotisa se sorprendió al ver ese brillo en sus ojos.

-lo hare, podre manejar este poder- segura de sí misma, poniéndose de pie, al igual que la sacerdotisa que aún no sale de su asombro ese brillo de la rubia, en verdad era ella la que ha hecho leyenda

-y gracias por todo en verdad te lo agradezco- abrazándola igual sorprendiendo a la mujer que después devuelve el abrazo.

-me estas despidiendo, tan mala maestra soy- arqueo las ceja- serena se sonroja apenada, cuando se separaron.

-es que yo pensé- jugando con su cabello nervioso.

-tranquila, bien te ayudare a pelear contra el- serena le salió una gota, _no que no iba a ayudarme, es muy loca, como mina o peor como Rei, creo que es algo que tienen en común las sacerdotisas- pensó_

-pero, no me lo tomes a mal pero es demasiado peligroso, no quiero que te pase algo malo- añadió serena preocupada

-insinúas que no puedo defenderme, cuando tu estas tropezándote a cada rato- arqueo otra vez las cejas- serena se apeno otra vez murmurando disculpas y el parecido a Rei que tiene

Una carcajada se hace presente,- sabes me encanta hacerte enojar, me caes bien y créeme no mucho logran eso- sonriendo, serena igual sonríe

-en serio, te pareces mucho a mi amiga Rei-

-humm ya quiero conocer a esta Rei, me da curiosidad-

-en verdad aprecio tu amistad y tu ayuda….-

-estoy segura que aquí viene el pero…..- la interrumpe suspirando

-déjame terminar- haciendo un puchero-

-pero debo enfrentarme a él sola, el me busca y es capaz de hacer algo a ellas y contigo ahí me preocupare más, y mis amigas estarán más atentas vigilándote- recordando las reacciones de las outers

-puedo cuidarme sola princesa, pero debido a que soy una desconocida las chicas como dices pensaran que soy el enemigo, viendo como son creo que tienen razón, no intervendré- dijo pensativa, tal vez ideando planes.

-Pero tú querida, serás bienvenida a mi planeta, de seguro que te recibirán con honores, después de todo eres la legendaria Sailor que derroto a la Sailor mas fuerte-

-creo que es mucho, solo la ayude, ella misma fue la que cambio y de nuevo gracias por todo-

-entonces me voy princesa de la luna fue un honor enseñarte – haciendo una reverencia que serena empezó a protestar.

-por favor no lo hagas, Sailor energía me dio mucho conocerte y gracias por todo-

La senshi asintió y desapareció

-bien creo que es momento de irme- murmuro viendo a la nada, solo el desolado paisaje que muestra la luna, en un segundo ya no había nadie más en la tierra selenita.

-ahora, creo que debí decirle algo- pensó serena, después de estar sola ahí unos minutos.

Una silueta se formó enfrente de una muchacha

-Oye se me olvido decirte…..- dijo la senshi de la energía, fue interrumpida por el abrazo de la muchacha

-siento que te extrañe tanto- dijo serena llorando, la Sailor parpadeo confundida después de procesarlo rasco su cabeza

-solo me fui unos minutos y me podrías mandar llamar después, tu Sailor del tiempo sabe como- dijo después que se separaron.

-tienes razón, pero aun así te extraño- contesto serena llorosa pero feliz de ver a la sacerdotisa, su traje, color blanco con bordes cafés con lazos.

-me alegra escucharlo, en verdad me agradas, pero antes de irte debo contarte algo y mostrarte algo- dijo seriamente, serena sorbió su moco asintiendo.

-de acuerdo hiante-

Planeta tierra

Setsuna no tardaría salir del hospital sus heridas se estaban curando pero no lo suficiente, michiru pensó que lo más seguro era sacar a setsuna de ahí, por precaución, no podía confiarse ni subestimar al enemigo. Setsuna tuvo un pequeño conflicto por la compañía para que la cuiden, sin embargo michiru podía ser conviviente. Haruka michiru pensaban reunirse con las demás, había muchas cosas que necesitaban discutir, al fin setsuna podría darse de alta.

En la salida del hospital, por el pasillo, las luces empiezan a parpadear hasta que se fue la luz; Hotaru empieza a temblar, suda frio y sus perdidos, entra en trance. Las que la acompañan están preocupadas sin embargo saben a qué se debe esos síntomas.

-volvió para tomar lo que quiere, controlar el resplandor de la luna, alguien no podrá cumplir su deber en esta batalla- dijo antes de volver a la normalidad

Al terminar michiru siente que su espejo tiene vibraciones, las mujeres se ven asustadas y pensativas por las palabras de Hotaru.

-Parece que llego la hora- anuncia haruka, la luz vuelve, todo a la normalidad.

Llamaron a la rubia de moño rojo, tras procesar todo arma el plan a seguir.

Le explica la situación de lita armando las precauciones necesarias,

-avisa que no vaya lita, me temo que ella podría ser la que menciono Hotaru.- añadió minako, los demás están de acuerdo; Minako da más instrucciones pero Urano la interrumpió

-mina, hay….- dijo al sentir el viento, ve a minako hablando con alguien, tal vez una de las inners.

-Rei nos informó, ella también lo sintió, estamos en camino- dijo pensativa

-espera otra cosa más, vigilen a lita y no dejes que por ningún motivo vaya a la batalla- con tono frio la senshi de los océanos, pero en el fondo estaba triste por su compañera en armas y si ella era una amiga, pero también alguien tenía que decirlo.

\- minako procesa la información- está bien, Rei se quedara con ella- confirma

-mina… mina?- esa niña me corto, quería decirle sobre lita- murmura preocupada

-llámale a Rei ella se quedara con ella- comenta Hotaru que está un poco más recuperada, ella siente y le llama a la senshi de fuego

-Rei…- le explica la situación lo que Hotaru vio, la sacerdotisa asiente y promete estar atenta a cualquier cambio

….

Darién también sintió la sensación de que algo estaba mal con la tierra, las personas, él estaba en camino cuando recibió y confirmo por medio de las chicas, él se preocupó por Ibrahim ya que él estaba a un lado de él corriendo para ir al encuentro.

No sabía que podía pasar con ese hombre, aunque haya intentado convivir en paz, en su mente no dejaba de atormentarlo con esas imágenes repugnantes que le enviaban cuando "el" manipulaba a serena. La gran ira que sentía era inmenso, él sabía que no es como antes y sabía que no todo era verdad, sin embargo…. No era el momento de pensar en eso. Tenía algo que poner en su mente para trabajar, las personas estaba en peligro.

Y él no podía encontrar a serena, solo sabía que estaba bien pero no sabe ¿dónde?, con ¿quién? O estaba sola, ¿que es lo que hacía? Porque no dijo nada. Él la necesitaba y mucho, la extrañaba y se sentía solo, era así como serena se sentía cuando paso lo de galaxia, mi ausencia. Su corazón se apretó al pensar cuanto dolor le causo a su novia todo ese tiempo, y el solo un par de semanas y ya se estaba volviendo loco. Esto tendría que terminar y pronto, para que pueda pasar tiempo con su amor.

En el templo hikawa

— ¿Pero qué…demonios fue eso?—murmuró Rei al sentir ese aura repugnante en una dirección, aunque sentía algo familiar, como si fuera…..

No había terminado aún de formular la pregunta cuando su mirada se clavó en Júpiter. Fuera lo que fuera aquello, acababa de descender en la cuidad. Tenía alguna idea de que era. Pero iba a confirmarlo.

-no puede ser- dijo Rei al sentir ese aura volviendo a una dirección

-que está pasando- dijo venus al ver a un gran humo en la ciudad, amy ya estaba buscando respuestas

-déjalo amy, al parecer sabemos dónde hay que ir- dijo venus al sentir lo mismo que Rei, lita seguía durmiendo.

-yo igual lo tengo, vamos – dijo amy al asentir

En un instante las senshi estaban yendo lo más rápido posible a la misma dirección, un mismo objetivo.

Los demás outers estaban en camino ahí.

…

Las personas corrían por todo el lugar intentando llegar a un lugar a salvo de esos monstruos horribles, llegaron las senshi, el lugar era en el este de la ciudad, acaban con ellos y salvando gente hacia una zona más segura.

Endimión se encontraba ahí en el lugar, estaba cerca cuando lo sintió, Estaba seguro de que el aura horrible de esa cosa humeante había descendido allí, pero en esos instantes no era capaz de sentir la presencia de nadie en los alrededores. Sin embargo…creyó ver algo O alguien.

Endimión descendió a toda velocidad por un edificio, cayendo ágilmente de pie. Se quedó completamente inmóvil en el campo, con el ceño fruncido, observando hacia adelante sin parpadear. Ibrahim estaba ahí con el, parecía ansioso y preocupado, Endimión no le hizo caso, tenía algo más preocupante que se hombre que le dice ser hermano.

— muéstrate, ¿qué has hecho?-

Un hombre humeante, se encontraba de pie frente a él, inmóvil e inexpresivo, contemplándolo en el más absoluto de los silencios. Los ojos del extraño eran muy azules, fríos como el hielo, y lo observaban con una expresión tan vacía que resultaba amenazadora. Pero no era eso lo que inquietó a Endimión.

-excelente pregunta príncipe, pero no eres digno para obtener mi respuesta-

Endimión sonrió. El era uno de los protectores de la paz y la justicia en el mundo intentando hacer a un lado la extraña sensación de alarma latiendo en su interior. Con un movimiento rápido, Endimión alzó ambos brazos, una resplandeciente aura dorada lo envolvió mientras lo hacía, la poderosa energía naciendo como una explosión desde el interior de su ser.

El poderoso ataque cortó el aire a una increíble velocidad, transformándose en luz dorada, que avanzaron como una tormenta contra el silencioso negro, el cual no hizo ni el más leve ademán de moverse ante lo inevitable. ¡Lo tenía!

Sintió un aura familiar acercarse, fue la suficiente distracción para un golpe enemigo.

Endimión abrió enormemente los ojos, escupiendo un grueso hilo de sangre y saliva. El mundo se oscureció de repente ante él, reduciéndose a un monstruoso dolor en la zona baja de su abdomen. Ibrahim también estaba en el suelo, al parecer había bajado la guardia por unos momentos y este fue el resultado. Le resultaba familiar el poder cuando atacaron en la casa, de parte de Ibrahim, solo que este era mucho más fuerte.

El guerrero negro se encontraba de pie ante él, a menos de un paso de distancia, a pesar de que hacía solo un segundo había estado en el extremo opuesto del campo.

—No…no puede ser…—murmuró Endimión, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Endimión cayó ruidosamente de espaldas, levantando el polvo. Su vista se había vuelto borrosa, confusa, pero aun así todavía podía ver de pie ante él, observándolo desde toda su altura.

-un estorbo menos- murmuro el hombre a punto de dar un golpe final, Endimión estaba listo para combatirlo y… la criatura abrió los ojos asombrado. Haciendo que su ataque flaquee.

Una poderosa energía impacto contra ese hombre humeante mandándolo a una distancia impactándose con los edificios de la zona industrial, el solo pudo distinguir la luz cálida envuelta en la silueta. No pudo resistir cuando la persona se acercó a su lado. La beso la cual ella le correspondió.

-serena- logro anunciar, era como un ángel protector frente a él con un brillo único pero lo reconocería siempre, su amor lo protegió.

-Darién- dijo preocupada, agachándose para poder ver sus heridas

-estas herido- viéndolo con sus ojos azules profundos y su cara de Ángel

-serena has vuelto- a él no le importaba sus heridas, solo verla le hacía sentir vivo y renovado.

-Darién tenemos que atenderte- insistió serena al tocar su abdomen del muchacho.

-no te preocupes, el cristal dorado me sana, estaré bien, solo me descuide- dijo levantándose. Efectivamente sus heridas no tardarán en cerrarse.

—Parece que necesitas una mano, eh Endimión—declaró la muchacha rubia en tono burlón, Uranus al unirse a la pareja, al parecer por ser más rápida llego antes que las demás.

-y a ti, no sé cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no estés sola- regañando a serena para después abrazarla

\- nos tenías preocupados cabeza de bombón,-

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, Endimión sonrió a la joven de cabellos dorados, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—así es serena, fuiste una cabeza de chorlito- dijo sonriendo serena solo sonrió -y No lo suficiente como para dejarme fuera- refiriéndose a haruka

La incorregible senshi de Urano, soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Como tú digas. Pero ni te creas que vas a permanecer al en la batalla contra el—observó sonriente adelantándose.

—Hey, yo iba a pelear contra él—protestó Darién, poniéndose de pie

—No esta vez—replicó serena, colocándose en guardia al sentir al hombre acercarse junto con un gran grupo de youmas, las demás ya habían aparecido. A serena le dio mucha emoción al verlas bien. Todas uniéndose a la pelea contra los youmas.

-chicas me alegra que este bien, espera… ¿dónde está Júpiter?- frunció el ceño buscando a su amiga castaña, rápido busco a venus que estaba peleando, serena alejándose de Urano y Endimión que también estaban peleando contra monstruos.

-venus que paso con li…- sin embargo no tuvieron la oportunidad de intercambiar palabras con serena por el repentino ataque, de repente el hombre estaba enfrente de ella agarrando su cuello.

-al fin te muestras princesa- acercándola, oliendo su cuerpo, sonriendo sádicamente, serena estaba sorprendida por no verlo venir. Y su corazón salto por la proximidad de su cuerpo.

-aléjate de mí-

El cristal de plata brillo haciendo que el hombre la soltara- su mano quemaba pero al parecer no le importaba, solo sonreía.

-no sabes cuánto tiempo ansié este momento, poder tocarte, todo lo que he hecho para este momento- susurro, esa cosa era un demente, su comportamiento era muy extraño. Era enemigo demasiado peligroso, era inteligente y raro.

\- ¿de que hablas?- murmuro serena agarrando su cuello, cuando la toco sentía una sensación que la confundió, era como cuando abe la…. No, ella tenía que ser precavida, ese enemigo no debía acercarse a ella.

-serena. Grito Darién, ella se volteo a la dirección de la voz, la pelinegra venia hacia ella. Ella se descuidó.

-vamos a un mejor sitio, su majestad- dijo detrás de ella para abrazarla, después de eso ambos desaparecieron.

Ambos aparecieron casi saliendo de la ciudad, su pecho ardió y brillo, el hombre la soltó, serena rápidamente se alejó del hombre, se sentía extraño. Ella se maldijo por caer tan rápido.

Con su transformación en eternal Sailor Moon, viendo al que está enfrente de ella, a varios metros de distancia, ambos tienen diferentes pensamientos pero solo una puede estar en la misma sintonía, su determinación.

-serena tenía una mirada de firmeza.

-es hora de que me digas ¿quién eres?, ¿qué es lo que buscas aquí?- grito serena

-no me esperaba esta sensación diferente en ti princesa, sin embargo puedo responder a tus preguntas- dijo serio, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

\- una vez fui el comandante general del ejército lunar en el milenio de plata, la era de la madre de Selene, era la mano derecha de la descendiente y reina del reino lunar, campeón de la reina, Me han conocido por mi nombre Hesíodinio- fijo haciendo una reverencia elegante pero con todo el cinismo del mundo. En sus ojos nunca dejo el odio y la burla fijados en la senshi enfrente de él.

-y lo que quiero es a ti- dijo al fin, sonriendo.

Serena siente algo en su estómago al dirigir esta información, una marea de horror al ver lo que este hombre se había convertido, él era de su raza, un selenita cómo fue posible que se convirtiera en lo que es ahora, tan corrupto, tan…

-¿porque haces esto?, ¿porque me quieres.. Para qué?- trata de sonar fuerte sin embargo falla un poco

-hace tiempo anexaba una venganza contra el linaje de la luna, sin embargo eso se pone en la lista de las muchas cosas que tengo en mente-

-eres la única que tiene el corazón puro fuerte, además del cristal de plata, con esos poderes juntos puedo unificar un imperio teniendo planetas, no, galaxias a mi mano y sin que nadie pueda si quiera pensar en revelarse contra mí- su rostro mostro la ambiciona corrupta de su alma. Serena se erizo al sentir tal horrible sentimiento.

-¿por qué?- susurro

-¿porque?, tu ambición, tu venganza, no puedo creer que estabas en las filas de los guardias del reino lunar-

\- pues yo fui, nadie se atrevía hacerme frente, sin embargo nadie quería demostrar el poder que la luna tenia, yo quería que se expandiera, fuera algo más de lo querer entonces, sin embargo tu abuela me detuvo, ella me desterró-

La rubia de coletas se siente cansada por las razones de este enemigo, porque siempre tiene que haber el poder de la ambición, ella no lo entendía, pero había una frase que decía el poder de la ambición corrompe a las personas, o algo así.

A veces quisiera poder ser alguien que tenga que llevar una vida normal, pero las cosas no siempre suceden como quisiéramos, era la ley dela vida aprender a vivir con lo que uno ponga el esfuerzo, nadie sabe lo que nos espera en un futuro, pero algo si estaba segura. Su determinación en proteger y ayudar a las personas.

\- por favor, no quiero pelear, deja a la tierra en paz, no permitiré que tu ambición destruya este mundo- hablando con el corazón, tratando de razonar.

-tu acto de ambición no justifica todo lo que has hecho a estas personas inocentes, si querías algo de mí, hubieras echado toda tu venganza- grito con dolor al llegar la escena le atormento demasiado

-es solo un medio para llegar a un fin, mi objetivo- Sin mostrar ninguna emoción al decirlo

-supongo que no harás fácil las cosas princesa, así que porque no iniciamos esta pelea-

-solo nosotros sin interrupciones- viendo al sur donde aparecen siluetas que avanzan hacia ellos. La luz de la luna se refleja, las Sailor aparece y tras ellos a un poco de distancia al oeste viene el príncipe Endimión.

-chicas- susurra al verlas se alivia en ver que estaban bien, quería ir corriendo a abrazarlas y a su amado besarlo profundamente, pero aun no era ese tiempo, aun no podía sentir esa dicha, primero tenía una batalla que ganar.

…

 _En el templo hikawa_

lita cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, agonizando quejándose sufriendo.

Ahhhhg- Lita agarra su hombro que es donde el dolor viene, empieza a sudar peleando contra el dolor, el veneno, las imágenes en su mente, sufre las mismas visiones que en el hospital, grita más de dolor, su cabeza siente que le estallara

-¿Que tienes? -dice Rei preocupada

-Duele, Mi brazo duele- dice, Rei intenta sacar un sello.

De un movimiento lita golpea a su amiga distraída, para luego transformarse en Sailor Júpiter y corre saliendo del templo, Rei recupera pronto el conocimiento, sorprendida por la razón, no tarda en perseguirla. Orando porque no sea demasiado tarde.

….

Las chicas ven a serena enfrentándose al enemigo sola, el rostro de la muchacha con un brillo de determinación, muchas preguntas formaron en su mente, inspeccionando que está bien a la vista se aliviaron, se pusieron detrás de ella

Darién al ver su corazón se acelera, se veía hermosa elegante decidida, sus ojos y figura brillando a la luz de la luna, camina y llega a su lado tomando su mano y le da un beso

Serena las ve y ven que asiente con determinación temprano senshis, sin embargo mi propuesta sigue en pié princesa-

-¿De qué habla?- pregunta Darién, no tenía buena pinta esto, serena sin prestarle a atención se suelta y se aleja

-peleare pero prométeme que no los lastimaras, a mí quieres o no?-

Las demás la miran con asombro, acaso había perdido la cabeza, no podían creerlo.

-bien diles que se retiren y no se entrometan- hablo más calmado, con una pisca de sonrisa torcida formada en su cara.

-chicas esto es entre él y yo- anuncio serena sin llegar a verles.

-te has vuelto loca?- uranus fue la primera en contestar.

-de ninguna manera- añadió

-es una orden- afirmo serena con voz más fuerte

Se debaten en desobedecer o protegerla, venus procesa todo.

-así se hará- dice la líder venus

-per…-

-es una orden, ya la escucharon- levanta la voz la senshi del amor

-Sailor Moon, estaremos cerca y si algo empieza a salir mal-

\- no venus, no interfieran…. Por favor-

-de ninguna manera, soy la líder de la protección de la princesa, como te había dicho anteriormente cuando estabas bajo manipulación, te protegeremos aunque sea de ti misma- anuncio al fin-, en sus ojos se veía la gran líder que era.

Serena al fin fijo su mirada a su amiga y guardiana-

-confió en ti- respondió serénity sonriéndole agradecida.

-chicas vamos- dijo la líder, una por una se aleja, estaba claro que no querían.

-serena confiamos en ti aunque no me gusta nada esto- después se aleja

Yo me quedare- anuncia Endimión

\- Darién por f…-

-no soy tu súbdito, no puedes darme órdenes….-

-bien protégela…, si puedes- anuncio Hesíodinio

En un movimiento de su mano, un gran número de youmas de fuego y los voladores hacen su aparición dirigiéndose a serena.

Endimión con su espada lanza una rafa de energía dorada, interceptando el ataque los monstruos con su poder, hace que desaparezcan, Darién va directamente hacia su contrincante peleando con espada, serena va ayudarlo pero es rodeada de youmas ve a su amado y ve que está en desventaja.

Darién esquiva con dificultad los movimientos rápidos y precisos de la sombra, de un movimiento hace una finta para luego dar una patada a la cara de Endimión, habiendo que salga volando

-Endimión- grita serena, ese grito trajo la atención de su enemigo que rápido lanza ataques a la senshis, serena los detiene, ambos chocan poderes; da inicio a una batalla entre la princesa y la sombra, después de unos minutos que parecían estar a la par serena empieza a defenderse sin poder saltar a la ofensiva.

Endimión se pone de pie limpiando la sangre de su labio, estaba enojado, como se atreve a atacarla y él estaba dejando que ocurra, él se suponía que tenía que protegerla, la velocidad en la que se movió fue sorprendente, de un momento a otro estaba a su lado peleando contra la sombra, los youmas van directo a ayudar a su amo enfocándose al pelinegro. Y también a la rubia.

 _Hesiodinio estaba viendo la batalla, acercándose a su objetivo, el príncipe cada vez más enredado y envuelto peleando con los youmas, estaría ocupado por un tiempo, la princesa protegiendo a sus guardianas, que tan predecible era esa mujer, igual que su abuela. Sonrió._

Serena estaba purificando el lugar de los youmas, las chicas tenían problemas por algunos civiles.

-mercury es la primera en atacar, congelando a un gran número. Para después uranus borrarlos del mapa.

No pudo evitar la distracción, sintió la presencia pero era lenta en esquivarlo, gue golpeada por el ¿hombre? Sombra? No recordaba muy bien su nombre, no pudo levantarse completamente ya que la ataco, ella solo podía defenderse. Endimión logro zafarse y ataco al hombre haciendo que serena no desaproveche esa oportunidad.

 **-** _ **Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada**_ **-**

El ataque le dio directamente todos fueron cegados por la luz del ataque, cuando desapareció, el hombre seguía de pie, la potencia lo había arrastrado un poco, al parecer fue todo lo que hizo el ataque, serena no estaba sorprendida, pero tenía que probar.

-Parece que necesitas un poco más de motivación para puedas hacerme frente- dijo burlándose. Serena frunció el ceño, en una cosa tenía razón debía tener más fuerza, tendría que salvarlas.

Serena fijo su mirada en una dirección sorprendida

 _-no-_

Los demás también siguieron la mirada de su líder. Júpiter llego corriendo, sin embargo, se veía extraña, un brazo inerte al acercarse pudieron ver sus ojos era casi negro apenas se veía el verde, su brazo mostraba su venas hinchadas.

-Júpiter está mostrando signos de fiebre, hipertensión, no puedo creer que pueda moverse.- dijo mercury al escanear a su amiga

-Sailor Moon tomo una decisión.

 **-** _ **Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada**_ **-**

Júpiter fue alcanza por el ataque, al terminar Júpiter estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Sailor mars se asomaba a lo lejos.

-sus signos vitales se normalizan- dijo mercury, las medas se aliviaron y serena también

-jajajajaja- la risa del hombre

-¿eso es todo?- preguntó

 _-Sailor Júpiter con la mirada perdida se puso de pie y empezó a avanzar, Sailor Moon intento su ataque pero unos youmas se interpusieron el camino, fueron exterminados._

 _-tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso si quieres salvarla, cuantas personas crees que puedes salvar, ellas tendrán el destino de tu amiga- dijo el hombre. Serena lo escucho mientras peleaba contra los youmas sin dejarle espacio, tenía razón ese hesiondino._

 _Tendré que hacerlo, así no voy a poder hacer algo más, estoy en defensiva no puedo atacar,_ pensó la rubia de coletas, se alejó lo suficiente para poder concentrar su energía, pensando en su entrenamiento, la determinación su objetivo, proteger a este mundo a sus seres queridos, vivir sus sueños, el cuerpo de la chica empieza a emanar energía haciendo aparecer el cristal fuer a de su pecho, sus ojos pierden brillo, las chicas la miran sorprendidas y asustadas, cuando la princesa hace eso, su vida corre peligro, sin embargo los youmas no dejan de llegar y obstruir el camino

El hombre de negro deja de atacar sonriente observa como los youmas cerca de ella empiezan a desaparecer como particular negros al aire por el resplandor de la chica en envaina

-al fin princesa, llego el momento- sonríe

-que está pasando- grita venus al ver a su amiga sufrir

-debe ser el veneno de su brazo- argumenta mercury

Mars va rápido lista para lanzar su sello, sin embargo Júpiter se calma, todas lucen extrañadas por la situación

-lita?- pregunta con cautela mars al ver a la castaña levantarse lentamente con su rostro abajo oculto entre su cabello.

-lita, ¿estás bien?- pregunto de nuevo a punto de tocar su brazo, pero lita de un movimiento rápido agarra el brazo de la senshi de fuego aprisionándolo fuertemente enterrando sus uñas, Rei grita tratando de soltarse sin lograrlo

Ibrahim atónito lo que ocurre, no sabía cómo reaccionar, además que si hace un movimiento sospechoso seria su fin, las senshi no se le perdonarían tenía que ser cuidadoso, mientras se debate lita empuja a mars a un lado golpeando su cabeza dejándola inconsciente, Júpiter cierra los ojos y desaparece; Ibrahim maldice al pensar lo que acaba de ocurrir como es el más cercano fue el primero en ayudar a la senshi marciana.

Júpiter aparece a lado de la sombra, todos se quedan petrificados

-no-

-maldita sea, no puede estar pasando- grita haruka

-primero serena, ahora lita, porqué se empeña en hacernos sufrir de esta manera- enojada venus. Serena esta sin mover un solo musculo, solo ahí su mirada perdida.

-princesa de la luna, ahora veamos si puedes pelear, contra tus propios guardianes sin la manipulación de por medio, bueno no del todo- dijo acercándose. Había visto extraña a la princesa, más deicida, más firme eso no estaba en sus planes. El había planeado cada paso, desequilibrarla, exponerla, debilitarla, que caiga en la desesperación, romperla; sin embargo había algo mas como llego a saber controlar ese poder, no, no sabe aún solo tiene un conocimiento y algo básico se podría decir, hoy llegara ese día que tanto anhelaba.

-veamos si haces daño a lo que más aprecias, sé que me escuchas, hice que el príncipe menor te manipule y estés en contra de tus seres queridos para medir cuanto es tu amor por ellos- su sonrisa se hace más grande

-no me equivoque, ahora estoy seguro que eres la persona indicada-

-me ayudaras a lo que tu abuela no pudo darme-

Al terminar la reacción de serena al fin se mostró volteo su acara a el

-ahora, lita es tu nombre?- Hesiodinio llamando la mujer que reaccionó.

-es hora de tu misión- de pronto ella corre a una velocidad impresionante, su dirección fija en serena

Mercury lleva sus manos a su boca adivinando todo

-Sabe que va hacer, ella tiene conocimiento- al ver lágrimas en los ojos de la joviana al acercarse aparece rayos en sus manos listos para golpear a serena, la rubia la esquiva al último milímetro de espacio reluciente, sin embargo serena no devuelve el ataque solo esquiva haciendo como una danza entre ella su compañera.

Hesíodinio decidió que era el momento para participar junto con la castaña para pelear contra serena

-maldita sea venus, tenemos que ayudar a serena y lita- opina furiosa uranus

\- lo sé, pero…- muerde su labio la líder al ver la situación apretando su puño con furia

-al diablo la orden, vamos a entrar- grito la orden la rubia de lazo rojo.

Todas emprenden su lucha alguna ayuda a Darién y otras ayudan a serena

Hesíodinio estaba a punto de golpear a serena cuando una espada casi le corta la mano.

-mala decisión Sailor venus- dijo al saber a quién le pertenecía la espada

Venus de repente sintió la tierra temblar abriéndose debajo de ella

-ahhhg- el grito salió de sus labios al ser jalada bajo tierra, youmas saliendo de la tierra. Venus gritaba al ser jalada por las garras que la aprisionaban

-no podrán vencerme ya he pasado por esto idiotas- grito

 **-rayo creciente de venus fulmina** -

De su dedo salió el poder cortando todo a donde apuntaba, para después invocar su cadena hacia la superficie, sin embargo más youmas le hicieron imposible salir, venus cayo de manera segura en el suelo debajo de la tierra encima de una tubería-

-creo que deshacerme de estos primero-

…..

Con las otras Sailor pasaba algo similar sin embargo no tantos youmas que enfrenta venus, a ellas les llegaba por el cielo y tierra y andaban en sincronización

Neptune creaba espacios para que Urano pueda moverse, mercury también batallaba cerca

-maldita sea debemos ir por venus- grito uranus

-debemos ayudarla pero no nos dejan acercarnos- grito mercury

-yo iré, solo cúbranme- dijo Neptune

Uranus y mercury limpiaban el camino dejando a Neptune solo unos cuantos para enfrentar llegaría a venus pronto

-mercury se quedó un poco desprotegida por lo que los youmas la arrinconaban, era una batalla ardiente, alguien caería pronto

-mercury fue la primera a la que mordieron

-no..- ahhg-

Fue mordía en el cuello, lo mismo que le paso a lita, amy empieza a gritar de dolor. Las demás se asustan

-no dejen que nos toque o muerda, estaremos acab- es todo lo que pudo decir mercury antes de que volviera a retorciese por el dolor

Endimión voltea al escuchar el grito de amy sin embargo los youmas salen apareciendo detrás no fue tan bueno sus reflejos ya que no pudo esquivar terminado ser rasgado su brazo

 _-cristal dorado protégeme-_ oro por protección, el sentía dolor sin embargo no gritaba como a amy

La peli azul estaba tirada hasta que haruka logra llegar a ella en ese momento una gran cantidad de agua sale por el hueco dejando salir a los que tenía ahí abajo entre ellos a Neptune y venus.

-que paso a amy- pregunto venus al verla en ese estado llegando con Neptune

-Neptune pasa su espejo por el cuerpo de su amiga

-el veneno se expande, no sé si pueda sacarlo sola-

-mars pudo hacer algo, pero no mucho-

-si, llamando a su espejo empieza a fluir una luz aguamarina donde lo pasa mientras las demás luchan, parece que los youmas vieron el propósito de Sailor Neptune, se concentraron en ellos ahora.

-maldita sea como es que tienen inteligencia- gruño uranus

-no sé pero debemos… aahg—venus es atrapada su mano con un tentáculo siendo arrastrada

Mientras que Neptune se concentra

-vamos mercur-

al instante es tacleada por un youma los dos caen al suelo dando vueltas al levantarse empiezan a pelear, el youma parece un tipo peleador de box, anda a la defensiva, sin embargo Neptune no puede asentarle un golpe, al ganar algo de distancia el youma es mandado por un puño en la mejilla por uranus

-no te distraigas-

-eso debía decirte, esto no debería pasar- añadió Neptune volviendo con amy.

Uranus solo asintió para luego enviar una onda de choque directo a 5 youmas desapareciéndolo por completo. Un youma rápido quiso ir por Neptune, uranus viendo esto se metió en el camino haciéndole una herida

….

Bien, la mercuriano ha caído, Hesiodinio era excelente, se acordaba lo molesta que era esa senshi en las anteriores batallas.

-ves princesa te dije que no pusieras a tus senshi en este asunto- concluyo señalándolas como una a una van perdiendo.

-ahora incluso se pondrá peor, pronto tendrás que tomar una decisión difícil- dijo triunfante

Continuará…

…

 **Nota: las chicas gastan energía demasiado al teletransportarse, por eso no lo hacen seguidamente a menos que sea alguna emergencia**

 **Que les pareció este capítulo, me disculpo por esta tardanza, ando en lo último de mi carrera por lo que ando bien ocupada, ahora creo que serán meses para que pueda actualizar, pido paciencia. Ya van dos senshis caídas, tres con setsuna serena intentando controlar su estado. En el próximo capítulo se podrá más en que pasa con serena.**

 **lucymoon02 en este se dice mas acerc de este villano, gracias por leer .**

 **Hola, Guest me da gusto que sigas esta historia, por lo general subía seguidos los capitulos pero ahora no es posible, pero si lo terminare, eso te lo aseguro**

 **Saludos.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Aquí está el capítulo,** **como sabrán los personajes de Sailor Moon son derechos de la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Disfruten.**

Capítulo 25

La batalla entre las senshi y los youmas se muestra tan desalentadora, serena junto con las Sailor senshi estaban en clara desventaja, en la pelea contra Hesíodinio y su oscuridad.

Sailor mars estaba molesta por lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sus amigas siendo manipuladas a sus narices, pero no podía hacer nada, maldita sea; sin embargo, era muchos los youmas que tenía a su alrededor contaminando todo lo que tocaban, no podía acercarse para ayudar a sus compañeros, las outers Uranus y Neptune tenían combinaciones excelentes, como el viento del mar; gracias a eso, ella podía limpiar la zona del mal, se disipaban las tinieblas alrededor; los youmas gruñían del dolor por los ataques, huían y morían, pero otra nueva horda de youmas descendía de la ira sobre ellas. Era una lucha interminable.

La senshi de fuego volteo a ver a Ibrahím, el pobre odiado hombre hacia lo que podía para no ser atrapado por la oscuridad de los youmas, cuando podía atacaba, ella podía ver que se esforzaba para no mostrar mucho poder, tal como había prometido, como le gustaría confiar como serena, pero ella no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que ella era.

Youmas querían sacarla del camino ya que ella purificaba la zona, Sailor mars empezó a disparar sus flechas en respuesta al ataque. Los dardos luminosos surcaban atacados por una de las bolas de fuego.  
A pesar del sinnúmero de bajas, los youmas seguían hasta que uno pudo llegar a ella tirándola en el suelo arrastrando una cantidad de polvo.

Lita ahora manipulada por la oscuridad de Hesiodinio tiraba golpes sin dudar, era rápido y directo en sus golpes, un golpe pasó cerca del rostro de su princesa haciendo un rasguño en la mejilla, serena no mostró ninguna expresión, solo la fría, impotente, pero en el fondo se veía la infinita tristeza. Lo sorprendente fue ver que la herida ya no estaba, en un instante era sanado. La rubia no daba golpes, su mirada perdida solo reflejaba preocupación y confusión en sus guardianas.

Sailor Mercury se había estabilizado su estado, pero sudaba por el esfuerzo peleando internamente por el dominio de su cuerpo. Gracias al esfuerzo enorme de su compañera, Neptuno no podía hacer más por la chica gracias a la inesperada horda que se enfrenta a ella directamente, parece ser que era una amenaza importante ahora casi todos fueron tras ella, uranus la ayuda haciendo una combinación buena, sin embargo si dejaba pelear a solo una serian derrotados, no podían descansar o ayudar a los demás, estaban en problemas, serios problemas.

-al parecer la mercuriana quiere ser fuerte- negando con la cabeza el Hesiodinio

-mal día para serlo- Hesiodinio sonrió, al fin podía descansar en pensar en esa molestia. Mientras la veía, esa mujer era un estratega y eso era malo para sus planes.

Sailor mercury trato de respirar concentrándose, necesitaba pensar en cómo solucionar esto, sabía que pronto podía caer ante el enemigo y sería un estorbo en la pelea, llamo a su compañera más cerca

-Neptune, serena necesita tiempo..- mercury jadea tratando de conseguir aire, Neptune rápido estaba con ella

-trata de atarme, no puedo dejar que me uti…..

Mercury empieza a convulsionar, ante la mirada aterrada de su amiga, intento tocarla para hacer lo que había dicho, de pronto para lentamente se pone de pie con movimientos pausados con esfuerzo su cuerpo voltea a la dirección de Sailor Moon, en un segundo corre rápido como su cuerpo lo permite y sin importar Júpiter empieza a dar batalla a Sailor Moon, la princesa sigue sin hacer nada.

Hesíodinio empieza a caminar, se acerca para pelear contra serena, era solo cuestión de tiempo y el daría el empujón que se necesita.

…..

Serena libraba una batalla interior, ella estaba asustada, muy asustada. Era demasiado para ella poder controlarlo, al parecer invoco mucha potencia, era tal el poder de un selenita, no, este poder viene de mi familia, es este poder que muchos temen?, o muchos quieren? El cristal de plata solo funciona por uno de mi descendencia, el cristal tenía un poder propio pero se necesita mucho del contenedor para controlarlo. Estaba temerosa, Lastimaría a lita, y las demás, no podía repetir esos días oscuros, ella está librando una batalla en su interior, el poder de Sailor Moon es peligroso, sin embargo poderoso, sabe que es necesario que lo utilice, debe concentrarse sin dañar a sus amigas,, difícil pero necesario, como bien había dicho setsuna es como algo que tiene vida propia la cual se ha visto amenazada y quiere defenderse, debe tener el control de la situación, no permitirá que cause más dolor, serena lucha por mantener el control de su cuerpo. Este poder empezó a descontrolarse.

 _-en el tiempo se veremos quién controla a quien.-_

 _De pronto sintió algo espeluznante acercarse por instinto su cuerpo reacciono agachándose, el filo de la espada paso por su cabeza. De pronto tenia a dos contrincantes, no, tres contrincantes quiénes eran?, había algo familiar en el primero era un aura que me recuerda a la naturaleza y protección, la fuerza, sin embargo, tenía algo oscuro, miedo?, desesperación?, tal vez ira. El segundo era el que menos le gustaba, todo era oscuro, le provocaban nauseas por sentir tal vil esencia, corrupta. La tercera, me recordaba a la tranquilidad, inocencia, bondad, pero tenía lo que el primero, lo malo, inseguridad, enojo, miedo. Y era terriblemente familiar._

Hesiodinio se mostraba ansioso, saboreando su triunfo, un poco más y por fin tendría lo que tanto anhelaba. Su espada quería probar la sangre de una princesa de la luna llena, él quería el poder de ella, quería venganza, quería gobernar y otra cosa que él no quería afirmar. Empezó hacer una serie de movimientos violentos atacándola, no dejaría que sea lo que sea arruine, este era una gran oportunidad y no podía desaprovechar.

-vamos princesa, dámelo- dijo al pelear contra ella, mejor dicho atacar porque serena no atacaba

Hesiodinio golpeo por accidente a Júpiter que cayó estrepitosamente, el solo se encogió de hombros, a él no le importaba a las senshis, era solo herramientas, cuando alzo su espada para atacar.

-haber si esquivas esto- dijo atacó con fuerza mientras al parecer la princesa se veía distraía donde la joviana había caído, al parecer ella si tenía algo de control en su cuerpo. Una espada bloqueo el ataque, haciendo que tropezara por la sorpresa, no lo vio venir

-¿Que decías?- preguntó venus sosteniendo la espada con fuerza, después trata de alejarlo de serena, sin embargo Hesiodinio lo bloquea, luego iniciando una pelea entre los dos, ese era una gran alivio para las Sailor, al fin serena estaba libre del mientras, aunque Hesíodinio tiene ventaja de la pelea contra la líder

-me sorprendes niña venusiana, de hecho no pensé que fueras a darme talla con la espada, sin embargo déjame devolverte el favor responder como es debido a una contrincante como tú, de pronto el hombre empieza a ser más rápido y dando estocadas mortales, venus se sorprende pero no baja la guardia.

-veo que ahora tengo toda tu atención, la princesa puede esperar mientras me deshago de ti-

Sailor Moon parece estar ajeno a lo que está pasando con la pelea, sintió un dolor al ver caer a esa persona, observo su aura, su cuerpo, su arete, entonces reconoció a esa persona, un puño fue interceptado con su brazo, entonces se dio cuenta que está luchando con una contrincante, que es su amiga mercuriana, Júpiter se le unió cuando se recuperó del golpe. Ella por dentro está luchando por el poder del control de su cuerpo, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que esa sed de poder llenara su cuerpo y sabe que no podrá manejarlo.

Ella estaba preocupada por sus amigas, estaban luchando por ella, sabía que confiaban que no le harían daño, sin embargo ya lo había hecho en el pasado y estaba a punto de volver hacerlo.

 _-no-_

No pasara, ella misma estaba sorprendida por los pensamientos negativos, ella no era así, tal vez ella es llorona miedosa pero nunca dejaría que lastimara a sus amigos ella hacia lo imposible por proteger a sus seres queridos

-no permitiré que eso pase-

 _-No lo hare, o si?_

-ve a tu princesa, sus ojos, su expresión es tan magnifica, poderosa y mia- se burla hesiodinio

-Cállate- gruño venus

Su sonrisa se convierte en carcajada.

-ve por ti misma, ve que ese poder la ha envuelto, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que empiece

-¿Que empiece que?-

\- Hesíodinio mueve la mirada a Sailor Moon. A venus no le gusto esa mirada.

-ese poder salga-

.-es tan poderoso no podrás controlarla, para que la quieres- gritó

-el mueve negativamente sonriendo-

-tu misma niegas lo que tus ojos ven, ella es más que un recipiente de lo que quiero, una herramienta para un objetivo, cuando al fin pase, será mío- añadió tan seguro, que hizo que venus apriete su mandíbula,

Venus se niega a apartar la mirada de su contrincante, sabe por dentro que su princesa es otra, los ojos no tienen el brillo de antes, era como cuando ella era manipulada por el idiota de Ibrahim. Su mente también buscaba la solución, solo quedaba reducir los problemas y ese eran que sus compañeras dejen de ser esclavos, destruir a todos los youmas, derrotar a este llamado Hesíodinio que quien sabe de dónde rayos le pusieron ese estúpido nombre y salvar a serena, sin importar el orden de prioridades, tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

Ahora lo que puede hacer es mantenerlo alejado de Sailor Moon

-Sabes Quesiono, o como te llames, es cierto que la expresión de ella cambio, pero yo confió en ella, como ella confía en mí, ella es la luz que disipara tu oscuridad que has traído, ella no se dejara vencer- afirmó la senshi.

Por convicción y seguridad en sus palabras, las cuales hicieron que la expresión del hombre se endurezca-. Molesto vuelve a atacar con más fuerza y rapidez, venus fue golpeada pero resiste sin embargo ya se estaba cansado por los enormes esfuerzos que hace

-veo que eres una gran carga, te matare primero luego veré a la princesa- Grita con enojo al notar que venus era una gran roca en el camino

Con un movimiento de una finta logra esquivar venus pero al dar la vuelta el hombre una patada impacta al estómago de venus arrojándola impactándose con un árbol que por el impacto se destroza venus cae arrastrándose metros atrás, escupe sangre con sabor amargo, después cae su cabeza en suelo la oscuridad la envuelve, las demás se detienen al ver a la líder golpeada en el suelo sin moverse

-ahora la siguiente es la princesa- satisfecho por ver a la senshi líder en el suelo.

Lanzando un ataque a distancia, otra espada hace su aparición bloqueando el ataque un brillo dorado, el príncipe se pone en su camino

\- ni creas que será fácil hacerlo,- gruño Endimión, había escuchado todo.

No permitirá que pase, él va a protegerla aunque le cueste la vida; un brillo resplandor en su cuerpo y su pesada espada va en busca de pelea la cual Hesíodinio no puede eludirlo ya si empieza otra pelea de espadas.

Hesíodinio está molesto por tantas interrupciones.

….

En otra parte de la pelea lita igual batalla con las imágenes y lo que ve en el mundo real siente mucho dolor al resistirse y ver lo que ella hace grita para poder parar sin embargo su cuerpo no reacciona a las órdenes de su dueña, ella tratando de herir a su amiga, princesa a la que tanto le dio y le dará, juro protección y lealtad, la primera que la saco de su soledad

 _-Serena deja de esquivarme y atácame, antes que yo te lastime-_ implora Júpiter atrapada dentro de su cuerpo, no podía hacer nada más que observar, sentirse impotente presenciarlo todo y saber que fue su culpa, era débil.

Serena estaba en la misma situación ella estaba empezando a sucumbir por la energía que utiliza.

Ibrahim no puede creer que esté pasando esto, él estaba ahí y no podía creer lo que su princesa. No, la princesa estaba pasando, será que así se sentía ver a la persona que amas convertirse en algo que fuera lo que nunca quiso ser, no podía estar pasando, esto era lo que en un momento de su vida pasada quería, anhelaba? ¿Qué clase de ser abominable se había convertido al desear algo tan cruel?, no tenía perdón por sus acciones. No, cálmate luego sigues con tu autocastigo, ahora era omento de ayudar a las senshi y a serena, tenía que pensar en algo. La única que parecía ser más tolerante conmigo era venus pero ella esta inconsciente siendo atendida por Sailor mars, ahora que haré, si hace algo que resulte sospechoso para las senshis vendrían de inmediato a matarme, que hare, maldita sea que hare, debo hacer algo para ayudar y dejar de ser inútil aquí parado. Vamos piensa, piensa idiota piensa.

Una onda de energía salió del cuerpo de serena arrojando a Sailor Júpiter lejos impactándose fuertemente

Aura plateada salía del cuerpo de serena estaba expulsando mucha energía, los que estaban cerca fueron repelidos violentamente, yo fui cegado por la intensidad.

…. 

Setsuna y Hotaru estaban en el hospital aun, ella se habían quedado por las últimas instrucciones del doctor, además ellas tenían órdenes de que no podían ir a la batalla, Hotaru de guardia por setsuna, ellas estaban escuchando las noticias, terribles noticias, los reporteros no podían acercarse y el ejército al parecer solo esperaban el momento indicado, sin embargo algunos youmas se topaban con ellos y combatían, las senshis al parecer no sabían de esto, setsuna y Hotaru querían ir, pero se encontraban preparando las cosas para que ya salga, los papeles estaban todos arreglados.

-Hotaru porque no vas con ellos te necesitan más que yo- dijo setsuna caminando por la recepción, viendo la tv donde la cámara muestra la batalla, sin embargo setsuna se preocupó. Además de las personas que empezaban a mostrar pánico, algunos se aferraban con esperanza que las senshis podrían con esto. A setsuna le agrado ver esto en la gente.

-lo siento mama setsuna pero no puedo...- comenzó Hotaru sabiendo lo que iba a decir setsuna.

Las luces empiezan a parpadear una risa hace eco, setsuna se tensa y Hotaru solo está en silencio pero sus ojos revelan que estaba preparada

\- debemos salir cuanto antes.- anuncio setsuna, Hotaru asintió, percibiendo la preocupación y lo que se avecina.

\- Espera… - de repente hubo una explosión en la entrada, las chicas fueron arrastradas junto con las demás personas por la fuerza de la explosión. La pequeña Hotaru poco a poco enfoco lo que estaba a su alrededor con el humo disipándose, había gente herida, muertos y personas en pánico corriendo, algunos doctores llegaban a atender a los heridos. Todo era un caos en absoluto. Busco entre los escombros e incendios pequeños a su ser querido.

-mama setsuna- dijo Hotaru al ver a la mujer tendida a unos metros entre los escombros, la que consideraba su mama se encontraba inconsciente con sangre en su pierna, la senshi de la destrucción grito por ayuda a los doctores que fueron rápido en responder. Entonces apareció un hombre extrañamente familiar entre los escombros caminando como si buscara a alguien; fijo la mirada en nosotros y al parecer encontró su objetivo. Él sonrió, Hotaru supo quién era el responsable y a quienes buscaba.

-Hola de nuevo- dijo el hombre con ojos castaños al igual que su cabello

La pequeña sintió el apretón en su brazo, Setsuna se levantaba con esfuerzo, la senshi del tiempo no permitió que los doctores la atiendan y les pidió que se alejaran lo más pronto posible, a todos. Agarró a Hotaru por su brazo fuerte, su mirada mostraba un sentimiento rara vez visto en la expresión de la guardiana del tiempo

-Hola Joseph- el nombre salió de sus labios de forma de odio, Hotaru se extrañó nunca había visto el odio y dolor en plut

-setsuna veo que aún no te recuperas, que mal quería continuar lo que dejamos inconcluso- se acercó y plut se estremeció, se queda pálida, no puede ni siquiera mover un musculo, su expresión, recordando todo.

-¡no te me acerques bastardo!- gritó con furia. Hotaru se transformó al momento que Joseph dio otro paso, pero sorprendida por su compañera de armas. El iba a dar otro paso.

\- mala idea – hablo Saturn. A punto de cortarlo

-la pequeña Hotaru ahora ya te conozco gracias a mama setsuna, espero jugar contigo pronto pero supongo que ahora no es tu turno- dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¡cállate¡, Consideras valioso tu vida huye escapa te daré un tiempo e iré por ti para cazarte y hacerte pagar- la voz fue tan tranquila y suave, la voz de una niña, pero su mirada mostraba todo lo contrario. Saturn necesitaba sacar a Plutón de aquí y a los pacientes, era un lugar peligroso para sus poderes, podía herir a alguien. Joseph supo que decía la verdad pero no podía dudar tenía que planear bien si quería seguir vivo ellas era muy poderosas solo quedaba una cosa por haber.

-Valientes palabras y tú creo tan protectora, tan intimidante, casi puedo sentir tu destrucción, las muertes están en tus manos, dime qué pensaría esa niña como se llama esa la de cabello rosa parecida a la Princesa- fingiendo no recordar. Las dos senshis se quedaron pálidas

-…. la pequeña dama, humm… rini?-

-no la menciones- rugió plut, Saturn apretó su alabarda dispuesta a cortarlo en un instante, su mandíbula se tensó. Joseph vio su expresión de la niña cambio..

-haa entonces es ella- dando al clavo, para las dos. Esto se pondrá interesante.

-Qué pensaría si te viera ser tan destructiva, fácil de cometer asesinato o a ti plut llena de odio, sentimientos oscuros y los deseos más perversos del corazón hacia una persona a ella no le gustaría- moviendo su dedo, burlándose

\- dije que te callaras- grito enfurecida, haciendo que su orbe granate resplandeciera a punto de atacar

-la gran Sailor de tiempo, la legendaria senshi de la vida láctea, la más fiel de las guerreras, conocida por ser sabia, la más antigua, inmortal Y prudente con el temple controlado- puras tonterías para esos títulos, ni siquiera puedes pararte, después que me deshaga de ti, tomare tu poder e iré al futuro para tomar a la niña con el simple hecho de que no te deje descansar en paz en tu tumba-

Al terminar la alabarda rozo donde estaba su cabeza.

\- retira lo que dijiste- la Sailor de la destrucción amenazó, su voz era sublime, pero la amenaza era llenada de muerte y dolor como promesa. Sus ojos era la promesa de la destrucción. Joseph ya había ganado una distancia considerable había sentido el poder de la niña pero estaba confiado que no podía utilizarlo.

-tienes razón, no existirá ese futuro a partir de hoy- dijo burlándose

-suficiente- dijo Plutón al instante en el que Saturn empezó a pelear

-Hotaru detente,- pidió plut-

-pero-

-el debe estar muerto, lo vi cuando peleaba contra el príncipe-

-vamos setsuna, realmente crees que estoy muerto cuando sabias que escuchaba tus gritos, cuando me veías en medio de nuestra conversación- dijo como si nada, Saturno se enfureció al escuchar esto, el fue el responsable del estado de su ser querido, pagaría muy caro-

-no saldrás vivo, tal vez hayas muerto pero yo soy la destrucción, volverás a sentir la muerte dolorosa y lentamente haciendo que pagues por todo- dijo antes de agitar su alabarda atacándolo ignorado la voz suplicante de Plutón.

…..

-si al fin liberas tu poder- dijo triunfante acercándose a ella, sin embargo le costaba moverse, estaba peleando contra la energía que se despedida del cuerpo de serena parecía como si se arrancase pedazos de sombra de su cuerpo, pero logro mezclarse y entrar, la tomo de hombros acariciándola, como si la sedujera, tomando su mano, la otra su cabeza, entonces Hesiodinio beso a serena un poderoso choque de poderes causo una onda que el suelo donde estaban se agrieto y los demás fueron repelidos con más intensidad el beso seguía y pareciera que serena lo devolvía luz y sombra danzaban alrededor de ellos hasta de pronto se desvaneció.

Los dos cayeron al piso inconsciente

El primero en despertar fue Ibrahim quien vio que le hombre apenas se podía levantar fue a serena el quiso correr pero no podía.

….

La mano fría acarició la mejilla suavemente, enviando astillas de placer a través de la totalidad de su cuerpo. La mano se movió, cepillarse el pelo de la cara lentamente. Se movía lentamente, rozando la piel de su cuello y se estremeció por reflejo. Su mano se detuvo en su cuello, se tomó cada grano de resistencia en su cuerpo para no sucumbir a lo que sentía. Entonces la tomo de su nuca y cerrando los dedos de su mano.

Suspiró mientras continuaba hacia abajo, deslizándose sobre sus pechos de forma extremadamente lenta. "Sé que estás me escuchas, serénity", su voz llegó desde la derecha al lado de la oreja, la sonrisa fácil de ver a través del tono.

Ella abrió los ojos, sus ojos azul zafiro mirarlo a los azules, "Endimión", admitió, "Qué agradable sorpresa"

El hombre se agachó a su lado, con la mano apoyada ligeramente en el lado de su pecho. A medida que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad en la habitación, se observó su despeinado cabello de negro, sin embargo, algo era diferente. Las sombras bajo los ojos eran apenas visibles, y su pálida piel blanca contrastaba con la oscuridad. Se sentía bien estar con el, no quería dejarlo ir, pero no era la misma sensación como siempre, no había esa conexión, ese vínculo. Vio sus ojos Pero sus ojos se apartaron su atención casi inmediatamente. No era él. Ella se alejó inmediatamente y su cuerpo lloro por la falta de atención. El hombre sonrió mostrando su verdadera forma.

-al parecer todavía queda algo de control en ti pequeña-

-no podrás tenerme, yo tengo el control de mi poder, puedo hacerlo- afirmó con vehemencia.

-mi querida serena no te has dado cuenta del gran poder que reside en ti- añadió empezando a caminar de un lado a otro parecía ansioso

-nunca te daré el cristal de plata- se centró en el cristal, sus ojos se abriendo en el shock, ahí estaba su cristal, pero era diferente podía sentir que la mínima presión se rompería en pedazos, como si estuviera agrietado. ¡No puede ser¡- el horror en la cara de serena. Fue interrumpida por la risa

-crees que es por el cristal, no soy tonto para ambicionar ese poder, solo tu linaje puede usarlo- moviendo la cabeza negativamente

\- es a ti a quien quiero, eres la clave para realizar lo que tu ancestros no quisieron-

\- ¿de dónde eres?, ¿cómo conoces todo esto? ¿Qué me has hecho?-

\- al fin preguntad serias-

-creo que debes saber el porqué de esto. a fin de cuentas estarás a mi lado.-

¿a qué te refieres?-

-porque pronto serás mía-

al terminar arremetió contra ella, esperando poder derrotarla, hacerla caer, entonces, todo estará a los pies de él. Serena no se pudo mover, ella agarro de sus brazos aporreándola al suelo donde unas hileras la sujetaron, el hombre de pie sonrió satisfactoriamente

-No puedes ganarme princesa, estas bajo mi control, te tengo atrapada en la mente, así que ponte cómoda porque te contare mi historia yo me uní a tu abuela a cambio pude obtener partir de ese gran poder-

¡¿qué dices?, un hombre no puede obtener ese poder ¡-

-eso es correcto, sin embargo yo estudie mucho sobre el poder que reside en la familia real lunar, porque crees que esta defectuoso tu cristal, apenas eres un bebé en comparación con tu abuela y tu madre, pero no te culpo, dado las circunstancias tu madre no te enseño y moriste muy pronto- se burló, serena apretó los puños, tenía razón, ella había muerto joven en la era de su madre, la reina casi nunca la instruía para utilizar el cristal.

-¿qué estás diciendo?-

-tu cristal depende de ti, tu dependes de él, si tú te corrompes el cristal se corrompe, el cristal es una fuente de poder, sin el cristal no puedes vivir- comenzó el hombre divertido por la cara aterrorizada de la niña.

\- si tú llegaras a morir el cristal no tendría a quien depender de su energía y se rompería, el cristal esta conectado con tus emociones- añadió el hombre que se había acercado

-entonces no me tendrás- no podrás realizar tus actos terribles, no lo permitiré- dijo serena, de eso estaba segura, ella iba hacer todo lo posible para derrotarlo.

-¿eso crees?, tu abuela en el momento final fue la única manera de arrebatarle esa parte mi poder de controlar energía y ser un selenita pude apreciar un granito de poder y era algo que no se podía comparar sin embargo quería mas

-mi cuerpo no pufo resistir y quede muy mal- admitió encogiéndose de hombros, su aura se distorsiono al mencionarlo, a serena le gano curiosidad por eso.

-¿qué paso con mi abuela?

-ella al principio no sabía que pasaba estaba débil pero cuando lo vio inmediatamente utilizo su cristal para atraer otra vez ese poder arrebatado

Peleamos una batalla gloriosa, fue tan majestuosa, sentir ese poder, sin embargo por el amor que me tenía no me ejecuto me desterró- sus ojos mostraron odio al recordar esos momentos.

-una mala idea y ella lo sabía estuve buscando poder fuerza hasta que me encontré un enemigo del reino ellos tenían parte de energía del caos el poder oscuro, Robe un gran parte y era el momento de llegar por la gloria de mi planeta

-sabes que no puedes tenerlo entonces, ¿porque sigues?-

-oh yo sé muy bien que no puedo utilizarlo, pero tu si-

-como esperas a que te ayude con eso- dijo perpleja

-tus pequeñas mascotas fueron muy útiles después de todo- sonrió al ver el rostro de la princesa al escuchar su sollozo tapándose la boca.

-que has hecho, devuelve a luna, a Artemis, devuélvelos-

-ellos los deseche cuando ya no eran útiles, no puedo creer que no lo sintieras,- confirmó, serena estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-no, yo los busque, yo los busque, repitió tratando de convencerse-

-oh de verdad, entonces porque no los encontraste, tales te falto un lugar o has estado ahí pero no viste lo suficiente- añadió, serena casi no lo escuchaba, luna Artemis, estarán vivos, estarán bien o porque no los logro sentir, vamos serena piensa.

 **…..**

 **Continuará…**

 **Fin del capítulo, espero que haya sido explicado lo que quise expresar en esta parte, casi todo saliendo a la luz supongo, jeje . Cualquier duda que tengan házmelo saber, al igual que críticas para que pueda mejorar (críticas constructivas). Y si pude actualizar antes de lo planeado, al fin tuve tiempo suficiente para este capítulo, el otro ya lo empecé espero también subirlo pronto.**

 **Hasta la próxima entrega.**


End file.
